Total Drama Heroes
by Mystique84
Summary: We have gifts, they say, but a gift is something you can return. At this school we are special but things keep getting worse, I fit in, for once, but something is going on, something big. And I think I need help. DxC, GxT, BxG and others
1. My Power

**Yes, I have a million dollars so I must own Total drama. No you idiots, I don't. Wish I did though. **

**This is the edited version of the first chapter, keep reading!**

*****

**Gwen's POV**

So here I am.

I am here on earth and here I thought I had a chance of a normal life, like every other teenager in the existence of time.

I just wish to be normal.

But as I discovered, I'm not.

I'm not normal, because normal would mean that you didn't kill people when you touched them.

For a proper introduction, my name is Gwen Clason. Daughter, sister, friend, goth. I'm lots of things, but something I can add is killer.

Murderer.

I tried to keep my power hidden ever since I found out about it, but one day I ruined it. My power first happened with this boy in my science class, he touched my hand when I handed him some safety glasses.

Everyone freaked out and some people said I was a witch for knocking this guy out. I ignored it as usually, thinking that the guy was sick or something. I didn't realise it then, but that was my fault.

About two days ago it happened again. I went on this date with this guy, we were hitting it of, even talking about if we could have tattoos what would they be of, he took me to the park to watch the bats and then we kissed.

A second later he fell to the ground.

I went to visit him. He's still in a coma.

That's when I started to wear the gloves. People thought it was a fashion statement. Until I started to freak out about taking them off. Then people started to avoid me even more.

I miss people. I hate to say it, but I miss them.

I hate what I've become. This....power. It's ruined my life.

My brother has started to avoid me and my mom is asking questions. I want to protect them from this power, I don't want to kill them, I have to protect them from it.

I just wish there was someone I could talk to about this.

But no one would ever have knowledge of me.

*

What do you do when you come home from school one day, and find a letter addressed to you.

Okay, so not that unusual.

But the difference is that it talks about.....skills.

As if they were watching me.

_Miss Gwen Clason_

_We are thrilled to tell you, that you have been accepted to Glison academy. _

_This school is for the most special of students with Powers of magnitude in their fields, please join our school as you can develop your skills further._

_Our school has the finest boarding areas for those who live too far to make it home every day, there is large gardens and excellent teachers and classrooms, each with equally great powers. You of course will be sharing a class with 22 others of your age but you will have enough space for yourself. _

_You are not alone, Gwen._

_For your families safety we have enclosed another letter and brochure for your mother to read. Please make sure that they read that one._

_Please join us._

_Principal Watson_

Equal Powers, yeah right!

I looked over the letter again, what did they mean by 'You are not alone?' is this a school for powers like myself? Or just another school for students with great artistic skills? I don't know the difference anymore.

I peered into the envelope again and saw a brochure for the school. On the front were a few smiling students, god, I hate that sort of posed picture, the school looks pretty good though. I opened up the brochure further and saw something that struck me as odd.

This person in the book....they were floating above the other students, putting a basket ball through a hoop. They were all smiling though, I looked at the next picture and it was of this chick melting something in her hands. It was dripping over the side of her hand and she was smiling at a teacher who was pointing it out to her.

This was it!

This was a school for people like me!

I could control this power! I can turn it off or something!

I hugged the brochure to my chest and my brother walked by, picking up the letter and reading it. I snatched it off him before he could read it. "hey!" he yelled at me.

"that's mine!" I retorted. I quickly looked in the letter for the other letter and I pulled it out. It looked pretty much the same, as did the brochure, but it didn't mention anything about powers, just skills in art. "here, go give that to mom"

"fine" he said, rolling his eyes. "MOM!" he yelled down the hall, trying to find her. I quickly looked back in the envelope and a plane ticket fell out. I turned it over, no seat number, meaning that it was a privet jet, but the date was for tomorrow.

What kind of person is expected to pack everything they own in less that, when do I leave? How am I supposed to pack everything in less than 12 hours? Shit, better get going.

*

As I neared the plane my mom got more and more upset, begging me to email her everyday. I agreed, of course, and told her I would send her pictures as long as she didn't get upset and call me in the middle of the night because she 'missed me'.

Michael said that he would miss me, he almost said it like he was forced, but I hugged him anyway.

"Better write loser!" he yelled from the car as my mom cried over her 'baby girl' leaving her for so long.

I waved back to my family, my brother was the only guy on earth who I could really trust, nope, not my dad, the lying twit left me, Michael and mom little over 4 years ago for this slutty mistress he had for years, not leaving with a good bye to our faces, the coward left us a note.

Yeah, that's all we heard from him, a crummy note.

Well, better get on the stupid plane.

I handed in my ticket, and the person at desk looked at it, then smiled. "right over this way" she pointed. I looked to where she was pointing and it was to a more classy way outside. To get onto the jet I would have to walk outside with my bags and get on.

I frowned and heaved my shoulder bag further up my shoulder. Please don't break bag! I walked down the hall and noticed that I was going to be late, shit, I started to run faster and finally got outside to the warm air.

I saw a single plane in the yard with a stairs up to it. The person outside the jet wore a black suit and glasses, he looked me over as I handed over the ticket. He gave it back to me and gave an equivalent to a smile for a tought guy like that "Enjoy your stay at the school" he said, he took my heavy bags and left me with my carry on.

Looking up I saw the door wide open. This is it. No turning back now.

I'm going to this school to help my power. I took the first step up and pretty soon it was easy, I just kept thinking over and over what this would mean for my family, I could go home and give my mom a hug again.

The plane looked pretty classy from the inside, but when I turned around I saw that almost every seat was occupied with some person. I guess I'm the last here. Kind of good as that means I have less time to fill in with idle chatter.

I walked down to the back, which happened to be the only seat left. And as I passed them, I took the other 21 students in.

First I passed these really weird girls, one was dark and thin, and the other. I could say her total look opposite, she was defiantly a white girl, and a bit on the heavy side. But other than that, the two girls' looked exactly the same. They both wore their dark hair in two ponytails and wore matching pink shorts and black and white striped t-shirts, but the worst part was that they were giggling and talking constantly. If I saw girls like that in the hallway in the school back home, I would run the opposite way.

The teens opposite them were almost invisible to me. There was a short boy with a topaz beanie on and jacket, next to him sat a girl with thick glasses, freckles, her plain brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail. I thought about her she gave me a toothy grin, full of braces. Poor kid, hard to go to school like that.

So far I'm going to a school of freaks.

Great.

Oh, damn, I forgot to pack my sarcasm sign. Eh, I can make a new one at school.

Up next on the Gwen fun time show was two book nerds. The first was dark skinned and wore a sweater vest, he was reading a book, or was trying to as much as possible because the red head with the glasses next to him was talking about everything he could do at his last school, and how he was caught looking into the girls' looking room. Gross.

Across from them, I saw the meanest female ever, plus a weird dude in a red track suit. The girl was lifting a weight and reading a magazine _women's health_ while the boy was unsuccessfully trying to start a conversation. He however didn't notice the ear phones in the girl's ears.

Behind them was this fat guy, who looked and acted like my total opposite, happy, bright, and really glad to be there. See, my **total** opposite. Sitting by him was a this red head girl, jumping up and down and talking really fast.

"Izzy was really excited to come here today, even more excited than when I got to see Barney the dinosaur, but that didn't end well because Izzy tied him in a knot!" my guess is that this girl's name was Izzy.

Across from them sat this brunette and blond, the latter wore a blue hoodie and shorts, as I passed she looked at my gloves and sighed, while looking down on closed shoes. Was I really that depressing?

Oh wait, let me think, goth, loner, what isn't depressing about that?

The first girl wore really preppy clothes and was bickering with the boy behind her, who was a polar opposite to her. Green hair, dog collar, and skull shirt, this had to be the bad boy, he looked pretty hot. The girl was complaining that the boy didn't have to take up so much room, because true to her word, the guy was taking up 2 seats, not one.

"Don't get worried over it sweetheart, there's plenty of room for all, you can even sit on my lap if there isn't" he said, giving a small wink at end to her. I moved on quickly. But not before I saw him move away from her hand to his face.

Across from him was 2 popular 'daddy will buy this for me' girls. One blond and looking dreamy eyed out the window, her blue bandanna and boots were so innocent, but a small bug looks like it might scare her to death. The other girl had raven black hair, her short shorts and tiny shirt. Her steely eyes were looking at my gloves, but I was used to that.

She flipped her hair and turned back to the other girl, "So anyway, I was allowed a few hours to pack, but I couldn't pack all my thinks. So I'm having a few shipped in" she told the other girl.

I had the same amount of time as her and I packed everything into a suitcase and duffle bag, mostly full of long sleeved shirts and gloves. She can live life without a whole lot of stuff, most people do that everyday.

Behind her was a short teen with brown hair and a gapped tooth smile, cute like my bro. Sitting by him was a loud and proud girl, her dark skin and large booty was trying to give this kid some tips on picking up girls, because, evidentially, he used some pretty bad pick up lines from a crappy romantic comedy movie.

"Cody, you try to impress her with compliments, not with your power. by doing that, you got here!"

Across from them was two dudes who looked like the most fun and popular guys in school, one had blonde hair, open pink shirt and a cowboy hat on. Indoors, really? Beside him was a big tan jock, who looked like who could squish me, but when I heard him talk, he was so sweet and kind to all.

"I hope bunny will be okay over the trip, I gave him lots of carrots before we left" he then took out a picture and showed it to the cowboy hat guy. The other boy grabbed the picture and sighed, and handed it back to the brick house.

"So cute dude!"

The next being was so hot that when my eye laid on him, it was just magic, he had the perfect tan, sexy abs, and the perfect smile.

Must move away from the light.

Averting my eyes I saw the last seat and the last student on the plane. He was hot, and had black hair and a green T-shirt on. I gave an involuntary smile to him before I sat down.

"Uh, this seat taken?" I asked.

"No, go ahead" he said, moving over just that bit so I could have more room. I smiled and stuck my bag in the overhead compartment. The chatter started to rise as the engines were tested.

A cool voice ran over the jet "Please fasten your seat belts, we are about to make our trip" and then that really annoying bing bong noise went off. As I looked down to get my seat belt I saw a hand before me, I looked up to met the eyes of the boy sitting next to me.

"Hi, my name's Trent, what's yours?"

I looked at my gloves in embarrassment. Never being able to touch, to feel this guy's hand was torture in its own world. Well, he would find out I was a freak sooner or later, may as well get to know him.

"Hey, my name's Gwen"


	2. Dehydrated

**Bridgette's POV**

I'm so thirsty, I wish I could just jump into a big pool of water and swim around forever right now. I want to feel the pure water against my body, how it caresses my body and makes my body flow with the water in my veins.

But I will have to settle for the bathroom on the jet we are on.

When I first got onto the plane it was terrifying, I have never been this far from water before. And we haven't even taken off yet! With my power I feel really unsafe when I am far from the water, even just a small pool of water, a kiddie pool or something, makes me feel better.

I've been away from home for a few days now, it's been horrible. It took us days of non-stop driving to get here, but I was given a sort of tank to live in on the bus. When I finally got off I was really happy, but then I saw the plane.

I have never been on a plane before, I didn't know where I was, I never have seen any of these people before....it was a very new day for me. I looked up at the plane and the guy in the suit nodded at me to get on, I pulled my hood over my head and stuck my hands in my pockets as I made my way onto the plane.

I looked around for a moment before I sat down in a spare seat. I watched as the others all came onto the plane, most of the seats were filling fast, all were dragged on in twos or in singles. I looked up as a girl with brown hair got on the plane and sat next to me, we chatted for several minutes before someone joined in behind us.

And I don't think Courtney liked that.

He started to argue over some random thing and then it got really weird, like you know, all science fictiony.

The front part of the plane got really cold, and the back, really hot, and Courtney started to get blue in the face.

I shivered and Duncan hissed something at her before she turned back to me again and we talked about what kind of classes we were going to have.

Whatever, the air conditioner must be acting up. Finally the last person got on, she was so a Goth, black skirt, black shirt, her hair teal and black, black boots and, oh the lucky girl (it sounds like I'm being sarcastic, but I'm not!) black gloves. I looked at her gloves and sighed in envy. I've had to keep my fingers pressed together for the last hour, I looked to my shoes, and instead of my normal open shoes, I wore sneakers, in an attempt to look normal for a while. Looking normal for me was really hard.

For years I had to cover my legs, arms and face in heavy make-up to cover my patterns on my body, my clothes were there for my comfort and to cover up the colour of my skin. And the thing is, I hate make-up!

They test it on innocent animals, and I hated buying, it says 'yeah they test on animals, but I don't care, torture is bad blush!' ugh, I hate those people. I love to swim, surf, and do anything in the water, but I can't.

If I did, I would be exposed and, I don't know, be run out of town by a mob with pitch forks. I just thank god that dad installed a pool for us the year I changed. Otherwise I would live in the bathtub. And I don't think my brothers would like that (actually, I don't know if they would disagree with Bill so much, he doesn't bathe much anyway)!

I love my family, and it was so hard to go away to this school, but I wasn't really given a choice, kind of 'go and be safe, or stay and be on the run', I mostly came to keep my family safe.

I'm the only girl out of 4 kids, my brothers, Bill, Danny, Micky and I are all really close. They are the most awesome brothers! When I first started to change they acted all normal, helping me out when I cried or freaked out about my skin slowly changing. They they totally helped me out, making excuses for me, getting cover-up when I ran out, and telling me it was safe to swim in the ocean.

Before I changed we used to go to the beach all the time (god how I miss the sand, the salty water) Danny was actually the one who taught me to surf! So yeah, this is hard not just for me, but for all of us.

As soon as he goth girl sat down, the intercom told us in a cool voice that we were finally ready for takeoff. "Finally!" I wanted to yell, I looked to my watch and it took as almost-**oh crap**!

My make-up on my arm was rubbing off! Damn it! Thank god I brought a whole lot with me. But I couldn't get up right now, the stupid plane was still taking off! I hid my arms from Courtney as she turned around to do up her seat belt.

She looked at me in concern "Are you okay Bridgette? You don't look so well"

"I'm fine" I replied "Just going so far away from home for the first time"

"Oh, if you need anything you just ask me, okay" she said patting my arm, she is so sweet, normally my brothers would punch me (only in a joke way! and I hit back as well).

Behind us came "And if _you _need anything princess you ask _me_" Courtney turned around swiftly in her chair to give Duncan a slap. Ha, they crack me up. I will laugh so much if they end up together though.

The plane started to move, so Courtney had to turn back to the front. The tough girl with the iPod in her ears had to turn it off, and I saw everyone take out the phones and turn them off. Except for the guy in the front with the beanie on.

We gained speed and suddenly I felt the plane moving up from the ground, but me sill in the same place, my ears started to pop and the fat guy and the red head were hugging each other, we were going up and up and then after awhile we were on steady.....ground? Then, all those feelings went way. The seat belt light stopped flashing and people started to turn their electrical items back on.

I unbuckled my seat belt, grabbed my back pack, and headed for the tiny bathroom on the plane. I locked myself in and quickly covered up my arms and my legs with the cover up "Crap!" I muttered.

I looked into the small bathroom mirror and looked at my face. No need for make-up there thank god, it takes me forever to do my face, I started to pack my stuff away but then got a really bad headache. I had to sit down on the little toilet.

I hate it when that happens! It is so annoying to be working in class then get a headache and ask to be excused to go to the bathroom. I usually have to go once every hour. I stood up shakily and took off my hoodie and exposing my blue tank top and blue tinged skin underneat, I turned and looked in the mirror. If my markings weren't covered up I would run away from me.

On my neck, where the hood of my jumper would usually cover it, were gills. Yeah, you got it, gills. I can breathe out of water fine, but I had to splash water on my gills every hour. They were a curse and a blessing. I can breathe underwater, live under water if I wanted.

I spread my hands and looked at the skin in-between each finger. I had the same thing on my toes. Webbed hands and feet. Could I be any more of a freak? Hey I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!

Though freak and feet don't really rhyme.

Whatever

I envied the goth girl because she could were gloves. And I can't! To stop people looking at my hands and feet, I had to cover them up, clench my fists together, but with them, I can swim fast in the water.

At this school, I no longer have to hide my real body. I can wear open shoes, where no make-up ever again, and swim in front of people. I can be free in this school for kids with special skills, it was going to be great. I can just feel it. But until then, I'm going to try and look normal for awhile.

I splashed my gills with some water, and feeling the cool sensation of water through them. I held my wet hands against my gills for just a bit longer, breathing heavy into the mirror and watching myself.

Why me? I asked, why me?

Why was I chosen to be the freak of the nation? What did I do? For years I have always been part of a bigger thing, but when this stupid gills and tattoos and blue skin turned up I had to take myself out of the picture. Make myself invisible.

What was this school going to be like?

I sighed and collected my jacket off the sink counter and I covered my body.

Making sure nothing was exposed, I unlocked the bathroom door, and walked back to my seat.

I sighed as I sat back down, tired of this day already. "Hey" Courtney asked me again "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just fine.....just kind of thinking about my family" I told her, she looked at me sympathetically and patted me on the shoulder. Friendly, but still cold. Kind of in both ways, this girl is kind of like a freezer block, her eyes glinting with something that I didn't recognise and I didn't really like.

Behind us Duncan scoffed, "At least you got to see your family before you left" he told me. I turned my head and looked up, he was leaning over the chairs and smiling down at us. "When my 'power' turned up, they dragged me out of juvie so fast and into this closed room for about a week, I had no idea what was going on. Then just this morning they dragged me onto this plane just now"

What on earth! This guy had been to juvie! I thought he was maybe some bad boy who got detention a lot, defiantly not a criminal. I looked over to Courtney in surprise, but instead of an upturned look I expected she looked at him with slight confusion and agreement.

She nodded at him "The same thing pretty much happened to me. I got really upset with this guy, my 'power' totally took over and then this secret agent people all swarmed on me and dragged me out of the school. They gave me only an hour to pack then they drove me here. It took them a few days to get here and they wouldn't let me get on a plane to this place. Something about me 'over-reacting' if I got upset"

"Wow." I told them. "How did these people get to you so quickly?" I asked. It took the agents a few days, and by then they had sent me warnings about them coming in and I should be ready.

They both shrugged, "I don't know. I just assumed that they got to everyone at the same time" Courtney said, Duncan nodded his head in agreement "How long before they found you?"

"People found out about me about a week ago" I said. "Then I got this letter telling me to come here a few days after that"

Courtney snorted, "At least you got that. I was literally dragged out of my school by these secret agent people"

Duncan snorted above us "I would believe that" he told her. Courtney frowned again, the plane getting cold again, I looked around in confusion, trying to find the source of where this freezing cold feeling was coming from.

Oh this is going to annoy me the whole trip! I have to find out where this busted vent is so I can tell someone.

I checked under my seat, above my head, I even got out of my seat and checked the front of the plane trying to find it, I passed by a lot of people, some said hi and others asked 'what the hell did I think I was doing?'. As I checked under the seat of this other guy's seat the plane started to get a bit jumpy.

Oh god! What kind of plane gets jumpy in the air? It's air! There aren't any bumps in the sky! Something was wrong with the plane! Ah!

I stood up quickly and the plane jumped again. And being me I would be the only person standing to actually fall into the lap of this stranger.

I hate my life so much right now. How could I mortify myself in front of a complete stranger by falling into his lap? Oh god!

"I am so sorry!" I apologised to this guy in a cowboy hat, I jumped out of his lap but I was still able to see him tip his hat slightly to me.

"No problem bra" he said, I blushed furiously.

"Um....bye" I said, and I walked away. The plane jumped again and I almost fell over but something stopped me.

I looked down to see that a dark girl had a strong hold on my arms, stopping me from falling flat on my face, but still holding me in my place, she looked at me with kind eyes and released me as the plane got calmer "Hey there girl, looking a bit scared there. My name's Leshawna"

"Oh, Bridgette" I told her, shaking back. "So how long before they came for you?" I asked her, which seemed to be such a hot topic at the moment.

Leshawna smiled "A week, got the letter and everything. I was given the most time to pack, I think, out of everyone, but I had to travel pretty damn far. What about you? Family back home?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded, gripping onto the chair as the plane buckled again, "Yeah, my brothers found out about me almost a year ago but they kept me hidden, but then I did one stupid thing and this group of kids found out about me" I shrugged "I guess I wasn't so lucky"

She smiled sadly at me, "You're lucky. Trent, that kid talking to Gwen in the back" I glanced to where she was referencing to, Trent (apparently) just laughed at a joke that Gwen (the Goth girl) had just told, "He's dad found out about him and basically attacked him. Trent was living on the street for two days before they found him. All he got really had his guitar and a few clothes that the 'suits' gave him"

"Wow, that's rough" I commented.

"I know, then I got miss priss here" she said, jamming her thumb towards the girl with raven hair "Saying that she ain't got enough, when we all know she brought the most suitcases"

'Miss Priss' herself turned in her seat to look back at us "Hey! I pride myself in having a few outfits....I guess you could if you tried buying something other than in the basement bin"

"What did you say?" Leshawna said, standing up from her chair. "Don't make me come slap you upside the head to make you respect others" Leshawna snapped, suddenly a rough pair of hands pulled me back again, while another pair came forward to hold onto Leshawna. I looked around and saw this younger brother type kid had pulled me out of the way so this gentle giant guy with a D on his shirt could hold onto Leshawna.

"You'd better go back to your seat" the boy told me, "We're kind of heading for a rough patch in the sky" he smiled and nodded, letting go of me so I could go sit back down.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time, some even said that the bumps in the sky made it more interesting. But I just freaked out! When you are in the sky you are not meant to have bumps! It's not natural!

"Just stay calm" a small voice told me, I looked down and saw a boy reading a book "The plane will be over this patch soon but your fear is...overwhelming for someone like me. I can't think with you around"

"Uh, thanks for the vote of confidence" I told that obnoxious sweater vest boy.

I rolled my eyes and got away from him. Quickly. As I landed in my seat the plane buckled again, and everyone else returned to their seat.

I turned next to me to talk to Courtney, get some reassurance that the plane wasn't going to crash, but I noticed that she wasn't sitting behind me, but she was behind me instead. "So you're saying that you were taken barely a minute after your power turned up?" she asked.

"Pretty much......the others all seem to have been taken almost weeks after their powers turn up. Why were we taken right away?" Duncan told her.

Courtney paused, I leaned against the chair for the answer myself. "I don't know" she finally whispered. The plane stopped moving and the unbuckling of seat belts sounded over the plane.

I slumped back in my chair, wow, this day keeps getting more mysterious. Weird guys outside of the plane, people with powers, my newest friend who I discovered has a great power and secret.

I want to help them, I do, but I don't know how to help.

I'm just thirsty.


	3. Another Prison

**Duncan POV**

People always assume that I'm a criminal, what with my attitude, appearance and basically everything about me.

I kind of guess they are right.

I've been in and out of Juvie for most of my life.

I barely know my family, they say that I've changed for the worse but I say I've changed for the better.

I've had more fun in the last year than they have in their entire lives.

Okay, maybe not the best idea to go opposite the family tradition of cops, but I love the feeling of the steal, car, money, whatever. It's all good. I like to be able to do what I want, say what I want, write on whatever I wanted. I was on the run for a good month one time before they put me away again. But I always get out of Juvie in the end, but it only takes me a couple months at the most to get tossed back in again.

My family would always be there, telling me what I did wrong, where I could fix up my act, bailing me out of the slammer when I was put in for the night. Of course I didn't appreciate it at the time and just pissed my family off even more when I was caught a few hours later. They loved me and I took that for granted.

But at least I could always see them if I wished.

You see.....Something happened to me. Something big.

I used to be just another kid, rebellious but at the same time I was calm, normal, you know....but not anymore.

There was another fight in the yard, some guy tried to beat me in a fight. He and his loser friends ganged up on me, then my friends joined in. Let's just say it got from bad to worse quickly, I was on the ground and the guy punched me again in the face.

I saw red, I felt hot, I was angry so when I raised my fist again and hit him he jumped back.

I thought I won the fight, I did, don't get me wrong. But when I really looked at him a saw this giant burn on his face, his was bleeding badly and the hair near his face was burnt away, his face black with ash. I freaked out, this guy had this massive burn on his face and it wasn't there before I punched him.

I looked down at my hand and saw that a few red flames were flickering in the palm of my hand.

I shook my hand furiously and the flame went out, then I looked around for any burns. When I found now I started to wonder where the flame came from, I certainly didn't have my lighter in my hand.

When I looked back to the guy he ran away, along with the rest of his friends. My friends cheered but I just looked at my hand in confusion. Suddenly helicopters were flying above the yard, everyone scattered as did I, trying to get out of the way.

But then I felt strong hands around me, pulling me towards the helicopter. I tried to fight it but then they knocked me out. I woke up in this white room, I started to freak out and I found out my power.

The thing about me is that I can control fire.

Yeah, that's right.

The guy with the hot head can actually control fire.

For a whole week I practiced non-stop in that little room, I practiced sending out the flames, to kill really, I wanted to make those agents who put me in the white room pay. I practiced everything I could and when they opened the door to try and get me out of that room I tried to set them alight.

As you can guess it didn't work since I'm getting off the jet right now and going to a boarding school that will 'look after me'. But as they shoved me out of the car they warned me that if I caused trouble they'll put me in a place worse than Juvie and the white room.

We all got off a plane after a 5 hour trip into the middle of no where, it was a long trip but I found out a lot of interesting things. One being some new friends (Geoff and DJ) and two I found one other person who annoys me so much I want to kill myself but I also find interesting. Seeing as she was taken the same way I was.

Courtney Williams is the only person I have to say that makes me want to kill her but also want to be around at the same time.

I don't know what her power is exactly but she did tell me that the second it turned up she was dragged out of her school by her arms and thrown into a van, given an hour to pack then taken away from her family and home and dragged here.

The reason she made me want to kill her was because the whole time on the plane we argued over everything possible. I don't know, she was kind of hot so I decided not to set her on fire, but was very tempted.

So very, very tempted.

When I saw Geoff glance at that mulibu girl again before we landed (I know her name is Bridgette or something, but I like to give people unfortunate nicknames.....just the way that Juvie has raised me) I had to ask "Dude, you like her or something?"

"Don't know dude, maybe...she's pretty hot" he said in such a calm voice I had to laugh at him. Geoff, good man for a laugh or a party. His parties are legendry! A couple of guys who came through Juvie for a few weeks were always part of his parties, caught somehow when they went a little too crazy at those parties. I almost got to one of them one time, but I was caught vandalising a building and I was taken right back to Juvie.

That stupid voice came over the intercom "_We have arrived at your destination, we hope you have a nice day and enjoy Glison Academy for Powerful Teens" _ so Glison was this place I was going to, I snorted and undid my seat belt when I could.

"Come on guys" I said, getting out of my chair and grabbing my bag that had my very few belongings in it. "Time to get this over with"

"I don't know" DJ said, getting his own bag and grabbing Geoff's and handing it to him "I think it will be pretty cool" I raised my eyebrow at him and he still smiled at me. "What? I like school!" he told me, taking his bag and walking away.

"What about you?" I asked Geoff.

"What about me?" he replied.

"Are you happy to be here? At this school, I mean" I asked, we backed into our seats for a second as Trent and Gwen walked past us.

Geoff gave me a thoughtful look and let me walk in front of him, "I don't really know. Depends on what the school is like, laid back then it's all right with me. Uniforms and I'm going to make a break for it"

I laughed "Yeah, me too" Geoff gave me a goofy smile and followed me off the plane.

As everyone got off the plane they all yawned and stretched, I cracked all of my knuckles and my neck "Ew" Courtney said as she pushed past me, Bridgette smiled at Geoff and then gave me a friendly smile.

"Same to you babe" I yawned, jumping down the last step and turning toward the cart that had all of our bags on it. Everyone was trying to shake their legs from sitting for so long and some of the girl's were trying to fix their hair. A very noticeable princess was trying in vain to get her hair to sit perfect and hold her very large carry on bag at the same time, accidently hitting Malibu in the back.

Bridgette stumbled and feel into DJ. DJ set her right and Bridgette turned around and glared at Courtney, who just gave her a weak smile.

I find people fascinating, being in prison you can kind of pick up how some people will react to a situation. If they will completely freak out over a change in the schedule or if they will be all cool with it and just go with the flow.

Courtney, she's the first option. I mean, if I took her PDA right now I doubt she wouldn't know to pick up her bag or jump off a cliff. And Bridgette, total opposite of that, if I tell her there has been a change of plans and we have to get on a bus and go back the way we came, then I think she would be the first one on there trying to find a pillow.

I laughed again and watched as everyone interacted and went to collect their bags.

"_Your attention please_" someone said in my head.....huh, I thought I would go crazy in the white room, not out of it _"You're not going crazy" _the voice told me, that's exactly what the voice in my head would tell me. I stood up straight and turned around, everyone had the same look I did. Who, or what, was that?

"_I am you principal" _the unspoken question was answered out of in my head. So....the little voice in my head is the principal?

This dorky kid with a sweater vest on, without looking up from his book, said quite calmly told us all the answer, "The principal of our new school, has the power to read and control minds"

"Why thankyou Noah for that introduction." This time the voice didn't come from my mind, but from the side of the group, the voice belonged to a woman, about 40 or something, she wore a pant suit and had short black hair and glasses and a rather cocky look on her face, hey no one deserves to have that look on their face but me! "Good afternoon everyone, I am your new school principal, Miss Watson, and this here is Chris Mclean" as she gestured to a man with a horrible fake grin, and perfect hair.

"But you guys can call me Chris, I will be your mentor and your house master" he said with a big grin at the end.

DJ looked at wonder around the area, looking for something that Miss Watson and Chris could hide behind and end up there in a moment. I think Watson knew this though because she simply said "Chris Is a teleportor, he took me down here and he will take us all back"

Queen bee (Heather, I think, bit of a bitch....hot though) asked "How is that supposed to work out?"

Watson smiled at her "Well, grab onto that bar there" she said, gesturing to a long metal bar that I never noticed before, was dividing the group in two "Hold on tight, and Chris will take us back to the school" she continued.

"But what about our stuff?" a whiny voice came from the crowd, I looked around and saw this hot blonde next to the Queen bee, Lindsay, I think. She is one of the dumbest girls I have ever heard, in one moment on the plane I heard her confess that she forgot her middle names sometimes...I mean there is dumb and then there is just plain stupid.

Miss Watson nodded "Lindsay, your bags will be taken up to the school. Now would you all grab onto the bar, hold on tight, we don't want someone trapped in the Jason"

This is where I had to say something "Uh excuse me miss, in the Jason? What is that, some evil model?" I asked, making scary noises at the end. A few people laughed at me.

Watson gave me a very cruel cold smile _"Don't push your luck Duncan. I've read your report and it says that if I ever think you are not trying to make an effort to fit in then I can send you to an even worse place than the white room" _I gulped and nodded my head at her. Telling her that I understood.

She straightened her jacket and continued to talk to the rest of the group "Yes Duncan, the Jason, if you let go of the teleportor while he is between worlds, **if you let go**, you will be trapped in that world until someone rescues you, but I have to say it is difficult, the chances are that you will never be seen again, so with that out of the way, let's go"

What the Hell?

Stuck forever?

Is she crazy?

Apparently not because she lifted her hands in the air and smiled warmly at us. She placed a hand on the bar, and everyone followed. Courtney walked up next to me and took the bar opposite me her friends Bridgette next to her "Would you stop being an idiot?" she hissed at me while Watson explained the procedure of this little trip.

"Sorry, can't" I told her. "But why do you care?" I asked, turning my head to the side innocently.

Courtney blushed furiously and I smirked, "I don't" she hissed. That was the last conscious thought I had before we were ripped out of this world.

I felt like I was on a roller coaster, except that it was 10 times faster, we went from 0 to a thousand miles a minute beackwards, we were jerked from our world into the next. For a second I saw some sort of world, it was all fire and rock, boiling hot.

I was reminded of hell.

But as soon as I saw the never ending world, it was gone. We landed on solid green ground again and my legs gave out, along with everyone else. I held onto the bar, not by my own choice though, my hand was frozen to it.

The princess grinned at me while I smirked back, melting the ice easily. She glared back "Just stop it. You don't want to go back to the white room" she asked, stood up and wiped her hands on her shirt.

"How did you know about that?" I asked as I stood up.

She gave me an up turned look "Where did you think they put me?" she told me and walked away with Malibu who was following Watson. I shook my head in amazement and followed her.

Miss Watson led us around the grounds of the school, which was huge. I mean, the big house was big and everything, but this was amazing. There was green grass and stone paths, big brick buildings, at least 3 surrounding us, the largest building at the back which was 4 stories high. I was guessing those were the dorms.

The building we were walking into now was the second largest. She lead us past the gym saying that we would partake in power lessons once a day here, she pointed out some of the teacher's offices saying that if there was a problem with school work, we could go there. There was the sick bay where if there was anything wrong with us we have to go to, the special detention room (what makes it so special?),and, at last, the auditorium, which we entered.

A hundred teens were in there, some were nerds which I could beat up, some were hot, you had the defiantly popular kids, and the punks, slackers and whatever. I haven't been in a real school for a good year, it felt nice to get back to some sort of normal ground again.

Granted that these kids were all freaks like me, some even looking like freaks. Some of the teens here looked different more so than usual, one boy was red as the devil, complete with horns and tail, he gave us a smirk and turned back to his friends, interesting school I see. She led us to the front of the hall and told us to sit down in a row of seats, I sat next Geoff and this loud and proud chick, Leshawna, I think I heard someone call her before.

Miss Watson got on the stage and started her speech "Students settle down! With a new school year brings new faces to the school. I would like to introduce you to the newest students here, they have been chosen to attend the school and will be starting at the junior level of power class, please help them if you can."

She then went on to talk about other stuff, the rules of the school, new activities which that people could join, some groups being very select about them, just normal school stuff. I started to get bored after about 5 minutes and pulled out my lighter and played with it.

"As you all know, the town down below is not filled with friendly people, as some of you have already found out. Please do not go down to the town if you can ever help it, because unfortunately, the school grounds is about how far my authority can go" huh, I thought she can control minds "I know that all of you know that I can control minds, but there are some minds that I can't control"

"If you were ever caught down in the town that's it. You're on your own. I can't help you and neither can this school. So please, never go into the town. This concludes this week's assembly, you proceed onto first period" the noise of a hundred people getting up at once started and the forever noise of chairs being moved out of echoed around the room.

I started to get up but I was pulled back down by Geoff, "Dude, we have to stay back"

"We do?" I asked

"Yeah, weren't you paying attention?"

"Nope" I confessed. I wonder why we have to stay back, sure, we have to learn about new classes and all that, but I would assume that they would let us get a book or something first...not that I would ever write in it. I don't know why though, I should pay attention more, they could be getting ready to eat us and wouldn't even know.

"Do you know why they are keeping us back?" I asked him.

"Nope" he told me.

"Well, the gym teacher is going to take us to the gym so we can see the other's powers" the guy in front of us said, he was this gapped tooth dork "The rules say that we have to tell our class mates our powers, so they are taking us to the gym so we can see how powerful we are, also, they have to tell if we actually do have powers."

Leshawna hearing us leaned forward and joined in "And if we don't have powers?"

"They wipe our minds and send us back home" he said

"Okay then" said Geoff "Show your powers or have no memory, got it"


	4. Showing off

**Leshawna's POV**

So here's what up, we have to stand up in front of our whole class and show our powers, easy, yeah sure, but not for some.

Not me of course, I can't control my power just yet but at least I'm not lethal.

I know for sure that Gwen was not looking forward to showing her power, I think she is afraid of it herself. I mean, the girl and I were on mutual terms, since we unite against the enemy of Heather, but she doesn't seem like the person who will get close to you quickly.

She's a free agent, someone who tries to hide under the cover, who's free to be by herself and moves between friends quickly as long as they accept her. Me? Well I'm here and I'm happy to be. I like being around people, my one weakness is being myself but I still care what people think about me. I need friends.

But I can make friends.

I'm that girl who is upfront about how she feels, and people admire that, so they befriend me.

Gwen, on the other hand, would most likely never talk to any of us if given the chance.

So this was going to be bad for her. At least it couldn't get worse.

"Well, the gym teacher is going to take us to the gym so we can see the other's powers" Cody explained to the punk and his friends while we waited for what to do next "The rules say that we have to tell our class mates our powers, so they are taking us to the gym so we can see how powerful we are, also, they have to tell if we actually do have powers."

"And if we don't have powers?" I asked, leaning forward.

"They wipe our minds and send us back home" he said simply.

"Okay then" said Geoff, backing up a little "Show your powers or have no memory, got it" he nodded.

Is he crazy? If my power doesn't turn up I'll be mind wiped and sent back home....actually that ain't so bad. Get to go home to my family again.

But....I know that I have powers....well there goes that dream.

"Alright maggots! I am your gym teacher Master Chef!" I snapped my head around to look at a muscled tan man, he was yelling at us on the stage. He wore a green tank top and camouflage pants and boots, not a good fashion choice. Now I understand why people don't say 'it can't get any worse' cause is does, this is the man that will help us develop our powers safely?

Ah hell no!

"Get up, and follow me!" he yelled at us, expecting us to follow, the others around me got up and started to walk out of the gym, except the punk haired kid in front of me.

"Could you move please" I said, when he didn't I slapped him in the back of the head.

He yelped and jumped up from his chair, rubbing the back of his head and following his friend out of the row "What's your problem?" he said with a hint of pissed off mood.

"I said please" I retorted, following him out. We all walked out of the auditorium and down the halls to the gym.

You could already see the groups forming, I hung back a little bit just to stand with Gwen but she was so focused on the up and coming doom that I just watched the others. There was the two best friends (dumb and dumber) the punk and his followers, the queen bee and followers, those who actually were excited, those who were trying to ignore everyone and read while walking.

But no one was alike, which I was glad for, I mean, at school there are groups of the same people over and over. It looks like my entire class are nothing alike, which means very interesting friendships to survive at all.

I zoned out I think, and before I knew it we were at the gym (with Master Chef yelling out shit I didn't care about).

My god, it was cool if I do say so, the floor was normal (you know, with the lines on the ground for all those sports and junk) but at the end of the gym was a large window looking out over a big pool and some of the garden below. It was a b-a-utiful sight. On one side of the gym there was the Equipment room, all the bleachers and stuff were on both sides of the room but were pulled up for this occasion, near the door we just came through was a large water filled tank, taking up the right side of the back wall.

It was pretty big and cool, but the echoing as we walked in just made this whole thing seem a lot worse.

This school was different, it was different in more ways than one. We could actually be ourselves here, we could make mistakes but there was no gullible people here, they actually knew what was going on. So using my power against someone isn't an option.

"Okay cadets!" he said, stopping near the giant window, he started to yell more about stuff but I went off into my own world. I was so preoccupied with looking around the room I crashed into Heather.

"Watch it wide load" she snarled.

"Oh you did not just say that you sassy mouthed white girl" I said to her, waving my finger at her, she tried to reply but was yelled at by chef.

"You! Girl with black hair, come here" the girl shut her wide mouth.

"Why me?" she whined.

"Because I said so!" he yelled. "Now up and centre" Heather rolled her eyes and walked up next to Master Chef.

Chef now went back to addressing all of us "When you come forward I want your full name and your power, then I want you to demonstrate your power. Is that clear?" he yelled.

"Clear!" we all yelled back. Seriously, is this dude crazy?

Heather rolled her eyes again and looked at us.

"I'm Heather Lang and I control the weather" she said, this girl must be tripping, no one can do that, but I was wrong. Heather closed her eyes to concentrate, she balled her hands together, she looked stupid, until the sunny day outside turned black and stormy, thunder and lightning started, I looked around and saw some were unimpressed with this power, while others just looked terrified.

She looked up to us and smiled, daring someone to say that is was nothing, but what freaked me out, is that she had control over what she was doing, I bet half the people here didn't even understand their power, I know I didn't. But like how the storm came, it went as quickly, Miss Queenie stood up straight and looked down her nose at us.

Chef came up again to her "That was impressive, now get back with the rest" Heather walked back to her friend, and gave me smirk, behind her back Gwen gave a really good impression of Heather walking, someone liked it because I heard some people giggle.

Chef yelled at the person to come up next, it turned out to be two people not one. It was the personality twins, they went up quickly and giggly, the white girl said "I'm Sadie"

The other "I'm Katie, and we can-"suddenly there were a 10 of each girl around the room, okay, am I going crazy?

Together they cried "Duplicate!" and with that, they returned to their original bodies. Weird!

Chef just nodded at them and the clones returned to their bodies, he then pointed to this other boy. He was super fine and I could not look away, "I'm Justin" he said in a sexy voice, I was lulled, sort of. His voice sent me into a sort of day dream state, his eyes made me so tired, I wanted to shut them, his eyes were deep and so inviting, I wanted to lie in them and I didn't care if I was drooling over him right now, all that mattered where those eyes, I didn't need to know anything, I just-I just-What did I want?

What was I doing here? Where am I? How the hell did I get here?

Who the hell are these people?

Then I forgot something, something important.....my name.

Then I was brought back to the real world with a bang, and I remembered everything, on some level I liked not knowing anything, I was...bliss, I could easily just go back to my old life, but the thing is, that all these experiences make me stronger, and this is one of those challenges. Justin was just smiling hotly at us and I think it would be best to stay with him, it's like he hypnotises you into submission to forget everything.

Very dangerous.

Chris popped out of nowhere and clapped a hand on Justin's shoulder "Looks like we got an eraser, cool"

"What are you doing here?" Duncan said.

Chris replied "Well seeing as your mentor and house leader, I should be here and watch you guys, but this guy was so wicked I had to say hi"

But Duncan already had reply "And you were watching from..?"

Chris smiled "Well, I sat up there of course, so I could get a good view" pointing up to the top of the bleachers, where I now noticed a few at the top were slightly out of the wall. "Okay then, let's get on with the show, I think we should get, ummmmm" he looked around the room and stopped at a short girl with glasses and braces "You". She gave a gulped and walked up to Chris.

"I'm Beth Marn and I can fly" and she started drifting up into the air, damn, that sure was cool, she moved gracefully in the air, and then touched down.

Chef, I think seeing this as a break from us, went to the back of the gym and sat down. I turned my attention back to the front just as Beth waved to us with a brace-filled smile.

"That was awesome bra, you will be an excellent addition to the sky team" Chris said, while writing down something on a notepad. Something jabbed me in the sides, I looked next to me and saw a funny red head wearing a green top and sarong.

"Hey I'll go next. You got to watch okay, watch really, really close!" and she was gone, must be my imagination I thought, I am going crazy, I turned back to the stage and saw the red head girl next to Chris. Yeah! I'm not crazy! Oh wait, I still might be. "Hi I'm Izzy and Izzy is super duper fast!" then she was gone, I felt something rush past me, and turned around, and saw the girl was gone.

The doors swung open and shut quickly, Chris looked out the window "That is so cool dude, she's running around the grounds.....ha fail, she fell over" everyone rushed over and saw Izzy running around the school, confusing the other students, ha, that white girl can run.

She started to run around the other buildings, then back to the pool, then around the side of the main building, then back to the pool again.

"Okay" Chris sighed "I'll get her" and he was gone, on the ground we all saw Chris grab the crazy girl and disappear, then behind us, we heard them again. Izzy looked totally excited about seeing the school her own way, fast and furious, her hair flown out behind her at the speed she was going. We all walked back to our original places.

Heather tripped me, "Ah!" I yelped, my arms out and trying to balance myself but it was too late and I was falling, but before I fell to the ground I was saved by another red head, this time he looked sane.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks boy" I said, he gave me a little bow

"That's okay m'lady, my name's Harold McGrady"

Chris came striding over to us, and grabbed Harold, what is wrong with that man? This sweet boy was talking to _me _and he hadn't said anything stupid yet, cause knowing this type of guy, he eventually will say something stupid "Okay Harold, what can you do?"

"I have mad skills in everything, I do karate-" he was cut off from Chris

"I meant what's your power dude?"

Harold looked a little crestfallen, but looked happier again. "Oh, I'm a spy, I have x-ray vision, super hearing, taste DNA, feel the past of an object, and smell the ingredients or chemicals in a mixture" he walked over to a stray basketball and picked it up "This basketball has been bounced 5,000 times in the past year, it was made by a Felix, and next door" he dropped the ball and moved his glasses away, "Next door is-the girl's locker room" And there we go! Stupid thing said and done! What is wrong with that boy!

I'm going to give him a slap! He gave a nerdy smile but was hit in the back of the head with the basketball by a girl.

"Uh" Chris flicked through his "Eva Reeds, let's see you next" she came up in front of Chris and-picked him up?

Oh that white girl is strong, she got bored with this though and went to the weights at the side of the room and picked them up all at the same time, and then she walked across the room and picked up the fat guy, and held them above her head. I cheered for her "Yeah! Go white girl! Go white girl!" the rest of the group cheered with me. Eva gave us a great smile before she dropped Owen and the weights.

"Oh me next, man!" Owen was jumping up and down on the spot, now what was that boy trying to do?

He ran up next to Chris "I'm Owen Blake! Hi everyone!"

Everyone gave a half heart "Hello" or "Hey"

Owen went on "And I have Kinetic absorption"

Chris grinned at that "That is so cool bra, Chef! Push the button man!"

Chef looked up from his book and looked around at the room and pushed the button next to him. Out of the gym floor came a brick wall, right in front of Owen and Chris. Okay well only Owen, Chris popped out of nowhere and is standing next to me, dude almost gave me a heart attack! He should were bells or something. Chris spoke to us "The kinetic absorption means that Owen can gain energy and break through anything, by a simple jump or by running a few steps"

BAM! Everyone was coughing because Owen had broken through the wall, bricks and dust everywhere. Harold looked walked up to Owen and gave him a high five "Wicked".

I think Chef got bored, or he lost his book, either way we were now facing him again, and Chris was gone. "Next up we will have, black haired boy there" he pointed to a dark hair guy with a shirt with a hand on it. He walked up and stood facing up to us, and man, that boy was fi-ine,

"Hi, I'm Trent Myers" he said raising a hand "And I animate objects" everything in the room came to life, I mean, it was freak-ay, it was like _Beauty and the Beast_ with all the moving stuff.

There was a shriek from the other side of the room, coming from the preppy girl, moving away from the ball, which I think scared her. Duncan was laughing at her now, but she slapped his shoulder.

"Uh! You are such an Ogre!" she said to him in a mean tone.

And he said a little louder so all of us turned now "Well you are such a drama queen" he retorted, taking a step closer.

"Arrogant pig" she stepped forward to, now they were barley a couple of inches apart.

"You know, you should relax a little, probably why they found you in the first place" he told her.

Half the class (including myself) took a step back, while saying "OOOOOOOOO!" like people watching a painful blow in a fight.

"Well you should....shut up!" she screeched. "At least I was taken here with care, they just tossed you into the white room" white room?

"Up tight priss" he hissed at her and raised a hand but she was ready for it with verbal and physical attack but before the girl could reply again, chef stepped in between them and pulled them apart and holding them up by the back of their shirts

"Alright that's enough, you" shaking the uptight girl, "And you" shaking the punk boy "Are up next".

Ohhh! I don't think the preppy girl liked that, cause she was complaining like no tomorrow. As Chef was still holding her and Duncan by the scruffs of their shirts she was saying to chef "I can't go now, I am so not ready, I need time to prepare, it's like a test, and you can't make me go with him!" she pointed to Duncan, but she and him were dropped onto the ground.

They got steadily back up, and faced each other "what are your names" he asked, but when they didn't answer he bent down and yelled into Duncan's face. "What is your name?"

"Duncan Samson" he said, Master Chef stood up again and turned to the girl while Duncan glared at the girl, as if he blamed her for his predicament.

"And your name?"

"Courtney Williams" the girl said, still glaring at Duncan

"Okay, show us what you got, and don't hurt the other one to badly, the nurse get's enough of them" he said, backing away, the girl in front of me in the blue hoddie started backing up

"If I were you, I would move back" she said, I decided to agree with her. The next moment was going to be bad.

Finally being able to fight freely was just what they wanted.

Because let's face it, everyone here is crazy.


	5. Freedom

**Bridgette's POV**

So here I was, in the gym, watching two people getting ready to fight.

One was my friend Courtney

The other was a punk, Duncan

How stupid is that! (I don't want to sound like a hippy but...) Peace guys!

Why the teacher would let them fight, is my question. The whole time on the plane they went back and forth between ignoring each other and fighting, at one point it got so bad I had to hold Courtney back. Let's just say that a long plane trip plus no space add complete opposites into the equation and that equals something I don't want to be a part of.

They stared daggers at each other, telling each other mentally to begin, they told us their names and waited. I backed away and accidentally knocked LeShawna "If I were you, I would back away" I told her.

She nodded and moved back with me until we were a good couple of yards from Courtney and Duncan. Then there was a pause, a sort of lull while we all waited for them to start fighting, waiting for the spark that will set off this powder keg.

But then I noticed their hands, Duncan's hands were on fire! I wanted to scream out! I stared open mouthed at Courtney and her hands were...ice? Oh I get it now! That's been the hot and cold temperature!

That must be their powers!

I heard about elementals before, everyone has heard of them. Elementals are the bases of all bowers, so they are really powerful, I mean, my own power originates from Courtney (ice, water, water breather, duh!). They say that your personalities even relate to the elementals, this explains a lot, since Duncan and Courtney are virtually opposites in personality. I wonder if Courtney can control water?

"Just do it all ready!" Heather yelled.

Courtney snarled and a ripple of heat came off Duncan, making steam come from his feet.

Okay stopping thinking Bridgette, oh I can't watch, wait I can.

Duncan I think had gotten bored of the waiting game and went ahead. Flames were flying, but before they could hit Courtney, they turned to ice, then sharp icicles started flying from Courtney's finger tips. "Vandal!" she screeched.

"Princess!" he yelled back, dodging the icicles and sending out another flame.

Courtney yelped and ducked from the flame "Criminal" she yelled back and sent a few more icicles at him.

He moved his hand and the icicles melted. "Aw come on darling, you know you want it" he smirked, lighting up. Shit! Shit the guy is on fire! Duncan no longer had a green Mohawk, but rather a red one, his eyes were coal black and his whole body was red with flames. His power is fire, Duncan is basically fire, he smirked at Courtney but she just grinned back and turned to ice. Her tan skin was ice white and shiny as were her clothes, her brown hair was a sort of light color, almost white, and her eyes were a light blue.

Wow, those two really bring out the worst in each other!

"Trust me _darling _wanting you would like wanting the flu" she snarled, being ice now, she had more energy in her power, she sent a jet stream of ice just at Duncan, this pissed of Duncan a little because he sent a jet stream of fire right back.

The powers collided in the air and caused a ripple of pure heat my way.

They were battling it out, seeing which one would lose power first, who would be the weakest and who the strongest.

I was hoping it was Courtney really, at least if she won she wouldn't be all cocky about it......but then again.

We were just waiting now when unexpectedly in the middle of this ice/fire fight that kid with the beanie appeared, now where did he come from? What amazed me more was that he was **in** the middle of the fight! There was some sort of protective bubble around him.

"STOP IT! You can't keep doing this! Eh!" he looked to Duncan "You can't fight a girl eh, and you" looking to Courtney "Got to calm down" and using his force field he covered Duncan and Courtney with an invisible bubble each, containing the fire and ice with in.

"Oh, ah Ezekiel Onterio and I make force fields and become invisible" he gave us a quick nod and he was gone, I think he turned invisible again.

Boy did Duncan look made when the fire died down and we could just see plain him again "Okay I'm calm, now let me out of this stupid thing!" he banged on the almost invisible wall round him, Ezekiel (where ever he was) let the force field drop and Duncan walked free again. However, unlike Duncan, Courtney's bubble was just a giant ice sphere which she couldn't get out from.

I could faintly hear a voice from within the giant ice sphere. "Uh, could someone help me out please?"

I giggled at that, there is **just ice** in the world! HA! Wow that was a lame joke.

We all looked at each other and wondered what to do, then Duncan walked over to the sphere, then gestured for Owen to come to him. He whispered something in his ear and Owen grinned, then he blew on his hands and started to jump a few times, then Owen pushed the ball.

Well, we all started to laugh like crazy, Courtney was shrieking and I could see a shape being tossed and turned in the ball. "Stop that! Oomph" she yelped as she landed again in the ball "You son of a bitch!" she yelled, "Oomph, let me out!" she yelled. "You are so dead when I get out of here!" she yelled.

But everyone just laughed harder, then Owen stopped on the second round of the gym. "Sorry guys, my hands are getting cold" we all cheered and clapped for him, I didn't clap as hard as it was a bit mean, but Courtney was in need of a little pay back (the whole trip over she was commenting on everyone and everything).

"I will get you, you bastard!" she yelled "Duncan! Get me out of here now!"

"Okay, okay princess I'll help" Duncan swaggered over to Courtney's sphere and placed a hand on the outside, and (I'm just saying, I can't think of anything that can't happen now) the ice melted at his touch, producing a very unhappy Courtney, in her human form again.

She crossed her arms, pouted and said grudgingly "Thank you" and walked back to stand next to me.

But being Duncan he took it a step too far, and tried to 'casually' rest his arm on her. But being Courtney she iced up her hand and punched Duncan in the side. I giggled again as Duncan winced in pain as he walked back to Geoff. Who...smiled at me? This has never happened! People think of me as the 'freak' or 'fish girl'. I waved back at him, he seemed really nice.

Waving at him was not the best idea though, cause I think Chef took that as I was volunteering to go next. "Girl with hand up, come here"

"Uh, no thanks I'm good" I quickly put my hand down.

"You will come up now, or be go to the nurse and go home" I sighed and went up to chef, I gave everyone a smile.

"Hey I'm Bridgette, and I'm a.....water breather" I murmured the last bit hoping that chef would take the hint that I don't want everyone to look at me.

"What were you again, and this time, say it so I can hear it!" he yelled in my face.

"Water breather sir!" I yelled, damn in!

"Alright missy, get in the tank" he said pointing to a large tank.

Wait, what? He was going to make me! Get in that tank! I looked over to the side of the room which held a giant tank, there was a simple ladder for, well me, to climb up and jump into the tank. But getting into the tank would mean that I would have to show everyone my markings, the sign that I'm a freak, that I can never leave this school and be normal.

"Do I really have to, could I just, I don't know, I don't know, dunk my head under the water for a good 5 minutes?" I asked as Master Chef pushed me (_literally_ pushed me) towards the tank. Everyone was following behind me and watching with curiosity, I hate crowds, I hate people staring at me. "Please, is there any other-?"

"GET IN!" he yelled at me.

So I ran to the ladder and climbed up.

Just to let you know, I wasn't doing this for him (okay the yelling thing kind of freaked me out), I was thirsty, so really, it was my choice. I got to the top of the ladder and was on a little platform, just above the open tank. I took off my hoodie and my shoes. Oh lord how I hate those stupid things. I hate wearing closed in shoes, my sandals are much more comfortable, but it's the price I have to pay to fit in.

As you can guess I should have paid a bit more and I could have stayed free.

I saw everyone watching me in my bra and pants, wondering what the hell I was doing, why I shied away from their eyes until I was ready to show myself, to expose the freak I was to them. Then I jumped.

The last clear image I saw before I jumped in was of curiosity, wondering what I was doing, why I didn't want to show them what I really looked like. Then I felt the beautiful sensation of water through my gills, I breathed in through them and felt the water pass through my system, being turned to oxygen and sending sensation of pure bliss through my body. Imagine, if you will, the feeling of a really hot day, and you are wearing your winter clothes to school, you were given hot salty food for lunch and you weren't given a drink all day, you come home after taking the hot sweaty bus and you see the pool in the backyard.

Well, you don't care if people are watching, you strip as fast as you can and you jump in that pool, you drink the water, you swim around.

Imagine that, and times that by 5.

That's how I feel right now.

I did I couple of turns in the water, swimming around, just loving the feeling of the water over my hot body. My pool at home was big, and the ocean was good, but this was the first time I didn't have to be worried about someone finding me, and I could do whatever I wanted! I could stay here as long as I wanted, I did flips and turns, stretching my legs and arms for the first time in so long.

I was free.

But not really.

I was still at this school, I was still some where I didn't want to be.

Is that freedom? To be able to do what I want but to still not want to be here?

I guess that it is freedom....I think. I guess I shouldn't look at this sideways, no matter what direction I look at this, this is freedom. I was finally free. I was finally free from thinking about what other people thought about me, free from having to worry so much for my family. I was free.

"Finally!" I yelled out to the rest of the group, but they jumped back from me, except for Noah. Then I felt let down, they were still scared about me. I backed away from the glass and tried to hide away.

Gwen, the Goth chick, took a few steps towards me and put her gloved hand onto the glass. "You are so lucky" she whispered. Watching me.

I came over to the glass and put my hand up next to hers, showing her my fingers, my webbed hand, my hand was a light blue and the markings on my arms were showing. "Really?" I asked her.

I guess what Gwen did encourage the others to come closer, Courtney came up to me, and her eyes had slight fear in them. I shrugged and held my hand over the glass near her. She smiled at me and put her hand over mine.

Noah looked at me in interest "Bridgette is a water breather, caught out one day when swimming in the ocean. She is 16, has 3 older brothers and loves the water, the blue marks on her body are for camouflage in the water, as well as a mark of her power, the gills help her breathe and the webbed hands and feet are to help her swim faster." then he smiled "Bridgette, here....you are free"

"Hey, how do you know that?" I asked, it was true, the marks over my body weren't much, like old scars from years ago, but the blue started to show up more every time I stayed to long in the water.

"Isn't obvious" Noah began "I'm a telepathic"

"What's that?" said the blonde girl in the back.

Gwen, still looking at me, told her "It means he can read minds....idiot" she muttered the last part.

"Thanks Gwen for such a lovely introduction" Noah replied, sarcasm dripping off his tongue "Noah Epping, a pleasure to meet some of you" he said, the others turning back to him. I moved up slightly in the tank and watched over their heads and Noah walked over to the blonde "And your power...intrigues me. What is your name?"

"Oh well, I'm Lindsay Kelly!" she told him, I looked for Lindsey again, but she wasn't there, except there was Britney Spears? No wait, Jessica Alba? What the hell is this?

Jessica turned into a super model, then another star, then into Courtney, then Duncan, then Heather, almost everyone in the room was copied, then she turned into...me? The other me giggled and then turned back into Lindsay again, "And I'm a shape shifter!" lifting up her arms and smiling at everyone. But she forgot she had her phone in her hand and dropped it on the head of a guy in a red tracksuit, giving him a nasty bruise on his forehead. The phone fell to the ground and broke into tiny pieces.

A small guy with gapped teeth lifted his hand "I can fix that" he walked forward and gave a fake gun shot with his hand, giving Lindsey a wink. She giggled and most of the girls in the room rolled their eyes. He stood next to the tracksuit guy and the broken phone "Ladies and gentlemen, I am the great Cody Benson, the technopath" he waved his hand and all the pieces of the phone flew up to his hand and formed back into a phone again.

Lindsey gasped and ran over to him "Wow, thanks Colin!"

"It's Cody, Lindsay, hey where did you bruise go?" we turned our attention back to the tracksuit guy, and the huge bruise on his head before was gone.

"I'm a healer, so I can keep on trying sports even when I get hurt"

"Tyler Amies everyone!" yelled Chris from beside Leshawna, who jumped and almost fainted.

"Do that again Chris and I swear to god, I will clap your ass into the next room" Chris actually looked a bit scared at this, shouldn't she have said _slap _not _clap?_

Duncan gave her some mock fear "Oh so scary"

"Oh you want to see boy?" she said, turning to him and her hands came in front of her.

"Yeah, your pretty loud already, I don't know how it can get worse" he said, mostly to DJ.

"Okay fine, Leshawna's the name everybody, bootylish and fine all the time, and my power is sonic waves, watch out y'all" some of the people braced themselves on the ground, some of the others on my tank, the most of them though, just looked around, and I'm sorry to say I was one of them.

Leshawna wriggled her arms then she brought them in front of her, about an inch or so apart, then grinned and brought them back again with a slight force, I could see the tremors travelled over us, the people standing up were knocked over, and I was tumbling in the water. When the bubbles cleared I saw that everyone was getting up again. Duncan was laughing at everyone with Gwen and Noah was rolling his eyes.

Up next was this really tall, tan, muscled guy. Tall dark and handsome comes to mind, I heard him talk to Geoff on the plane and he seemed really nice. "Hey everyone, I'm Damien Jackson, but call me DJ and it's a pleasure to meet you all, and I can control plants" he lifted his arm and looked out the window, he focused for a second, I could see his lips moving, and soon the window was covered with flowers!

They were so beautiful, lilies, roses, sunflowers. They framed the edge of the window so delicately and DJ turned back to us, most of the girls were 'Awwww'ing and clapping, while some of the guys just looked bored.

There was a knocking on my tank and I swam over to Chris "You should get out now" he told me "We're almost done and I want you to dry off before we go to your dorms"

I nodded and so I swum to the ladder and got out, dried off with some of the towels there, put my clothes back on and started to climb down. I just forgot to put on my shoes, so like I always do on land, I slipped, except this time I was almost a story off the ground. I was falling and screaming when something caught me.

I looked around to see someone holding me, but we were still high off the ground, to high for a normal guy to reach. Geoff was holding me but he gave me a fright, I didn't expect him to be the one holding me, but what scared me, was we were 10 meters off the ground. Then we started descending, till he placed me safely on the ground once more.

"Wow, thanks for that" I said, smiling. He quickly stretched up again and got on top of the tank, then he came back down and handed me my shoes.

"It's all right bra" he said

"Well thanks again, you saved my life" and I hugged him.

Oh wait I did what? Damn! My brain shut off! That was not me!

I let go of him quickly and gave him a smile. Damn, I ruined the only nice guy here by hugging him. He hugged me back! Oh my god he is hugging me back!

"Thanks bra! I needed a hug!" he let me go and we walked back to the group when Chris appeared again.

"That was mighty brave" he said to Geoff "Can we have your name please?"

"Geoff Stewarts, bro, stretching my way out of here to a good party" Geoff said, tipping his hat while a few people laughed.

"Okay we have one more left to show us, um," he paused looking through his notes again, I saw little pictures of us attached to a paper, I looked around the room looking for the last person. Everyone else was doing the same looking for that last person.

"Oh wait here it is, we still have to see Gwen Clason" I gasped and looked around to become face to face of the scared Goth girl.


	6. Places and Power

**Hey, up to this point all this stuff has been reedited, it's not fun and very long so could you leave a review? This is just all the set up for the characters, you know, just where they are, who they are, so the good stuff is starting soon. Last chapter with the second to second shit. Enjoy!**

**Courtney's POV**

I hate Duncan! Stupid cocky hot headed criminal!

Sure, at first I thought we had something in common, both being in the white room, both being elementals (a rare and very powerful.....power) and both being the strongest here. We were also the reasons that everyone is here.

I am never going to tell the others this, but if Duncan and I were never discovered then they would still be at home, and given time, they would all be taken to the school more peacefully, letters in the mail and such.

But they wanted to get Duncan and me here as fast as possible. We are....unstable.

With so much power and such young minds it was only a given time before we did something that most likely kill a lot of people, or let the world discover us. So they were better off sending us off to the school to learn about our powers.

But the authorities couldn't just send 2 students, so they tried to find some others who were our ages, who were just as scared, just as unstable and they sent them with us, pretending that they had been watching them as long as they were watching us, the difference being that the authorities were watching us....long before we even saw our powers turn up.

But as you can guess, it would take them awhile to find all these new students, so while I waited in the white room, they found all those people and then put them on a plane.

The white room, my greatest fear over green jelly (don't ask), it was...terrifying in that room, not knowing where I was, what was happening, when I would get out, what I was, I had a lot of time to work out that last question but I still didn't know the answer.

I asked myself over and over why Duncan and I were taken so fast, the others, as far as I could tell, were taken up to 2 weeks after exposing themselves, but I only had a full minute to look at my hands in confusion before I was dragged off campus, watching as Tom was dragged off to the medical area to be unfrozen. I was scared, but they made everything worse.

I was thrown into the white room immediately, it was pure white and all the lights would turn out when it was supposedly evening, what was worse was I thought I would never see another sane human being again, I was mad and the days dragged out before me. But it gave me time to practice my power, something I learnt is that if I was mad enough I could turn into my respected power. But this was after almost 5 days worth of practice (after what I thought was a week of crying and screaming). And of tests.

The people in the white room used to send out this gas, so I would pass out, then they did tests on me. I don't remember much, just that they tested my blood, saw how long I could ice up for, if I could freeze water, or unfreeze it. As you can tell I couldn't unfreeze it. They told me over time I could get stronger.

I wasn't strong enough yet.

But I thought I was enough.

I was so wrong though. Duncan is tough, very tough. But he is also cocky, which will be his downfall....plus he is a jerk.

I thought we could be friends, I thought we could work together to make those who put us in the white room pay, but after talking to him for only a few minutes on the plane I was ready to kill him. Duncan has the power of fire, something that my power can't beat.

Elementals may be tough but we can't beat each other.

The four elements, earth, fire, wind and water can pretty much do anything, that all powers originate from us so in some form we should be able to do what the others (the others in our class) do. With training.

So far I could only access one part of my power, the ice part. I guess it's not much use when the elemental you have a problem with can melt your power.

There was only one other water based power in my class, Bridgette, a water breather. The difference between myself and the others is that my power grows stronger over time, my power could be unlimited, but the others will be lucky to gain only one other (and equally useless) power. The best that Bridgette will ever be able to do is breath under water......and turn blue.

The last girl, Gwen, walked forward next to Chris and whispered into his ear. He listened intently and then nodded to her. He turned back to us.

"This is Gwen, and let's just say, if you touch her and bad stuff will happen, in conclusion, don't touch her" she nodded and went back to stand in the ground. Everyone looked at her and decided to ignore her, except for one person. Which I have to say is me, I want to investigate what she has, she could be the most powerful person here, and we won't even get to see it. I'm determined to find out what she can do, no matter what.

She intrigued me, this lonely Goth did not want to show us what she could do amazed me. I would have loved to be given a _proper _chance to show off my power, instead of having to show it in a fight.

What could she do? I know that it is dangerous to touch her but what did that mean for me?

"Now that we're done" Chris yelled at us, I snapped my head back to his direction "We can finally show you guys where you will be staying, so guys, let's move out" he walked past us and we all followed like dogs. Gwen followed us at the back of the group, keeping behind the rest.

Bridgette was walking next to me, her hair dripping wet and was gushing about Geoff, I totally disapprove of that, he looked like a slacker and Bridgette was such a unique individual. I was afraid that Geoff would ditch her if he found someone more...hot.

"But Courtney he was amazing! He just saved me from certain death!" she said, making large hand gestures while she tripped over a step.

I sighed "Bridgette, you wouldn't have died" shaking my head. But she clearly wasn't listening to me, so I let her go into monologue while I thought about my new 'class mates'.

They were some interesting people...not the person themselves, but the powers. But Gwen interested me. Bridgette was still talking about Geoff but now LeShawna had joined the conversation. So I stopped in my steps and let the others pass me until I saw Gwen pass me, then I ran up to catch her "Hey, Gwen right?" I asked as I walked next to her.

"What's it to you?" she said, head ducked.

I frowned in disapproval but stuck out my hand to her none the less, I brushed past her arm for a second and I felt a slight pull of energy being drained but I assumed because we were standing so long and I haven't had proper food for days. "Courtney Williams" I said. The only thing that was mine in the white room was my name, but they took that from me too after awhile.

Gwen just stared at my hand with eyes wide "Also known as power person 285" she whispered. The name that they gave me in the white room, Power Person I did not understand, and the other number I did not want to understand. How many others were trapped with me?

But how had she known of that?

"Excuse me?" I asked her in a stage whisper, my hand dropping.

"Nothing, nothing" she said quickly.

"What do you know about that?" I asked, grabbing onto her shoulders and making her stop, but I didn't care. If she knew something about me I had to know. "Tell me, please"

"I don't know much more than you do" she said, breaking away from me and kept walking.

We walked past the buildings, Chris was pointing out various things but I could only focus on the girl beside me. "What do you know Gwen?" I asked her.

"Nothing" she said, "Just that you're a scared little ice princess" I glared at her but she just gave me a sad smile "But you know that you can control your power, you feel happy about it, you know you will get even more powerful"

"How do you know that?" I asked as Chris droned on about the class rooms "What if this is it for me"

Gwen shook her head "I can tell that you have more power potential than just ice, but you have to wait longer than Duncan"

I stared at her in confusion "What are you?"

"Scared about my own power" she said, walking faster and leaving me behind. I watched as she ducked around the others till she was walking with Leshawna, who included her in the conversation with Bridgette.

I blew a piece of hair out of my face "Hey princess" I heard a voice drawl behind me. I rolled my eyes but wasn't bothered to turn. It was just Duncan.

"What is it?" I asked, watching out of the corner of my eye as Duncan ran around the side of me to walk with me "Didn't you have enough fun rolling me around in that ball?"

"Yeah" he said, with a slight smirk on his face "But that's not it. I just wanted to say sorry for messing with you back there"

"You should" I snarled, walking faster but he was just as fast as myself "That stupid ball reminded me of the white room and you made fun of that"

Duncan was quiet as I walked on "Sorry" he said softly.

"I don't believe you" I snarled and stalked away to be with Bridgette once more.

We entered the building, and I was reminded of home. Before I was taken I lived in a very large house, I was rich and to put it politely I was a bit stuck up about it, I was well off and now to be put in this school with dirty criminals and riff raff was very low on my list, but if I could handle my power then it was slightly worth it....slightly.

The dark texture of the wood panels lining the walls smelled of power and of students, the rich carpet underfoot was plush when we came across it and the cosy armchair and fire place set looked as though my father's head could come out of it any second, like I was home. There were a couple of tables and chairs and two large staircase apart at the bottom but joining near the top, leading to the second floor, I could see a large magnificent door behind the stairs and above it had something, on closer exception I could read 'Those who dwell below are safe, but those who seek above have power'.

"Over this way we have the common room, we have areas where you can work and there we have the phones if you want to call home" Chris yelled at us but I was more focused on what the sign meant.

"What do you think it means?" I asked Bridgette, but she simply shrugged.

"I don't know, but give me a moment to figure it out"

But she wasn't given a moment as Chris lead us over to the door and stood under the sign. He then started to talk on about the water breathers and what this room meant for them. Then I felt Bridgette poke me in the shoulder. "Ow!" I whispered, rubbing my arm.

"I just figured out what it meant" she said excitedly, "It's a saying for us water breathers, but that's the only clue I'm going to give you"

Well thanks for that Bridgette, I rolled my eyes at her.

Chris moved past the door to the stairs and we walked up them, he then pointed out random people to us that he could see from the stairs, people that had crashed into certain rooms or set something alight....I can tell this guy is really mature. At the end of the staircase were two separate doors, above one said 'Girls' the other 'Boys'.

"Here we have the girl's and boy's bathroom, showers as well, and please don't go in to the wrong one, we had one dude a couple of weeks ago, who thought it would be funny, he's still in the sickbay" that irritable Duncan looked to me and grinned. I swear to god, if he goes in the girl's bathroom while I'm there, he will be in a world of pain, preferably one that involved freezing an important part of his anatomy.

The second level which we were one, was really rather nice, they had a small balcony so people on this level could lean over the side and look down to the common room, there were at least 16 rooms on this floor, all of the doors were classic and on the closest one I could see it said it was housing 3 students in this one room, all female.

Chris started to walk to the left, we all followed him like a heard of sheep, up the small staircase to the next level. This level didn't have much, just endless doors with few students moving in and out of them. Chris didn't give them a second glance and he walked up a staircase right next to the one we just climbed up.

As we got to the last level, the 4th level of rooms that I could see, Chris stopped and turned to us with clip board in hand.

"This will be your floor, most of you will share a room, some may not since they will make their roommate uncomfortable. For example, Courtney and Duncan will have single rooms as I heard that you guys like the room a certain temperature...also, without further training you might set your room mate on fire or freeze them in their sleep" I nodded, sometimes I awoke in the white room to only have my pillow frozen. Some of the girls looked livid that I got my own room, but the guys just accepted that Duncan got his own. I guess it's because he's terrifying and you didn't want to get on his bad side in the morning.

What! It's not my fault I got my own room! I like the AC so low that you would freeze, I am naturally cold, a couple of days before my power turned up my body were so cold that no one would hug me....but they didn't do that in the first place.

"We have Sadie and Katie" sequels of delight ensured after that announcement "Heather and Lindsey, Beth and Eva, Leshawna and Izzy, and Gwen will have her own room. For boys" he had to yell the last bit because some of the girls (well, Heather really) were complaining very loudly that Gwen got her own room. I didn't care for her, anyone who knew about 'Power Person 285' was enemy number one...after I found out all I could.

"For dudes we have Ezekiel and Tyler, Trent and Justin, DJ and Geoff, Owen and Cody, and finally Harold and Noah. All your rooms are down this way" he gestured to the left side of the hall, the side that must have windows facing to the front of the building "They already have your bags in them and names on it. Any problems, deal with them."

He smiled and laughed "Nah, just kidding guys, any problems you just see me and we can sort it out, so get settled and I will see you guys later" he waved and then disappeared, teleporting to another location to annoy someone else.

Bridgette turned to me "I'll see you later Courtney" I waved to her as she went downstairs, her hair dripping down behind her. Her room was going to be with one of those 'special' sleeping areas on the ground floor, whatever, I had more to focus on. Mainly to try and befriend this Gwen and find out all the information I can from her.

The mob of new students (myself included) walked down the hall, glancing at the names on the doors as we passed. When they found their rooms the others went in and shut the door behind them, yelling out that they 'loved their rooms', I had no idea what the rooms looked like till I found my own.

Pretty soon only Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, DJ and I were left, the last room went to Geoff and DJ, the room next to it went to Duncan.

But he was still walking with us for some reason. He was probably into Gwen, I mean, she was quite pretty, if you like the whole darkness and death thing. Duncan most certainly was since he had piercings and a skull on his shirt. Which was a little over done, I mean really, his face was enough to scare off anyone. Of course they were similar...but why did I hate they were alike? Shouldn't I be happy that Duncan had a new friend?

It took me a second to realise that my room was next to his, and Gwen's next to mine. Gwen had already walked into her room while I was thinking, leaving Duncan and myself to stare at each other.

"Well, good afternoon" I began to walk to my room before I felt something on my arm that was boiling hot. I turned quickly to find Duncan gripping my arm.

"Uh uh, princess, we live next door to each other, you're going to be seeing a lot of me, maybe even a bit more" he then wiggled his eyebrow, I widened my eyes and spat back at him.

"Ha! You and me? Never!" with that I opened the door to my room, then I paused and turned back to him "You know, I was so glad to find someone like me, to discover that someone had as much power as me and to be able to learn together. But now I figure out you are just some jerk who's just fooling around" and slammed my door in his face, he still didn't look put out though. Idiot.

I turned to face my room finally and just loved it instantly. Other than being the perfect temperature for me, it was all unexpected, I was anticipated something, I don't know, smaller, used before, 2nd hand.

It was a pastel blue room, complete with little window overlooking the garden below, on one side of the room was a bed and side table, on the other, a wardrobe and little desk, plus lamp. It was perfect, cosy but at the same time, spacious, it reminded me of my room back home (of course I had much more room, but I'll make do with this). Lying on the floor were my suitcases, so I decided to get unpacked.

I opened a bag full of books, and stuff I would need for school and set them up on the desk. The desk was just so beautiful, a classy vintage desk and chair to match. I wonder if every room was like this? But I forgot about the room mates, I wonder what it would be like to have a roommate? I don't have any siblings and I only live with my parents...who go out often and leave me to my studies.

I thought I had a chance here, that I could start and be a normal teenager, but I guess anyone with the same amount of power as myself are perfect fools who are focused on themselves.

It was so funny Duncan's face when I slammed the door, it was like he was expecting something, like I would actually say sorry. But I would never ever go out with him. Doesn't he know that he's not my type? I was arranging my books and I laughed at myself, it was such a cliché that the bad boy would have a nose piercing.

Another voice behind me asked, "What's so funny?" holy shit! Who was in my room!

I turned around swiftly, lifting up my leg and aiming for the other person's face with a roundhouse kick but the person stopped my incoming attack with their hand, flipping my over easily, I feel to the floor and lifted myself up so I was able to attack the person.

"Hey!" the person yelled "It's me! Duncan!"

Duncan? How on earth had he gotten into my room! I jumped up again and glared at this...this..._person! _"What the hell are you doing in my room!" I screamed at him.

"Answer my question princess and I'll answer yours" was his only reply.

I glared at him and felt my body ice up. I reached out and I slammed my hand into Duncan's throat, holding him against the wall near the end of my bed. I saw him choke slightly but I didn't let go...I couldn't let go! I didn't want to let go, it felt so good putting Duncan in his place, I felt in power, for the last couple of weeks I was always the weak one, but now I had power.

I was always the one in power, the one that people went to and to be the one that people pushed around was the worst thing in my life. And for this stupid criminal to think he was better than me, he had another thing coming. "I'll ask you again" I said, cocking my head to the side and watching him as he squirmed. "What are you doing in here?"

Duncan just grimaced in pain, "Thought it would be funny" he said with a grin. How dare he! I growled at him and let go of him. He took a deep breath in as I let go of him, then I slapped his face. "That all you got honey?" he asked.

"Fine" I said. Then with a smile I opened the door, picked up Duncan and placed him under the door frame and positioned myself in front of him. Then I punched him in the chest and made him crumple to the floor on the other side of the room.

The males from our class ran out of their rooms and came to see what was happening but I ignored them as much as I could (with the stupid cat calls and insults to Duncan being beat up by a girl) I walked over to Duncan and bent down, picking him off the ground by his neck of his shirt, I bent down and put my mouth close to his ear "I thought you were different" I hissed "but now I know you are just like the rest of them. Stupid and reckless and I want nothing to do with you"

I pushed him to the ground and made the others move out of my way, "Just leave me alone" I told him.

"You know princess" I heard Duncan say behind me, I turned around slowly and saw him pull himself off the ground using the wall for support "You should cool down, I'm only messing around"

"Yes, well there is a time and a place for that" I told him.

I watched him as he looked at his fingers as he rubbed them together "What's life without a little fun?" he said, then he looked at me (or more pacifically my chest) and snapped his fingers. Then I felt something burning on my stomach, then smoke made me choke and I looked down to see that Duncan had set my shirt on fire!

I screamed and tried to pull the shirt over my head, hey, I might be made of ice but I still burn! "You son of a bitch!" I yelled at him as I tossed the grey shirt over my head, his stupid laugh making me madder every second. I tossed my hand at the shirt and iced the flames up till there was no red or yellow left, but Duncan's horrid laugh still sounded in the hall.

I glared at him, glad that I had an undershirt at least, how dare this low class person make me look like a fool! "I hate you!" I yelled at him, then turned around and slammed my door shut, banging my head against it as I felt tears burning my eye.

"_She so doesn't hate me" _I heard him say to those idiots outside of the room.

"_I don't know dude. She looked pretty pissed" _Geoff told him, wow Geoff, you're smarter than you look. _"Move along people, back to your rooms, nothing left to see" _he yelled at the others. Then the rest of the people out in the hall I assumed left their rooms.

I hit my head a couple of times against the door, why am I here? What did I ever do to receive this power, I was happy! I was going places! I was going to be student body president! I groaned as I hit my head again, "Why me?" I asked to the ceiling. "Why pick on me?"

The tears in my eyes finally fell off my cheek and I watched as one of them slid of my chin, in a perfect frozen drop.


	7. The Others

**Noah's POV**

I am powerful, sure there are other's here that have powers greater than myself, but knowing what people are thinking is a power in its self. I can know your fears, your family, who you love and I can hurt them. Find those who you hold most dear.

And kill them if you ever crossed me.

I have few notes on my new class mates so far, just notes on family members and powers and their potential, as well as the details on how and when they were found as well as what the authorities did with the witnesses.

For those who are alerted by letter, they were given a few days notices, but those taken by force were taken a certain amount of time after incident as they continued to make trouble. They were driven across the country until they arrived at the plane and were kept in custody in a hotel until the flight.

Who should I befriend, is my question, who should I take to be my friend, to protect myself.

**New students of Glison academy 2010**

**Power Person 12094**

Name: Tyler Amies

Gender: Male

DOB: 23/3/1993

Parents: Father: Peter - Mother: Holly

Siblings: Older sisters Kelly and Kim

Power: Accelerated Healer

Alert: Playing football with team and sustained multiple injuries, however when taken to nurse he was completely fine

Contacted: 34 days after incident

Form: Letter

Witness: Explained as a movie trick, that he never was injured and Mr Amies was just part of a movie prop act

**Power Person 76948**

Name: Cody Benson

Gender: Male

DOB: 18/9/1993

Parents: Father: Robert - Mother: Cornelia

Siblings: Older brother Angus and younger sister Hilda

Power: Technopath

Alert: Was trying to impress teenage girl by doing "magic trick"

Contacted: 14 days after incident

Form: Letter

Witness: Was lead to believe it was a magic trick

**Power Person 58356**

Name: Owen Blake

Gender: male

DOB: 2/1/1993

Parents: Father: Bailey - Mother: Mary

Siblings: Older brothers Oscar and Otto

Power: Kinetic absorption

Note: Do not allow Mr Blake to gain energy, nothing can stop him after that, takes 1 hour for him to return to normal

Alert: Mr. Blake broke through a school wall when he fell a few times down the stairs

Contacted: 5 days after incident

Form: By force

In custody: 7 days

Witness: Lead to believe that wall was weak to begin with and the final straw was for Owen only to lean on the wall

**Power Person 812**

Name: Gwen Clason

Gender: Female

DOB: 13/8/1993

Parents: Mother: Gina Father: Unknown

Siblings: Younger brother Michael

Power: Power absorption

Note: Do not touch Miss Clason, for Power People she can "borrow" power, but can kill said person if she held to long.

Alert: Miss Clason was most unfortunate to discover her powers by her first kiss, in Hillside park one day she kissed a Thomas Kasey and sent him into a coma, still has not woken.

Contacted: 2 days after incident

Form: Letter

Witness: Still in coma, plan is to erase memory

**Power Person 53997**

Name: Isabella Coe (aka Izzy)

Gender: Female

DOB: 26/10/1993

Parents: Father Phil - Mother: Jane

Siblings: older brother Nathan and older sister Molly

Power: Super speed

Alert: Miss Coe was running around the school when she tripped, small group of students discovered what the weird wind was

Contacted: 5 days

Form: Force

In custody: 1 day

Witness: Erased memories

**Power Person 11089**

Name: Justin Dean

Gender: male

DOB: 12/8/1993

Parents: father: James - Mother: Ellie

Siblings: none

Power: Memory manipulation

Alert: Teacher discovered Mr. Dean was using power to stop bullies beating him up

Contacted: 23 days after incident

Form: Letter

Witness: When asked about the incident they had no memory of the incident at all

**Power Person 79871**

Name: Noah Epping **(thought I should tell you about myself)**

Gender: male

DOB: 24/6/1993

Parents: Father: Dagwood - Mother: Brooke

Siblings: Older brothers Henry, Conrad and Ryan

Power: Mind reader

Power potential: Might be able to see future and control minds

Alert: Mr Epping himself wrote to the academy about starting here

Form: Letter

**Power Person 49034**

Name: Bridgette Grace

Gender: Female

DOB: 8/2/1993

Parents: Father: Sam - Mother: Nancy

Siblings: older brothers Bill, Danny, Micky

Power: Water breather

Note: Has gills, webbed feet and toes, and blue markings on body and is currently turning bluer. In need of Breathing Apparatus

Alert: While swimming in the ocean one night, was discovered by a group of teens

Contacted: 7 days after incident

Form: Letter

Witness: Were told that they were very drunk and were arrested

**Power Person 83484**

Name: Katherine Hill (aka Katie)

Gender: female

DOB: 10/9/1993

Parents: Father Jim - Mother: Diana

Siblings: Little sister Mary

Power: Duplication

Alert: Miss Hill made copy of herself to stay home and study while she went to party, but parents discovered this and panicked

Contacted: 17 days after incident

Form: Letter

Witness: Mind erased

**Power Person 9087**

Name: LeShawna Isle

Gender: Female

DOB: 19/5/1993

Parents: Father: Max - Mother: Amber

Siblings: Little brother Woody and younger sister Honey

Power: Sonic waves using hands

Alert: Discovered her powers at a pep rally, clapped along with rest of crowd and knocked cheerleaders over who were making a human pyramid

Contacted: 14 days after incident

Form: Force

In custody: 8 days

Witness: Explained as strong gust of wind

**Power Person 94956**

Name: Damien Jackson (aka DJ)

Gender: male

DOB: 25/7/1993

Parents: mother: Shellie

Siblings: older brothers: Troy and Mac

Power: Controls plants

Alert: Was growing plants at abnormal speeds in school green house

Contacted: 39 days after incident

Form: Letter

Witness: Mind erased

**Power Person 87915**

Name: Lindsey Kelly

Gender: female

DOB: 21/11/1993

Parents: Father: Dexter - Mother: Rose

Siblings: Older sister Paula and little sister April

Power: Shape shifter

Alert: Was changing nose shape in bathroom mirror at school when group walked in

Contacted: 12 days after incident

Form: Force

In custody: 10 days

Witness: Explained as movie make up

**Power Person 65647**

Name: Heather Lang

Gender: female DOB: 5/2/1993

Parents: Father: Thomas - Mother: Sunny

Siblings: Little brother Kyle and little sister Clare

Power: Weather control

Alert: It got to chilly so Miss Lang moved the clouds to get a good tan

Contacted: 5 days after incident

Form: Force

In custody: 4 days

Witness: Mind erased

**Power Person 93861**

Name: Harold McGrady

Gender: male

DOB: 30/4/1993

Parents: Father: Harold - Mother: Karen

Siblings: older sister Lucy and older brother Emmet

Power: x-ray vision, super hearing, taste DNA, feel the past of an object, and smell the ingredients or chemicals in a mixture (in short: the spy)

Alert: was staring at wall (on other side of wall was girl's locker room) with strange look on face and was taken to authority personal

Contacted: 54 day after incident

Form: Letter

Witness: Lead to believe that Mr McGrady was slightly insane

**Power Person 18573**

Name: Elizabeth Marn (aka Beth)

Gender: female DOB: 4/3/1993

Parents: Father: Kane - Mother: Star

Siblings: none

Power: flight

Power potential: miss McMarn can walk through walls as well if trained properly

Alert: fell asleep in English class and started to float towards ceiling

Contacted: 20 days after incident

Form: Letter

Witness: Mind erased

**Power Person 75937**

Name: Trent Myers

Gender: male

DOB: 14/7/1993

Parents: father: Simon

Siblings: None

Power: Animation

Alert: While at home he brought his table to life so he would not have to get up to use TV remote, unfortunately he didn't know his father was home,

Contacted: 7 days after incident

Form: Force

In custody: 3 days

Witness: Mind erased

**Power Person 19365**

Name: Ezekiel Onterio

Gender: male

DOB: 28/12/1993

Parents: father: Matthew - Mother: Rachel

Power: invisibility, force field

Alert: While in town there was a car crash, Mr Onterio protected himself and bystanders by using force field.

Contacted: 13 days after incident

Form: Force

In custody: 1 day

Witness: Mind erased

**Power Person 286**

Name: Duncan Samson

Gender: male DOB: 14/9/1993

Parents: Father: Mark - Mother: Hannah

Siblings: older brothers: Ben, Jerry, Denny and older sister Wendy

Power: elemental type: Fire

Alert: While in Juvenile detention Mr Samson was in a yard fight, member fighting had burns on face and arms

Contacted: 1 minute after incident

Form: Force

In Custody: 21 days

Witness: Lead to believe that the flames were caused by Mr Samson's hidden lighter

**Power Person 93058**

Name: Geoffrey Stewarts (aka Geoff)

Gender: male

DOB: 17/6/1993

Parents: father: Donald - mother: Olivia

Siblings: older brothers Hallam and Denis

Power: stretchability

Alert: while hosting a party, Mr Stewarts stretched his arm to grab a drink, while sitting on the opposite side of the room

Collection: 16 days after incident

Form: Force

In Custody: 12 days

Witness: Mind erased

**Power Person 83485**

Name: Cassandra Swift (aka Sadie)

Gender: female

DOB: 10/9/1993

Parents: mother Jamie

Siblings: younger sister Mabel

Power: Duplication

Alert: Miss Swift made copy of herself to stay home and study while she went to party, but parents discovered this

Contacted: 17 days after incident

Form: Letter

Witness: Mind erased

**Power Person 27618**

Name: Eva Reeds

Gender: female DOB: 1/5/1993

Parents: Father: Norman - Mother: Joy

Siblings: none

Power: Super strong

Alert: While in gym class, a Patrick Mann taunted her, she threw him through a wall

Contacted: 4 days after incident

Form: Force

In Custody: 1 day

Witness: Mind erased

**Power Person 285**

Name: Courtney Williams

Gender: female DOB: 20/10/1993

Parents: father: Charles - mother: Elizabeth

Power: Elemental type: water

Power Potential: At the present moment Miss Williams is only able to control the ice aspect of her power, if trained she will be able to control unfrozen water

Note: Keep her away from Mr Samson

Alert: while doing campaign encountered opposition who taunted her. Rage insinuated and her body appearance turned to ice and she froze her companion

Collection: 1 minute after incident

Form: Force

In Custody: 17 days

Witness: Has not awoken from coma, others in vicinity had minds erased

**So there we go, just the facts on the characters so you can remember what kinds of powers they have**


	8. My First Day

**so Gwen hasn't got really creative names for her chapters, but i cound't really think of anything better**

**Gwen's POV**

I heard the buzzing of my alarm go off. Stupid thing was like a fire alarm. I turned over in my bed and saw the time on the flashing red numbers announcing that it was 7:30 in the morning. I was having a good dreaming for once, god, I was so close to that door and then I was ripped out of it. I slammed the snooze button but it just went off again a minute later. I groaned and decided to get out of bed.

I yawned and threw off my covers, the weekend had been great, for the others anyway....okay I had fun. Don't blame me, Geoff was just so hyped about everyone having fun before we were back at school. But it was a wicked party last night, just not the best idea to stay up so late. I am not ready for the first day of school.

Which was today. Yes folks, today was Monday, the first day of this school.

God, at least school accepted freaks.

I rolled out of bed and grabbed my clothes and trade mark gloves. Yawned again and went out into the hall of misfits that I was meant to be in a class with. Not all of them were misfits though but I had made friends with some of the girls and some guys on the weekend.

Leshawna was great always there for me, she was really nice to me over the weekend, she was a bit of a party girl but she did hang with me outside most of the time. Courtney was a pain in the butt but she is sort of cool, Bridgette who was calm, I loved having her around made me feel at peace. And then there is Duncan, always good for a laugh. And then there was Trent. I won't get started on him.

Now I will, he was really sweet, I heard him play the guitar the other night and he was really good, and I don't want to sound like a cliché but I really like guys who play guitars.

As I walked the halls I saw the daily chaos of the morning at home, times by a thousand. I saw Katie and Sadie running for the bathroom before the rest of us could get there. Courtney and Duncan arguing over where Duncan put Courtney's books, which of course he denied, and I am sorry to say (not completely though, her reaction is so funny) that I helped him hide them.

I ran down the stairs past all the other kids here and opened the door to the girl's bathroom, just missing hitting Heather in the nose. "Watch it weird goth girl" she snarled, her dumb friend, Lindsey, just looked blankly at me. Heather pushed past me and I couldn't help being a bit juvenile and stick out my tongue to her tuned back.

Turning to the showers I felt better I liked a shower in the morning, it clears my mind from all the thoughts in my head. One thought that was driving me crazy was Trent. He seemed to like me, but I couldn't ever get close to him, or I could kill him. You can see how fun my life is.

I turned the knobs on the shower on, washed my hair, got dressed, did my make-up and hair (what! this doesn't come naturally)and walked back to my room for my stuff, the whole time thinking about Trent on the first time we met.

He was so nice to me on the plane, I didn't feel like the freak for a few hours, I felt normal. I don't know, he's really nice to me, but I doubt he would like me. Who would?

I walked down the hall on my floor again and went into my room. Here I felt at home, the black walls, black rug, black bed, black desk and chair and black cupboard (goth all the way, I love it). There were hints of teal throughout the room and my clothes and books are all over the floor plus I had some art pieces and posters on the wall.

I heard a knock on the door and heard a female voice yelling to Duncan to "get stuffed" I knew who it was so I let Courtney in, she looked in distaste around my room. There is something wrong with her, the room is for free expression, her room is like a classroom.

"Come on, we got to get Bridgette, she doesn't have an alarm clock" she hoisted her grey book bag further up her shoulder, it was full of junk, okay not junk, "useful stuff" her laptop, text books, writing books, pens, pencils and a calculator.

"Okay, give me a sec" I grabbed my cool black book bag that had an awesome teal skull on it, my little brother gave it to me before I left. I shoved in my sketch book, a note book and a couple of pens and my pencils. Courtney shook her head. She walked out of my room and I followed.

We ran down the steps and into the area designed for the water breathers, we opened the door and ran in. They were like our floors, doors on each side, but there were less of them. We walked to the last door and went in. Bridge didn't really believe on locking people out so we just opened it the door and let ourselves in. Her room was really peaceful. Light blue walls and sandy coloured desk, chair and cupboard, her surf board sat on one side of the room and water sports and vegetarian poster covered the walls.

However the weirdest thing was the giant wall of water instead of a window. To get into the tank there was a really cool twirling staircase that had clothes and a dream catcher on it.

In the tank we saw Bridgette sleeping peacefully on a rock bed, the room was filled with long seaweed, pink and red coral, sand and rocks, it was really cool. Courtney tapped on the glass, Bridgette looked up alarmed and then saw us and smiled. She swam to the top of the water then we lost sight of her as she got out.

We saw her a second later walking down the stairs in her clothes and trying to dry her hair while she walked, not the best idea for someone who trips over an ant "hey guys, sorry I'm late, I can't get an alarm clock in there"

I nodded "that's fine, come on or all the good food will be gone" Bridgette got down the stairs, dropped her towel and picked up a note book, text book and a blue pencil case with a dolphin on it.

We ran out of the room and out of the dorms to the dining hall which was in the main building. As we got in we went straight to the food line. I got some cereal, Courtney got some fruit and yogurt ("I need to start the day with some healthy nutritious food") and Bridgette got a mountain of pancakes, we both stared at her and she just shrugged and turned around to the many tables behind us.

They were blue circle tables that seated at least 10 people, however you could fit more to a table if you squished up, they were happy people chatting about school, girls talking loudly, guys yelling at others. Since we were late down, there were no more free tables left.

As I looked over I saw a hand waving at us, I stood on my toes and saw it was Geoff telling us to come sit with him and some of the guys. We navigated around the tables and sat down. Bridgette looked quite happy about sitting next to Geoff, and I guess I was happy sitting next to Trent. Courtney on the other hand looked peeved sitting between me and Bridge, opposite Duncan.

Trent turned to me "hey Gwen ready for the first day?"

"Are you kidding? I went to sleep at 2 in the morning and I am still asleep now"

"So right, I would be sleeping in my bed right now"

"I know, I wonder what we have today?"

Courtney turned to us, after having a few stern words to Duncan "well, I know we have the normal classes like we did at our old schools, but then we have power classes later tonight" okay, look there is one rule with me, if I am talking to someone I might like and you interrupt, you get a strike. 3 strikes and it's pay back.

Duncan listening in "aw, I had other plans tonight, and you were involved princess" he gave her a wink, Courtney glared at him and I felt her leg move, then there was Duncan wincing in pain, since she had hit him in the leg. I don't think she wanted him hurt that badly for the first day. Tomorrow she would.

The bell went and all the other students left for class, however we had to go meet Ms Watson in the auditorium for our first day talk. Everyone got up and lifted their trays off the table.

Duncan ran around the table to stand next to Courtney and put his spare hand on the small of her back. She shrieked, turned on him and yelled "do that again and I will freeze you were the sun don't shine, got it?" he smiled and she gave frustrated scream and walked faster.

In less than a minute we were at the auditorium and sitting down looking at an empty stage, everyone was sitting apart but close together, I sat at the end of the row and listened to Bridgette talk about Geoff (I let her go into monologue for this) when Chris and Ms Watson were there. Chris disappeared again and appeared next to me holding a bunch of time tables, he gave me a couple and told me to pass it on.

"Good morning students, today is your first day and I hope you will love your teachers. The people in the room now will be in all of your classes, plus we have a student who lives in town who will join you for your power lesson tonight. Power lessons begin at 5 for you and please be prompt, Master Chef does not like it when you are late."

I looked at my timetable quickly, we had English first this morning. The other classes we had were Science, math, geography and history (on alternating days) and then the last two periods of the day changed. We had Drama, art, music, language (Latin then French) and gym. I think I liked art best.

"Your classes are in the Potter building and the library is also there. So enjoy your first day and be at the gym by 5pm sharp, good day" Chris appeared next her, grabbed her arm and they left us to go to class.

I got my book bag and was shoved out of the row, I turned to see Courtney shoving me, who was shoved by Bridgette who had tripped over her own feet. "come on Gwen, we have to run" she shoved me again, this time by her own will. I gave Trent a shrug because I think he wanted to walk with me, damn Courtney! I will get her for this, screw the 3 strikes rule, payback a-she pushed me again!

We almost ran to the second floor of the Potter building, we barged in to see a long blonde haired woman reading a book at her desk. The room looked like any other, desks, chairs, black board, the teacher looked up to us and smiled. She wore a red blouse and black skirt. "sit down girls, I'll wait for the others before we start class"

Courtney ran to the front of the room while Bridge sat on the side, closest to the door encase she needed to go to the "bathroom", I sat in the middle of the room and Leshawna entered the room not another moment later. She looked around the room, sat next to me, smiled and the gestured to Courtney who had everything set up for the lesson "damn white girl, you look serious?"

I shook my head and smiled back "oh, just thinking about torturing Courtney" the rest of the class started to file in, taking seats where ever possible.

"I get you, and I know why, and I have the best idea for you" we grinned evilly and turned to the front as the teacher had stood up and looked to us. She wasn't wearing any shoes, she looked **very **down to earth.

"Good morning class, I'm your English teacher Miss Wise, and for the next year your mine to torture" she then giggled "just kidding, so let's get to work" I saw everyone around me open their note books and reach for a pen. I found myself doing the same then looking expectantly at Miss Wise.

"So who here knows where the quote by Shakespeare _to be or not to be _is from?"

I looked around the room and felt more at home at this school then I ever had before.

.,

We were all outside the gym door at 5pm sharp. And we were still waiting. It was so quiet

"Hey Gwen" I almost peed my pants! Trent had come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned on him and hit him playfully.

"God Trent! I could have got a heart attack!"

"So" he said leaning back and putting his hands in his pockets "are you doing anything tonight?" I almost died again

"I am really sorry Trent, I really want to do something with you but I.....didn't finish my Latin homework"

I didn't really have homework, because at lunch today Leshawna told me the perfect way to get at Courtney for ruining my early chance with Trent, it might be a bit mean, but it's going to be awesome. But as we figured out we needed a lock picker and who should sit next to me but a green haired guy who on Friday picked a lock on the said girl's door in 10 seconds.

I wanted to talk to Duncan, about cancelling the prank tonight when the door banged open and this giant rock like creature burst thru, tossing Chris out of the room. But before he hit the ground he disappeared and reappeared on the ground behind us safe and, I can't say sound.

We all made a gap for him so Chris and the rock man could face off without our interference, aren't we nice.

The rock man yelled at Chris, pointing with what looked like a finger "stay away from April or I will make sure you never see the new year!"

"Hey! She's old enough!" Chris said, holding his hand up in defence

"She's my daughter you pervert! Stay away from her" then the rock man powered down to show us a angry chef. Holy crap that dude gets scarier every time we meet him. "Come on, get in, we only got a hour."

We followed him and stood like we did when we first met him. He looked down on his clip board and followed the names with his finger. "Okay, I have a privet lesson with Noah, Bridgette, Lindsey and Trent. Come up here" well that ruins my day.

Why Trent, take one of the others! Now what am I supposed to do, at least with Trent I had someone to talk to, don't get me wrong, the others are okay but really Trent was so nice.

"What are the rest of us supposed to do?" Courtney asked

"The rest of you will train with the equipment and practice your skills, and I swear to god, if I find you two fighting again" Chef said glowering at Duncan and Courtney "I will put you both in detention for life, got it?" Courtney nodded in fear but Duncan started to play with his lighter.

I was going to sigh in relief, the only way I could practice my "skills" was to knock someone out, everyone started to move to various places in the gym, getting the weights, climbing the rock wall or just setting things on fire (you know who that is). Then Chris appeared next to me, god what is with the people here and coming up behind me!

"Gwen! You can watch the others train and try to pick up some skills" why do people want to torture me here? I sighed and walked off to Beth who was floating towards the ceiling, but reading a magazine at the same time. I just watched her for a moment, before I decided that it was boring watching her float. I jumped up in the air and grabbed her ankle, pulling her towards the ground.

She realised what was happening, looked down at me and said sadly "awww" she landed on the ground and dropped her magazine on the floor "hey Gwen, what up" she then giggled, I hate this.

"Hey, how do you float?" I asked. She gave me a smile of braces, happy that someone was taking an interest in her power.

"Oh it's easy, just clear your mind, think of nothing and then you start to float. To actually move around the room you just think of a direction, easy as" oh yeah easy, just flying around the room. Whatever.

"Thanks" I said and walked away, and she started to float again.

I heard the doors bang open and everyone turned to see a girl walk in she had bright blue tank top on, green short shorts she wore a pair of red sneakers and short bright pink hair. She had a kind face and a million bangles on her arms. Has the girl ever heard of "tone it down"?

Chef walked forward and stood next to her "students, this is Rebecca Toby, Density control, show them girl" he yelled at us and the girl, she went over to the basketball and gave it to Eva.

"Hey everyone, I'm Bec, and with my power I can make things heavier or lighter, watch" she stared at the ball and nothing happened except that Eva looked more sarcastic, but then she started to move the ball to her shoulders so she got a better grip.

Bec blinked and the Eva stood up straight again, except that she threw the ball in the air because of all the effort she was putting in. We are laughed and she turned to us. "Okay that was it, back to work people" Chef yelled and everyone went back to the various activates.

I looked around the room and saw everyone practicing their skills, Eva lifting weights, Geoff stretching everywhere, Heather sitting near the window getting a tan, Lindsey trying anybody she had so she could get rid of a purple bracelet that Chef had stuck on her wrist. And Trent bringing the chairs in the room to life, making them march.

It was kind of amazing the way that everyone used their powers, interacted with each other. I grabbed my sketch book and some pencils, sat down and started to draw the people around me.

..

I finally finished my homework, it was almost mid-night. I know what you're thinking, I'm not stupid, I was doing my sketches most of the evening. I had sketched lots of my friends and enemies, and their pictures were now on my ceiling.

I was on my bed looking up at the pictures, I had one of Bridge swimming in her tank, of Heather and Lindsey getting a tan, Beth sleeping in the air, Duncan with a flame in his hand, Courtney her hand iced up, Leshawna clapping her hands, and last of all Trent smiling. That one made me smile.

I was almost asleep when I heard the door unlock and saw a dark shape move towards me. I saw what looked like a shark's fin on top of the person's head, and I knew who it was.

"Come one get up" I heard Duncan say. I got out of my bed (fully dressed mind you, I never said I was asleep) and grinned evilly at him. He was like a brother you know over the last few days.

"This is going to be great" I said and we left my room

**okay so i added Bec in as an extra, i am not going to use her much she is only there for a reason later**

**i love you guys! next chapter is going to be in Duncan's POV**


	9. Prison Riot

**Duncan's POV**

Well yesterday sucked. School for all yey!

By the way I was being sarcastic, I had this one teacher who did not get it, I just wanted to tell him straight I did not like it here. I mean, the dude was like Hitler man! Handing out detentions for being late, I just missed getting one. I feel a bit I don't know, disappointed about that, I could be losing my touch.

Okay, so I made some friends, Geoff, DJ and Gwen were all right. On the weekend the seniors threw wicked parties. I stayed for a bit but I wasn't really bothered to be there all weekend, so I snuck out a couple of times. Me and Gwen (or Gwen and I, I don't care) played awesome pranks on everyone, and I feel she is getting happier here. But last night she had this awesome idea on how to mess Courtney up.

Apparently Courtney was messing up Gwen's chances with Trent, or something, I don't know, I was paying attention. As soon as she said Courtney and prank in the same sentence I was thinking of what to do.

So I picked the lock to her room and we stole all her bras and let's just say they won't be raising that flag tomorrow. I can't wait to see her face, she is such a stuck up little princess who would aim to be the first female president someday.

Me on the other hand, I really don't have any aims for now, live in the present.

..

I was half asleep when she came into my room this morning and slapped me awake. I sat up in bed and looked to her, she was wearing a little pink satin tank top and shorts for bed, on her head sat one of those eyes mask things.

I smirked at her "Does the Princess have a reason for coming into my room so early in the morning?"

She scowled at me, "Oh ha ha ha Duncan, tell me where you hid my stuff!" but I couldn't help noticing that her eyes trailed down to my chest, I wasn't wearing a shirt. And I do work out, there's nothing better to do in the big house.

I gave her a suggestive wiggle of the eye brow "Like what you see princess".

Her eyes opened wide, as if to say how I could suggest something like that "Ugh, no way, now tell me where you hid my stuff!" she yelled the last part.

I yawned and looked over to my clock, it was almost 6 in the morning, wait, that can't be right. What kind of person would wake up that early? God! She is a prep, it's too early to wake up!

I laid back down again and turned my body away from her. But of course being a stuck up princess, she wouldn't let the thing die out, I guess girls really do need their bras (wish she would go all natural, you know what I mean), or Courtney just wanted to touch this again.

I felt a freezing cold hand hit me in the back, I wasn't really bothered to turn over so I talked into my pillow. "I put them somewhere that if look out your window you will see them flying, now leave me along or I will set your pyjamas on fire, and I wouldn't mind that"

She gave a little huff and walked out. There has got to be a bloody big pole sticking up her butt to wake up at 6 in the morning, and with that I feel back asleep.

..

Okay, this time I woke at a proper time, 7:30, and I woke to the usual blaring of _American idiot_ by green day, best band man. I grabbed some of my stuff and ran to the showers.

The halls were pretty busy and I almost didn't get the shower. Except I pushed Harold out of the way, I turned the water up the hottest it would go, showered, got dressed, ran my fingers through my hair and ran back upstairs to get a power nap in before I had to go for breakfast. And guess who I ran into.

"Why did you leave your music on while you were gone? That is totally pointless!" she yelled at me, man she was kind of hot when she was angry.

"Well because a) I'm not bothered to turn it off, and b) I like to see you mad in the morning" she fumed at me, we yelled back and forth for a good 10 minutes before she got sick of it and went to go get Bridgette. I decided it was time for breakfast, I met up with DJ and Geoff at the table, me with as much food as I could get, bacon, eggs, pancakes and juice. Geoff waved Trent.

That dude has got the biggest crush on Gwen that I have ever seen, but, I like to mess up relationships, it's good entertainment. But I decided for once that I should leave it since it was Gwen. Speak of the devil, Gwen, malibu (wearing this really weird thing that was filled with water and curled around her neck, supposedly it was meant to help her breath) and princess just sat down at our table.

Princess looked down at my breakfast, and I looked to hers, ugh, fruit and yogurt again? You need actual food in the morning, she didn't comment about my food this time and just ate her food. But she did have to complain about me, I think she likes too.

"And why on earth would you steal my bras? It is really annoying to have to go in your room and ask where they are!" she said to me, I looked up and she was glaring at me again, I'm pretty sure the people sitting next to us where feeling the temperatures change.

I grinned, knowing this would earn me a slap again, but who cares. "I thought you liked going into my room, I mean, wouldn't a nice little girl like you knock before she went into a boy's room, or were you just hoping I was in the nude." I waited for the cold slap of hers.

Instead of a slap I had a spoon full of yogurt thrown at me. I heard a giggle from Courtney, seeing as she resolved to throw food, not icicles and was a good move on her part, but not for a moment did she think I would do the same. Hitting a girl was one thing, but throwing food, this was going to be fun.

She giggled again as I wiped the yogurt off my face and gave me an evil grin, but that disappeared the moment I picked up my fork, put a egg on it and was holding it back ready to launch. I gave her a grin and let the egg fly. But she ducked, I missed her and hit Eva who was sitting behind her. Eva stopped eating and got up slowly and turned to our table.

"Who threw that?" she yelled, the dining hall got quiet, I pointed my finger at Geoff. She glared at him, picked up her bowl of oatmeal and threw the whole thing at him.

But instead of getting angry, he just laughed and yelled. "FOODFIGHT!" that's when food started to fly everywhere! It was pure chaos, and I loved it! I was chucking food in all directions at anyone I could hit. Then I got hit in the back of the head with something cold.

Apparently Courtney had run out of food since she was now hitting me where ever she could.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed at me she tried to punch me but I caught her wrist in my hand, she iced up but I put my hand on fire.

I shook my head, "As I recall princess, you were the one who threw your food first" she scrunched up her face (it is kind of cute) and pushed me, I pushed her back, I know you're not meant to fight girls, but she is really freakishly strong.

In the end we were full on fighting. She pushed me over, I knocked out her knees and she fell on the ground to, she was dazed so I held her down on the ground. She however kicked me in the kiwis, I bent over in pain and she tackled me to the ground. It was a bit of a turn on, fighting her, she was smoking when she was mad.

We continued in this matter for awhile, before I noticed everything was quiet. I was holding Courtney in a head lock and she was trying to flip me over, but she stopped and gulped. I looked up to see Miss Watson.

"Duncan and Courtney, follow me" I got quickly off Courtney and strutted after the teacher, Courtney followed me. Some kid thought it would be fun to chant "trouble" over and over again, with some of his friends. Some people started to join in, but one quick glance in their direction, they stopped.

Miss Watson lead us to her office, not like this hasn't happened before to me, I always get sent to the principals. I'm pretty sure the directions to get to the office at my old school was, go left, then right then stop when you see the kid with the green Mohawk. Miss Watson opened a large mahogany door and pushed it back so we could enter.

I have to say, it was pretty classy, one wall was covered with books, shelf after shelf, the other had a large window overlooking a garden. In the back of the room there was a large desk with 2 chairs in front of it. She sat down in the chair behind the desk.

"Sit" she commanded, I sat on the chair to the left, the one closest to the window, in case I needed a quick escape.

Watson look at as sternly before she started "Courtney and Duncan, what am I going to do with you! In the few short days you have been here, you have got yourselves into 2 fights and many disturbances. The second fight which I have found you two in physical contact, I am very disappointed in you." Courtney looked like she was on the verge of tears.

So the princess couldn't handle getting in to trouble, but when I think about it, I feel a bit sorry for her. The girl is going to trying hard all her life and I ruined it! Ha! But then again, I feel a little bad. This is my fault, and if I speak up I could feel better, or Courtney might just find a way to pay me back in a way I like (I have a sick mind, I don't care).

"Look miss, it was me who started that fight, not Courtney. Let her go free" miss Watson then smiled at me, I could not bear to look at Courtney, in case she thought I had a soft spot for her, which I did not.

"That is all very well Duncan, but I am afraid I have to put you both in lock down this evening, I don't want you missing your lessons today, it is the first week. You both are to come see me here at 11 pm, got it?" she stood, and looked down on us. We both nodded, "good, go off to your first class" she dismissed us, we both got up and left for the Potter building.

I was repeating over and over in my head, please don't say anything, please don't say anything, please don't say anything, please don't say anything-"why would you say that?" Courtney asked me, damn it.

May as well say something, but I have to make it sound like I don't like her and I am only doing it for me "I thought I might be nice for once, Gwen told me about Karma, and since that would be a good deed, I thought you might want to repay me in some way" I turned to her and grinned.

She glared right back, but then her expression softened "No way, you're doing this because you're a nice guy! Ha!" Nope no way was I a nice guy.

"Sweetheart, you should know by now I am not a nice guy" she was about to reply but we entered the English room, she whispered to me as she passed to her front seat.

"Well, we have a lot of time to figure out this problem tonight, don't we sweetheart"

..

Power class today, and it was my turn to go up, along with Courtney, Geoff and Beth. I was up first. But I'm pretty sure that Courtney and I are a pair, because what Chef said to me, he meant to say to princess as well.

"Okay so punk boy, preppy girl. Since your elementals you can turn into your respective form, as seen before when you caught fire and you turned to ice. We are going to control that today by getting you to make or destroy an object, punk boy you first" I walked up to him.

From behind me I heard princess whisper shout, "Don't try anything stupid" did she know me at all? I walked up next the Chef, he pointed it to a target a couple of feet away.

"Boy, you are to set this dummy on fire" he said, while moving back, simple as picking a lock. I snapped my fingers, but instead of seeing the flames in front of me, I heard a scream from behind. I turned around to see that I had set Courtney's shirt on fire, again.

What is with that! It's like the world is telling me to get her shirt off, I don't really mind actually, she's pretty hot, in both ways now. This time instead of taking her shirt off, she just hit the flames with ice and they fell off. She looked up at me and glared. I looked to her and gave her a shrug saying without words "what can you do, the whole world is telling us I have to see your boobs".

Chef came forward to me shaking his head. "Practice" He past me and shuffled princess forward, "Okay, can you make an ice sculpture" she nodded and rolled her eyes, as if to say, who can't.

She sent a jet stream of ice to the floor, at first I was wondering what she was doing, but eventually it built up and up, till it made a replica of Master Chef. Suck up. She grinned at him, and Chef was actually impressed with her. He went to the equipment area and bought back a watch.

That was unfair, I've been trying to steal a watch for years, but I always get caught. But it kind of evens out, I almost got see her boobs, she gets a watch, everyone wins.

Chef gave her the watch, told her to press the side button. When she did out came this thing that kind of looked like a skate board. It was a silver metal and had two straps for Courtney's feet and a red button to shut it down and go back into the watch. "This will help you to ride your ice waves, once you put your feet into the straps they will tighten, they will not let go till you press the red button there".

He then taught princess how to set a jetstream of ice forward to make a ramp. He then told her to have a go of sliding down the new ramp she made, he pushed her down the hill, and...she fell on her butt. "ahhh!"

"Keep practicing girl, I have to work with Beth" he stalked off, I decided I should watch Courtney, nothing better to do, and I'm pretty sure she would get mad if I burned her shirt again. But she sent an icicle at me and I backed away and decided to work on setting the dummy on fire again, setting things on fire, that's my style.

..

At about 11pm I went to the principal's office for my detention, this was the first detention of the year at the school, a new high for me. Who knew someone like me would be the first to get a detention, I am so proud. I would like to thank my dad, who never believed in me, princess, for helping me to this goal.

I saw Miss Watson with a purple flower in her hair and Princess. They were outside her office, and princess was trying in vain to get out of detention, in her hands she had a book. Miss Watson shook her head, saw me and walked over grinning. "Hello Duncan, follow me" and she walked away, I followed and Princess ran to catch up to us.

As we walked along, Courtney was trying to suck up again "What a lovely lily.." I thought lilies were white?

Miss Watson touched the "lily" in her hair and smiled softly. "Thank you, I got it from DJ today, such a sweet boy." she continued walking and Courtney shut her mouth.

She walked to this white door and opened it, it was kind of like the solitary room in Juvie, except the walls had a soft feel, like a crazy room. We walked in and stood near the back of the room, there was nothing in there.

"You will stay in here for an hour. Spend your time wisely, and if I find you two fighting you will stay in for another hour. Your powers are useless here so don't even try setting the room on fire, it won't work," She walked out the door and locked it.

I went to the back of the room and slide down the wall to a sitting position and crossed my arms, Courtney walked to stand in front of me and put her hands on her hips, I looked up to her, "Are you happy now?" she asked

"Well if it means alone time, then yeah, I'm happy," She hufffed.

"Fine then, I'm going read," She sat on the ground and picked up her book and started to read.

It got really boring so I decided to catch a few Zs, and I fell promptly asleep.

***an hour later***

I heard the sound of a door opening an hour later, wow, that wasn't so bad, the wall made a soft bed. I yawned and tried to lift my arms but I felt a heavy weight on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find that Courtney had fallen asleep on me.

Miss Watson walked in and smiled down at me, I stared back, I swear to god if she says one word- "Well it looks like you guys sorted out your problems, come on that's detention" she bent down to tap Courtney awake.

"Wait stop, don't wake her, I'll take her back up" Watson moved back and nodded, I got my free arm and moved it under her legs and curled my other arm around her shoulder and picked her up.

She snuggled closer into my shirt, Miss Watson picked up Courtney's book and put it on her stomach. She opened the door for me and led us back to the dorm building, she knocked on the door and Chris opened the door.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said looked to me, I gave him a fierce look but Watson chuckled.

"Thank you for waking up, Chris. These two have just come back from detention" she waved and walked away. I looked back to Chris who was still grinning at me.

"What are you looking at?" I snarled he looked a bit taken aback, I pushed past him and headed for the stairs.

He locked the door, said good night and disappeared.

I started my long way up the stairs. Princess wriggled closer to my chest. This wasn't so bad, she was a sweet chick. If she wasn't so uptight! But I did have to admit she could protect herself, and she is hot when she's mad.

I got to our floor and moved silently down to her room, I opened the door and put her on her bed. She looks so sweet when she is asleep. I wanted to sleep next to her, to feel someone close to me, but I knew she would freeze my kiwis if she woke up in the morning next to me.

"Good night princess" I said and left the room. I closed the door behind me and went into my room, I took off my shoes and shirt.

Great, it was a long day and I finally could get to sleep. I glanced out the window and saw two people talking in the garden. Curious that someone other than me was breaking the rules, we were all meant to be in bed right now, or in the common room, not outside. I snapped my fingers and lit a light nearby so I could see who it was. I still have to work on that though, since the fire ended up right next to the two people talking.

One of the people looked up to me and ran, as did the other. The latter dropping something on the ground. Strange, who would talk in the middle of the night, about anything. Unless it was important, like they were taking over the world. Dum dum DUM! Yeah right.

I got into my bed and fell asleep.

**No one's POV**

As Courtney turned over in her sleep, mumbling "Duncan" in her sleep. The flames outside her window flickered and moved.

The flames Illuminated a purple flower on the ground and died.


	10. Awsome!

**Geoff's POV**

Dude! This week so far had been awesome! Really it wasn't the classes, I mean, Ms Wise is like the best teacher ever! She is so down to earth! Our Science teacher was so cool though as well, and dude, her name was Ms Watt! That's like electricity man!

That was like also her power, so like today's class was awesome, except that Izzy set the chair on fire, but Courtney put it out. It was awesome though, cept that teach didn't appreciate it much. Lol we had to get a new chair.

The math teacher was like Hitler though, and it freaked me out, Mr Burns, dude! Totally scary.

Mr Jackson though was the best! He actually made History fun! That is almost impossible dude! Those guys are dead and he made history come alive, Mr J (his name was Jackson but it was to long so it was J) was the best history teacher ever! We totally had the best time ever in the class, cept the dudes who just wanted the guy to talk and talk about boring stuff.

The changing classes were, cool and everything. Today was gym and it was going wicked!

..

So I like woke up this morning pretty late, I mean come one. Friday they have to give us something! DJ I my roommate and basically guided me though my whole morning.

I turned over and DJ was feeding his pet bunny who had this humongous cage. I do have to say it was pretty cool, the little bunny had everything it could ever want in there. And the room was pretty big so it could fit bunny's cage.

We had two single beds, two sets of draws, our own side tables and lamps, plus an awesome desk that sat on the side. On my side of the room (the right) I had like all my junk everywhere, plus all my pictures of my bros back home and my family. DJ's side had some junk, pictures of his family and Bunny.

"Come on dude! Get up or we won't get breakfast" that did it for me, the day without breakfast is like a day without...breakfast.

I jumped out of bed and looked at the time, 8 am, it was way too late to shower. So I just chucked on my clothes and sprayed myself with deodorant. DJ gave me the thumbs up and we grabbed our stuff for school.

We ran down the stairs, but like there was no one here. We are so late dude, I mean, yeah we are late. I like it here actually, you have more time to sleep in and stuff, and you never have to leave your friends and stuff, it's like a year long party!

We walked into the dining hall (so glad, there is still food!) loaded up with food and tired to look for the others. I saw Duncan sitting at a table reading a book so we went to sit with him, I'm guessing that by himself he looks pretty threatening so no one sits near him. But I would love to talk to Bridgette you know?

Bridgette like, completes me. She is so smart and beautiful, plus she isn't afraid to get down and dirty, she told me she had 3 brothers and I was like "So that's why you're like a dude and stuff". She gave me this weird look and DJ face/palmed slapped.

And I was all like, "What" then I figured out what I said "I mean, you're not all girly and stuff"

"Wow, thanks Geoff" I messed up really bad.

So DJ and I sat next to Duncan, who stashed his book before we could see the title. He looked up to us and ate another bit of bacon. "Hey guys, what took you so long?"

"Well" DJ started "Geoff here thought we had longer to sleep in today since its Friday so he turned off the alarm" Duncan turned to me giving me this look.

"What?" I asked shrugging. "Hey, have you seen Bridge?"

Duncan shook his head and poked his egg with his fork, "Can't say I have, hey, you all set for the party tonight." That's right one and all, Geoffrey Dionysos (don't make fun of my middle name, my middle name is the greek god of paty!) Stewarts is throwing _thank god it's Friday_ party. Dude, I am legend back home for my parties. They are so awesome! But I got caught out at my party, let's just day that when you're thirsty, get up and get the drink.

"Totally dude, this is going to be AWSOME!" I yelled. I dug into breakfast.

"Hey Duncan, what were you reading before we sat down?" DJ asked, I think he asked since we never see Duncan actually do anything for school unless the teachers threaten him with an extra power lesson with Master Chef. And no one wants that.

"Nothing" he said a bit too quickly, I grinned at DJ and he grinned back.

"Oh yeah you are, show us!" I said and went to stand next to him.

"How stupid do you think I am?" he asked, a voice behind me said replied.

"Do you really want to get into that discussion?" I looked behind me and saw Courtney speaking. She was sitting with Gwen, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Trent, Owen, Izzy and Bridgette. The fact that we were trying to get something important off Duncan seemed to dawn on her as something interesting and annoying to Duncan. So a win/win situation for everyone...except Duncan.

Duncan turned around to face Courtney "Why are you always near me? Oh wait" he lowered his head and smiled at Courtney "You can't resist me".

She opened her eyes wide but then returned them to their normal size, but she added an evil smile "Yeah right, but what are you reading?" she stood up and tried to grab his book but he grabbed it and shoved it down his shirt.

"Only one way to get it now sweetheart" he said. Courtney gave him a dirty look, sat back down and talked to Bridgette. I decided I should saw something, to let her know I was here.

"Hey Bridge" I said, I rubbed the back of my neck and she turned to me. I seriously can't resist her eyes, they are so, like, deep.

"Hey Geoff, what up?"

"Nothing much, hey are you going to the party tonight?" stupid question! Mental face/palm slap.

"Uh, yeah"

"Well, cool, see you later" and I ran back to my seat.

Damn the world! Like I always try again later.

..

Since it was Friday we had gym. Which I guess is okay, I mean, you get out all your anger and everything so you're all ready for power class. After lunch today Duncan, DJ and I walked to the gym locker rooms. I opened my locker and found a whole gym outfit waiting for me.

I took off my shirt and turned to DJ "DJ, what can I do, whenever I talk to Bridge I mess up"

"Look dude, what you got to do, is do something to get her attention, something to say _I like you_"

"But how do I do it Deej? I basically called her a dude yesterday"

"Try asking her out, complement her, whatever, here try on me" he pulled up his pants and took a stance, he he, he's funny.

I took a breath in and let it out, I looked him in the eye and said "Will you go out with me"

"Wow" I heard a voice drawl, we both looked down to see Noah tying up his shoe "I took the wrong moment to listen in" he stood up and walked away.

I turned around and hit my head on my locker a couple of times before DJ told me it was time for gym. Why does this happen to me? I always say the wrong thing at the wrong time. And if I do say the right thing, it's to the wrong person. I sighed and walked with DJ to the gym.

I looked around and saw every guy wearing the same sort of thing. Grey t-shirt with the school logo on the right pocket and long or short blue pants. I wore a pair of blue shorts plus my lucky hat. Like, I can't go anywhere without my hat, I even go swimming with it.

We walked into the gym, we went to one side of gym that didn't have the tank, Duncan was leaning on the wall and DJ stood facing him. I stood next to them and joined in the conversation they started up. But we stopped the second the girls walked out. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging wide open. The uniform for them was a grey shirt with the academy symbol on the pocket and you could wear a skirt or shorts that were blue.

However most of the girls had twisted the uniform so it would show off the best of their body, or added their own touches. Gwen was wearing long black socks that went to her knees and cut off the sleeves to her shirt, plus a pair of wicked black converse sneakers. Heather had tied a knot on the stomach of her shirt so we could see her belly button, she also wore high heel sneakers. Lindsey came out wearing a really short skirt, a really tight shirt and blue bandanna. Leshawna was different though and was wearing a pair of track pants, but got a shirt the size smaller so it looked really good on her. Izzy came out in dark blue bike pants. Courtney had put on a skirt and tight shirt, plus long white socks.

But Bridgette just wore the clothes the way they were. She had taken off the breathing apparatus (she totally looks like Abe in Hellboy when she has it on, it's stella dude!)

The girls and the guys kind of stayed separate for a few minutes before we heard a shout. "Students! Line up!" it turns out Master Chef teaches gym.

We lined up, I stood next to Bridge and DJ. I was happy, for about 5 seconds. "Okay! Today's lesson is dodge ball, you will need this skill so I don't want to find you slacking off. You may use your powers, but I don't want you to hurt someone pretty badly got it?" he yelled while walking up and down the line.

"if you don't participate in this and every other lesson with me, you will be in detention every Friday! You are the red team, take these" he said handing Ezekiel, Courtney, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Sadie (EEEEEEEEEEE!), Harold, DJ, Tyler, Eva, Duncan these red bibs, "The rest of you will be the green team" he threw Heather, Lindsey, Beth, Trent, Leshawna, Owen, Noah, Izzy, Justin, Gwen and Cody some green bibs.

"I will give you a minute to come up with plans. And I repeat, don't try to badly hurt the other team" he walked off to the cupboard to get the balls and stuff. DJ dragged me by the back of my shirt to the huddle.

Courtney clapped her hands together "Okay guys, we only have to do this stupid juvenile game once so just dodge the balls for now, any questions?"

Duncan put his hand up "Question"

"Yes"

"Who made you team captain, if it should be anyone it should be me"

"Does it really matter?" she asked, but Chef blew his whistle before Duncan could reply.

He was about to yell the game was about to begin when an alarm sounded. Chef moaned "Ah crap, students that's the fire alarm, we got to get out of here come on!" he started to walk out of the gym.

"But what about my stuff?" Lindsey whined before she was pushed out the door by chef.

**after school**

Dude! You should have seen it!

All the teachers were like, so mad at this kid! I don't blame the little dude, it's not his fault that the girl next to was a spiker, he lent across the table in his science class for the chemicals, and the girl thought he was trying to do something else, you know what! Anyway, with her power, she can make spikes all over her body if she feels threatened so she did that and the dude tripped and sent a whole bunch of chemicals together and they caused this huge explosion!

I wish I could have seen it, it would have been AWSOME!

By the time everything was fixed up, and back to normal. School had finished for the day, so we all went back to the dorms to get ready for the party.

I got some of the kids to help with their powers. Cody was awesome and basically created everything, from lights to dance floor. Izzy ran into town and was back within, like, 5 seconds with all this food. She was all like "I will be back by the time this water balloon hits Harold".

She ran for the door and I watched as the water balloon went across the room, it was about to hit Harold in the back of the head when Izzy stood next to me again, dropping all this chips and stuff on the ground. I turned back to Harold and the balloon smashed into his head.

Izzy, DJ and I bent over laughing at Harold. "Dude, that was so funny!"

"Hey I got another one, and we need more food" Izzy said while jumping up and down, she threw the balloon at Owen this time and ran like mad. She arrived back again with drinks. She dropped them on the ground and laughed with the rest of us, but unlike Harold, Owen saw the water balloon as a joke.

"Ha! Great joke guys! Awesome!" he yelled, he then saw the food and went for it, and let me tell you, showing Owen food and not giving it to him was like, showing me a party and me not being there. It was un-natural and never happened.

But Izzy seemed to have all the answers there, she pulled out a bag of chips and waved it in front of Owen's face, he ran after Izzy instead, leaving the big pile of food behind. DJ turned to me and I said "that was really cool"

"Totally dude, come on, let's hide the food before he comes back" he picked up some bags of chips and I got the drinks. We went over to the water breathers area and went in. I had something for Bridgette, but I would get it for her later. I hope she likes it! I worked on it all in art class the other day, and I took it back to my room and was working on it there. Bunny was so cute though and tried to eat the macaroni, little dude is so cute. I mean, (got to man up) he's adorable (damn my affection for the rabbit)

I moved the drinks around so I was holding them in one hand, and knocked on the door.

"Come in! It's open" she yelled inside, I opened the door and saw her doing her homework at her desk, she looked up and smiled at me, then Deej. "Hey guys, what's with the food?"

DJ took over "We were wondering if we could store the food here, or Owen..." he trailed off, Bridgette nodded. I smiled and put the drinks on the ground near her board.

"Hey cool, do you surf?" I asked, she gave me a weird look but nodded "Wicked!" I said, nodding as well. I tipped my hat to her and followed DJ out "Thanks Bridge, I promise to make it up to you later" she giggled and waved goodbye as I shut the door.

Dude, I think I am in love! Not that kind of, you know, mushy stuff. I wish I could have a chance with her, but she probably thinks I'm an idiot and stuff. Plus I don't really treat her like a chick, but I have something to solve that. I can't wait to see the look on her face!

I noticed that we hadn't seen Duncan for awhile, usually he would be all up getting something fun ready "Where's Duncan?" I asked DJ.

"You know, I haven't seen him for awhile" he opened the door and went to the stairs leading upstairs to the bathrooms, when I saw Duncan standing outside the doors to the bathrooms, "Oh wait, there he is"

As we walked up the stairs and got closer to him, I questioned Duncan "What are you doing dude?" he just smiled and me and snapped his fingers, it's so freaky dude, the flame like, comes out of his thumb, like Johnny in Fantastic 4. He lifted his hand to the smoke detector above and waved it around. I was totally thinking, what this would do. But a moment later, pretty much all my dreams came true (other than the one of me and Bridge, but all other thoughts about girls were answered).

When the alarm went off, all the girls from the bathroom came screaming out, wearing half an outfit or in some cases, holding only towels to their bodies. They piled out of the bathroom and outside. Duncan must have done something so that only the alarm in the girl's room went off, since that everyone else only stuck their heads out the door, wondering what the hell was going on.

All the girls from my class (excluding Bridge and Gwen) were now outside on the lawn, looking up at the school in amazement, figuring out they had been tricked. Some of them laughed, seeing it as a joke, some of them yelled in frustration.

"DUNCAN! I KNOW THAT WAS YOU! YOU COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT!" if you don't know who that was I will give you a clue, she has brown hair, dark skin, and is currently wearing only a towel with her hair pulled back.

"Calm down princess" Duncan said, strutting out of the dorm, facing the now seething girls. DJ and I followed. Why? You might ask. Well we aren't going to give up seeing Duncan being shred to pieces, that would just be mean. "You look good like that"

"ARG! I hate you!" she screamed, pushing past him to get back inside.

But, oh snap dude! Duncan like, grabbed the towel and she was standing there in her underwear, I have to say though, she is kind of hot. "Oh my god!" she screeched, flinging her arms up trying to cover herself. I heard clicks from above, and I saw the whole student body, snapping pictures of the girls, but now had focused their attention on the near nude Courtney.

Duncan raised his eye brows and grinned "Wow, you've been working out" Courtney stole back her towel and ran inside, as did the other girls.

"You will pay for this Duncan!" Heather threatened when walking past us. She was wearing a towel too with green stuff on her face, it was totally like the wicked witch of the west deal going on. "I swear" she then looked up at the people now recording her on their phones and screamed"and I swear to god, if I find this on youtube, I will get you!" she then stomped back inside, followed by the other girls.

I would have loved it to see Bridge out there with the rest, I mean, not in a stalker kind of way. But to see her join in with the rest more, Gwen was getting more comfortable, but she still hadn't made it to the stage where she would just talk and do hair and make-up with the rest of the girls. I guess some people need a little help when I came to people.

But still that was the best 5 minutes of my life man! I got talking with Bridge (she said hi, I said hi, that counts), we are getting the party started and I almost saw boobs. This is going to be an AWSOME party dudes!

Now to go upstairs and get my present ready for Bridge.

**So I named this chapter AWSOME as Geoff using phrases like that all the time, he also uses common phrases, that you will have to find out. I also did this as I thought it was a closer relationship to Bridgette, since she too had only one word titles for her chapters.**

**Next POV will be Courtney, I haven't got a name yet but whatever.**

**Now, I like to get at least 4 reviews before I start to write the next chapter, so I did something for you, you just do that little thing for me, review! Please and thank you**


	11. Parties and Water

**Courtney's POV**

I really don't like parties.

Who would go to one when they could be studying? Oh wait I know the answer to that, because you could be a stupid, immature, juvenile, green haired punk, or you might actually favour having _fun _over being ready for school.

I mean. Okay it was the end of the week and I had two whole days to do my homework, so I should party. But I would rather sit down and read a good book, like I am doing right now.

Anyway, that stupid delinquent is disrupting the peace. You should hear him now. He's practically begging for me to go. I turned the page of the book when the so called idiot came banging on my door.

"Come on Princess, get your incredibly hot ass out of your room and come to the party"

"Let me think..um..NO!" I yelled thru the door.

"Come on, loosen up! Live a little"

"What do you want from me! Go away, find another person to torture! You made a fool of me today!" and yes, I was still upset about the whole towel/underwear scene outside. That was the most embarrassing moment in my life. So yeah, I wanted to kick him in the balls at the moment, but I am a mature person. And I will not give into primal ergs like taking that hot bad boy out there and making him mine. Wait! I did not say that!

Erase that from your memories right now! Do it! I do not like him at all! He might be hot but he has no future, except to burn things.

"Just come to the party princess" he said, banging on the door again.

"Not if you're going to be there ogre" I said, I flicked to the next page. I was reading one of my favourite books, _Pride and Prejudice_. I wanted to read _My Sister's Keeper. _I really love Jodie Piccoult, and brace yourself, I cried so hard at the end (yes I can cry). But I can't find the book anywhere.

"If you don't come out now, Geoff is going to be really upset" he yelled

"Not my problem"

"If you don't open the door now, I will" I jumped up at that moment. I opened the door and came face to face with that criminal. He was about to bang on the door again but stopped short of my shoulder, instead he put his hand on the frame of my door, blocking my way, and lent in to me. "If it helps, you can give me a kiss"

I pushed him away and walked down the hall "And how would that help might I ask?"

He ran up to my side "Well it would help me, since no girl here I like, and it would help you get rid of that first kiss thing" I widened my eyes. How did he know that? What do I do! What do I do? Wait, calm down, this is not the time to panic, just look calm and lie.

"I don't know what you are talking about." We were now walking down the stairs, getting ever closer to the music.

"I think you do princess, only someone so uptight like you would never had a first kiss yet, so I will help you relax a little"

"Ew, and what would you get out of this, since your being so kind?"

"Well you could repay me later you know" what is he suggesting? Oh wait, Duncan plus me equals. He doesn't mean?

"You are so disgusting" I pushed him away from me and stomped the rest of the way down the stairs. I know I would look kind of like a brat (or Heather) but really, how rude and obnoxious is he? I huffed and walked out onto the second floor of the building and down the large stairs to the common room. Or the dance floor as it should be called.

The beautiful common room was now free of furniture except for a table at the back with lots of food (and Owen) then there were pulsing lights that were made by Cody and some seniors with the same, or close to his power. There was a DJ in the back playing cool music and the floor and any other space on the whole first two floors was filled with teens.

They were chatting with people, holding drinks in their hands. Flirting. God only knows that I can't flirt to save my life, and who would want to waste their time on frivolous matters such as _flirting_. But also if anyone got close I would simply get rid of them. You don't need friends in the political world.

I tried looking for one of the others, mainly Bridgette. She said she wanted to talk to me about something. I was walking past the doors to the tanks when a strange blue blur tackled me and dragged me into the water breather halls. I tried to scream but the _thing _just covered my mouth. I bit it's finger and the person yelped.

"What was that for?!?" Bridgette said moving back, holding her fingers. She was wearing a black skirt tonight and blue tank top, showing off her beautiful blue marks. She wore her hair down tonight with a simple blue hair band.

She almost looked ready for the party, but her breathing apparatus that she was wearing told me different. If it started to bubble like crazy she was nervous or worried, and so the moving water and bubbles in the water told me Bridgette was worried about something.

"Well I'm sorry, I just had a giant blue blur kidnap me without an explanation and drag me into this room, so excuse me"

"Okay I'm sorry, but I have a problem" I sighed and folded my arms, really, Bridgette seems to have so many problems.

"Spit it out, it can't be that bad" Bridgette started to look nervous and played with her breathing apparatus. She started to walk to her room and I walked next to her. "Oh come on Bridgette, I am downstairs now and I would like a little bit of rule abiding fun, just tell me"

"Fine, I'll tell you, Miss bossy boots. Okay, so I went back to my room after I did like all my homework with you" then she glared at me a little, what? I like to get my homework out of the way for study "and I found this thing on my desk covered by a sheet. I went over to it and...." she opened her door, went over to the desk and showed me the thing that she was talking about.

On her desk sat a pink clay bowl shaped in a heart with macaroni around the edges, it got worse. At the bottom of the bowel there was a ripped picture, one of Geoff and one of Bridgette, Geoff's arm used to be going round DJ and Duncan, and I knew that picture Bridgette used to be standing next to her oldest brother in hers, but now the pictures were combined t make it look like that Geoff had his arm around Bridgette. I held back my real thoughts and asked Bridge "Is that all?"

She shook her head "It gets worse" I don't know how it could "He inscribed on the back, _I hope you think of me whenever you drop loose change into this_" she pretended to choke herself and I face/palmed slapped. Geoff had made this for Bridgette, but it was over kill!

Geoff was a sweet guy and everything, and I knew he liked Bridgette, a lot. But this. This? This! What is this? I was almost the student council president and I was a C.I.T and I know that Geoff is over board, growing wings, head over heels in love. But really, does he have to do this? Embarrass himself with this...monstrosity. "Oh lord Bridgette, what are you going to do"

She opened her eyes wide and yelled "That's why I asked you! What am I going to do!" she collapsed in a chair that was new to the room, I moved to stand in front of her and put my hands on my hips.

"I'll tell you what we are **not **going to do, sit here and be bored, I left my room for a good reason" she grinned at me evilly

"To get Duncan outside in the garden after he had a few drinks and take him there" she then giggled, I lifted my hand to my head and shook my hand, really, why do people think I _like _him.

"I swear to god Bridgette-"

"Kidding"

"I came out to have a good time, so let's get out of here, and do something so we can be proud of in the morning" she nodded, I started to move out the room and opened the door. We walked down the hall and were almost out of the area and back into the noise.

"I thought you weren't going to the party because Duncan said you were a stuck up princess"

"Bridgette you don't lock the door when you at night so I can get in" I lifted my hand and showed her my iced up hand "and make sure you don't get up ever again" I don't try to be mean, I just like people to do things my way. Bridgette knew I was joking and pushed me out into the mess of people that were students here.

I looked around and felt this was too much, as in too much people. So I grabbed Bridgette by the hand and dragged her outside with me to where it was quiet and calm. Except of course there were about 20 couples making out in the dark, I rolled my eyes. Seriously these people are just enforcing the hormonal teenager stereotype, no wonder my parents never let me date.

But why would I? I have better things to do then worry over if a guy likes me or not.

I mean, guys want to tap this. I just don't have the time, I am way to busy with study and my campaign for class president. I hope they start the elections here, I would defiantly run, and win!

Bridgette and I walked down to the large pool behind the dorm, it was lit up at night and had glass walls and roof. There was a door that led back into the water breathers' hall and sun seats for people to lie on. It was really peaceful here, I can see why Bridge spends most of her time outside.

She looked longingly at the clear water, I nodded for her to get in and she beamed. She basically ran for the water, taking off her clothes and breathing apparatus on the way, and jumped in. And stayed under the water.

I walked over to the chairs and sat on one, thinking about what this week meant for me. I don't have any brothers or sisters so this was different for me, living with others, telling them what to do (I actually like that part), and keeping an eye on others. School was fantastic, I just loved the teachers and the classes. My room was classic and beautiful and I had some friends here that were great.

I heard the door open and shut but I totally wasn't paying attention, I just closed my eyes and laid back on the seat when I heard a bunch of people yelling and screaming, then I felt a splash of water. Some of the party goers had moved out, jumped in the pool and got my shirt wet.

I stood up, huffed and walked out of the clear glass door to the back garden.

I usually went out here to read my book, I actually might have lost it here. It was colourful and bright in the day, with flowers blooming, birds sucking the nectar and the students who were close to earth doing meditation on the soft green grass. Usually you would find DJ sitting on the ground, leading the others in mediation and all those other hippy things about _mother earth_. I walked over to an oak tree and sat down looking at the dark garden, at night there was less activity, but it was just a beautiful.

I sighed and looked up at the dark sky, there were a few stars out, twinkling down. I heard a loud noise and people laughing from inside. It would be nice to join in and laugh like the rest but really, what they found funny, I found immature. And frankly I didn't care much for the others (except for my select group of friends).

I heard a rustle in the branches above, I looked up and I thought I saw something.

Something bright green.

But I blinked and it was gone. I shrugged and lent back against the tree. Mostly talking to myself I said "What am I doing here" and a voice responded.

"Well princess, some people would think that you were out here looking for some fun" I knew that voice, I mentally face palmed slapped. Green, in a tree, who else could it be? I looked up to see a devious face staring down at me. Duncan smiled and jumped down from the tree and stood next to me, I jumped up and hit him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" I said to him, he chuckled and I gave him an angry glare. How dare he think **I **was entertaining! He was a vile, degenerate punk!

"Since I was here before you, I would say you were stalking me" I wanted him to disappear, be out of my life. He was a good for nothing criminal that set things (mostly my shirt, the perv) on fire. I was truly his opposite, me being ice, and him fire.

"What are you doing here then?" he gave him a sarcastic thinking look. I was actually thinking though I was wondering what he was doing outside here when he could be at the party, probably setting things on fire for other's entertainment. He dropped the tough guy charade for just a moment and I saw the nice Duncan within. But that went away quickly as he smirked again.

"You ask a lot of question Princess" he walked towards me, about to pin me against the tree, but I ducked under and started walking towards the pool building again.

"I only ask questions that I need to know the answers to, and you, I am disappointed to say, I can't figure out" he ran in front of me, blocking my way to the pool.

I didn't stop however and crashed into him, knocking us both over, he fell to the ground and I fell on top of him. Our lips were, at the most, an inch apart. I blushed and I wish I hadn't because Duncan took that as a sign that _I liked him! _

"Well princess I have a question for you, would you like to get closer or should we go back to my room" I opened my eyes wide and quickly jumped off of him and almost broke into a run (but instead I opted for a very fast walk for the door, it's not running if I say it's not) for the door to get back inside to the party. I would take that to anything he was suggesting. How disgusting, how repulsive, how....eww!

I was not quick enough though, I felt a pair of hot hands grab my shoulders tightly. I stopped and turned around, intending to kick him where it hurts. I did not expect to be picked up bridal style by that ogre. I gave a frustrated scream. "**Put me down you ogre!**" but he did the complete opposite and started to walk to the pool, "Where are you taking me?

"I was just thinking that you should....cool down" oh no, no, no! What was he going to do! He was not going to-

"Don't you **dare **throw me in the pool" I screamed, but it was too late, he threw me into the water below.

As I was under the water I heard distant noises of people whooping and cheering. I wanted to be like Bridgette at this moment and be able to stay under the water as long as I could and never come back up to face that idiot. But unfortunately for me I don't have gills.

I surfaced the water and fully heard the people laughing and cheering around me. Duncan was standing on the edge of the pool, bending over and laughing at me.

I wanted to be like Ezekiel, to be invisible, so I could ran away right now, and be away from these people (especially Duncan). And not let them see me again. But I can't, all I have is the power of ice, which I know is very powerful, but not good for hiding. But my power is one of the best!

"Okay very funny, now help me out!" I bashed the water with my fits while treading water. Duncan wiped a tear from his eye and held his hand out for me to grab. He was still grinning from his oh so clever trick, but I decided to wipe the stupid smile from his face. I got a strong hold of his hand and pulled him into the pool with me.

This is where I laughed with satisfaction that I, Courtney Elizabeth Williams, have put Duncan successfully in his place.

But like all good things, they have to come to an end.

Duncan had not yet resurfaced but I didn't take much notice. Bridgette was sitting on the side of the pool laughing with the rest. I tried to swim next to her but I felt something stop me, someone was holding my leg, I tried to get away but I was dragged under the water.

I struggled for a moment, thinking that something had finally caught me. Karma was getting me for being so mean to others, but did I deserve to die, that was one little mistake. I promise God, I will never, ever be mean to others again, so we got a deal?

I saw a pair of beautiful teal eyes looking at me, they were memorising, so beautiful. But I know them and they belong to a criminal. I take it back! I want to be mean!

You want to know why? The criminal had **dragged** me under water and was practically drowning me! I was going to sue him all the way back to prison.

I pushed him away, kicked him and surfaced again, Duncan came up a second later and turned to face me. I started to swim to the edge of the pool to get out and away from him, but he followed. God! He was the worst person ever! He tried to drown me! He was a criminal! He was kind of hot- wait! I did not just think that! ...again.

I got out of the pool and shivered a bit, not from the cold, but from the fact that he was right behind me. I gave everyone in the room a stuck up look and stalked off, Duncan walking behind me. "There you go! Feeling better" he said while shaking his head, splattering me with yet more water.

I would not give him the satisfaction of turning around and answering to his face, I kept walking for the door to the water breathers' hall, so I could stay in Bridgette's room for a bit and calm down, from both the fright and my anger of that criminal. I was terrified down there, I could have died and he found it _funny?! _"You are such on ogre!"

I reached for the door handle and opened the door...or tried to anyway. The door was locked from the inside, don't ask me why. But the important thing was the only way I could get out of here and away from this neanderthal was the glass door, opposite me. I couldn't though, the only way I could was to get past Duncan.

However I didn't want to see the smirk as I asked him to move away from me so I could get away from him, I had to show him, and everyone else, that I was the boss here. I turned around and he almost crashed into me this time, unlike me though he stopped in time. Also unlike me, he was complexly dry, stupid power, he could dry himself. I glared at him and he smiled at me.

"Come one princess it was fun!"

I started to walk forward and he started to walk backwards towards the pool. "Fun? You thought that was fun? My definition of fun does not include me to almost drown"

"Well I thought if you drowned someone, ie me, would be able to give you mouth to mouth"

"That could be entertaining" I gave him a wink which threw him completely off guard, ha!

"What?" His face is so funny, he was surprised for just a moment, thinking that how could someone like me agree that kissing him would be fun, and not the least bit awful. I took this moment to move closer and put my hands on his chest, he looked down at my hands then back to my face and grinned.

I shrugged and smiled "Or this could be" I pushed him into the pool and watched him go under then come back up again. He shook his head and looked up at me, confused.

I leant down towards him in the water, not close enough for him to grab me and pull me in too, but close enough that he saw my eyes, and my maybe down my top if I weren't wearing my usual modest clothes, but if I were wearing something else, well....he would see something. I said loud enough that he could hear "Now that was fun, not really for you, more for me. Goodbye criminal"

I started to walk away and heard Duncan yell after me "You know you want me babe!" I laughed and walked back outside and made my way back to the party, to find some people and have fun.

I really do like parties.


	12. I don't understand

**I want to say thanks to all my reviewers, you are the reason I write these stories....i just do them so much faster when I get a nice review.**

**I did this chapter in Ezekiel's POV since we never get to hear what he thinks about the transfer of home school to boarding school, I did not do it in his accent since I have no idea how to, and I am not bothered, but if you can help me transfer what he says out loud to candian talk, that would really help.**

**You might find some different words in here, just review and I will tell you what them mean next chapter, I named this chapter "I don't understand" since this is the first time we see how people of the outside world treat power people.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ezekiel POV**

Today was Sunday.

The day of rest.

My dad would never make me do chores or work on Sunday. On Saturday though we would go to town and get everything for the next week. I've been home-schooled my whole life so going to a boarding was different. I am 100 % Canadian but I don't like to speak proper, so I make the accent work.

I hate being a stereotype of a home school person.

I've never really had any friends before either, so Tyler was a first for me. He is my roommate and my best friend, not to sound too much like a girl you know, but I don't know what life would be without the others or him now. But he does go out a lot for sports in the town below. I think he is some sort of back up? Since he can never stay hurt for long.

He told me he had two sisters, I have never really met a girl my age before. My father always told me that girls are not as strong and not as smart, he was the one that taught me history so he gave me loads of examples of famous and great men in our past. There were some women that helped but most of the women in the old times were just there for babies.

My family is really religious, I am named after Ezekiel in the bible, not the greatest prophet but he was still really good. We (my mother, father and I) went to church every Sunday and we always give up something big for lent. In the bible it says that women are less than men, so men should be in charge. So that woman, Miss Watson, she's a girl and can't handle the pressure of being a principal.

I woke up early today, got dressed and went to the door. Before I opened it, Tyler spoke from under the cover. "Zeke dude, what are you doing up so early?"

I thought the answer would be obvious "It's Sunday"

"My point exactly! It's too early, go back to bed"

What! How could he saw something like that? It's 8:00 and he isn't even dressed "Tyler, we'll be late for church" I gave another look at the side table, my old alarm clock was ticking the minuets, the seconds passing by, it was getting later, if we didn't hurry we would have to sit in the back.

"Dude, I'm not catholic, just go without me" I wanted to reply but I heard Tyler snoring again. I opened the door and stepped out of the room. The whole floor was quiet, except for the occasional movement of feet or the turning of a page. It was strange to be in an area so big and different and not have my parents here.

I walked down all the stairs and into the garden outside. What was stranger was only having school 5 days a week and not 6, and they had days off for other reasons I found out. They even had a day off when the teachers had a meeting, when my parents had a meeting I was expected to do work, not have a whole day off.

They also had days off for holidays, the only day I got off was my birthday, Christmas and if I needed to help my dad in town. That would mean hunting for fun with my visiting cousins to helping my father with mechanics on the car or tractor.

I jumped off the last step into the common room and saw a couple people around doing homework or talking, or what some call it, _chilling out_. I don't really get that one, how can they be chilling out, it's not cold, it's actually quite warm.

How could people still be sitting here? It was Sunday the day of rest and prayer! I wanted to yell at them to move along, but I am really, really shy. So it was kind of a blessing my power, being able to be invisible if put in front of a crowd I think is the best power (that bossy girl though says that the only useful thing I can do is stop people hurting me, then she says 'big deal'......I don't get that one either, it is a big deal!).

I felt a rush of air and I twirled around, but no one was there. I scratched my head, that was kind of different, and took another step towards the door, but the wind, I saw a green and orange blur move past me again. This time taking my hat! I grabbed for the blur but it slipped thru my fingers followed by a mad cackle. The blur was circling me, coming in closer and closer till I had enough.

I stuck out my hand and made a force field. My force felids are really strong and you hear nothing on the inside, it's like my own personal bubble which I can escape this world and read. The blur hit the force field and fell.

The said blur turned out to be in a girl with red hair, green top and sarong on, she jumped up and smiled at me. As if she was mentally ill or was in trouble.

"Oh are you okay?" I asked, you must always be polite to a girl, even if she is crazy.

"I'm totally fine, but that was really cool how you put your hand up and that like almost see thru wall came up and knocked me down, but it's not really because it's kind of purple. Anyway when I ran into the wall and I fell over and hit my head, but my head is really hard, you wear a hat on your head and it's cool so I stole it, I hope you don't mind. Anyway what are you doing up so early this beautiful morning?" she looked at me expectantly while my head sill spined, it was a lot of information to take in.

She put the hat on her head and jiggled her head side to side for a moment, she was looking up at the direction of the hat and watched the bon at the end of the hat move side to side.

Maybe she didn't understand the question "Are you okay?" I asked again.

She gave a manic laugh and took off my hat and patted it back onto mine "I'm fine Zeke, I'm Izzy if you can't remember, but seriously, why are you up so early?" cocking her head to the side.

"Well, today's Sunday, so I was going to church" then I realised something "but I don't know where one is"

"Oh that's easy, here get on my back and I will show you" she bent over, I don't know what to do here.

"Uh, you're not strong enough for me, you're a girl" she turned back to me but instead of the nice happy face she had before, she was now glaring at me.

"So your saying that since Izzy's a girl," why is she talking in third person? "You won't let her help you, you think that girls are weak, huh! Do ya! Do ya!" she was getting closer to me and I was stepping back. The girls here were really scary at times, but I can handle them.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" she started to walk towards me and I backed away but I crashed into a wall, but I wasn't anywhere near a wall. I moved forwards a little and glanced around to come face to face with that scary, strong and angry Eva. She glared at me and I gave a weak wave, "Eh, hello Eva"

She picked me up by the scruff of my neck and turned me to face her "What did you say, home school?" she asked me.

I learnt this trick from one of the other boys here, the one with the hat, whenever he made a rude comment about someone, and they asked them what he said he always said - "Um....nothing" I said weakly, she dropped me then.

I am so glad that worked, when the cowboy hat person said that, the other person would always turn away. But if the boy with the green hair actually told the person what he said about them (usually the bossy girl) they would usually get mad (or kick them, again, that is the bossy girl).

I feel onto my bottom and tried to fix up my hat, I looked up and faced those mean girls, Eva growled in my face "Keep it that way" then walked away. Izzy stuck out her hand for me to use to get up. I took hold of her hand and she pulled me up, fast.

I almost fell over again but she stopped me falling and ran around me. I felt my shirt being straightened, my hat moved and her hands moving over my shoes. She stopped in front of me and grinned, I looked down on my clothes and they were spotless.

"Well, thanks eh" I tipped my hat and walked for the door, and out.

But before I could make it off the last step I was lifted off the ground. I blinked and I was on Izzy's back, her holding me and me with my hands around her neck, holding on tight. "Silly, silly, Zeke, I told you I would take you to church". She started to run, but not like normal people, she was so fast it felt like I was flying! It was amazing!

The ground was no longer there but there was just green and the occasional bit of grey and black. I looked up to the side and saw the scenery flash past, there were trees and houses (I think we are on the outskirts of the town now, that was really fast), I turned around and the school was far behind us.

The school was high up in the town, at least a couple of kilometres above the tallest house. It really was magnificent from down here. Izzy ran along the road, still carrying me, I don't know how she could, I am heavier than her, and she is running.

This was all in the space of 30 seconds.

Izzy stopped around the back of a steeple (church) next to a dumpster. She dropped me on the ground and grinned at me. "Here Zekey! Hey can I come in? I haven't been to a church since the RCMP caught me for....well you don't want to know, I might tell you later though, but back to the main point of this story. I've been on the run for like ever! And I really want some time to rest, so can I come with you?" she clasped her hands together and bent down to me. Like she was praying, to me?

I gulped and nodded. "**YEY**!" she yelled, jumping into the air. She took hold of my hand and led me inside.

The church was simple, it had large marble walls, wood pews, and a red carpet leading to a marble alter. On the alter there was a purple table cloth and the bread and wine. People were milling around, finding a seat. Izzy dragged me to the front and sat down right in the middle, she patted the seat next to her "Come on, I don't bite...much" she gave another laugh and I sat down nervously.

I had never been to something as grand as this. Back home, the church was only equip to have sermons with 15 people at the most, this church was ready for a hundred. At my old church, it was just simple walls and windows, here the walls were tall and elegant, and the windows were stain glass, showing moments in Jesus' life.

When he was crucified, when he rose, walking on water, there were many pictures. I just stared at them in amazement before the organ started, it was exactly like home, and it was some comfort to know that the music in the church was still the same (the boy with the green hair plays really loud music in the morning by angry people).

I rose as the others in the church, Izzy jumped up and put her hand to her chest, like when we do the national anthem. I shook my head and sung the hymn with everyone else, watching as the priest walked past us.

The music stopped and we all looked to the minister, he was a portly man with thinning hair, he was dressed in the ceremony dress and a long purple sash. "Good morning everyone"

"Good morning father" the crowd said in a monotone.

At my old church it was pretty much the same, I felt at peace here, like I was normal and back at home. We all sat down as one and listened to father **(the priest) **start the sermon.

**after church**

Izzy and I walked out of the church after the service, along with everyone else, she was jumping up and down with excitement, holding my hand, which made me a little uncomfortable "That was great Zeke! I haven' been to church for awhile, but I am so glad I went with you, you know everything about boring stuff, no offense"

I don't understand why people always say 'no offence' after they something offensive. I may live in the country but I know an insult. I guess it's just another moment of teen language that I have to catch up on.

"Uh, thanks Izzy" We tried walking around the building, but we are surrounded by other Christians talking to one another. We weren't the shortest people there, but it was getting a bit hard to breath. I don't know how I am supposed to tell anyone, but I have a fear of crowds. So I want to get out of here....now! Izzy was babbling on about some story, and I was a bit unsure if I was to interrupt her.

"So anyway I was totally to that bear-" I interrupted her at that moment, she was still walking forward and I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Izzy, could we leave I want to get back to the school" she patted me on the arm and gave me a sympathetic smile, good, she got it. Now all we had to do was silently dodge the crowd.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE" Izzy yelled over the crowd, on no, this is even worse than the crowd, I hate people looking at me. I wanted to turn invisible right now, and disappear from everyone. I was about to run away when a gap appeared in front of us.

I sighed in relief, I could get out of her quickly, all we had to do was duck around the church and take off, I think I left a letter from home back there. So we can't take off here, which would be quicker, but I want that letter. It's from my mother.

I started to move forward, Izzy leading me, but people screamed! I wonder what is wrong, Izzy isn't that scary, crazy yes, but not scary. But I saw what was wrong, a car was coming towards us....and it wasn't stopping!

The crowd of people were screaming and running out of the way. I ran with them, dragging Izzy with me. But she was not moving with everyone "Izzy move! The car is going to get us!" I yelled at her. She still wasn't moving and was now dragging me **towards **the run-away car.

"Zeke! Someone is in trouble" I turned around to see what Izzy was looking at. I heard another scream, this time I was able to make out the words.

A woman was screaming "Save my baby!" I looked to her and saw her battle thru the crowd to get to her child which was sitting in front of the car, about a few seconds away from being hit. The young boy was only one, wearing a pair of overall and striped shirt. Playing with the grass he was sitting on, he still hadn't noticed the car.

Izzy turned to me and yelled "Zeke! Let me go!" I immediately let her go, and she was gone, I did notice an orange and green blur race in front of the car and pick up the child. I sighed in relief, but the car was still coming at me now.

The crowd was to slow, people were not moving very far as we were blocked by the church and the cars on either side of us, there was no way out. So I stopped and turned to the car. I raised my hands and thought hard.

I thought of a solid wall, a solid wall that would protect me and everyone else. A wall were even the gas of the car wouldn't be able to seep thru, a wall where even a small bit of glass could not get over the top of it, a wall that would save me and everyone else here from death. I took all my energy I had, and thought hard about a wall standing in front of the people, blocking us from the car.

Then I let that energy go.

My force field was now standing in front of us now. The car hit it and stopped, a small flame erupted from it, it was dancing and grew a bit larger, not by much, but is was still a flame. The crowd had now stopped screaming and were silent. They had been saved. By me.

Izzy ran up to me with the baby and hugged me, "Zeke! That was amazing!" the baby giggled and held out a hand for me to shake, I was about to reach forward for the baby when his mother came forward and snatched the child from Izzy's arm.

"My baby, what have you done to my baby" she yelled at us, clutching the baby close to her face. I dropped the force field and let my mouth drop. Izzy had saved the baby and the woman wasn't even thankful? I don't understand.

This woman's outburst had started many in the crowd. They began to yell at us now, calling us names, being abusive. They called us freaks, weirdos, they said offensive things about our parents that I wish I could erase from my memory.

I cringed and hid behind Izzy, the crowd came forward and was about to attack when I turned me and Izzy invisible. The crowd stopped and looked around for us, wondering where we had gone. I sighed in relief, and looked at Izzy, she was still smiling like the maniac she is.

"Let's go home, eh?" I said to her, I was quiet enough that we weren't heard over the people. She nodded happily and allowed me to get her back. I took one last look at the one connection I had with my home town, the church, then Izzy was off. Still invisible to the horrible outside world.

As we travelled I thought about how people could do that to us. We were heros! We had saved a child from certain death, a crowd from serious injury, we had saved them, and they called us freaks?

As I got off Izzy's back after the short trip, I made us visible again and I asked her something she should know.

"Izzy, why do people hate us" her ordinary smile lost its happiness for a moment, but then it returned, as well as an answer.

"They don't like us, since we are different. We scare them Zeke. We aren't like them so they push us away before we can cause the damage they think we will make"

"But why? We are just like them, only we have other......abilities" using my word for powers, she jumped to the other side of me and took my hand, dragging me towards the pool. There were students out now, doing various activities, obviously, they weren't in the same state of mind I was.

"Zeke, we are like another society, why do you think we have our own schools in each country? Why the power people in politics never admit to the norms that they have powers, we are different. And norms don't want power people, they want everyone to be the same"

"I didn't know there were people in power who had _powers_!" I said in amazement, I was in a small town and I never knew of this, I also didn't know about the other schools in the world. Everything is new to me, including new information about the facts that every power person would have to deal with.

"Oh! I can show you everything about us in the library! Come on Zekey!" she then quickly dragged me to the library.

I really liked it here, it was quiet and peaceful. First thing you saw when walking in was the check out desk which had a high-tech computer and the horrid librarian behind the desk, she wore cat eye glasses with those beads connecting to her shirt to the glasses on the end of her hooked nose, her beady eyes always looking around to people. She wore many shawls over her shoulders and a black skirt when she stood up.

However she was quite young, only 40 at the most. But she was still scary.

When you got passed her to behind the only big brown wall, (like me and Izzy had now) you saw rectangle tables and chairs around the area, some at the moment had students at.

There on both sides of this area there were small desks that had computers on it, with blockers so people couldn't see what you were doing on them. But beyond this area was magic.

There were rows upon rows of books, fiction, non-fiction, old and new, and behind that were comfortable sofas along the back wall, for someone (me really, I like to read) to sit on and read book upon book for how long they like.

Izzy ran to the far row of books and climbed the old fashioned ladder to the top shelf. She quickly found the book and slide down the ladder to stand next to me. while she was flipping the pages of the book she was walking towards a table.

She sat down and I sat next to her, looking over her shoulder at the book she was flipping thru so fast in that I couldn't see anything but feel the nice breeze it was giving off. She slowed down and then stopped on a page with a small picture Teddy Roosevelt on it then a list of names and page numbers next to it. The page was titled _Power people in power_, did that mean, that one of the greatest presidents of our time was a **power person?**

Izzy pointed out the list of people in the government to me "See Zeke, we have so many people in power, and this is only the list! I was playing in the library one time and I came across this book. It had whole profiles on people who have powers and are constantly seen by people, and this book is how they survived"

I looked at her in shock "You mean you can die!" I yelled at her. Everyone looked up to us and I felt myself turn invisible, why do people look at me?

Izzy just kept talking, knowing that I was still there "Not die silly, I mean they don't get hunted down, or get what we got today, why don't you borrow this book out, it was people in power, the schools of the world and secrets of powers, it would be really cool"

I turned visible again and took the book in my hands, flipping through it. It was big and beautiful, full of glossy pages and pictures of people. I asked Izzy a question "But why are we different?"

Instead of Izzy answering me however I got a male voice, "No one knows the answer to that one" I turned around to see Noah standing behind us, holding a large leather book in his hands. He was giving me a cynical look and I wish I could just hide. "Not even me"

"But why?" I asked

"The norms don't know, and they don't care, they don't want to waste their time on finding out why we are different. They are, however, developing something to fix us. Permanently" he said, sneering at the last part.

Izzy jumped up and yelled at Noah "But they can't do that! We're special, we are unique! They can't change us!"

I spoke up at that moment, I thought it was a good idea, I would like to go home, but I didn't want to say anything "But people like the water girl, the one in our class, she could look normal again. We shouldn't deny her the choice to look normal, to be look like anyone else, to be like _them_" the _them_ I was referring to was the norms, from what I have gathered at my time at the school, was short for normal people, like those I had seen at the town today.

Noah glared at me, I shrunk back into my seat. Scared of him. Noah turned away from us, and back to the books he was looking at, he said icily "We shouldn't have to be like _them_" he then stalked off, back to the books.

Izzy looked at him confused that sat back down to me and smiled. "Don't listen to Noah, he's just grumpy. Come on, lets' get your book out. And guess what I found this person in there that was kind of like Bridgette, and she was fine. We'll be fine Zeke"

She slung a hand over my shoulder and led me out to the check out area, to get my book.

Maybe Noah is right though, we shouldn't have to be like them, be normal.

I just don't understand how people can treat us like that.

I now realise, I want to be myself in this world. Not what the norms want us to be. We should do something about it.

And soon.


	13. True Colors

**DJ's POV**

It was almost the end of 2nd week, so it's Friday.

And I was at peace. At least outside in the garden.

The people here, are at the least, a bit wild. I mean animal instincts are revealing, and the true colours of people are showing themselves this week.

I feel I am one of the people here who are handling the change of normal school and family to boarding school well. I know those who don't have siblings are finding the transition a bit hard, but people like me, or Duncan or Bridgette are finding it easy and actually good for some space.

I mean, I love my brothers and all that, and I love my mom, but I think they need some space from me right now. I mean, my brothers were freaked out about my power, but my mother was so accepting. That's why I went here, to make her proud of me.

Geoff, Duncan and I were in the locker room getting ready for gym.

Or at least Geoff and I were.

Duncan was currently lying on the bench in half his uniform (he had now added his collar, converse and ripped the shirt to make it more..him) half asleep.

He was like that all day for some reason. Me and Geoff tied the laces of our shoes and talked while everyone else was getting ready.

Geoff sighed "Can I ask you something, dude? I gave Bridgette an awesome gift last week but she's been sending me some weird vibes."

"You did not give her that thing you made in art class did you?" we were talking about the clay bowl that Geoff had left for Bridge last week on her desk. He did not tell me about it and now Bridge hadn't spoken to him in a week.

"Um, yeah?" he said jumping up. I face palmed slapped and lifted my head again. I have to explain this slowly, let's just say that Geoff is not the fastest guy.

"Look, a relationship is like a bunny, you drop a homemade heart-shaped clay bowl on a bunny, and the bunny's gonna run, man! You feeling me?"

"So I....screwed up?"

"You screwed up dude" he nodded and got up sanely, before hitting his head a couple times with the locker. I got up and stopped him but not before Duncan woke up from his nap.

"I am **not **in the mood for this crap today guys" Duncan muttered, glaring at us.

Geoff looked up from his shame "Why are you so tired dude, I mean, you went to bed early enough"

I also found this suspicious the dude blew us off last night, said he had to study. Which I found weird, he never studies! Also for the whole time that Courtney has been here, he seems to be tired every time she exclaims that she is missing a book of hers.

Wait a second.

I gave Duncan a coy smile "Have you been stealing Courtney's books dude?"

His eyes widened and he bolted out of his chair to point a finger in my face. "Tell anyone and I will take bunny some where you can't find him" no no no! Not bunny!

"Okay dude, calm down! I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise!"

Duncan shook his head then he made his way out of the locker room, the rest of the guys following him, "Deej, calm down man" Duncan said to me. I was dragging Geoff behind me, who seemed incapable of walking.

Duncan opened the door and walked into the gym where the girls were already milling around, talking to one another.

We sat down on the new bleaches that recently appeared in the gym. I sat next to Geoff, however Duncan just passed out on the bleacher below. Geoff looked to me and I shrugged. I will not put bunny up on the chopping block! He is the only connection I have back home.

My brothers, Troy and Mac, got me bunny when I was 13, and I have had him for 3 years. My brothers are some of my best friends, I mean, sure, they do dare me to do stupid things. And because of them I have fears of heights, and of water, and snakes, and scary stories and.....I can go on for awhile.

I really miss my mom, I never met my dad, so she is the only parent that I have known.

My dad....well, that's my secret. Everyone has one.

A whistle blew and everyone snapped their heads so fast that I thought everyone got whip lash. I looked to the gym doors and saw Master Chef standing there, blowing the whistle. Next to him stood red and green shirts and so many....dodge balls.

"Oh, please tell me we are not playing that game again" whined Courtney.

I looked to Chef, who was now walking up and down the row of bleaches. Everyone's eyes were moving along with him, like a tennis match. "Today, you **will **be playing dodge ball, remember your teams from last week? No, i don't care...okay bossy girl's team is red, and....fat boy's team is green! Got it? Good, come up here and get your team colors!"

He picked up the red shirts and chucked them at Courtney, she shrieked and dropped it "Ew! When was the last time you got these washed?"

"Get over it!" Chef yelled at her, he then picked up the green shirts and threw them to Owen, who looked down at them then looked up again. The room was silent for a moment, before he jumped up pumping his fists in the air.

"WOHAOO! I'm on the...what's the team name again dude?" looking to chef, confused.

"You're the screaming gophers, and you" pointing to the rest of us that were defiantly on Courtney's team "are the killer bass, lose this game and run 5 laps around the school".

I got up and turned to Courtney who gave everyone their shirt with a smile, except for Duncan, who she chucked the red shirt in his face. He looked up to her and glowered before he turned over onto his front and pointed to us. "Wake me up, and it'll be the last thing you do!" then he let his head drop onto the bleacher, fast asleep.

Bridgette, wearing her red shirt muttered to Courtney "I am not in the mood to run today"

"Me too" Geoff said, trying to get on the good side of Bridgette. It didn't work out however, since she shook her head when he wasn't looking and Courtney pretended to choke herself. She then looked around and noticed something.

"Where are Ezekiel and Eva?"

I raised my hand, she was **not **going to like that, Eva was one of the strongest people, and probably would get us out of laps, plus Zeke would stop the balls hitting us. So this was either going to kill me, or..... yeah, kill me.

"Uh Court"

"Yes DJ" she said sweetly

"Eva got a detention when she beat up Zeke for calling her a girl" it was awful, at lunch Zeke called Eva a 'typical girl' when she was gazing at Justin. He was still in the sick bay. It wasn't pretty.

"That's not so bad" Katie said

"Yeah, that's not so bad" Sadie echoed

"So" Courtney said, standing back and crossing her arms "where are they DJ"

"Um..." everyone was looking at, I looked at the ground and scratched the back of my neck "Eva isn't allowed out of the cool down room till power class, and I don't think Ezekiel is going to power class at all today, sorry" I looked up to see Courtney holding back everything, the room started to get cold and her lips started to turn blue.

Katie and Sadie ran to her side, held onto her shoulders and started to whisper into her ear, I could catch phrases such as "Calm down", "Keep your cool", "Control is everything", "Be proud of your actions", "It's not worth ending you good streak". She breathed out and the coldness of the room disappeared.

"Well DJ, looks like you will have to go up first" damn it, Courtney turned and started to point people out "Along with Katie, Tyler, Harold, and of course myself" she did a girlish hand to chest and bent her knee a little.

Everyone agreed to this, she was really strong. If you saw her on Monday, well....I'll tell you that another time, let's just say she got Duncan back for the towel thing last week.

We walked out onto the dodge ball court in the gym while the rest of the team sat on the bleachers around Duncan. We were up against Cody, Leshawna, Heather, Lindsey and Owen. Chef walked along the white line splitting the teams and picked up a ball. "All right, you know the rules to dodge ball, if you get hit by the ball you're out"

Chris then popped out of no where and Leshawna jumped about a foot into the air "God Chris! Can you knock or something?"

"But where is the fun in that? I'm here to watch"

"Why" Heather sneered, "Don't you have a life or something?"

"Ha ha Heather" he said sarcastically "I'll be helping my friend chef here" Chef looked to him and bent down to Chris's level, whispering something into his ear, Chris shook his head and gave chef an innocent look. "You told me not to man! And I didn't!"

Chef nodded, shoving a ball towards Chris, hoping that he could take over. I think Chef got his wish since Chris smiled and looked towards us, smiling evilly. "Okay so the first rule of dodgeball is-"

"Don't talk about dodge ball" Noah said smilling at Owen, they both sniggered. I snorted but Courtney was glaring at all of us, telling us menatlly that if we laughed, we were dead meat.

"Okay guys, as Chef already said, if you get hit by the ball, you are out" he then threw the ball, hard, at Courtney.

She almost fell on impact and screeched back to Chris "Hey! I wasn't ready!" she then threw the ball back to Chris but he deflected it with another ball.

"You can use another ball to deflect that ball" he said while using said ball to deflect Courtney's. "If the ball drops out of your hands, you're out" he dropped the ball behind him and clapped his hands together in joy. "You may use your powers, but you-" Chef walked over Chris, bent over and whispered into his ear.

"Okay, we have been told if you use your powers you will be in big trouble, so no powers. That includes you Izzy, I don't want to see fast balls, and Noah, no predicting future plans of the other team. So let's play ball!" Chris yelled, he disappeared to beside the refaree's chair, Chef we already on top blowing the whistle for us to start.

"God this will be easy" Heather said I little loud to Lindsey. Really, I love all of nature's animals, but this girl, well, it made it a little hard.

Tyler picked up a ball and held it under his arm and pointed to the other team "Oh, you're going down! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!" Courtney face palmed slapped, and so did I, mentally however.

Cody picked up a ball and threw it at Tyler and missed. And boy did he look mad! Tyler did a turn around and was aiming for Cody....but hit Sadie, who was on our team! "Nice!" Courtney said giving Tyler another ball "now try to hit someone on their side!"

Owen on the other side of the court (who looks like an easy target) but proved to be actually really good. Since Tyler lost our only ball, he had no chance against Owen, so it must have really really hurt when Owen threw the ball at his chest, knocking him to the other side of the room. "Ow!" he said, getting up.

"Time to unleash my wicked skills!" Harold said picking up a ball.

Leshawna walked forward, crossing her arms "Yeah? Well then _bring it_, string bean! Let's see what you got!" Harold lifted his arms and put the ball on his raised knee, he then grabbed the ball and smashed it at the ground. It looked so cool.

Except it only bounced up and down a couple of times before landing right in front of Leshawna, she picked up the ball and gave an evil smile to Harold, then he started to scream like a girl and ran away. He was then hit in the back of the head by a ball.

Katie picked up said ball and then threw at Lindsey. Heather (who looked like a threat) was almost hit by Courtney who tried to get her out but Owen caught her ball. I felt a ball roll next to my feet and grabbed it. If I got Owen out, we might have a chance, seriously, he can block his whole team by standing in front of them.

I almost got him, but he ducked and I hit poor Gwen who looked pretty much like a zombie "oOh! Sorry" I yelled, she said she was totally fine with it though. The rest of the game went fine, and we almost won to, except that we lost.

I threw the ball again at Owen and got him, leaving me and Katie on the court, along with Cody and Lesahwna on the other side. Katie and I, I think we are totally in sync, I threw the ball at Leshawna and missed since she blocked it with another ball. But Katie got her in the stomach, nice to see people getting along, gives me hope!

It was just us and Cody, we looked down on him and he shivered.

"Easy out guys, easy out!" I heard Courtney yell from the sidelines. Cody picked up a ball and did a trick with it, he closed one eye and threw the ball at me and missed, this dude is so easy. I dodge it but I felt the ball hit me in the butt. Dang.

I hoped Katie could win this for us but I guess my luck is out because as I turned around, Katie hit the large window at the back of the gym and the ball hit her.

We had a team meeting, well, not so much as a team meeting, more of who sucked most on our team.

"We can do this" Harold started after a cynical comment from Courtney about our dodging skills "We just have to believe in ourselves"

Courtney gave him a sarcastic look "Oh I believe" I was not going to like the end of this sentence "I believe you suck!" she spat

Tyler butted in "Yeah! You throw like a girl" Geoff laughed, it was true, but we shouldn't be mean.

"You should talk" Courtney retorted

The whistle blew for us to go stand back on the dodge ball court and I made to go stand on the court. But as I moved forward a felt an icy hand stop me. I looked down to see Courtney staring at the court and holding her hand on my chest to stop me. "You did great last time DJ, but we could use some fresh meat out there"

"Okay, I thought you would be out there, since you are one of the best players" a little flattery can get you a long way, she lowered her hand and we both looked as the others took stances, she sighed and looked at me like it was obvious.

"DJ I don't feel like getting hit in the head with a ball right now"

"Why would you say that?" I asked

"Well, since we know that Owen is the best player, I am going to wait until someone has knocked him out before we should join" she concluded the sentence as you would if you finished a conversation, so I went to go sit by Harold and watch the game, hoping we had a better chance of winning this round.

However the second game wasn't much better, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, Geoff and Tyler all stood on the court. But Owen got them all out....again.

I cringed as each person was hit with the stupid red balls, the one person on our team that actually tried was Tyler, and he sucks! First he threw it at Chef (who yelled at him and threw the ball at Tyler's head) then at Chris (who disappeared from that spot then returned to stand on the opposite side of the court, far away from Tyler) then he finally threw it to the other side.

No scratch that, he threw it to the other side, at the people on the seats, who aren't even playing! Then he actually hit a person on the other team, (that was on the court), he hit Lindsey with a ball then ran over to the other side of the court and helped her up!

Man, he is either totally and utterly in love with her, or..i can't think of another reason, but either way, he lost it for our team.

Trent walked up to Tyler (who was holding Lindsey's hand, and helping her up) with a bored look on his face and hit him with the ball. I kind of felt sorry for Lindsey, somehow she was the only person (other than Gwen, and that was my bad) that our team actually hit, so she was pretty bruised right now.

And it's not like she had anything else going for her, the other day as part of a funny general knowledge game we were playing, we asked her an easy question, 'Who wrote Beethoven's 5th sympathy?' she replied with 'Beethoven was a dog...from that movie'. The girl is a bit slow.

Owen then went all war crazy on our side, "Great Gatsby that is it! GAME ON" he yelled, he stole the ball that Beth was holding and went nuts! He hit them all down, Geoff pretty badly in the face, ow. While the other team was cheering for Owen, our side was helping all our players (minus Tyler) off the ground.

I ran over to Geoff and grabbed his hand, pulling him up with a simple swing of my shoulder. Courtney helped up Bridgette who was rubbing her head and Katie was supported by Sadie to the benches.

We are so doomed. There was no way, no person on earth, no possible plan that could help us now.

Courtney sat next to me "Okay, we are down two nothing, one more game and we are toast" she stood up, like she was giving a motivational speech "We need someone tough, someone mean, someone who will crush those stupid gophers into the dirt" sounds like someone I know.

The whole team turned their heads to the sleeping Duncan "Uh ah, no way guys" I said, shaking my head "If we wake him up, he'll kill us" the team turned away from Duncan and made a small huddle on the bleachers, as if Duncan could hear us planning to wake him up.

Courtney rolled her eyes "He won't kill us guys, he wants to win to"

"Courtney's right, we have to do this" Harold said

"That's the spirit Harold" she said smiling "now go wake him up" she ended quickly, we all turned again to the poor sucker, his mouth was hanging open and he was staring at her, like she said to go jump off the top of the boarding building.

"Why me" he whined

Courtney said it like it was a no brainer "Other than Tyler, you're the worst at dodge ball, you're the only one we can afford to lose" Harold held his head up high and shook his head, no way on earth he would do it, and I thought that there was no way on earth he would make it back if he did do it, Courtney glared at us in turn "Fine then! Who's going to wake him up"

We all turned away from Courtney, she sighed again and patted me on the shoulder, dear god, please don't make me do this! I want to live!

"DJ, we need a really long stick, can you manage that?"

Phew! That was close, but why does she need a big stick?

I picked up a splinter off the ground and willed it to grow, to be big again. As I concentrated on the splinter I saw it steadily get bigger, I now held a very small stick in my hand, then it grew bigger so I had to place it on the ground, then finally in front of me I saw a long stick in front of me, it was a couple of feet and very skinny.

Perfect!

I love my power, I think the earth is a better if we all try to think of nature. If we tried to walk to places we can easily reach, then we should! If we use only the amount of water we need, then we will be fine!

Stupid green house gases.

Courtney leapt down from her seat and I followed her. She said to Harold "Come on, you can at least try to wake him up"

Harold turned around on his seat to face Courtney "Do you not understand body language? Shaking your head means no, gosh!" Courtney quickly grabbed Harold's shirt, she pulled him down and pulled his face closer to hers.

"Listen, I don't want to get another detention while I am here, but if I have to freeze you, then I have no problem" Harold gulped and nodded his head, she let go of his shirt and smiled at me. "Okay, we are going to poke Duncan with this stick, technically we won't wake him up, the stick would have" smart girl. I walked to the end of the stick, Harold the middle and Courtney in the front.

We carefully picked it up and shakily poked Duncan in the butt. Please work, please work, please work!

Duncan just snorted in his sleep "We have to go higher" Courtney whispered, where else do we have to go! She guided the stick, slowly to Duncan's face then gave him a sharp poke to his nose. Nothing happened, wow, the dude can sleep.

However, the stick being ripped from my hand by him, then broken in half, gave me a clue that he was awake. "You'd better have a good reason for sticking this up my nose" he said to Harold, poking him in the chest. Courtney ran forward in front of Harold.

"Look, we are down two nothing, and we realise you need a little nap time, but we need your help"

"Oh, and why should I help you _darling_" he said

"Because if we lose this round, you'll be very sorry, _darling_" I would have to agree with this, 8 of us, and only 1 of him, no matter how powerful he was, he was not going to win against us, plus I had him reading a girls' book up my sleeve.

I mimed holding a book in my hand, and then pointing to Courtney, who was waiting for an answer.

He sighed in defeat "Fine, I'll play, but you all do what I say, when I say it" Courtney nodded as did I, zipping my lips with a key and throwing it away, his secret is safe "Okay, I learnt this trick on my first trip to juvie, it's called" he punched his fist into his hand "rush the new guy"

Courtney rolled her eyes "Finally, a use for your prison skills"

He motioned us to make a huddle. We leaned in and Duncan told us his very complicated plan "What we have to do is take down one player at a time with all the balls we have" okay, maybe not that complicated. "Just dodge, collect the balls then throw it at our biggest target who is..." he trailed off at the end.

"Owen" we all agreed, Duncan nodded

"Okay, so just take down tubby first, then we will work it out from there on the court, who's our best players?"

The team turned to Courtney as she would only say only best players, not friends "Our safest bet is DJ, Katie, Geoff, and myself"

"Well, I'll obviously go in, and think a bit highly of yourself princess?" she was about to hit him in the back of the head with her ice hand when Bridgette held up her hands in defense.

"Guys! Leave it! You can kill each other later! Just get out there and win!" she said, Courtney glared at Duncan which he just smirked at, Chef blew the whistle the chosen ones (that sounds really cool) walked onto the court. We faced down Beth, Leshawna, Justin, Owen and Izzy.

I was a bit scared, what if the plan didn't work! But then again, Duncan has knowledge of this sort of thing so we had to trust him. The whistle blew for us to start and the dodge balls aimed for us were thrown.

We dodged them, hitting the back of the room and rolling back to Katie, she picked them up, threw them to us and on the silent count of 3 Courtney, Duncan, Geoff and I threw the balls at Owen.

Knocking him out of the game.

We had finally got someone out! Yeah! **YES! **WOHOO!

We did the same technique again with the other players till they were all knocked out. Chef blew the whistle and we cheered once more! We had won a game!

I would so do a happy dance right now if the others weren't motioning me to come over, I joined in the huddle as Courtney asked who's turn it was to go in.

"I think it's my turn" Harold said

Courtney scoffed "No way, we actually have a chance of winning this" Harold sulked off and sat down next to Tyler, the same people walked back onto the court and did the same thing.

Our team was tied with the others, and I don't think anyone wants to run laps today as it started to rain.

I think Heather's nerves are breaking, it always rains when she is nervous, and don't get that girl mad. If so, take cover! But the rain will be good for the flowers.

Katie sat off this time and let Bridgette take her place.

When the team walked onto the court for the last round, the other team was ready. I'm pretty sure it's not that hard to figure out our plan of action, I'm just more amazed they didn't figure it out sooner.

The next game was harsh, the other team kept just enough balls so we couldn't go thru with the plan, but we knew better now and ducked all the balls they threw. It was a long game full of hits and misses, I got several people out, but then the other team caught our balls, bringing in other people.

Almost everyone in our class was on court once in this final game, except for Noah and Harold. Noah still sat in the bench reading a book, god, I just want this game to be over! I am so tired!

The game went almost to the last minute, our team still had all five players, and so did they. Geoff grew tired and tapped me on the shoulder "Dude, I'm going to let someone else on, this is like, way too heavy for me"

"Sure, hey! Let Harold on, the dude hasn't had a go since the first game" I said, he nodded and I turned back to the game, a second later I heard the shuffling of Harold onto the court.

"Back of the court dweeb" Duncan sneered, I heard Harold shuffle again till he stopped at the back. Then it was game on...again.

Suddenly a ball whipped past my head, I turned just in time to see Courtney hit in the face and fall. "That's for the oatmeal" a monotone voice said. Tyler ran onto the court and dragged Courtney off.

"ooo! You messed with the wrong white girl!" Leshawna taunted

Duncan from behind me threw his ball at Leshawna and she fell with a heavy oph! "Damn" he muttered "missed"

It was just Gwen, Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Owen and me.

I picked up a ball near my feet and aimed for Gwen, she was a big threat, but instead of hitting her, Cody just jumped out of nowhere! Unfortunately for him, the ball didn't stop and hit him in the kiwis. Ow.

He crawled off the court and Owen gathered all the fallen balls on his side, gave half to Gwen. And they eliminated Duncan and Geoff. I picked up a ball they tried to hit me with and hit Gwen in the face. I didn't see the ball coming from her to me though till the last minute.

Then everything went black.

I awoke to cheering on the other team, I looked to the court and saw Owen standing above the poor, weak, Harold.

We are so doomed. Owen told Harold an advanced sorry and started to throw the balls at Harold all at once.

But wait!

Harold dodged them all! Owen stood without his balls while the other team ceased cheering. Courtney called a time out and Harold walked to the benches, he sat down and we started to pamper him.

"How did you do that" Geoff said in awe

"Figure skating" he said proudly

"Great job" Courtney said, "but you need to do more than dodging to win this, you have to either hit him out-"

"Which we all know you can't do" Duncan interrupted

"Or catch the ball, do you think you can do it?" she continued, Harold nodded and we sent him back out as the whistle blew.

Owen stood on the court, staring down Harold. It was still, like the world stood still.

Then Owen yelled, getting momentum (I don't think that's fair! Ref! He's using his power!) for his ball then throwing it at Harold in the stomach. He skidded to the back of the gym and hit the window, slowly falling to the ground.

We stopped, waiting for Harold to stand again.

Then our dreams came true!

Harold extended an arm into the air, holding the ball in his hand. We won!

Yes!

Our team jumped up and ran over to Harold, with me lifting him onto my shoulders. "the killer bass win" I heard Chris yell over the noise we were making. The bell rung and we left the gym to the locker room, with Harold still on my shoulders.

No laps for me today!

I heard the others groan and the gym door swinging, then a moment later I heard it swing again. I heard Izzy's mad cackle and telling Chris she did run the laps, she just did it really fast.

Noah then walked into the locker room and started to get undressed, this was strange how did he do the laps so fast? "Hey Noah" I asked

"I do not compete today, and I told Chef this, so he allowed me to just come and get dresses" he said, reading my mind.

Strange, I thought to myself, Chef loves to make people sad, so why would he let Noah, the most cynical person here, off running laps?

Maybe he feels nice today?

Whatever the reason, I won't let it ruin my weekend.

**i think you americans spell colour different to me in australia, so just tell me or whatever**

**readers are who i write for**

**but reviews are the people i keep going for**


	14. Handcuffs

**BTW, i named this chapter Handcufs, since Duncan hates them, and in this chapter we introduce the 'Wards' or what Duncan and the rest of the students call 'bracelets' although Duncan refers to them a couple of times as Handcuffs. enjoy!**

*****

**Duncan's POV**

I hate a lot of things.

I hate handcuffs, boy bands, my father, the dark headaches I have been getting recently (god, those are a bitch)

And Courtney

Well, I don't really hate her.....maybe I do a little bit.

But still that girl annoys me so much, she is just asking for me to shut her up.

I was thinking of the things that made me crazy about her when I walked with Geoff and DJ to our double science period. Students were walking past us to their various classes, some with markings all over their bodies. Some normal.

I really admire the people who looked different. Oh, there's one now. She look pretty normal, dark brown skin, dark purple dress with violet sash, little brown sandals. And, oh yeah, a head full of snakes. She had patches of purples scales on her bare arms and face, she was looking up at her boyfriend who had put a heavy red arm around her. He was the one with little devil horns and a tail, and was fully red.

The red boy walked towards and waved to Geoff with his free arm, "Geoff! How's it going, party on Friday?"

"You know it!" Geoff yelled back to him, the boy and girl walked past us and waved "See ya later Hellboy, Medusa!" he turned back to me and I gave him a strange look.

"Medusa? Hellboy" DJ asked, Geoff shrugged

"Yeah, seniors get to choose a super name if they want to change their name legally or something. But those two had thier's since they got here"

I turned back to our path and nodded "Cool, oh! I bags pyro!" **(AN pyromaniac = pyro....fire starter)**

"You can have it man" DJ and Geoff said at the same time. I grinned, I like the name pyro. It sounds like me.

"Well, I think it's perfect" a cold voice drawled. I whipped around to see who was talking and saw the dork, Noah. Little weirdo "it does match your description, since you do and will get in trouble many times due to your....hot head" I found myself being held back by Geoff and DJ, I must of tried to kill that little dweeb. Someone should, he has been bugging me from day one with all his, his, _knowledge._

"It's true you know" Courtney sung as she walked past us. I shoved the guy's hands off me and gave Noah a cold look and moved on.

I saw Gwen run past me to catch up with Heather, this was very strange as the two had made a pact to hate each other from day one as well, Gwen with her different fashion and the fact she could not touch a person turned Heather off. And Gwen hated her with the same amount of passion, she hated Heather for.....I don't really know why, I think it just grew from dislike to hate now. So to see Heather and her walk together was strange.

"What the hell is Gwen doing?" I asked the guys. They shook their heads and I looked back to Gwen in confusion, but instead I saw Lindsay, in exactly the same place as Gwen was before, with no sight of Gwen around at all. I hate it when that happens

"It's okay, just Lindsey" DJ announced to us.

Geoff gave an involuntary shiver "Dude, I hate it when she does that, it freaks me out"

"Oh get over it" I said. We stood next to the science room, and when I was about to turn the handle, I felt, and heard, a gigantic boom issue from the room. Then a lot of black smoke from around the door frame. Harold came to stand next to me and lifted his glasses, looking thru the door with his power. "Looks like a 3rd year blew up his experiment"

Now Harold I have loads of issues with.....well, not really. It's just that I'm me, and he's...a dork. So by law, I have to beat him up.

I was about to push him thru the door when it opened with a bang and smoked poured out of the room.

A short nerdy boy tumbled out of the room, his face blackened with something (I hope someone got that on tape) he coughed up a right fit and then saw half our class looking at him in confusion. "Um...so miss Watt might be a bit of a bad mood this morning....." he said, then there was another crash and a bang and Miss Watt yelling that 'Mr Dodd should ran for his life before she electrocuted him'. The 'Mr Dodd' (apparently) took this as a sign to run for his life.

I wouldn't blame him, Miss Watt, other being one of those teachers who call you by your last name, had the power of electricity on her side, matching her name (get it, Watt? Watt as in the measure of electricity? You don't get it? You're as stupid as Lindsey!). Also, she got made really easily.

I shrugged and waited for someone else to go in first......I'm not stupid, last time person who entered first (Leshawna) was shocked so her hair was up on end the whole lesson, it was pretty funny though.

So yeah, I was not going to walk in first.

Thank god Harold is here.

I opened the door and turned to Harold "After you" I said....sucker.

"Why thank you Duncan, I believe that is a good move on your part" he smiled when he moved past me to get into the room. I guess he's one of those nerds that aren't people smart, everyone remembered the Leshawna incident oh too well. But then again, Harold might be people smart too. "Wait a second-" he started but I pushed him into the room and slammed my hands over my ears.

I was surprised there was no bang, no ZZZZZ! Noise, or the sound of someone crying out in pain. I opened my eye to see that nothing at all had happened, I guess that the teacher finally got some meds or something. I opened the door knob and expected to find Miss Watt at her desk. She was, her white lab coat, blue shirt, black pencil skirt and white nurse shoes were all the same as last week, but her usual bob red hair was up on end.

She was slamming papers down at each lab table and then returned to the front of the room. "Well, move it along, I haven't got all day" everyone moved to sit at a lab table except me. I was just looking around the room for somewhere to sit, not that I don't like DJ and Geoff, just that the tables only sit two, and I said they could go together this week.

I didn't really want to be near Geoff at the moment, not that I don't like him or anything, just that he was so obsessed with Bridgette it was driving me nuts! They finally made up and that lead to friendship, and that lead to the 'relationship' side of things, and now they rarely left each other's side, let alone lips. It was really annoying.

And DJ, well, he can live with Geoff for a lesson when he is talking about Bridgette, since DJ is his roommate. Also if we left Geoff to get his own partner, he would choose Bridgette, and then they wouldn't do the experiment in science properly, that would do something horrible to all of us, like blow up the room, and then he would get a detention, and I would get one too, since I am the 'ring leader', whatever.

My life is so complicated.

I guess I was taking too long to decide where to sit because Miss Watt yelled "Mr Samson! If you don't sit down by the time I count to one, you will find a hole in that window the same size and shape as yourself." I don't think she was kidding! I moved to sit next to DJ and Geoff's table, by myself but close enough so we could still goof off, but was stopped again by Miss Watt. "Sorry Samson, but I am sick of you slacking off, and I am sick of the rest of you who slack off" she said, gazing around the room.

The rest of the class just looked embarrassed or had no idea what she was talking about, since they were such goodie two shoes. Aka Courtney (but she just looked like a snob with her nose in the air and looking proud).

Miss Watt stomped over to her desk and picked up a clipboard with notes and such on it. "You are all going to have lab partners" the class groaned, really, I don't care much so whatever, probably end up with Gwen or someone. "You are going to be placed with people who I think will help you to work harder" I'm not going to like this.

"Okay, Miss Kelly and Miss Clason please sit up front" Lindsey and Gwen moved to sit in the front, Lindsey looked a bit sad on leaving Beth, but she looked happy to be going with Gwen, Gwen was smarter at least then Beth or Heather. I couldn't say the same for Gwen though.

Most people looked happy with their new lab partners, some looked like they were ready to kill, and some, just didn't care, for example Noah. Miss Watt trusted him enough to go with Zeke, who was kind of weird for awhile now. Sometimes acting sane, and others, like a complete robot. But all the while, never acting like the Zeke before, making small mistakes on how the real Zeke would sit or say.

Must be homesick or something.

"And Miss Williams, could you go with Mr Samson" Miss Watt concluded, slamming the clipboard down on the desk.

Since, by fate, or a very cruel teacher, I always get placed with Courtney. I don't know why, neither of us like it, but I have to admit, we either work harder together to prove the other person that we are smarter, faster, better than the other. Or we try to kill each other, it's really a chance on what we feel like that day.

I don't know, I'm in a bad mood, she's going to be in a bad mood, I think it's going to be one of those days were we try to kill each other. But I find it kind of hot the way she is mad all the time, it turns a guy on.

Courtney, however, looked annoyed, surprised, and mad all at the same time "But why me? I mean, anyone else could do it!"

"Because, you're the only one I know that won't let Mr Samson get his own way and you do all the work, so move!" Miss Watt barked.

Courtney picked up her garbage load of stuff and dumped it on the seat next to me. "We are only partners here, got that? Not outside, not in any other class, just this class because you are just too stupid to be left alone to do this work" I think she's in a bad mood too.

"Come on babe, you know you want to be with me" she punched me in the chest and turned back to the teacher who was talking about some random boring thing. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention.

Then I got board and lent back in my chair, to see how Courtney's ass looks today. Hot, I have to say. But I was bought out of my happy place by Miss Watt. "MR SAMASON" she yelled, "Sit up and stop staring at your partner!" everyone turned to me so fast I thought they would all get whip lash, but I quickly sat up straight, making it look like I was doing nothing.

I hate Teachers, they don't let you have any fun.

Miss Watt walked to stand next to Lindsey and picked up her wrist, "What we have here is a final product of a ward last year, a student your age made the first one and it developed from there to make this bracelet, and as you all know, cannot be removed from Miss Kelly's wrist, meaning that you can tell it is her by the purple bracelet around the person's wrist."

I always wondered how that worked out.

Lindsey constantly changed bodies, so I was always wondering why the purple bracelet just didn't slip off or break when her arm got to skinny or too fat. But I think she hides it, though I might not actually look to see if a person is Lindsey or not till it's too late.

Miss Watt then went on to explain the materials, and other studies done and stuff like that on ward bracelets, sprays, helmets, clothes and shields. Princess got out a notebook and started to take notes, every so often glancing at me to start doing the same. Watt talked for awhile longer before she started to conclude "Up front I have test results, reports, chemicals and materials you will need for this, so come and collect now"

Then there was a mad rush for the desk, everyone was hoping to get the best things. I turned to Courtney and she gestured me to go get something at least. I shrugged and she huffed, her little nose scrunching up. "Well, go get something Duncan"

"You do realise if I try, I could blow it up, therefore getting us a zero, then a fail for this class, and in that whole sequence, setting your shirt on fire again"

"Yeah, well...AH" she cried and stormed off.

Fighting Courtney was the only good part of my week (I know it sounds sad, but really I don't think about your thoughts on this).

Usually it started of tame at the beginning of the week, maybe I trip her and she hits me. Then we move onto stage two, embarrassment, that would entitle many things, my favourite was mine on Courtney last week, I picked the lock to her room and with the camera I took a picture of her in her pyjamas, that's not it. She had this green face mask on, white head band to pull back her stray hair and was plucking her eyebrows.

Then I got maybe a hundred copies of that picture, and stuck them around out floor. That was a fun day.

After the embarrassment stage we come to the physical stage, and not that kind, I wish, but the kind were we start to fight each other. And let me tell you, it's not easy. Courtney is very strong and scary when she's mad. Not that I can't take her.

I just don't call it losing to a girl. As it's not a girl. It's Courtney, there is a way bigger difference.

As I was thinking about Courtney jumping onto my back that one time, the present day Courtney came back, dumping a whole lot of things onto our desk. I looked up to our things, then at the rest of the groups and I noticed something, "Hey princess, you forgot the Bunsen burner"

She death stared me down, man she is terrifying "No, I didn't _forget_ it, there were NONE LEFT YOU NEANDERTHAL! So we can't do anything!" she snapped and sat down, crossing her arms as she did, god, did she not know me at all.

"Calm down princess! You forget your talking to the human burner here" I snapped my fingers and showed her the flame on top of my thumb.

She scowled and mumbled "At least your good at something"

I snapped my fingers and extinguished the flames, and lent down closer to her ear and whispered "I am a whole lot better at other things, I could show you later if you want" she gasped, just the reaction I wanted, then she elbowed me in the stomach, not the reaction I wanted.

"Just do what I say" she said, she then started to put together the equipment, moving my hand, with her small one, to be placed under a veil of something, I took this as a hint to burn it, I closed my hand and forced my power to the palm of my hand, and when I opened it, the flame was there. She then started to work with other things, taking notes and stuff. Freezing things, mixing, making. It was really hot, you know, it was like this evil master mind thing going on.

"Why are you so uptight all the time" I said, random, I know.

She slammed her note book on the table and turned around to face me, one hand on her hip, the other on the table. "Uh! It's better than being a criminal"

I removed my hand from underneath the veil "Rather have some fun and break the rules, Princess, than following them all the time and have no life" I tutted.

She opened her mouth then shut it, turning back to her work. "Just get back to work idiot, and don't call me princess"

"Drama queen" I muttered

"Vandal" she said.

"Uptight A-type" (hey that rhymes!)

"Ogre!"

"Can't come up with anything new?"

"well...you are!" she yelled in my face.

Before I knew it, we were standing up, noses touching, we were so close. But we were in battle.

Everyone in out class was so used to us fighting they weren't bothered to turn around when they heard us getting louder, some may say, that it was like a soap opera. You can miss a few episodes, but as soon as you start watching again, it only takes a few scenes to figure out what happened last time. Everyone was just too busy to care what we were doing.

"Good one _Princess_" I said just to annoy her.

She sighed and sat back down "That's it, I don't care, let's just get back to work, I've done a lot of work so far and I don't want to waste time trying to reason with someone with the likes of you" she grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit, then placed it under the veil, then she just stared at me looking at me to start the flame once more. God, she annoys me so much.

"Bitch" I muttered, under my breath, softer than the first time. But Courtney must have super hearing as well as ice power, because she dropped what she was doing and turned quickly to me. Oh, I'm a dead man.

"You think I'm a bitch?" she asked, her voice wavering. No, not mad Courtney, I get stuck with emotional Courtney.....I don't know which one is worse. I think emotional Courtney is worse.

"Um, a little bit, but that what makes you, you! If you weren't a bitch, I don't think I would like you as much as I do now. Now can we drop this, I don't want to have a crying girl all over me during science, if you're still sad later, we can hook up. But right now, I don't trust you and dangerous chemicals if your sad or your mind is....preoccupied" referring to her and me, together, doing something that is un-hygienic in a lab. Or anywhere for that matter.

I know, I have a dirty mind.

She wiped away a tear and growled, getting back to work.

I am so board.

I spent the rest of my time dividing myself at looking at Courtney's butt or the clock.

Courtney's butt won.

When we had 10 minutes left of the lesson, Miss Watt yelled for us to stop. She then went around the room checking out everyone's products, not many had come close to finishing, but one team however finished, perfected, and produced a large amount of prototype bracelets.

Miss Watt asked Courtney what we were up to (which is some sort of Justin proof helmet, to keep him from making illusions just to you) and she said we were going well, but still far. But we were close to completing the task.

"I see you have made a good impression on Mr Samson, Miss Williams" Miss Watt said, Courtney looked modest....who am I kidding! She was so f***ing proud that a teacher had told her 'good job' in any form.

Miss Watt then moved onto the last group, the group who had actually made something. Harold and Izzy had about 20 bracelets sitting in front of them, they kind of looked like handcuffs, metal and hard. They had stacks of research papers in front of them, chemicals, twisted metal and the Bunsen Burner turned off . "What have we here" Miss Watt stated.

Harold stood up and passed a bracelet "With Izzy's super speed reading and my scientific knowledge, Izzy and I were able to create this mind ward. Just slip it on, and you will be immune to mind readers and mind control, like Noah and Principal Watson, for example."

"Amazing work" Miss Watt clapped "maybe we could test this out"

Izzy jumped up from her seat and started darting around the room then stood next to Miss Watt "Of course, Miss Watt, we made lots of copies so everyone can have them, as a trail pair of course, we still have some kinks to work out, but maybe we can get Noah to control some people for us, and you Miss Watt, Harold and Izzy can wear the bracelet, I don't really want to be controlled I heard it wasn't very nice, maybe it would be cool. Oh and before I forget, if you blow up that is totally not my or Harold's fault" ......whoosh, that went right over my head.

She talks to fast for anyone's good.

"Just one problem" Noah said in a monotone "I can't control that many at once, at least 9 people will have to sit out, I can't control more than 11 at a time, and only for a minute at the most"

Gwen, Trent, red head dweeb, dweedle dumb and dweedle idiot, Cody, Eva, Miss Watt and DJ stuck their hands up. Izzy then ran around to them and gave them each a bracelet. They all slapped it on, and then she nodded to Noah.

That was the last conscious thought I had.

I was transported into a black world, kind of like the Jason **(AN the space between worlds that Chris has to see when he jumps places, refer to 3****rd**** chapter) **I could see no one though, I couldn't hear a soul. I felt nothing.

Then I heard Noah's voice in the space. "Duncan, step forward, there is nothing bad, just do it"

The voice, it sounded so good, so nice. I should do what it says, I should do what Noah says, nothing bad can happen right? Right! Nothing bad is going to happen...wait a second. "Why should I?" I asked the voice.

"Just do it the voice commanded"

"But why?" I asked again. My voice echoed around the black space. "You have nothing against me! Nothing to control me with!" I yelled.

Then I heard the voice in my mind, I saw flickers of my life, people, places, things I had done, even thought. My whole life was literately flashing in front of my eyes. Then the images slowed down when they got to recent times, to Courtney.

But then the images started to blur, ones of times when I hated Courtney, then others when I thought she was hot. "Oh this is too bloody hard" Noah whispered in my ear, the voice echoed around the blackness. Then the world moved around me. And I was dropped back into the science room. I found myself looking up at the ceiling. I thought I was standing before?

I felt a dull pain in the back of my head, like I had fallen.

Around the room I heard laughter. At others, that's okay. But if it's at me, then they are dead meat.

I sat up slowly and looked around the room to see the class mates that were not wearing bracelets, in funny positions. Owen had managed to do the splits and was holding Zeke above his head in his protective bubble. Lindsey was doing a handstand and Heather had her precious hair all messed up and hanging from the ceiling with Beth holding her by the ankles.

Tyler was in a ballet stand, I don't know what, Leshawna was standing on a desk and it looked like she had just stopped dancing. And last of all, Geoff was hugging Bridgette close to him, about a mile of arms covering her. But wait, what am I doing? Please nothing bad, please nothing bad.

Whew, I'm just lying on the ground. But someone sitting next to me, the person held a hand to her head and put the other one on my chest, then I heard a gasp and then I was in the shade as the person jumped up from their position on the ground. I got up groggily and saw that it was Princess who was next to me. "What happened?" I asked, what? It's not every day you find yourself lying on the ground and more than half your class doing weird things.

"We were under mind control. Duh!" she spat at me.

I shook my head "I know that one, I'm just wondering why we are the only ones not doing something......weird." we both looked at Noah at the same time, but he skilfully looked away.

Courtney walked towards him slowly while everyone started to move, gasping or laughing at what others were doing, and yelling at what themselves were doing. Heather was one of those, yelling at Gwen that it was probably her idea that Noah did this "Noah" she said slowly "why couldn't you control us?"

He didn't speak for a moment, but answered when I hit the back of the chair he was on, almost sending him to the ground. "Fine, fine. You two are too hard to control, okay? It would take all my power to just control one of you, let alone both. The reasons lie with your minds, and I do not wish to tell you why"

"And why not" I asked.

The little dweeb looked from me to Courtney, then back to me "I have my reasons, one being that you will not like the answer, and I see in my future not being in good health. Me not telling you, I see myself healthy and well" annoying little dweeb who knows everything, controls minds, and can read them.

The bell rang and everyone rang for the door.

But not before I (and the rest of the class, minus Noah and Zeke) grabbed a bracelet on the way out, and snapped it on.

****lunch****

I watched the other people in the dining hall, eating lunch. I wasn't hungry today. I was just too into the mystery of Ezekiel Onterio, and why he was acting strange.

So, I had a mission in mind for a certain person. She could easily do it, and no one would ever know it was her.

I'm not talking about who you think I'm talking about.

I strutted past all the other students to the evil Witch's table, yeah, I'm talking about Heather. It's not that I don't like her, it's just I don't ever want to talk to her if I can help it. Ever.

But I saw Homeschool walk out of the dining hall in a dream like state, this happened at random times in the day. Zeke would just up and go into the forest without a backward glance. So I better find out what that little sneak is up to.

When I stood in front of her and her minions, she looked up at me in disgust. Her minions stopped brushing Heather's hair and looked up at me in fear. I feel joy every time someone does look at me the way they do. "Ugh, what do you want?" she asked me.

I unpocketed my spy camera (so glad I stole this in the end) and swung it around on its rope thing. "I need one of your followers"

"Why" she sneered, casually placing her half eaten apple on the table.

"I have a few pictures on here of you, let's just say, not looking your best" her eyes were the size of saucers. The sky outside got windy all of a sudden, that won't be good for the plan.

She picked up her nail file now and started to file her nails, she nodded her head towards me and said to the Lindsiot "go with him Lindsey" wrong answer.

"Not Lindsey, Beth" both girls looked to the other girl, the one with glasses and braces. And she looked at me. Heather motioned her head for Beth to go with me and then went back to filing her nails, Beth stood slowly up, and followed me out of the dining hall and into the garden outside. It was beautiful, with lush green grass and students lying down in the sun, talking and eating lunch. I stopped just near the door and shoved the camera into her hands.

I then pointed my thumb over my shoulder to were homeschool was running off, turning invisible in the process, but occasionally a part of his body could be seen....he hadn't perfected his skill yet. "Okay, follow Zeke and tape him okay?" she looked at me in confusion "Just fly over the tops of the trees okay?" she nodded and floated off. I watched her fly off, it was kind of like watching a balloon you let go, it gets smaller and smaller, till you're not bothered to watch anymore.

"What are you doing" a voice behind me sniped. Dear God, please can you help guide my flame so it sets fire to this girl's shirt....wait! better cancel that, she could get mad. I turned around to see the very annoying Courtney behind me.

I gave a dramatic sigh, god this is annoying "Why do you care Princess? Just go away."

"I care because you use people for your own twisted ways" oh! Idea forming in my head!

I leaned in close to her, so close that I could count the freckles on her nose. "Maybe I just want to see how twisted you can get darling" she gasped then hit me in the unmentionables. Pain, so much pain. I fell to the ground in pain and watched as she walked off. "Don't think I was kidding Princess!" I yelled at her irritated figure. She shook her brown hair and stalked off.

I'm pretty sure she said "Neanderthal" on her way out.

"Do all your insults come from a text book!" I yelled back. She just kept walking.

I know she wants me. I wonder what Noah was on about when he said that we wouldn't like the reason that he couldn't control us. It was a pickle. I wish I had lunch now, I'm starved, and I would have more energy to set Courtney's shirt on fire. I might still be in the position I am in now, but I would have a better chance of seeing her jugs. But then she might kick harder.

The bell rang and I was still on the ground. This time not in pain (maybe a little) but I was waiting for Beth to come back.

I heard a twig snap behind me and I turned quickly, but no one was there. Strange.

Then I heard a crash in front of me, and a gasp of pain. I whipped my head around to find that Beth had fallen out of the sky and landed on her front, her glasses on the end of her nose and the camera sliding towards me. She was about to tell me something but the bell rang again, no way was I going to be late again. "Duncan, the other person-"

"Sorry Wannabe, gotta run!" and I left her.

Behind me I heard her yell "Duncan wait-" but she was cut off. I didn't have time to look back, I kept running.

I would love to know whatever she was going to say, but really. If I was late for History, I'm pretty sure that the teach will give me a detention, no matter how nice Mr Jackson is, all teachers are evil on the inside.

However, he did let me burn stuff and I wouldn't get in too much trouble.

****later that evening****

While I was in the shower, I was thinking about this afternoon and dinner.

Let's just say it was bad.

Not just bad.

It was like an afternoon in the slammer.

I got in so much trouble during power class (how was I supposed to know that setting Master Chef's hat on fire was a bad thing, actually I had an idea it was bad, just that I got bored and Courtney was practicing her icicle shooting, so that would result in my death) and got a detention from Chef and was sent to the room as soon as he caught me (it wasn't pretty), almost making me miss dinner.

Beth was carrying on with her activates never talking to me.

I was hoping to catch her at dinner so I could finally find out what she wanted from me, but she wasn't there. Instead I got the blonde bombshell ask me twice if I had seen 'Belle', then I got Courtney telling me to give me the tape so she could watch it, then Eva tripped me, and I couldn't get Geoff at all to help me since he was playing tonsil hocky with Malibu.

God, girls are crazy.

I turned the tap off and wrapped the towel around my waist, leaving my chest bare. Then I realised I left my clothes in my room again. Damnit. Well, at least I will give the girls here something to look. What else have they got to do around here.

I walked out of the bathroom and almost crashed into Courtney, mm, mm, mm. She is HOT! But she is only something to look at, talking to her my want to make you kill her. "Are you going to show me the tape or not" she asked.

Is she still going on about that tape! Even I haven't seen it yet. I pointed to her then the bathroom "Where you just waiting outside of the bathroom to see me in a towel" I leaned back on my foot and let my hot body (in both ways) dry off the water on my chest, making a bit of steam "cause that's kind of hot".

She looked at me in surprise (and a hint of lust, I see it there!) then in disgust, then she started to follow me up the stairs. "Ew, no. I don't want to get any closer to you then I have to" oh Karma, I tried to be good to you today, can you give me a little something? Oh wait, a large person came down the stairs, making no room for anyone else. Courtney had to snuggle up next to me not to get squished. (Thank you Karma).

"Are you sure about that Princess?" I asked. She then pushed me forward to go faster.

Courtney is one of those people you never get on the wrong side of, kind of like me in that way. And that is it for the similarities.

The rest of her personality makes me cringe, she is a stuck up little princess, and she is so annoying. She follows the bloody rules all the time and never has any fun. I think I will have to fix that. Maybe later though. I don't think she is in the mood right now since she is complaining the whole way up the stairs, and to my room about how I should wear clothes in the dorm and not go around with just a towel on. And some other stuff.

Usually I tune out after awhile.

"And don't get me started on your hair-" she started as I unlocked the door to my room. I opened it and she was about to walk in before she noticed I was naked. So damn close. "Put some clothes on, there is no way I am going in there while you have no pants on, that is so disgusting"

"Fine" I sighed and shut the door in her face. I heard her huff on the other side and slide down the door. Pants, got to find my pants, no they aren't under my bed, or on top of my TV (thanks to my bros for sending it), might be in the chest of drawers. Found them!

I pulled my pants on and swung the door open, Courtney falling over and lying on the ground next to my feet. "Why princess" I said "thanks for dropping in, but I would rather you knock on the door." bad idea, she moved her arm and tripped me. I landed on my back and saw her get up and shut the door. She looked down at me, then her eyes trailed to my bare chest. She so wants me. "Like what you see?" I asked.

"Put a shirt on" she said.

I slowly got up and tried to find the DVD with the video Beth took on it earlier. "Hey, take it or leave it babe"

While I tried to find it I heard Courtney look around my room and scoff at some of my things, and try and find a place to sit that I hadn't been near. "Don't touch my things, however you can touch me" I said, she gave a fake laughed behind me then I heard a bunch of fabric things fall off my desk chair and onto the floor. But not before I heard her pick up some hard metal thing. I wonder what it is.

Oh, there it is! I picked it up and turned around to show Courtney the DVD, but I saw her looking at something. She had picked up my picture of my brothers, sister and me when we were younger. It was one of the only pictures I bought with me. And I didn't keep it in plain view for all to see.

I gave a dry cough and she glanced up at me, then back to the picture, then she realised I had turned around and was looking at her. She quickly put the picture back and ut her hands in her lap. "Soooooo, you looked so much better when you were younger. Not that you don't look nice now" then she actually blushed.

Maybe she does have a heart.

I smirked "You don't look to bad yourself, Princess" I shoved the DVD into the player, and turned it on, to find the screen full of static. Then I saw the forest and the top of Zeke's head, Beth had gotton there too late and missed half the conversation. "-but they are useful" Zeke said.

"I don't care" another voice said, too muffled to tell if it was a guy or a girl, "I've been trying as soon as I saw them but they had known each other for just a moment too long, they are too hard to pass, mind control just won't work on them" they must be talking about a group of people. But who?

Zeke shifted in his place, "Elementals are rare and too have two in the same class is extraordinary" Oh. My. Friggin. God. They were talking about us. Courtney and me. Fire and Ice. The elementals. I heard we were special, but I thought everyone was. Oh crap.

"They are too complicated to work out" the person continued "their minds are thinking about how much they despise each other, but another part of their mind is loving the opposite person. In short, they have too much going on and I can't break thru, I tried just the other day and it didn't work. Until they figure out their feelings, I can't control them. I need another target. A spy. Someone that will be able to tell me immediately if the elementals get any closer. Then I can strike."

Beth moved forward just a little "Might I suggest-" Zeke suggested before Beth broke a branch. Giving away her position. She quickly flew off, as fast as she could, I could see the camera was swinging on her wrist before I saw the concrete below coming closer. Then the screen went static like again.

She knew way too much, I have to find her.

But still.

Oh my god. I could be like homeschool right now, under control, not thinking, in a prison in your own mind. I was so close to being like that.

I turned to Courtney with a large lump in my throat. Her face was a match to mine, wide eyes, a look of panic. "Well" I said "that was a close one there wasn't it babe" She then jumped up and started to pace around my room. Moving around her hands with big movements.

"Duncan, oh my god, that could be us! We could be like Ezekiel right now! And the only reason we aren't, is apparently like each other, which is totally not true, I mean, I hate you and you hate me. Simple. But that would mean we would be under control! And who is that person? We should find Beth and ask her right away, and the important thing is not to panic here! These bracelets will protect us, I'm sure of it. But wait! Harold said they were a prototype! What if they fail! Then what! Oh my god! My mind will be taken over! What do we do! What do we do?" she said quickly.

I jumped up as well and grabbed her shoulders to stop her moving around. It was giving me a head ache. "Stop that" she stopped, but did not look at me, instead she started to wring her hands. I reached down and broke her hands apart and held them up above her head. Wow this would be a really good moment to make out.

But I don't think she would like that and would probably kick me in the nuts. Or cry.

"Calm down Courtney, stop being such a drama queen and think logically, the mind controller said that we were too hard to control, meaning that we can bide some time to find this person"

"But what if we don't-" her lips trembled, oh for the love of god, if she's going to cry I am going to kick her out of here.

"We will, don't worry. It will all be fine. Just don't panic"

She looked me in the eyes, tears falling silently down her cheeks, her eyes glistening "I'm scared" she whispered.

"Trust me Courtney, the person won't get you. I promise." She sniffled and then looked away. And because I'm a jerk "and don't start crying again. I find it awkward. "

She glared at me, but she still had wetness in the corner of her eyes "You can't tell me what to do, you Neanderthal" great! She's not going to cry again. Although I wish she did so I could like comfort her and stuff. Make my move. And before I know it, we will be playing tonsil hockey on the bed.

But unfortunately, that's only in my mind.

I will kill anyone who tries to read my mind right now.

She sighed and looked at the position we were in and quickly froze her arms, making them ice. I hate it when she does that. I had to brake free because frankly, she is cold. Ice cold.

She looked at her arms, then back at me. Then to the tape. "We have to get rid of it" she said simply.

"Can I ask why?" I asked

"What if the 'spy' comes in here and finds it, and then they know that you know and then they come to get you-"

"I knew you liked me princess"

"Shut up! As I was saying, what if they figure out that you told me, then they come to get me! So burn the disk......NOW!" okkkaaayyy, this girl is nuts. Better do what she says, I kind of believe her. There are only a few mind controllers in the world, and the ones here are too weak or just don't look it. So that means someone is hiding out somewhere.

They know that someone taped them.

They know that someone in this school knows their identity.

I am so doomed.

I went over to my TV, got out the disk, and (while looking at Courtney) I set it on fire.

While I was looking at the flames I thought of something.

What **would **happen if we are strong like the controller said we were.

We actually could take over the school. The town......the world.

.......That is actually an interesting prospect.

The disk burnt to a crisp in my hand and I looked up to see Courtney staring at the black remains. She then looked to her wrist where the handcuff was snapped on, she turned her wrist a couple of times, testing the lighting on it. "We have to carry on like we did before. This never happened"

"Of course" I said.

She sighed and looked at me. "Thanks for....comforting me. You are actually a nice guy" yeah....wait! what?

"What are you talking about?" I accused.

She gave me a sneaky little smile and patted my cheek with her hand. "Oh Duncan. I know yourself too well." She then turned away from me. I was still in shock. And I didn't even notice her walk when she left my room (which I swear she shakes her ass that much on purpose to tease me). I am not nice at all. Got it!?!

God I hate her.

I hate her long brown hair. The way her nose scrunches up when she is mad at people. Her clothes and her neatness. When she tells me what to do. The way I like her way too much for my (or her) own good.

Then I heard someone knocking on my door.

I sighed and opened it. Courtney was standing there in shock.

In her hand she held a bracelet. It wasn't hers. She pushed it towards me and I turned it around curiously before I figured out it was a mind control ward bracelet.

And it's Beth's.

Or used to be.


	15. A Sour Note

**So I named this chapter "a sour note" since in Trent's POV I am doing them with a name to do with music. In this chapter we actually see a bit of the Trent and Gwen relationship develop along with the Courtney and Duncan one.**

**Trent's POV**

Gwen is all I think about.

It's what I'm thinking about right now, while I'm lying in my bed, trying to not think about her.

It's been awhile since I've spoken to Gwen, which has been its own sort of torture.

It's not like I have a choice or anything, it's because of so much stuff I've been doing and she has her own stuff too.

Okay, I could try harder, but she won't let me get close, try as I might.

She worries about her power, if I touch her, I could be drained of my power. But I don't care, she's just so hot, and so smart too, the perfect combination of everything that I can't believe she doesn't see it. She has loads of talent and I don't see why she doesn't try to be more out there, like, putting her hand up in class more often, I know she knows the answers, there are loads of people here that can kill, but she believes she is the only one.

Everyone at this school are considered potential criminals by the norms, even the most law abiding person here, Courtney (who has told me at least 5 times that she will be running for the student body president as soon as the election nears) could freeze the alarms of a bank and run off with the money. Even Heather could do something.

She had been a bad mood lately, making it dark and stormy when it was a bright morning.

And that has been throwing off my creative mood, I can't think of anything lately.

For a while I had been working on song for.......well, that's my secret. Lets just say she is the most beautiful person here, and I wish she was mine. But I think she thinks I'm a big dork or something. She's much better off with Duncan (no matter how much I dislike him for taking Gwen), they are much better for each other. They have way more in common. Which I think is stupid, I hate that guy sometimes.

I just hope they don't hook up at the party tonight. I need something to distract him with, he's like a bird, give him something shiny and he will go away, so forcing a pretty girl (not Gwen) on him that would keep him occupied for the rest of the evening should do the trick. But who could it be. Thinking......thinking........ screw it, I'm sure the girl will just appear from no wear or something.

Yeah, Geoff was throwing a party for......I don't think he actually has a reason, he just throws a party whenever he wants now and people accept it. It's still wicked fun though. I got out of my bed and opened the door and walked out, various people were running around, getting changed, before the party.

I walked past Beth and I saw her staring at the wall, like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

She was completely still, just gazing at the wall. It was kind of freaking me out.

"Beth" I shook her shoulders, standing in front of her, her eyes where completely blank "Beth, are you okay?"

She blinked a couple of times and the glazed expression faded, she looked at me and smiled, like nothing was wrong when clearly something was. "Oh hey Trent, see you down stairs" she waved and sunk into the floor.

I can't get over that, she can just walk through walls and floors. Shut the door in her face and you better move back or she will walk over you. I heard someone give a scream down stairs. She must of landed on someone again. Sometimes Geoff would be there waiting with a camera and tape the person, then put it up on youtube. Good times.

I knocked on Geoff's door, to see if he was down at the party or not, I would seriously doubt it though, probably be down there making sure Owen didn't eat all the food "Geoff, are you there" I didn't expect him to open the door, so I got a very small heart attack, and I especially didn't expect him to open the door with his hair messed up and his shirt off. I heard a girl whisper something then she must of tripped over something as there was a small crash and the girl muttering profanities.

"Uh, Trent, dude, I will see you down stairs" he said, a little flustered, I tried to move my head around to see who the mystery girl was but she moved out of the way before I could see her.

I shrugged "Okay, well, the music is thumping, people are dancing, thought you would be first there, you planned it"

"Yeah....wait one second" he shut the door in my face and I could hear scuffling and his voice. I heard a female voice complain a little but he interrupted her, I put my ear against the door but someone tapped me on the back. Scaring the hell out of me!

I turned around to see Duncan just looking at me "Trent, what are you doing?" he asked

"Uh, nothing" I squeaked, damn it.

He just gave me a stare and stalked off. He had been acting a bit distant lately, and now that I mention it, Courtney has been meaner than usual (if that is actually possible). She was acting a bit to kind, to nice, to me and others. And okay, it was a pleasant change, but it was annoying.

Then she totally turned and went to go kill Duncan for some stupid reason. They were at each other's throats, ready to kill each other, constantly. After that then they would act like themselves again, it was kind of a really annoying song, too sweet, too mean, ready to kill, then back to normal.

As I looked at Duncan's retreating figure then I saw Courtney exit her room in a grey boob tube dress ending with a pencil skirt too the knees and white short sleeved blouse underneath. She had on high heel mary janes and a black neck tie. She was wringing her hands, not concentrating on what she was doing, playing with her special bracelet.

I was looking at her, she would be perfect, something to make Duncan look the other way, I think they are at that moment just before the throat ripping.

So she would be great "Courtney" I said, loud enough for her to hear

"Yes Trent"

"Uh....do you think that Gwen and Duncan have been getting a bit to close? I mean, they could be planning something against the rules" her eyes widened in surprise, but she gained her composure before she thought I saw. Maybe there is something there. I mean, the look on her face when I suggested that Gwen was with Duncan told me everything about her feeling for Duncan. Or maybe she really doesn't like the rules to be broken.

"Wh-wh-why should I care, I don't care what he does at all, not at all" then her eyes glazed over a little, before she looked fine again. Ookkaay.

I gave her a sly smile "Are you sur-" she whipped up her hand and I felt like I had a brain freeze, times by 1000X, I bent over in pain, I looked quickly up and her saw her cold dark eyes, her face was blank of emotion, her hand still hovering over me making the brain freeze. I yelled out in pain, I was on my knees. Then she stopped.

I flet her run over to me and pick me up "I am so sorry" she let go of my arm and brushed off my shoulders of any dirt "I don't know what came over me, please don't tell anyone"

"It's okay, I won't tell, but are you okay? I mean seriously, you and Duncan have been acting a bit....odd lately"

She got flustered again, moving away from me and fixing her hair, her voice oddly high pitched "Odd? What do you mean odd? I haven't been odd, and I defiantly haven't noticed Duncan acting strange, no nothing. Uh, I'm going to go now, good bye, and please, don't tell anyone about the brain freeze or Duncan and me, okay? Okay! Goodbye"

She scampered of too follow Duncan down the stairs, she gave a shriek, followed by Duncan saying she looked hot and she couldn't blame him. Something was very wrong there, she was, completely and utterly normal (for her anyway), then she just went all psycho on me, almost killing me. It was like she was under control of a cold person, and I don't mean temperature wise.

My thoughts were interrupted by Geoff opening the door and closing it behind him, keeping himself in the way so I couldn't see inside. "Ready to go?" I asked, he nodded and I heard the person in the room trip over something else.

As we were walking away I asked him "So, have you and Bridgette, kissed and made up yet? I thought you were getting close yesterday" he didn't answer me, but I turned as we walked down the stairs and saw a girl walk out of his room with long blonde hair.

"Uh, we are getting on the right track" he shrugged, I grinned, he was concentrating on his path but I still looked behind me to the girl running around on the first floor trying to find a room to hide in, she was knocking on every door but she was shooed away or the door would not open. She knocked on the last door and it opened, a gloved hand dragging Bridgette in.

"Oh yeah, I can see that"

We ran down the stairs, almost colliding with a 2nd year girl who was flirting with a 3rd year. I love the feelings of love, it makes it so happy and peaceful. It was just another thing about high school, young love. The room was full of people, some dancing on the bottom floor, some flirting on the top. And Duncan holding Harold over the balcony. That was a nice touch.

Courtney hit him in the back, making him drop Harold. Just in time, Owen slid underneath and caught him. Harold exhaled and Owen stood up and gave Harold a bear hug before he dragged him off to some cute girls.

I looked back to Courtney who was yelling at Duncan, but was unheard over the music. Duncan put his hand on her shoulder but she quickly hit it off, she then stalked past him, waving at him to go away. He followed her down the stairs and out the door, yelling at her to stop the whole time. My distraction worked.

Trent 1, Duncan 0.

As me and Geoff stepped onto the last floor I saw everyone turn to look at something at the top of the stairs, I turned as well and saw the girl of my dreams, shyly looking down at the crowd below. She looked around the room and then we made eye contact, she smiled and descended the stairs.

Gwen looked beautiful her hand tucked a single piece of hair behind her ear and she gave a shy smile, caving in her shoulders, she wore a black halter top, black skirt and fish net stockings with converse boots. She wore a pair of long black gloves that ended near mid upper arms and a long black necklace with a butterfly on the end with a black ribbon chocker.

I didn't notice Bridgette next to her, who was wearing a short blue dress, blue bangles and her breathing apparatus. Both were wearing their mind ward bracelets, a bit bulky for their small hands. Bridgette dragged off Geoff as soon as she got near us, leaving me and Gwen alone.

When I saw her in front of me, the lights coloured her skin, turning it from blue to red. She was perfect, so beautiful that I wondered why on earth she could smile at a person like me. On her shoulder I noticed a small birth mark, but it was just another part of her that was Gwen.

"So, uh, hi, how are you?" I asked,

"Great just great" she said smiling, she had a beautiful smile, I just wanted to make her laugh to see her happy, but she was never happy, for some reason.

"How long have you had that mark, I've never seen it before?" I said pointing at it. She shied away from my point, I must of done something stupid. Mental face slap! Stupid! "I mean, not that I haven't looked, of course I would look at you, but not like that, not that I didn't think about it, wait, stop, just ignore me okay, I'm crazy" the little voice in my head said great, and clapped. Stupid sarcastic know it all.

She gave me an answer though, "It's just a birth mark, so hey, I heard you the other night, you're really good" What! She heard me! I didn't want her to hear me, just yet. The song wasn't right.

"Oh, it was nothing, hey you want to dance" I said partly to change the subject, partly because I wanted to get closer to her.

She nibbled her lip a little, unsure on how she should answer. I totally wouldn't care if she said no.......no I would just die a little on the inside. Please say yes! "Okay" she smiled.

"YES!" I yelled, she looked at me weirdly, then I realised I said the last bit out loud, she blushed and so did I "I mean, cool" I took her gloved hand and walked her to near the DJ, not the guy, though he was over there talking to Katie, I don't know if that one is real or not. It's like that movie, except it's too many Katies! And Sadies!

When we walked on to the dancing area, a path was made for us, Gwen looked ashamed. Everyone had heard about her, she was the only one for many decades, I wanted people to see, that she was normal, nothing to be afraid of. I turned Gwen around to face me then held her hand and put my other on her back while she put her arms around my neck. The whole time I never touched her skin.

Then we started to dance, slowly, but only so we wouldn't get close to others. I looked into her eyes, and she into mine.

The next song started up _how to save a life_, and she laughed and looked down. "What's so funny?" I asked

She looked up to me again and gave me a small sad smile. "I just find it ironic that we happen to be dancing to _this _song"

"And what is so bad about _this _song" I asked, intrigued.

"Well, it's just funny that my power could kill someone, and this dance with you for the first time is to this song" she thought over what she had just said and realised a secret meaning to it. Did she like me? Or was it just a slip of the tongue? I didn't want to ask, as if this was a slip of the tongue then I would just be sad for the rest of my life.

I don't know what it was, a second, or an hour. But the time just flew by when I was with Gwen, like we were in our own time. The only people that existed were us. The song changed to something faster but we still didn't stop the slow dance we were at.

It was all fine until _he _came along.

Duncan was looking around the room and then he saw us, he walked over and tried yelling over the music. I think he asked if we had seen Courtney, I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. I wanted him to go away, but he wanted an answer.

He went to grab Gwen's shoulder before I realised that the lights made it seem like she was wearing a long sleeve shirt, her pale skin was so hard to see in the flashing lights.

We all knew what would happen if he grabbed her arm, but it was like I was in slow motion and he in fast. I tried to tell him to stop but he grabbed Gwen's arm. Then the world froze. Gwen looked around at Duncan and saw his hand on her shoulder, frozen there. In my arms she started getting warm and then Duncan fell to the ground.

The times was normal again, I just wished it would stop.

Gwen moved away from my arms and screamed.

The people around us stopped and stared at Duncan on the ground, pointing and gasping, yelling at others to come see. I bent down to see if he was fine, I might not like him, but I don't want him to die. Thankfully he was alive but out cold, his skin was a normal temperature, which I know, is a really, really bad thing.

From near the door I heard a girl yell "Duncan" I heard everyone turn to look at her, then hearing the clack of heels on floor. It was deadly quiet. I saw Courtney kneeling opposite me, running her hands over his neck and face, testing his heart beat. She cupped his face in her hands and felt his temperature, and how cold it was. I moved back to stand with Gwen, watching, waiting.

"Can someone get the nurse!" she yelled

As if summoned by this call, the nurse ran into the common room. She was a middle aged woman in flats, black skirt and flowered blouse, her brown hair was pulled back in a bun and a stern look on her aged face. She bent down next to Duncan and held up his wrist (the one without the bracelet on) and timed his heart beat.

I stood silent next to Gwen, who was saying over and over again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I wanted to comfort her but she would probably hate me if I tried to hug her, thinking that she might send me into Duncan's present state. I patted her on the back, the only part of her that I could safely touch other than her hands. What had she done to Duncan?

"Okay, I need someone to help me bring this student to the sick bay? He might be hurt and I don't want to wake him up just yet" said the nurse, finally, she looked up to me, properly wanted me to help. I went down to pick Duncan, DJ walked forward and tried to pick up his shoulders. "Can you two ladies come as well?" the nurse asked Gwen and Courtney.

Both were tearful at the moment, and I think both of them were in deep shock. DJ and I tried to pick him up, but he started to get hot again, I was slightly worried about my safety if he woke up and we were carrying him, and I don't think he will be happy about it. Then I thought of the obvious, my power! I saw the furniture stacked to the side and saw the sofa the same size and Duncan, perfect! I thought hard about the sofa, thinking of it moving, coming to me, alive.

The sofa shook it's self awake, stretching out then walking over, people moved out of the way. What I loved about the school is that this was normal, seeing a sofa moving all by its self. The sofa stoped next to Duncan, waiting for its job. I motioned DJ to help me put Duncan on the chair, he picked up his shoulders and I picked up his legs (he is heavier than he looks, trust me) then dropped him on the red sofa.

The nurse nodded and we all followed her out the dorm, furniture and human alike.

The people outside were totally oblivious to the accident, still in the dark doing who knows what, but when the passed, they looked in confusion at Duncan, wondering what could have brought him down. DJ was walking with us, hugging Courtney to his side telling her that Duncan would be okay, she was tearful and kept hugging herself. I hung back a little to stand next to Gwen.

"What happened?" I asked

She breathed in and answered me "Look" she clicked her finger and flames tipped her thumb, like a lighter. Awesome.

It was amazing, but how did she- "This is my power, if someone touches me, or I touch them, skin to skin contact mind you. I will borrow their power for awhile" she snapped her fingers again and the light was gone, leaving the path dark once more. "I wipe them out, the ones with powers are lucky, if Duncan was normal he would be in a coma. Or dead" She looked away from me, I pulled my sleeve up so it would cover my hand and put it over her bare shoulders.

She looked up to me again "Gwen, everything will get better, look on the bright side. Duncan has powers, he's not dead, he's just passed out" I leaned in closer and whispered "or fainted since you're so beautiful". This bought a sad smile back to Gwen's face but it did not reach her eyes.

I took my arm off her shoulder as we walked the halls of the main building and took a lift to the second floor. I wonder why they have a lift here, but when I think about it, the teachers would have more privilege seeing as they have to look after us every day, 24 hours a day (poor suckers). The floor above us must belong to the teachers, so they could sleep and do whatever teachers did in their spare time, but I know some live in the town nearby.

The nurse led us into a room _sick bay_ and the nurse on duty was Mrs Kelly. As I walked in I smelt that sterile medicine, you know, the smell in hospitals, I quite like it. We walked into a long white room that had 10 beds on each side of the room, all the same, all white, all sterile.

A bed on the end already had the curtains drawn around it, must be someone who either got beat up by another (trust me, it hurts here!) or numerous other reason of sickness (reactions, fevers, measles) at the end of the room there was a small office and a another door leading to a privet bathroom.

Mrs Kelly led us to a bed with a chair sitting next to it for visitors. I made the sofa follow, telling it to hurry up, and then stopped it with a skid. DJ and I lifted Duncan on to the bed, seeing him weak, well, I don't know, it kind of freaked me out.

Mrs Kelly ran into her office to collect something, most likely medicine of some sort, I was hoping she would get a water and throw it on him, like on TV. I killed off the sofa (seeing how we didn't need it) and it sat still next to the bed, Courtney collapsed in the single chair and just looked at Duncan, just....looking. DJ stood for a moment then seemed like he would be little use, he started to make his way to the door.

I started to leave as well before Mrs Kelly caught me "You stay there!" she barked, pointing to me while walking to the group. She placed a jug of water on the white side table (Do it! Do it!) then poured a glass of water and passed it to Courtney who was distraught. "You may leave" she said talking to DJ, he gave me a sympathetic wave and leaved. "Sit" she commanded. I sat on the sofa immediately.

"Tell me what happened" she said, speaking to me, but thinking I wouldn't do justice, Gwen spoke instead.

"Well, we, Trent and me, were in the common room with some other students, not doing much really, when Duncan came in and he was yelling something, and he grabbed my arm. Then he was on the ground"

Mrs Kelly nodded. "What is your power, Miss?"

"Um, well, it's-power absorption" she said, lowering her head and looking at the top of her shoes. Ashamed.

Courtney, who had been silent for so long, finally spoke, her voice rough "Will he be okay?" she asked, trying to hold back her fears that Mrs Kelly was going to say no, she held her back straight, her face blank of emotions. We all knew that something must be wrong, she was just Courtney, didn't want to admit to liking a person.

Just then Duncan started to stir, he murmured something before he was still again, now sleeping. I don't know about the girls but I let out a sigh of relief Gwen was fine from the trouble. While shuffling around the bed, Mrs Kelly kept muttering things "Mustn't be getting enough sleep"

"He's so strong" Gwen muttered next to me, while Mrs Kelly fussed over Courtney, telling her not to wake Duncan up, no matter how made she was. "I absorb so much in just a moment, yet, he's fine?"

"Or" I started "he could just be really weak, I guess we will never know" I stood up and took hold of Gwen's hand, pulling her up to stand next to me.

"Your both wrong" Mrs Kelly interrupted "looks like this student isn't getting enough sleep, barley awake before you got to him, just needs a moment to rest. But all the same, since he was so weak, you might have taken a lot out of him. If I were you I would watch out for burns, okay? Don't want either of you two to be in here later with burns to the faces"

I shook my head "No, no. That won't happen" Gwen said, hurried.

Gwen stared at Courtney, who would not look at us "Can we leave?" I asked. I wanted to take Gwen back to the dorm. Get her mind off this whole thing. Get her away from this room.

The nurse nodded and turned back to Courtney, I know people have a soft spot for girls in distress, which no matter how much she denies it later, Courtney is clearly in. I wonder why they don't treat guys like that when we are sad. I left with Gwen, who was hugging her body and keeping away from me. This ordeal was over, but she still must be terrified.

Any power that anyone had.

She could take.

She could do anything and everything, she was the one of the most powerful people here.

As we walked the quiet path to the dorm we noticed people sitting around the area, sitting in the dark. "It wasn't your fault"

"Of course it is, if I was just wearing my usual clothes, then this wouldn't have ever happened" she said, she covered the skin on her shoulders and looked down at the ground. I put my hands in my pocket and looked at her while she walked, she looks so sad.

"Look, this isn't your fault, he just got worried that Courtney wasn't there so he had to ask you, it's not your fault that he didn't see your not wearing a shirt, I mean, you were wearing shirt, not that I looked, I mean I looked since you looked nice, I mean, not that you don't look beautiful everyday" she looked at me funny "I mean- I'll just stop talking now"

She giggled, hugging herself "No, it's fine, I mean, I like you, your really sweet" I have been good! Karma has repaid me!

I kicked a stone with my foot and watched it roll till it was no longer seen, but I could still hear the noises it made, sometimes I felt like I was only there for a moment, then I'm the background noise, but around Gwen, I felt like I was always there, she could always see me, talk to me, trying to make her see I was there. But I never had to try hard.

I lifted my shoulders a little bit and moved over a bit, playfully hitting her on the side of her shoulder, she looked at me and smiled but never removing her hands from her shoulders. "Well, I like you too"

She relaxed a little bit, just a little. I pulled the hand out of my pocket and grabbed her gloved hand and interlaced her fingers in mine. She smiled at me, warming her eyes, her cheeks red with a blush. So beautiful. She made sure that the only parts of our bodies that touched were separated by a layer of clothes. My hand was gripping hers tightly, and I hoped we never let go, I never wanted to be separated from her.

Her hand was still a bit warm from Duncan's power.

A quiet little voice said next to me, almost to herself "Do you think he will be okay?"

"You know he will, and if he doesn't wake up soon, Courtney would slap him"

She giggled "Yeah, god, it's so obvious to everyone, why don't they just hook up already?"

"I know, but.....I thought you liked Duncan?" she stopped dead, oh damn it! Good one Trent!

Then she burst out laughing, deep within, real laughter. I joined in too (what? It's infectious!) "No way, Duncan is like my replacement brother, someone I can hit and will hit back." She stood back up, but small giggles made their way out every now and again "Anyway, Courtney likes him and she knows it, she just won't admit that, and as much as the girl annoys me, I don't want to make her upset. Or you, I see you get mad at Duncan when we fool around. Trust me, I don't like him in that way, at all"

"Well" I said in surprise, she had let out an awful lot there "Okay then. I promise to never get jealous of Duncan again. And Gwen, he will be fine, okay?" she nodded and we kept walking.

Behind me I heard heels clacking, taking small quick steps, getting closer to us. I turned around to see Courtney walking to us in her shoes, and a skull shirt that she was holding it down so the least amount of skin was seen to everyone. She glared at us "Don't ask"

Gwen turned to see Courtney and laughed "Oh, but I must know"

"For your information, as soon as Duncan woke up from the induced sleep you put him in, he thought he lost his power. So he thought he might test to see if my shirt caught on fire, and you can clearly see, it worked" she snarled at Gwen

Gwen looked shocked, her sweet smile was gone like the rock I had kicked before, she could have done something worse than just borrow his power, she could have permanently taken it. Or killed him, but that wasn't possible.....yet.

As Courtney strutted past us she glared at Gwen and I, like she blaming us for Duncan setting her shirt on fire again. What is that? It's like the 2nd time this week, I don't know how she keeps finding shirts to wear.

Gwen loosened her hand from mine and broke away from me, her face sparkling with tears. "Gwen" I yelled after her, but she kept running, I tried to follow her, my hand stretched out towards her retreating figure.

"Just leave me alone" she yelled, running off, I stopped running and let my hand drop to my side.

"Gwen" I muttered.

*****much later*****

The party was over.

The lights were still on, but they were dimmed. And there was trash everywhere! Food and cups littered the ground. Various coloured streams hung from the second floor balcony and on the floor, the furniture was stacked to the side, there were still books and some chairs around the room.

Most had retreated to their rooms to sleep, some however had dropped off around the floor or ceiling (you heard me).

Geoff had fallen asleep on the stairs with his hat falling over his face, in his arms he held a sleeping Bridgette. Her gentle snoring setting the mood of the room as did the bubbles in her apparatus. They were together the whole night, never leaving each other's side, or lips for that matter. But they never took a step out of the common room.

Owen had fallen on the middle of the dance floor and was sleeping like nothing would ever wake him up. He partied hard, and he fell hard. Making the room jump when he danced to upbeat songs. But the people around him usually dragged him down and made him laugh, and anyone around him laugh as well.

I thought back to earlier this evening, when Duncan walked back in everyone made the biggest deal, while the girls swooned at his unclothed chest. But they backed off when they saw Courtney run forward and shoved the shirt in his hands. She had changed into a loose white shirt and jeans, and was yelling at him for testing his abilities on her. Which was against the rules.

She finally got frustrated and stomped up stairs and back to her room. Duncan pulled his shirt back on and complained that since she got to wear his shirt, then he should borrow hers, then she said what he would do with it, he replied with he didn't know but he would still get to see what's under the shirt. She then slapped him and stalked off. Later on they both came back to the party, however, they weren't that into it.

I looked up at the dark ceiling in desperation and saw Izzy hanging upside down from a beam, like a bat. Just before she fell asleep, the seniors were playing a prank on another student, they had set up a rope trap but instead of their target, they caught Izzy. Who actually was happy with the result and thanked them for her current position.

There were other students around the room too, either snuggled up together with friends or potential others, or they slept by themselves. It was peaceful. "They're failing, Duncan" I heard someone whispering in the darkness. It came from near the behind the stairs. It sounded like a girl.

I walked around to be sitting on the steps looking at Duncan, as well as Courtney (must be her voice) I could see them, but they couldn't see me. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She moved closer to him and was softer than before, "I mean, when I was talking to Trent before he started talking about.....something. Anyway, it just went black and a moment later I was giving Trent this brain freeze thing.....I don't know what it was. I've never done anything like it before."

"Look" Duncan said, grabbing her shoulder and moving her from the stairs. I leant down quickly and pretended to be asleep, I kept one eye open just the smallest amount, but I needn't have done that as they basically walked on the other side of the stairs, not giving me a second look. "The Dweeb said he was working on it. We just have to wait a bit longer-"

"But what if we can't! As soon as the controller gets us. That's it" she almost shouted but stopped when she saw me. I snapped my eyes shut and heard her whisper. "Harold needs to be working harder, we haven't got much time"

They started to walk faster, and walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor, but not before I heard, "We will find them, before it's too late. And don't worry babe, I'll protect you"

I heard Courtney huff then nothing more. That was confusing! What were they talking about? What needs to be improved? And what is this blackness that Courtney was talking about? Whatever it is, at least they have each other to work through it.

I have no one.

Gwen was all I wanted and she was gone. I don't think she ever wants to talk to me again.

I hadn't seen Gwen for awhile, she had run away and I couldn't find her. I had asked everyone about her and they all said no, I looked in her room, outside, the dining hall, various class rooms and the sick bay. But she was nowhere. I was starting to get worried.

Wait a second.

I forgot to look in one of her favourite places.

I ran out of the dorm and too the main building, there was one class a week that she adored. The look on her face when it was time for the class. Everything looked better afterwards, she had always said to me.

Art, she was in the art rooms.

She had said one time to me that she liked art, she could make things look different to what it really was, she could paint it another colour, make it a different shape, she could make it look better to her.

Her pictures were the best in the class, no, make that the whole school! Her pictures are brilliant, whether it's a picture of the beautiful school grounds or a period picture of the Elizabethan age.

Or one of us.

I felt so happy when she painted or drew me, like I was special.

I slid on the floor and almost crashed into the wall opposite, this was the last place I could think of where she could be. If she's not here I will, I will, eat my guitar!

I flew down the hall and to stand at the last door of the hall. I stopped, and stood still, my hand hovering over the door knob. I took a deep breath in, and held it, I opened the door and saw the room was dark.

She wasn't there.

I really liked that guitar.

I turned to leave but I heard a sob near the back window.

I flicked the switch on, making light in the room. I covered my eyes as I had been in the dark for so long, the other person in the room did the same, she also said just loud enough "How did you find me?"

Gwen was sitting in the back of the room, the black eye liner running down her cheeks. Her eyes sparkled with tears, one dripping down and falling off her chin onto her knees, which she hugged to her chest.

I walked closer to her, slowly, so not to scare her off "I knew you would be here, it's your favourite place"

"But, how did you know that?" she asked, using her hand to wipe away a tear.

"Gwen, I do pay attention, I mean, your more important to me than a wall fixture"

She gave a watery smile "Well, that's nice to know"

I sat down next to her, and made my sleeve longer to cover my hand, then I placed my hand over her shoulder and pulled her closer "You are important to me Gwen, and to everyone else here, no matter what they say in a moment of madness"

Gwen leaned in closer to me and snuggled into my chest, she gave a shaky laugh "Well, some people here are nuts"

"You should of seen Courtney when Duncan came back in, now that is mad" I chuckled, Gwen laughed softly.

After a quiet moment, that had no awkwardness to it, she finally spoke "Thanks for making me feel better Trent"

"Nothing a decent person wouldn't do"

She got out of my grasp, but her hands were still on my chest, she looked into my eyes and I felt oddly happy, "You're more than a decent guy Trent, you're really sweet and any person would be lucky to see that"

"Maybe the only person I want to see my decent side is...you" I said, this I think was true. Gwen, I figured out awhile ago, was the only person for me, when she went missing I felt like part of me was also gone.

She made me smile, and I felt so happy when she smiled too. I just wanted to make her happy whenever I could, so seeing her crying was making me sad too. I wanted to wipe away the tears, I wanted to let her feel to feel warmth of another person. I wanted to hug her, to bring her closer and feel her heart beat against my chest. She was so important to me, I didn't want to let her go.

"Look" she said "It's been awhile since I've actually shook hands with someone, gotton a hug........ kissed someone, I don't want to hurt you so maybe we should just leave now" she tried to leave, she stood up but I grabbed her hand and made her sit down once more.

I looked deep into her eyes, she was so beautiful, like I was going to fall into her eyes, she leant forward but then moved back, afraid to get to close to me, "You're not going to hurt me" I whispered.

Then I felt her lips on mine.

It was quick but it felt like a lifetime. Her lips crashed into mine with urgency her hands on held to her side, I put my hands on her shoulders and held her there, I wanted more of her but she broke away.

I felt myself slightly drained after we broke apart, but I was glad to be still standing (take that Duncan!). She gasped at what she did, when she inhaled the furniture in the room shivered, the paint brushes quivering. "Trent, I didn't mean-" I grabbed her face and pulled her in for another kiss.

This time I moulded my lips into hers, her hands gripping my hair, but....I felt weak.....like I was falling down, down, down a hole.....I broke away from her and I saw the easels walking around the room and the paints had fallen on the ground. I felt Gwen catch me and sit me against the window.

"Trent! Oh, please, I didn't mean it, but then I do mean it, the kiss part, not the taking your power part, not that your power isn't cool, I mean it's great, but I don't want it, I mean, are you okay?" she rambled on.

I gave her a weak smile "its fine Gwen, really, just help me get out of here"

She smiled sweetly and lifted my arm over her shoulder and I walked weakly out, I tried to animate the door with my power, but it was hard. I've been able to use more power for a year, I had been enchanting objects to come alive, my lights to turns around and jump out, the desk to walk around, a foot stool to act like the dog I never had. So when I couldn't open the door, I...I....I don't know how to describe it. I felt...useless.

Gwen saw my face and turned to the door, sticking out her free hand and concentrating hard, it swung open and we slowly walked out, the lights turned out behind us. She was muttering apologies to me, over and over. And I told her over and over, it was my choice.

And I never regretted kissing her.

"Gwen, I will never take it back, I like you"

"I like you too"

"Good, so we're on the same page"

She gave a small laugh as we left the main building and saw someone walking towards us in a dream like state, okay......... not weird at all. Gwen stopped and we waited for the person to walk to us.

This was bad, we should have left! What if they wanted to hurt us?

Then the person came to stand in the light of the dim lights around us.

Ezekiel stood in front of us in his matching blue pinstripe pjs and slippers. Gwen whispered "Zeke, are you okay?" and held onto his shoulder with her free hand, Ezekiel shivered then snapped out of it in a second. He looked around quickly, with small quick movements, his eyes wide.

He saw us standing there, watching, and he whispered "There is a war coming"

"What do you mean, a war" Gwen spluttered, her hand shaking on his shoulder.

Zeke, was making fast movements again, twisting his fingers and turning random parts of his body invisible, he's pretty messed up. "There will be a fight, people separated, under control, run, run now"

Gwen shivered and lifted her hand from his shoulder and waved her hand in front of his face, this was freaking me out to, usually he looked so calm so peaceful, "Who is doing this, tell us" Zeke looked scared, terrified that Gwen had her hand so close to his face, he panicked and opened his mouth but stopped and closed it, going back into a dream like state once more.

He cocked his head to the side "What are you two doing out of bed at this hour"

"What are you talki-" Gwen started, but I slapped a hand over her mouth

"Nothing, I was just looking for Gwen and now I found her, so we are going to bed now. You want to come?"

Zeke shook his head and looked behind us "No, I am fine, go back to bed. Good night" he then walked off, I motioned Gwen to move away as fast as possible.

There was something very very wrong. "What was he talking about, a war? But against who?" Gwen asked, moving fast, trying to get back to a safe place.

"I don't know, but something is very wrong around here" I said.

*

*

*

*

*

I didn't know how right I was.

*****

**Got sooooo many chills when writing the zeke bit, hope you enjoy**

**Review please, even if it just to say hi!**


	16. Faints and Feelings

**I called this chapter faint and fault. Enjoy!**

**Courtney's POV**

For once in my life, I was in trouble.

And not with the law or anything like that.

I was in trouble of having my mind being taken over.

I know it sounds strange. And I usually wouldn't say that. But ever since Beth was taken to the 'dark side' I have been scared for my safety.

This mind control is not something physical I can fight off. It's mental. And as soon as it comes in, I am doomed. No one can help me to get rid of it, I will be forever trapped in my mind. Unless Duncan and I figure out who this person is.

I know, I just thought over the last part. Duncan and I. Me and that.....criminal!

We just don't go together. At all.

But maybe we do. I mean, the controller said that we were too hard to work out due to the fact that I had deeper feelings for Duncan that didn't include hate, disgust, annoyance or hate. I know I said the last one twice but really. I do hate Duncan.

He annoys me so much it's driving me crazy!

"Courtney" I heard someone whisper.

Ugh. We had **another **big party last night. This time because of Lindsey's birthday. That party actually had a reason, and lasted way longer than the others. And it was on a Sunday night. So I knew it was a bad idea to go, and then everyone had school the next day, so no one could get a day of sleep.

So now I think I'm having hallucinations from lack of sleep since I think I hear someone saying my name.

"Courtney" someone whispered again.

There it is again. I hope I'm not going crazy.

I opened my eyes and saw no one. God, I think I am going crazy.

Wait a second!

I sat up in my bed so quickly. The controller. He (or she) is getting closer. I can hear them in my mind! Oh my god! What do I do! What do I do!

I looked quickly at my clock on my bedside table and saw it was 12 at night. Harold would be up. Wouldn't he? Maybe he would have perfected the bracelet by now. Duncan and I had been bugging him for the last couple of days to keep perfecting the bracelets, saying that we would like to be test subjects as long as we got some credit.

Everyone in that situation knew that we were lying since a) Duncan doesn't give a crap about grades and b) like I would need to get extra credit from him. Harold tried to say something about us, but Duncan threatened to beat him to a pulp if he opened his mouth. Ha! That got him!

But still. He had only made one other copy since Monday and it's failing. It was similar to the last one except now it had a fancy gem in the middle which Harold said was a rare diamond that Izzy had researched and found that it reflected mind powers that the Aztecs thought some of their enemies had.

What they didn't know was that was true.

I opened the door to my room and I saw it was dead quiet. Not a soul was awake. And I could hear Harold snoring down the hall. Wow, he is loud. But, I need the bracelet. Oh what do I do?

I opened the door wider and it started to squeak a little bit. I clenched my teeth, hoping that no one had heard me. I waited. And waited. And nothing happened. Whew, thank god. I don't think I want anyone to see me like this. No, I'm not talking about how my hair is messed up, or I'm wearing boy shorts and only a bra to bed.

I'm talking about me actually looking vulnerable. Scared. Terrified that someone out there could actually take me down. Me!

Suddenly the door next door to me opened. And it wasn't Gwen's (even though I totally don't like her now. Don't get me started!) it was Duncan's. I tried to back quickly into my room but it was too late. "What are you doing up so late Princess" he asked.

I **hate **that nickname, almost as much as I hate him. "Nothing at all for your information, I just wanted to....get some fresh air" reeeaaalll smooth Courtney.

I guess Duncan thought that too since he opened his door and I saw him stand in front of my door, only wearing his boxers and raising his eyebrow, I walked out to stand in front of him, "Okay, so I got up, I heard the really weird voice in my head and it freaked me-" I saw his eyes wonder down to my chest. I slapped him "Hey, eyes up here" I said, pointing to my eyes.

Duncan snapped him eyes up to look into mine, "Hey! It's not my fault that you walk around in your underwear with perverted boys like me around here" hey! I didn't know anyone was awake! And he is a pervert!

"That is totally off topic! Listen to me, I heard this voice in my brain- and no I am not going crazy! The bracelets are failing, we need new ones stat!"

He just smirked at me, I hate that smile of his "Yeah, we **just got** this one princess, the dweeb shouldn't be finished until tomorrow night at the least." I opened my mouth to reply but someone near the other end of the floor opened their door. I jumped up and tried to find somewhere to hide.

The door near the end of the hall shut quickly with a snap. I relaxed a little bit but then I tensed with a hot breath whispered in my ear. "Awwww! Are you scared Princess" Oh. My. God! I was in Duncan's arms! This was not right! This was not right at all!

I moved away as quickly as I could and almost fell over. He gave a small chuckle, I hate his laugh. "I am not" I hissed. "We have to do something Duncan! If I didn't wake up, I might be under control right now. So what do you suggest we do?"

Duncan's face fell, but then became a sly grin again. Oh no. "Well, we could sleep together" I punched him in the gut "Not like that! I mean, if we sleep in the same room, then we can wake each other up if we hear anything weird" in my mind I gave an approved tick. It was a good idea, I mean, if the controller started to get to me again. Duncan could just wake me up! It was perfect.

But that was in my mind. Out of my mouth came "But what if you going to be a pervert and climb into my bed"

"Take it or leave it" he smirked.

I started to walk back to my room in disgust ,how _dare _he suggest sleeping in _my _room! And I was not scared at all. He was just being stupid. I reached for my door handle but I blacked out.

And no, not the good kind of black out, if there is such a thing. The kind that I knew I was being controlled, when you were being controlled you felt great! I wanted to stay like this, I felt light as air. In my mind I heard voices whispering, telling me to turn. Okay, not such a big deal, I was happy to do it in exchange for this free feeling I had. And to shot icicles from my finger tips? Easy said, easy done.

I felt my arm lifting, coldness running thru my veins. Ice in my blood. Then I felt a hot slap across my face. Almost like fire.

I felt myself fall to the ground, then I saw the room as it was again. Instead this time I got a Duncan that actually looked concerned for the first time since I met him. He was kneeling on the ground by my head and was shaking me, his hot hands felt so welcome on my shoulders. The coldness returned to my inner core of ice and I looked up to his soft teal eyes.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. That was another first.

"About what?" I said, my voice was softer. Damn it! I was not going to show him weakness!

Duncan lifted my head with his fingers, roughly holding my chin and facing me towards him. "Something is wrong. Y-you went under control. You turned on me Courtney." His eyes flickered to the wall behind him and I saw that he was speaking the truth. As if I planned it, there were iatrical patterns of icicles on the wall , shoved right into the plaster with force.

"I couldn't have done that......could I?" I said, gazing at the cold icicles in the wall. I never was that forceful, they only were thrown hard enough to injure. And these would of killed Duncan had he not slapped me out of my state.

I guess I do need him.

Damn it.

"Fine" I sighed "I guess I need you to keep an eye on my....but I just want to say now, I don't like this situation at all" Duncan just shrugged and pushed past me to get into my room.

"You don't have to like it babe, cause as you know, I don't want to be in this situation either. I just figured that if the controller gets to you again then I get an excuse to hit you, then if you're as emotional as before, then I can make a hit _on_ you"

"You are so disgusting" I hissed, throwing a pillow at his face, which he caught. Is nothing going right for me tonight? The least I wanted to do was to throw a pillow in his face, but no, he _had _to have cat like reflexes. "Sleep on the floor" I said, while climbing into my own bed again.

I felt one of my covers being dragged off though and I turned in my bed to see that Duncan had taken it and was lying on top of his, his hands behind his head. "Hey, it's friken cold in here, the least you could do for me is either give me a good make out session, or give me your sheet" he shrugged.

I snorted and turned back to face the wall, my back to him "Take the sheet then. Now shut up and go to sleep"

"Love you too Princess" He sniggered and I started to drift to sleep.

AH! I hate Duncan! He's totally unmotivated! And he never washes his hands! He's so obnoxious! He's completely delusional! And owning sunglasses doesn't automatically make you cool. If you're gonna wear sunglasses, at least pick out some stylish ones! He's such a poser!People like that are so annoying! I mean, honestly! Who does that?

I slept with thoughts of Duncan rolling around in my brain.

********

I awoke suddenly in what seemed like only hours later, a hot feeling crossing my cheeks, my eyes wide and my body cold, and I wasn't in my room. I was looking right at Duncan who actually looked scared "Courtney! Courtney" he yelled, shaking my shoulders.

I fell out of my dream like state, spluttering and holding onto Duncan as I looked around the area taking in where I was but not recognising it "Where am I? What happened? Did I- did I hurt anyone" I said, tears falling down my cheek, looking around, seeing trees from outside and building. What? I was confused!

He grabbed my wrists and held them to my chest, holding me still. "No, you didn't hurt anyone, it's fine Courtney" I still whimpered and he held me closer and I actually let him.

"What happened?" I whispered, looking at a tree blowing in the breeze.

He pushed me away and leant down a little, gazing into my eyes. "You woke up randomly in the night, and just started to walk away. You did stop at random times and just....stopped, looked around and then you started to get agitated, then you went silent again and started to walk. I finally caught up with you and, remember Beth's bracelet? Thank god I had it"

He then picked up my wrist and showed me that I had on two bracelets, not one. One being the newest model and one being the first prototype. Duncan continued, pulling down my hand and cupping my face "It really freaked me out".

I snuggled up close to him and started to cry. He just held me and let my tears drop onto his chest, he made small circles on my back, what surprised me most was that he didn't make a move on me at all. He just let me let it all out.

What seemed like hours later, but in fact was only minutes, I finally stopped crying. Duncan turned away from me but I gripped onto him harder. "Hey, we got to get back inside, I'm getting cold out here" he sadly chuckled, I nodded my head and allowed him to turn and walk us both back inside.

When we finally made it up the stairs, I was still shaking, and gripping onto Duncan as tight as I could without digging my nails into him, but I was close to doing that, but Duncan was still kind to me and letting me draw blood if I so wanted to.

He opened the door and he sat me on the bed, I was looking at my feet but Duncan tried to catch my eye by moving his head around, when he finally saw that I was looking, he took my hands and held on to them. "Are you okay?" I slowly shook my head, he sighed and glanced down at his bed and back to my eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to suggest something, and will you promise not to get mad and just hear me out" I nodded again "Okay, I was just thinking if you feel safer being close to me, then you can sleep on the floor with me. I promise not to touch you, and you can have the pillow" that sounded like a good idea. I nodded again and started to crawl onto the floor.

Duncan watched me lie on the ground then he pulled the covers to cover me up, I then curled up in the fetal position and tried to get to sleep. Scared to shut my eyes. Scared to talk. To think.

I don't know how long it was, but I turned over to look at Duncan, his chest rising and falling in sleep. He looked so sweet when he's asleep. I turned around to look at him, just looking at his dark black hair was a mess, his piercings glinting in the moonlight, the heat off his body making me feel warm for once in a long time. He made me feel better about myself, about what was happening.

I just hope I'm not dreaming.

And I hope I don't forget this.

*******

The next morning I awoke to the sun shining on my back, tickling the top of my head. I heard my alarm going off above my head and the sweet sounds of people falling out of bed below me, that was my favourite part of the morning. I murmured in my sleep and snuggled in closer to the warmness that made this morning better than others and realized something.

Hot breath on my hair.....the alarm going _above _my head.....a hot muscular chest in my hands.

Oh my god.

"Morning Sunshine" I heard _him _say.

I tried to shut my eyes, hoping this was a really good dream. I mean bad dream! My eyes flickered open (please don't be real!) I turned my head and come face to face with Duncan (damn it), with my hands resting on his chest and my head in the crock of his neck. I got up and looked down on his stupid grinning face "Oh my gosh" I gasped "Ew".

I jumped up trying to get as far away from him that I could. "**You **were cuddling me" I said.

Duncan just leant back on his elbows, and said simply "I was calmly lying on my back and trying to catch a few Zs. _You_ were snuggling up to _me_." My eyes darted around the room while he was saying this, trying to figure out where I was, I must have fallen off my bed in the middle of the night! That's it...but that doesn't explain why I didn't wake up.

"You are such an ogre" I hissed.

But he leant back in his makeshift bed and smiled back at me "I've been called worse"

"Ah!" I screamed, I straightened out my top, trying to show him the least amount of skin possible. I bent down and I saw him look down my top **again **, I slapped him then. His hot face painful against my hand, he then held a hand to his face, and grinned.

"How did you know that I like it rough?"

"Oh that is it, get out!" I picked him up by his eyebrow ring and dragged him out of my room.

"Ow ow ow ow, let go!" he complained, I walked him to my door and dragged him out, throwing him unceremoniously out of my room. I didn't notice the time and saw a few people in the halls, ready for breakfast. Duncan must have turned off my alarm. That little rat.

"And stay out you little pervert!" I yelled at him and slammed the door.

I slid down the door. Crying.

Why do I have to act like I don't like him? Is it part of me? Or just an act?

I really don't know anymore.

*****dinner*****

I felt awful.

I had the worst day, having been up almost all night I was tired, and then Duncan was a complete jerk again. I of course, had to keep him under control.

The criminal sat down at my table, where I was eating alone. "Feeling better" he asked. I assumed he meant from last night, which I still hope was just a dream, unfortunately the evidence was around my wrist.

I looked down to my wrist and sighed. "Yes, thank you Duncan. And how are you?"

He slammed down his tray and moved closer to, I flinched away. "Let's cut the formalities princess"

"I don't know what you are talking about Duncan" I said, taking a sip of my water. Only for him to boil it and scorch my hand. I dropped my glass and it shattered on the table. I glared at Duncan, "What was that for?" I hissed, making my hands ice up so I could no longer feel the pain of the burn that he just gave me.

"For not paying attention, and for bugging me all day" he snapped. Wow, I never heard him snap at me, usually it was a remark, or a quip, never anything harsh like that. If I was in an emotional state, like I was last night, I would have cried. But I wasn't like that during the day.

I scoffed at him and let my hands absorb the ice, "You? Being annoyed be moi? Don't make me laugh. You have been on my tail all day, and then I have to get you out of so much trouble on subsequent occasions."

He leant back in his chair and smirked at me, "Oh jeez Princess, you are the most annoying uptight person I have ever met"

I gasped "I'm like, the most easy going person I know"

"Oh, you're totally laid back" his voice dripping with sarcasm, he then proceeded to throw a spoonful of custard in my face!

How _dare_ he! I wiped off the custard on my face and picked up my bowl and looked from the bowl to Duncan. Why I should-! I threw the bowl in his face and laughed! He looked ridicules! I felt so free I laughed some more.

He just gave me this blank stare, not even opening his mouth, custard dripping down his face. I leaned forward and stuck my finger into the custard and pulled it back, and licked it off. It was actually pretty good. Duncan pulled the bowl off his head and sat it on the table, his green Mohawk was completely wreaked and probably had custard up his nose.

He got up slowly and walked out of the dining hall, but not before he said "Good move princess, but I started that fight. Technically your still a rule abiding preppy" and then he stalked out, ignoring jeers and laughs from the rest of the students here.

Was I really an uptight loser?

Nooooo! I wasn't!

Aren't I?

I sat, eating my dinner, in silence.

*****Later*****

It was strange, all of a sudden a whole bunch of people had gone missing. I tried looking for Bridgette, but she wasn't in her tank, then I tried to find Duncan, but he wasn't outside desecrating something.

I even tried to find Gwen.

I looked back at the last couple of weeks and laughed when I ever thought of Gwen as a friend. She almost killed Duncan, we were total opposites, nothing in common at all. Yet I was one of her first friends.

Big mistake.

I just couldn't get over how much time she spent with Duncan and then told me they were only friends, such lies. Not that I don't like Duncan, it's just he is bad enough without someone egging him on to do something worse.

I'm sorry to say that we are no longer friends.

But even when I couldn't find Gwen I knew I was alone. May as well go back to my room and study. I was walking down the hall when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth, then I was quickly dragged into a room.

It was done so fast that I didn't even have time to scream. Though I did bite the person when they dragged me into the room. The person let out a yelp and I jumped up to come face to face with Izzy. "What do you want" I hissed.

She just giggled "Why Courtney, you are one of the founding members of this club" she said, showing me the rest of the people in the very small room. It was everyone from my class minus Beth and Ezekiel, all were stuffed into the room and sitting on whatever they could, including Bridgette who was sitting on Geoff's lap.

"Oh, so this is where you all went" I said slowly. Izzy ran back to sit on the floor and I looked around the room for somewhere to sit, but could only find an overturned waste basket to sit on. I feel so low.

I found Duncan standing next to me and looked up at him, he looked down at me then pulled me up by my wrist. "Hey!" I said.

"Just do something I want for once" he hissed at me, wow, he really could take the reins...it was kind of hot. He turned back to the rest of our class "as I was saying, last night Courtney was almost taken in by the controller-"

I ripped my hand from his grip "Whoa! What is going on here, so far I have been kidnapped, dragged into a room, and then pulled up by wrist by you to hear you talking about me almost being taken last night, and they know about it?" I said.

"Girl, we have known something was up, we just didn't know what. Most of us actually had a bet going that you guys were doing the nasty behind our backs. I guess I lost the bet if it was just you two trying to keep each other safe from the controller" Leshawna said, oh, so everyone knew now that I was weak, that that was just fan-bloody-tastic! "and don't worry girl, Harold was almost taken the other week, we just didn't notice, ain't that right honey?" emphasis on the **almost**!

"Another question" I stared at the others, then my eyes fell on someone, who was a bit out of the ordinary "Gwen must be under control, she isn't wearing a bracelet" I said, crossing my arms.

Everyone turned their heads look at Gwen, I looked at her in satisfaction of her embarrassment. However she just stared at me. "I don't need one. They can't control me or read my mind for some reason" damn it! Here I am the weakest in the room, and she didn't even have to wear a bracelet.

Again, everyone moved as one to look at Noah for an explanation, he just looked up at us, "I can't get past it, she has this......force field around her which I can't get past, I can't hear her, I can't control her, and if she touches someone, she does the same to them. I mean, I can faintly hear your thoughts right now, but as soon as Gwen comes near you. You're gone off the face of the known mind universe."

"Because of her power, she absorbs the mind control from a person, and they can become normal again. But as soon as she moves away from said person, they are under control again".

I was still confused, as some others were. "How did you know that?" Heather asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Noah just rolled his eyes. "Trent was there on the night of the incident were Ezekiel was walking off somewhere, Gwen grabbed his shoulder and immediately he started to panic, like he had just woken up from a deep sleep. As soon as she let go and moved away, Zeke seemed to be under control again" Everyone stared at him. "I read Trent's mind in the morning, I wanted to know why he was acting odder than usual." Shrugging, like it was usual.

I wonder if he ever read my mind when I was upset. Noah turned his head to me and nodded his head. Oh crap, he could actually hear me. Crap crap crap! "Stay out of my mind" I growled to him.

He eyes went blank and then he blinked, probably seeing the future. Most likely something painful as he turned his face from mine. DJ looked around the room at everyone's bracelets "Is there any way to improve the bracelets?" he asked.

Harold stood up and looked at Izzy and Noah "We are working hard to improve the bracelets, but we aren't getting far at all. The only way we can exist without the controller hearing us, if we do some tests on......Gwen."

Were you listening to my prays God? Thank you! I just don't want her to die, electrocution would be great though! Trent panicked and grabbed hold of Gwen's gloved hand. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

Izzy jumped up and started to play with Gwen's hair. "Nothing much, just need to know how much of her that we need to put in the bracelet" Gwen looked up at her in shock "just your hair or something" she exhaled and grinned at Trent. Damn it.

"And that will work?" Heather asked.

Harold scratched the back of his neck "Well, we don't really know for sure, but that's what the tests are for".

As I was new to the club, I didn't take the lead role this time till I could figure out what was happening, Duncan must of been standing in for me as he stood up and yelled for everyone to 'shut up' and 'Gwen is not going to die'. "Shut up! Moving on to the next topic, the controller seems to be aiming mostly for Princess here. Any ideas why dweebs?" he said.

They were talking about me, I felt kind of special, but at the same time I wish they would shut up about my weakness. I turned to Duncan and stood up, to be the same height as him. "You told them about that!" I yelled.

"Uh, no duh princess. Do you want help or not" I slowly nodded my head "Well, they have to know everything so I told them about the last tape, the one with the actual controller in it. And I told them about everything you and I have been through to get to this point"

"Everything?" I whispered. Thankfully the rest of the group were talking among themselves and asking Harold what kind of test were going to be done on Gwen. Thank goodness!

Duncan shook his head, "Not everything Princess, only the things they had to know. Okay look, I know you like me" I rolled my eyes, and Duncan nodded his head over to Geoff who was watching our exchange "he knows you like me" he lent in close to me "everyone knows it! So here's a tip if you want to kiss me, I might let you"

I looked him up and down, rethinking my thoughts on him "And to think I actually thought you were nice!" I said, louder than I thought I said it.

Noticing that some people had turned their attention away from friends, Duncan made a cutting off movement on his throat. "SH! Me? Nice? Ha ha, yeah right!" he said, nervously.

Geoff shook his head "Why would you think that?"

I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Never mind, I was wrong, he's just as gross and annoying as he wants you to believe. Go ahead and keep this meeting going! I have study to do!"

He gave a nervous smile and then yelled at Harold, focusing the attention back on them. "Okay, Why are they attacking Courtney and not me" the group turned to the small group mentioned and watched them.

Harold shook his head, as did Izzy. Having no clue why the controller wanted me next on his or her list.

Noah, however, knew the answer, or as much as he could gather "What I saw on the tape, and during class and other experiences is that you are very powerful Courtney, you would be a crown jewel in the controller's crown. And I'm guessing that the controller is going for you first as you are slightly more powerful than Duncan, they can't control me or Gwen and the rest of you, I'm sorry to say, are just not as useful in the war to come. Maybe some of you might work out though"

"What war?" Gwen asked

"When I read Trent's mind I heard that Ezekiel saying that a war was coming, I see the war starting in the future, but the end outcome is still unknown. But yes, there will be a war between us and the Norms" Noah replied in a monotone, like he didn't care.

"Soooo, I'm a weapon, and when the controller gets me, they will most likely try to get Duncan and anyone who is useful" I asked.

Noah just raised an eyebrow "Precisely"

"Well, who else here would be useful?" Heather demanded.

Noah just rolled his eyes at her and let Harold answer the question, "Well, you Heather" she looked surprised "Courtney, Duncan, Izzy, Leshawna, Justin, Trent, Gwen, Owen, Katie, Sadie and Eva" the people chosen looked scared, while the people who weren't listed had a mix of anger and relief on their face.

"Why wasn't I picked?" whined Lindsey.

"Why would they need a shape shifter in the war, when they could have Eva?" Harold retorted "but spies might be needed, that's why you are in trouble Lindsey as am I. They already got Beth and Zeke, so we are high up there. And I am sorry to say Geoff and Bridge, you guys are not the main ones...you're the pawns, the ones to die first in the war"

They both gasped, at the fact they were going to die, and that they weren't that important. So sad, too bad. "Well, we should break this up then" I said, standing, taking control (wow, that was scary not to be in control....I never want to do that again) "Harold, Izzy and Noah, you make some tests on Gwen. The rest of you, buddy up so your partner isn't taken in"

Everyone nodded, glad to have something to work for. Everyone partnered fast, however, and I didn't get a chance to pick someone who wasn't standing next to me. "Looks like you and I are partners, Princess" a voice drawled.

I hate him so much! Ah!

"Does anyone want to swap partners?" I asked.

No one did.

Damn it! Why does God hate me!

Slowly, people started to leave Duncan's room, leaving in pairs, not all at once so to not attract attention. I was left in the room with just Duncan, my stupid partner so I wouldn't be controlled.

"Well" I said, straitening my back "I'm going to-AH" pain! So much pain! I held my hands to my temples to make it stop! But it was taking over!

I fell to the ground, in a black headache. No! Not now! I don't want to be a zombie! Leave me alone! GO Away! I screamed and yelled. The last thing I heard was Duncan yelling my name.

Then it went dark.

*********

I woke up in someone's room.

I don't know how long I was out, I just knew I was safe. I sat up quickly in my bed only to be pushed down by Izzy in a white lab coat. Izzy's room was simple due to the fact that if anything delicate was in the room, Izzy would most likely knock it over, so the desk was far to the side and had nothing that Izzy could trip over near it.

"Slow down silly" she giggled "the controller almost got you again! This time he was so close to controlling you, you just have to be thankful that Duncan was with you!" she then darted around the room, checking out test papers and veils that were bubbling.

I shook my head in my hand "Why should I be happy about him being there?" I asked, trying to sit up again and feeling a jab of pain in my head.

She ran back to me and jumped on my bed, crossing her legs and staring at me. She grabbed my wrist and shook it, my bracelets making clinking noises as they hit. "Duncan gave you his bracelet! He saved you" Duncan did what!

"Duncan did what?" I repeated. Is he okay? Oh god! Please let him be okay!

Izzy just laughed and jumped off my bed, running over to her desk and back to me with something in her hand. "He's fine, luckily he still had his old bracelet and your old one. Quite a cowink-e-dink if you ask me" she then grabbed my wrist again and pulled off my old bracelets and collected them in her hand.

She then ran back to her desk and grabbed something else, shoving it into my hands, I looked down at it while she prattled on about what she had to do to get that one and how fast she had to work. In my hands I looked over a gorgeous necklace, a long silver chain, holding a small blue white jewel in the middle. I held up the necklace to Izzy.

"Why is this different?" I asked, referring to the jewel, last time my jewel was a light amber, as was everyone's else. Izzy ran back to me and looked at the jewel, then returning back to me. I held it close to me, knowing that if it was close to my body, the controller couldn't get me.

"It's different due to the fact it's your blood mixed with Gwen's and the liquid form of the jewel before. Quite ingenious really, if I do say so myself"

"Blood?" I gasped, I tried to feel my head, finding the spot I must of hit my head and bled out. Izzy just laughed and pointed to my arm, where a band-aid was placed where you would usually take blood. "Oh" I muttered

"I think you're feeling better, you must go before my room mate comes back in, she doesn't like it when I have guests, although most of my guests are animals, but I don't think she wants to see you right now, as you made Gwen cry and she likes Gwen. So go, and.....oh! Give this to Duncan" she shoved me out the door (I wonder how that worked out) and slapped a box into my hand. Slamming the door in my face, how rude.

I looked down at the box while I walked, I wonder what colour Duncan's jewel would be? Fire red? Or light blue like his eyes....not that I would know that...it was a guess!

I growled at myself for knowing the answer to what Duncan's eye colour was when I felt another presence next to me, the heat coming off in waves. "What have you got there princess?" he asked. I shoved the little box into his chest.

"It's for you, curtsey of Izzy" I turned around and looked while he opened the box, producing a dark silver bracelet with fire red studs. He smiled at it and snapped it on, then he looked down to my hand where I was still holding the necklace in my hand.

"Want me to do that up for you?" he asked, gesturing to it. He actually looked sincere about it.

I sighed "Fine!" I turned around and held the jewel part against my chest and the clasps on my neck.I held up my hair and waited for him to do something perverted, slap my butt being the likely option. I felt hot hands fiddle at the back of my neck, it felt nice. I felt safe for once in a while, with him near me.

"Done" he muttered, I turned around and felt the necklace on my neck.

I turned around to face him again and gave him a shy smile. "Thanks" I muttered back.

Duncan just smirked. "Hey, you wanna go outside, I know you've been in Izzy's room and I'm pretty sure you would die of fumes if you slept there for as long as you did"

We started to walk down the hall and down the stairs "Well...how does Leshawna survive in there?" I asked

"She doesn't, she's basically moved in to the spare room down the hall when this kid left" he chuckled.

"Well....good" I said, when Duncan and I weren't fight...we had nothing really to talk about. I mean, we probably could find something, but really, nothing over the last couple of weeks suggested at all that we had anything in common.

I mean, other than annoyance, we had nothing. He was too bad and I was good. Ying and yang in other words. Damn it. I wonder what life would be like if he was just a bit more like me, or I was like him. We both know thought that _that _was never going to happen.

We finally got down to the common room and I noticed the lights blazing, the light outside long gone. "Duncan, we can't go out now. It's against the rules? You know what will happen if we are caught outside after dark"

I turned to go back but Duncan grabbed my wrist, pulling me down the stairs and out the door. "Why are you so uptight all the time?" he asked.

I ripped my hand out of his grasp, going back to my room to get some sleep "Uh, I am not uptight!" I said.

Duncan jumped in front of my path and walked towards me, I had to walk back so we would not get any closer. "You always follow the rules"

I stopped dead "Well, you always have to break them"

"Only the ones I want to" then he winked at me. Him? wink at me? What is going on?

I turned away from him, unable to look at him in the face "Ok, so. Maybe I do follow the rules, I guess that makes me a big uptight loser in your books. Right?"

"Maybe" he drawled behind me.

"AH!" I yelled in frustration, really! He is the most annoying person I have ever met! I hate him!

"So then, why do you follow them" I-I never really thought about that.

He was still smirking when I turned back around, I ran up close to him and shook my old bracelet in his face "because not following the rules could lead you into danger! Most likely how you ended up at this school"

"But I'm in this school with you, aren't I?" I smiled, that was kind of sweet. "you want to go do something fun...I mean something other than making out"

"what do you have in mind?" I asked.

He smirked and opened the doors, pulling me out by my hand, I gave a small giggle. Damn it! Stupid girlish side. "I have a few ideas" he said, dragging me off to the dining hall.

"What are you doing! We really aren't allowed in there!" I hissed, but I kept running.

"You aren't hungry at all?" he asked, his smile told me he already knew the answer.

"Maybe a little" and we ran faster, coming to duck under the window of the dining hall. We both slowly peaked over the top of the sill and saw a couple of teachers having a late night dinner due to work. The closest to the kitchen being Master Chef and Mr McClain, two of the worst teachers here. Duncan was stationary for a moment before I grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him to the back door. "Come on!" I whispered.

Duncan followed willingly and picked the lock on the kitchen door, opening it with a click, he pushed the door open and started to crawl on his hands and knees, behind the tables and such to make it to the glorious dessert fridge. "Slowly, slowly" he whispered over his shoulder, but I needn't be told.

We opened the door to the fridge, I was afraid that Chris or Chef might have seen us, but Chef was 'thrilling' Chris with one of his really boring tales from the war, which I'm sure he wasn't in. God, he was going nuts all weeks in gym, making us do crazy things like holding a canoe above our heads, running through an obstacle course when it rained outside. And one of Izzy's favourites, hanging from the ceiling to see how long before we dropped.

In turns we started to gather food, more than enough for me, enough really to feed everyone in our class. I found a bag to put it all in, filling it to the top "If we get caught was are so dead" I whispered to him.

He just gave me a lopsided smile and kept packing the bag, pretty soon we had gathered as much as humanely as possible. "Are you sure you want to go thru with this?" he asked me.

I giggled "Heck yes, this is the most fun I've had here yet!" I whispered, I held up my old bracelet, Chris and Chef had always commented on them, asking what they were, and basically bugging us all the time about them "a little present, curtsey of our class" I giggled again, placing it where we just removed a large cake.

Duncan laughed and put an arm around my shoulder, and I actually let him! I am so bad tonight! "Now you're learning!" he whispered, I moved away, grabbing the bag and getting ready to run. Duncan quickly picked up something else and we started to run like mad!

"WOOHOO!" I screamed, I felt so free! I have never felt like this! It was a great feeling, why didn't anyone tell me being bad was so much fun! I should do this more often.

We kept running, I knew I must be getting tired from holding all this food and running at the same time, but I didn't feel it at all, I felt lighter than air actually! All those years playing the good girl were a waste now I think about it! This is way more fun, plus I get what I want, when I want it! We ran into the common room and slammed the door shut behind us, I turned around to have my back to the door and I noticed Izzy and Owen (awkward moment). "Izzy!" I panted (wow, I was running really fast) "get the others! We have food!"

"I'm on my way!" she said, then ran off, hitting pole and falling to the ground, I cringed but she jumped right back up "and I'm off again!" then she ran up the stairs.

Owen was looking at us, I motioned for Duncan to give him the chocolates that we had stolen. Owen happily ate them in three seconds flat, but it was enough time for everyone (minus Ezekiel, Beth and Heather, the latter wanting to get some beauty sleep and less zits) to come down before Owen could ask for more.

Thank god really, I think Owen would eat ME if he was hungry enough, and I now I am not that sweet. Maybe he would prefer something spicy, like Duncan. So hot......what the hell. I know it's true! No more inner battle with myself! I know I like him!

And that's that!

Bridgette came up to me and helped me drag the bag to the table and dump the food onto the table, I piled a bunch of sugary treats on to a plate and we both ran over to the floor, near Gwen and Leshawna, and sat down, gossiping and laughing on how crazy I was too do this while I shoved smore after smore into my mouth.

I unfortunately ate one too many, I was just reaching for another one, fully sugar high. "Okay, I think you've had enough" Bridgette said, removing my hand from near my mouth before I could eat it.

I retracted my hand and giggled fast, (note to self, never eat that much sugar again...ever) "No no, just one more" then I shoved it in my mouth. I let out a un-lady like burp before I felt sick. "Oh, oh yeah. That was the mistake" then I felt the bile in the back of my throat rise, covering my mouth I ran out the door, holding my stomach in.

I barely made it out of the room before I emptied my stomach in the bushes, holding back my hair, when I heard footsteps behind me. This was just too embarrassing. "So the Princess has a dark side" I heard Duncan remark.

I turned around and slumped on the ground, "Okay, that was so gross but it was like, once I did something bad, it was so much fun, I wanted more!" I stood up, trying to explain away my bad behaviour tonight.

"Well, you could always give me that kiss, that would be pretty bad" he said, wiping away something on my cheek.

I shook my head and rubbed his Mohawk, loving the look on his face when I did "You're still not my type" I said. I wish he was though, but then this would be no fun at all!

He turned away from me, but I could still see the smirk on his face, glad it was there and not anger "Fine, enjoy your peanutbutterless life"

I smirked too, putting my back against him and look out to the dark forest "Thanks, enjoy prison"

Duncan snuggled up closer to me "I will" he said.

Then I couldn't take it anymore! I whipped around and grabbed his face, pressing my lips to his in a kiss. Yes! I am kissing him! And he is kissing back! WOHOO! Take that world! Courtney can be reckless!

I held onto his face, he was boiling in my hands, but it was welcoming, I have only felt ice in my body for a year, it was a welcome change to be on fire, on my body and in my heart for once.

I felt sad to push him away, I grinned as did he.

I let Duncan go and walked away.

Yes! My life is great! Except for the fact that at any moment I could be taken over and a war is coming and two people are already under control and if my parents ever found out about Duncan they would send me to the power school in Australia, but other than that, my life is perfect! I could sing!

I then bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry!" I said, I looked up and saw it was Duncan. "But...you were back there?" I asked.

I looked back and saw Duncan on the steps being congratulated by DJ and Geoff, boys will be boys, but if he's there....... What is happening? I looked down to the bracelet on the Duncan's hand I saw before me and I saw the tell tale sign of Lindsey's bracelet "Lindsey! Don't do that! You freaked me out" I said. She didn't move.

Usually when someone discovered who she really was she would jump up and down in happiness (that was really annoying) and turn herself back into her original form, this time she didn't, then I noticed something else. "Lindsey....where is your new bracelet?"

The fake Duncan smiled and turned into Izzy in her lab coat "Lindsey forgot to get a bracelet from me"

I gulped. Oh no, this was not happening. "Why?" I whispered

The figure turned into Noah "Why" he drawled "Izzy was so busy with you that she forgot to remind Lindsey to get her new necklace"

"No" I whispered, backing away, throwing a hand to my jewel which felt ice cold in my hand. The fake Noah advanced towards me.

"It was your fault" Bridgette said, she then turned to Harold, "You're weak." she turned into Gwen "Lindsey is gone now" she turned into Duncan, he gave me his wicked grin, but it didn't reach his eyes, it was awful, this was not Duncan, the Duncan I…..liked? this wasn't him.

"Because of you" he said and laughed. Lindsey turned into everyone I knew, contorting their faces to laugh cruelly at me. Changing fast, into my friends, my family, my enemies, she laughed at me, for being weak. And for being the reason that someone else was taken over now.

I felt two strong hands grab me, I looked to my left and saw Beth, Ezekiel to my right. Their eyes glowing a dark red. I looked forward again to see Lindsey smiling cruelly at me, she reached for my necklace.

Why wasn't he here to save me?

I screamed and the world went black.


	17. Merry Christmas

The super heroes we know and love walk onto the stage.

"Hey everyone!" Cody said

"We just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas" DJ said, patting a reindeer.

Katie and Sadie copied themselves and yelled all at the same time "And a Happy new year!"

Courtney, using her power, made a giant ice sculpture saying 'Merry Christmas' while Heather, with a sarcastic smile and a flick of her finger, made it snow.

Duncan, looking the statue up and down smirked at Courtney, "You just love to show off, don't you" a second later, an icicle was thrown at his head. "Jezz! And they call me the criminal"

"That's because you are!" she said.

"Guys!" Gwen yelled at them "shut up!"

"Yeah!" Bridgette agreed "we want peace and love on this holiday…so play nice!"

Trent, shaking his head and laughing "So, have a Merry Christmas"

Cody jumped out behind him "Happy Hunaka!"

Leshawna moved her way out and yelled "And happy Kwanza!"

Then the whole group yelled "And a wicked fun holiday!"


	18. My Memories

**The reason I called this chapter "These Memories" is because in this chapter Gwen, actually remebers things that she has never experianced. So Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**Gwen's POV**

Memories.

Some of them mine.

Some of them not.

I had thoughts of my first arrest, and one of my first guitar.

But I have never been arrested, and I can't play an instrument to save my life.

So this just proves I might be going insane, however I know two people who have these memories. And I have both stolen their powers.

Yeah, I'm talking about Duncan and Trent. I never told anyone this but I after I steal their powers, I steal their memories. That would be useful, I know now that Duncan is afraid of Celine Dion music standees (oh I had a lot of fun with that one) and Trent is terrified of mimes because of his mom leaving him alone in the circus when he was 5 and a Mime came up to him and scared him.

But really, I'm scared.

I am.

****

"How is she?" I asked, sitting down next to Duncan in the common room. He just stared blankly away from me. But that's normal now.

I think I'd better start from the beginning.

A week ago, after Duncan and Courtney had stolen some food from the kitchen, something terrible happened.

To Courtney.

I know what you are thinking, 'Why would I care if it's to Courtney? She hates my guts?' well, I don't think it's really her thinking that. But then again, she just might be insanely jealous. People always say that Duncan and I are really close but I mean come on! He's like my brother or something, I don't think of him that way. Ew.

Enough about my dramas, back to the main story.

*****

Courtney had run out to be sick only moments ago to throw up when I turned to Bridgette who was eating a candy apple in satisfaction of actually getting some sugar. "Bridge"

"Hmm?" she munched

"I think you and Leshawna owe me each 20 bucks in the next 5 minutes" I said. A bunch of us had pooled together to see how long before Courtney and Duncan finally realised how stupid they both were and finally hooked up. I said in a month, tops.

Leshawna leaned forward and laughed "And why would you be saying that? Courtney only ran out didn't she?"

"And where do you think Duncan is?" I said in response, taking a drink from my bottle of soda. The girls looked around wildly and then groaned, knowing they were going to be 20 bucks poorer, while I get to be 140 bucks richer (Trent, Harold, Cody, Geoff, DJ).

I started to ask what she was doing the other evening with Geoff that took so long, and she told me to mind my own business, but she burst out laughing, unable to keep it a secret anymore (that's what I love about Bridgette, she can't keep a secret for very long, sometimes I do find that to be a bad thing though).

We laughed some more when a defining scream came from outside (hopefully, Duncan didn't give her a scratch with his tongue piercing) it was so loud that Harold had to cover his ears in pain (the fact that he could magnify sound 100 times was not helpful at that moment, I mean he can turn it down, but it still magnifies sound to 20 times).

I looked at my friends then let my soda drop to the ground to run outside. Standing in confusion, we found Duncan, Geoff and DJ looking around for the source of the noise. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

Duncan looked at us, searching for a face, and when not finding one he whispered "Courtney" then broke into a dead run to the side of the dorm he kept repeating that name over and over, getting louder each time. A bunch of us ran after him, yelling out questions such as "What?" and "Where are you going?".

But we soon found out.

Because lying there on the ground was Courtney, unconscious, dead to the world.

"What happened" I whispered in fright, grabbing Bridgette's hand.

"The necklace!" Izzy yelled from behind us, then she appeared kneeling next to Courtney, looking in her pockets. "Does she have it? She must have it!" she buzzed around Courtney, checking under her, on her wrists, then finally around her neck where she held the jewel in her hand. "Oh" she whispered.

"What is it!" Duncan asked.

"Well, I don't know how to say this. But Courtney hasn't been controlled" I let out a sigh of relief "but she is not here with us" okay, cause that makes perfect sense!

I knelt next to Duncan and looked at Courtney's face, she looked like she was asleep, her arm lying across her stomach and the other on the ground. And for the first time since I had met her, she was a normal temperature. "What does that mean?" I asked.

I heard footsteps behind me, then I saw Noah kneeling across from me, running his hand over Courtney head, Duncan slapped him away but Noah stayed firm "That means, she is trapped in her own body."

He lent back and shook his head "I can't do anything here" he muttered, "Duncan, take her up to Izzy's room so I may examine her. Gwen, you best come, Izzy may need to do some tests on you so we can bring Courtney back"

I nodded and helped pile Courtney into Duncan's arms, pulling her limp hand to lay on her stomach. We then started to make the long decent up the stairs.

Trent grabbed my arm, I shook my head, telling him mentally that it was best for him not to come. "Why?" he hissed.

"Because, I don't need you distracting me with your hotness while I try to help Miss Priss here" I gave his hand a squeeze, not wanting to hurt him while we had so much other stuff to deal with. He let my hand go, and I ran up the floors, trying to catch up with the others.

I ran the halls (wow, those guys were fast when they want to be, but if I ask Noah to get out of my way so I can get breakfast, then it takes him 5 minutes to move!) and opened the door to Izzy's room.

I had been here a couple of times because of the tests she did on me, the room had changed from last time, a single bed had been moved to the middle and the air inside here was below freezing, I noticed Duncan prowling around the room and Courtney lying on the bed, her head flopping to the side with Noah moving his hands up and down her body, a clear inch above her skin, she was safe for now.

I watched for a moment before Izzy dragged me to the far corner of the room, "Can't have you interrupting Grumpy's thoughts, just sit still and I will be with you in a jiffy!"

She then ran back to her table of chemicals, pouring this, adding that, blowing up something else. All the same really, I turned back to Noah who had lowered his hands and just looking at Courtney. "I can't hear her thoughts, her body is alive however, and the ice centre of her body is still there, no matter how weak it is. But I'm afraid she is trapped. For how long, I cannot tell, but we can try to fix this. It could be awhile"

"How long?" Duncan asked.

"I'm not sure" Noah said, moving away from Courtney and standing at the foot of her bed next to Duncan "I can tell you though that she is lucky, obviously the controller tried to get her, how, I'm not sure. But as you can see from her necklace, they tried hard" he said, holding the necklace out for Duncan to take.

Duncan took it and looked at it before placing the jewel in Courtney's hand, curling it up and holding her hand while asking "Why is she like this?"

"I would say" Noah explained "that when the controller tried on her, the jewel broke, sending her mind into a safe place, blocking it from the outside world and from the controller's grips. The problem with this though is that Courtney herself doesn't know that it is safe for her mind to come back. So until we fix her up, she is mentally gone"

Duncan slumped to the floor and sat there watching as Courtney breathed in and out. Never moving her arms when Bridgette tried to shake her, never blinking when Leshawna clapped in her ear.

Never smiling when Duncan laid with her all night.

******

"So?" I asked again.

"She's colder" he said, turning from me.

I know that being colder is usually a bad sign, but if you're an ice elemental, that was great news.

"By how much?"

"Ice stays ice if you place it next to her all night, but then it melts" he said, turning away from me. "I have to go now" he said, then walked away.

I slumped down in my chair and watched as Duncan walked up the stairs again, so sad. For this whole week Duncan has been such a downer, and that should be me. He as snapped at people if they did something slightly wrong, but when it came for his time to visit Courtney in her room. He would be all depressed. It was starting to bum me out.

But from my memories that I got from Duncan, I knew he had a good reason to sulk. He felt protective of Courtney, one of those 'I can make fun of her, but touch her and die' sort of things. I think he feels like her let her down.

My watched beeped and I slammed my hand down on it before Izzy's irritating voice would yell at me to come to her room so she could gather some more blood. Yuck. I'm pretty sure I've lost a gallon of blood already just on Courtney.

I drudged up the stairs, thinking, hoping that today would be the day that finally that Courtney would wake up. It was really annoying.

The last time I saw her, she was lying in her bed, a little colder than the last time, the sheets covering her and her arms lying by her side, perfect. She had wires everywhere, in her arms, a dripping mixture of everything that Izzy could think that would help and my blood (ew). She had a heart monitor on that paced out her heart beats.

Then the oxygen things in her nose, even though she was only dead mentally, her body was not taking it well, and needed help with everything. Even her breathing now.

I was walking past the second floor when I saw some eyes in the wall. wait no, I imagined them. They're can't be eyes in the wall. Hmmm. All of a sudden, dumb and dumber come tumbling down the stairs.

"Katie! That's cheating!" one of them said, trying to get past me, while the other one used me as a shield.

"Na-ah! No one said that using people was against the rules"

"Yeah-ha I said that"

Oh that is it. "If you don't let me go in 5 seconds I will personally make sure you can't make another copy of yourselves again!" I screamed at them.

Katie let go of me, then they paused and then another copy of themselves appeared next to them. The new copies laughed at each other and continued their game, while the originals stayed with me while I walked.

"Like, what's your problem!" they said at the same time....how do they do that?

"Go away" I said

"Watcha doing?" Katie asked, Sadie echoing it a moment later.

"Going to give blood" I said,

"EWWWW!" they said at the same time. Then they realised something.

"Ohmygosh! You hate blood?" Sadie said in 'surprise' seriously, how long have they known each other and they don't know this fact! I ignored them as they continued this banter of 'ohmygosh' and 'EEEEEEEE' until I could take it no more.

"Okay look" I said, turning around to face them, just next to Courtney's door (even the handle was cold) "I have to give blood now, soooooo shoo" I said, making a flicking motion with my hand, telling them to go away.

They looked at me in confusion when suddenly the door opened in their wonder twins faces. I wanted to laugh but stopped the second I saw Harold's face. He was panicking and when he saw me, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the cold room. "Problem! Big, Big problem!" he said.

I slammed the door shut behind me "What proble-oh" I had turned around and saw Courtney. The wires and drips had fallen to the ground, frozen. But that wasn't the scariest bit.

Courtney, to put it politely, was an ice witch. The dark tone of her skin had turned a shiny blue, her brown hair was blowing in an artificial wind was white, the bit that got me the most though, was her eyes. They were ice. Pure, white ice. And they were looking at me in anger.

Courtney was still in her pyjamas and was standing still, her hands curled in anger. She reached up and ripped the oxygen nose thing and looked at it before throwing it to the ground. "What happened?" her voice echoing, ice cold, unlike her own.

"You fainted, we don't know why.....you've been out for a week" Harold stammered.

She paused, then stepped forward, her hair curling around her neck, each footstep was delicate, but then she wrapped her hand around Harold's throat, lifting him off the ground, choking him. Harold tried to hit away, I tried to do something, but I was so scared I was frozen. Oh my god! What do I do! What do I do!

Harold was gasping and Courtney was just looking at him thru her mean eyes, watching him die slowly in her hand. I just looked in her, blinking like an idiot, when I heard Harold gasp "Grab her ankle! Touch her! Touch her!"

Why didn't I think of that! I took off my glove and grabbed Courtney's bare ankle, and immediately I could feel the cold enter my chest. She dropped Harold to the floor and just caved in a little bit, as if her life was leaving her.

Harold held a hand to his new bruises, gasping. I moved my hand away, and slowly backed away, so that if she fell she wouldn't crush me. Courtney had returned a little to her former self, her white hair turning darker.

I, however, was overcome with memories that weren't mine. I was at school debating, at home, walking the hall at school were people avoided me, doing karate, doing homework (wow, Courtney really has a boring life), flashes of her life were moving in front of my eyes.

I gasped as I let go of her, my breath coming out as fog, Courtney really, _really _liked Duncan and the last thing she remembered was leaving him, and someone trying to break her necklace. After that, it was dark. God, she thought way to much.

Then suddenly an icicle whipped past my head and buried it's self in the wall. I looked up to Courtney and saw that sinister grin come over her face. "Thought you'd get away Gwen? Maybe this will teach you a lesson!" she then started to pelt me with icicles, holy crap! She is crazy, I rolled across the floor as fast as I could, but they were just missing me by the width of a hair.

I hit a corner. I looked up and Courtney, her ice eyes looking dark and deep, but not in a good way, like if I got close to her, I would be taken in and never let go "Goodbye Gwen" she raised her hand.

And I prepared to die.

Instead of the calm death I had expected, I heard a scream. I opened one eye to see Duncan, in his fire form, holding Courtney to the ground. This didn't last though and Courtney twisted Duncan over her body. "Grab her wrist!" he yelled "and don't let go! I can't lose her!"

I scrambled over and held onto Courtney's wrist, this time getting an immediate response. She stopped still, having Duncan in a deadly head lock, Duncan turned his ability off, but was unable to move. Courtney slowly went from ice blue, to her dark tan, returning slowly to normal. I had to hold onto her for a long time, she was so powerful.

While she was getting weaker, I felt myself getting stronger, colder, darker. While I held onto her wrist, she opened her eyes, not physically, mentally. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and then saw what position she was in. She tried to jump away but saw my hand on her, I expected her to yell at me to let go, but instead she started panting.

I let her go, this time ready to grab her again, but she just stood still. She jumped up from the floor and backed herself against the wall, hands holding the wall, looking at all of us in fright, like she didn't know who we were.

She spotted Duncan then realization came crashing down on her, she fell to the floor shaking. "D-don't leave me again. I don't want to go back. Please! Help me!" she said, her eyes wide, she started to get drowsy, the effects of all her power being drained from her crashing down on her. Duncan ran forward and caught her before she fell to the ground, and put her back to bed, putting the covers back over her body while she closed her eyes.

He brushed a stray hair from her face "I won't".

Courtney fell into a deep sleep, her coldness there but barely. Noah opened the door behind me and looked at the damage in the room. "Out." He ordered me.

I ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind me, sliding down the door. "A little more!" he yelled. Damn it!

I ran down the stairs, looking around for Trent or Leshawna when I ran into the latter. "Girl! What is wrong with you? You're shaking like a leaf"

I then processed to tell Leshawna the whole icy tale. "-and then I was ordered away" I concluded, as we sat outside underneath the large tree.

"That is bad" she said, looking out over the flowers which had gathered a little ice over the last week. "I just say we be thankful that she has the cold weather to heal in or she could be worse"

"True" I said.

I felt a splatter of rain on my head, lifting my head and saw the sky a dark grey "Heather must be in a bad mood, only gets stormy when she is" Leshawna said, she stood up and I lifted my hand, begging her with my eyes for her to pull me up, I was too lazy to get up myself, she laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet.

"OH! And I forgot to tell you, she's scared of JELLY!" I said to Leshawna as she let go of my gloved hand.

"You have _got _to be kidding! _Jelly? _You have got to be kidding!"

"I know! I know, however it's just the green kind, she thinks it looks like snot! Something about her cousin and a whole bunch of green jelly!" we both fell about laughing and gasping for air. It felt good to laugh.

Leshawna is my best friend, other than Trent. She was kind to me the second we met, never asking about my gloves like the other losers here, but asking what school I came from. We're been friends ever since.

I felt a bit bad though when I partnered with Trent to keep each other safe, I left Leshawna alone, but she was just as happy to go with Harold, who I think has a thing for her. "And what about you and Harold? I know there is something going on there" I asked.

She just laughed "That boy has got it bad for me, but I'm not sure if I feel the same"

I pushed open the door to the almost crowded common room, most were chatting with friends, I spotted a spare sofa by the fire and flopped down, smirking at my friend (that sounds nice to say friend) "How do you know?"

"Honey" she said, landing on the sofa "that boy is mighty cute, but really, it's all hormones"

"Sure, sure" I muttered, loud enough for her to hear, she just smiled and turned to me.

"And what about you and animation boy?"

"What about it?" I answered, crossing my legs.

The rain outside getting heavy and students running inside did not distract Lesahwna finding out as much as she could about Trent from me....and I was so close. "You know what I mean!"

"Come on Leshawna! I am not going to _kiss _and tell" putting a lot of emphasis on the kiss. It was only the one....but it was the best moment of my life!

"OOOO! Girl! Why didn't you tell me!" a flash of lightning outside cracked in the distance.

I shrugged and turned to the fire "I don't know, but I've told a secret now, so you have to tell one" I smirked, Leshawna face didn't drop that smile of hers and she just got me to lean back to look at her.

"No way, you have to tell me-" another crack of thunder and lightning appeared over head this time, making some of the lights waver. Leshawna jumped up and looked around the room. "Oh that girl has got so many problems, and yet she has to let the whole world know what mood she is in"

I know I hate Heather.....a lot. But this was kind of good, I didn't want everyone to know that I liked Trent, it was too soon, and in this time of danger I didn't want him to get hurt.

Anyway, back to hating Heather, it is a hard job to actually like her in the first place, that's why I find it so amazing that Lindsey could go on to like her for so long. But she is an idiot so that could make up for it. Lindsey was one of those people who are happy.....all the time. God! It was the most annoying thing in the morning when she sings in the shower, and she is a horrible singer.

Leshawna sat down and let out a huff. "That girl ain't nowhere to be seen. And I felt like doing something fun today"

"....we could find Lindsey and tell her that Heather is outside in the rain?" I said, I put on a high squeaky voice and immitated the last time it had rained and Lindsey was still outside "Ohmy gosh my hair! Ahhh!"

We both laughed and stood up, looking around for the dumb blonde. When I saw everyone inside was not wearing the purple bracelet that Lindsey was forever forced to wear, then we ventured upstairs, looking for her on top of the stair case. "Must be in her room, doing Heather's toe nails or something" Leshawna said, I nodded and mimed for us to go sit back down.

We moved to sit in the seats near the window, grabbing a hot coffee in the student break area along the way. I took a sip out of it, glad that we were in here. I think it's nice when it rains and your inside all nice and cosy, about this time last year, I would curl up with a good book in my bed and read late into the night, but times have changed, and getting enough sleep was important to win your inner battle with the controller.

Not that I had to.

Positives about having this power: 1 (never worrying about people controlling your mind)

Negatives: too many to list

Leshawna looked out the window whilst playing with her big gold hoop earrings (specially made with anti-control jewel). She squinted and while looking away asked "Do you see that?"

"See what?" I asked, she pointed to something in the haze of the rain and I saw it, a faint red in the dark and a purple. They were moving closer, I wonder what it is? Then a flash of lightning told me what it was.

Eva had Tyler over her back and was carrying him to the common room. This was odd. Because a) the sick bay was the other way and b) why would Eva care about someone weaker than her? During gym the other day she basically leapt over Bridgette when her breathing apparatus got a crack in it and she couldn't breathe.

"Hey" I heard someone say, I turned and saw Cody sitting in the spare chair, holding a book in hand about _Powers and you: using it to your advantage in society. _

"Hey" Leshawna and I said at the same time, she was still looking out the window, I turned back to see why Eva would give a crap about someone else. Especially Tyler, there was just this thing about this guy that made you want to punch him.

Then I saw something that chilled me to the bones, Tyler was covered in blood. But wait, it's okay, he's a healer! It's fine (thank god) "It's just Tyler" I said.

"Oh that's fine then, boy can bounce back from that in an half hour at the most" she took another drink when Eva barged in the door.

Everyone was silent for a moment, but it was the kind of silence that screamed "Help! Somebody help! He was shot down in the town and I can't get him to wake up!" Eva cried. Another reason why this was fake, I don't think I've ever seen Eva smile, let alone cry.

"What is she talking about?" Cody said, putting his book down on the table, and grabbing my coffee....what the hell? I reached over and took my coffee back and he gave me a weak smile, Cody freaks me out a little bit, always acting like Trent, hanging around me, he kind of reminds me of a puppy dog tripping over his long ears.

"Maybe it for a part in the upcoming play?" I asked. I knew that Courtney was going out for it before she was...taken down, Duncan had been saying all week what Courtney might have done in a situation, not to everyone, but mostly to himself.

Leshawna pushed a scrawny kid out of her way so she could see without standing "She can't act, remember drama class?" do I need reminded? It was almost funny how made she got when she couldn't understand the 'perspective' of the character, so she threw a chair right at Heather, who had laughed at her, I would of laughed, but I want to keep my head.

"Right..."

Chris ran thru the crowd of students to help Eva and Tyler, "Out of the way! Move it! Yeah I'm talking to you!" he yelled, knocking people over, I moved my head and saw Chris looking over Tyler, he saw the blood and then quickly got on the ground next to Tyler, checking his breathing by putting his ear next to Tyler's mouth, then his pulse. He then dropped his hand and yelled at everyone in the surrounding area "What was his power? Please tell me he was a Healer!"

I was about to yell out he was when Eva instead yelled "He has Tail....I know its lame, but the people down in the town saw it and a-a-attacked him!" she said, breaking down in tears again.

What! What are they talking about! "What?!" I said, turning to the others, I wasn't the only one, the students in the room were saying the same thing, but not about his power, but how he got hurt in the first place, which I have to say is an important matter. They were talking, whispering, about how the Norms, after so long of hurting us up at our private school by making harassing phone calls, or doing other immature things, had finally moved to the next stage, cold blooded murder.

But the thing is, Tyler isn't really dead.

"He's not de-" I tried to say he wasn't dead but I felt strong hands cover my mouth, I looked up to see Trent again, his power draining while I felt stronger, I pushed his hands off my face before it was too late, he looked surprised, but I squeezed his hand to let him know that he was still my guy, just I didn't want to kill him. "What?" I whispered.

He leant down to my level and motioned for our small group to come in so they could hear him over all the talk of the students. "We have to leave now!"

"Why?" Cody asked, leaning down to Trent's level.

He pointed to his wrist then glanced over at Tyler and Eva, I looked right at them, seeing them really, and then I noticed he was telling the truth, neither of them was wearing their bracelets, but Tyler would still have a heartbeat.....and Chris clearly had a bracelet of some sort on, not that I couldn't really see.

But wait, "Its purple....Lindsey!" I said, Lindsey must be controlled too. That was a lot of people now. What do we do! Trent looked at us and then mimed for us to follow him, we ran up the stairs and came bursting into Izzy's room.

She was sitting on the ground, legs crossed and hands on knees pose, while Justin sat across from her. "Now breathe in...." he said slowly. I rolled my eyes and turned to leave, but Cody was in my way. Must be stuck in Justin's illusion, another positive about this stupid power.

That is so annoying when he does that in the morning, the whole floor stop because Justin has a good dream, I just thank god that it can't get to me. I rolled my eyes and left the room (Those people had to chill out anyway) I made my way into my room.

But I found someone else already on the bed I was about to lie on. Heather was sitting on my bed, looking out the window to the stormy sky. I sighed, she jumped up and snarled at me "You could knock"

"What are you talking about? I live here if you haven't forgotten, what are you doing here?" another crack of lightning appeared in the distance "and stop with the bad weather, it's getting on my nerves, no matter how much I like the rain, if it's coming from you, it's not good" She picked up my art book and started to flick threw it "and give that back!" I said, snatching it from her hands.

"My my, we do have a lot of pictures of Trent I see" she said, gesturing to my wall of art. I really didn't want her to see that, most pictures were of dreams I had, crazy ones where there were princess and dragons one minute, then I was transported to a twisted version of today. I always ended the dream in the middle of the night, and with the images still fresh in my mind, I drew pictures.

I had ones of Bridgette being an actual mermaid, Justin in a top hat and no shirt (okay...so he is kind of hot) tipping it towards us, I had some of Lindsey and Beth, their backs turned, I had Heather with a dark high neck cape looking down over someone being tortured (I looked at her face and it was priceless!) I had one of the Twins making a tower of themselves. Duncan with Princess Courtney over his shoulder.

I had a couple of just me, in strange places, always somewhere different and in some where I had other people's powers, it must be nice to fly, but my favourite dream, although I couldn't remember the dream at all, was of me and Trent together, just holding hands and looking it to each other's eyes, but the thing in the picture was, I had no gloves on my hands.

My gloves were a burden, I could never be near a person again in my whole life. It kind of sucked when I wanted to be closer to Trent, which I can't, because of the layers of clothes in the way....and don't think that dirty thought, I mean I actually want a hug...if that's too hard to ask. Even my hair can kill a person if it's twisted around their fingers or something.

"What do you want Heather?" I reached forward to grab my sketchbook (how can I miss Izzy looking calm, I needed to draw this fast, why can't I have a camera?) but Heather grabbed my wrist, I saw her painted nails and gold bangles, some complete with the perfect jewel that would stop her from being controlled. God she was a pain in the neck.

I glanced up and saw her face in panic, the lighting stopped outside but there were strong winds instead, people were outside now, the ones with wings or could fly had tied pieces of string around themselves and were joking around that they were 'kites' fun times. "What?" I said, yanking my arm away.

"Lindsey....she's not one of us anymore....she's-she's gone." She looked down and saw an earlier picture I drew of Lindsey and her sun baking.

It was drawn in happier times.

So long ago now.

While Heather looked out the window, trying to be brave (I actually think she has no feelings, but people can be wrong), the air in my room suddenly chilled down to the point I saw fog when I breathed. Now, this is either really good, or really, really bad.

Heather looked at me quickly, then picked up a glass of water I had left by my bed, she emptied the contents out the window (a cry of someone being hit with freezing cold water outside) and held it against the wall, kneeling on my bed. "Uh? What are you doing?" I asked.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing" she snarled.

"You know I don't know what crazy people do" I said,

Instead of the reply that I would usually get about me being a 'weird Goth girl' she just rolled her eyes and pressed her ear down on the glass. Then she was silent. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to my room. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, I don't have any other glasses in here, and I want to hear what you find so fascinating. So I'm going to press my ear against the door next door"

I walked out my door, and slammed it into Heather's forehead (thank you god!) "Ow! Didn't you see me?" she whispered (another thing, why are we whispering?) she said while she rubbed her head.

"Your point?" I said, as I put my head against the now freezing cold door and listened to voices inside.

"It has started" Noah stated "and there is no way you can stop it"

Then an unexpected voice startled me, I almost fell on Heather who was listening next to me "But what if-" she started before Duncan cut her off. Courtney must be awake, finally. And it sounded like she was back to normal.

"You can't do it, you're staying here" he said

Wow, she is loud. I could even hear her huff all the way from here. "I can do it, thank you!" she said

"Stop being so childish!" Noah hissed, I could practically see Duncan and Courtney cross their arms. "Just prepare yourselves for fighting okay" I heard him walk closer then BAM! I was lying on the floor next to Heather, Noah looked down at us and frowned "and you two better prepare as well"

"And can you stop making it windy! It's really cold" Duncan said to Heather, he is such an idiot, the AC is below freezing in here and he is complaining about the wind? Outside?

"Duncan, you do realise that your girlfriend is Ice?" Heather said, getting up and flattening down her hair.

"Almost like your heart" I muttered at the same time Courtney and Duncan spoke.

"I'm not her boyfriend" and "He's not my boyfriend" they said at the same time.

"Settle down!" Noah commanded. "No I do care a little bit if you do happen to kill each other, we will need you in the war to come if we wish to win, but really. The important matter at hand is not to let the wider community of our school know that Tyler isn't really dead. Just keep it to yourselves for now" he said.

"Fine" we all said.

There was a knocking on the open door and I turned to see Trent behind me. "Ah Gwen, is it too late for us to grab some dinner together?" he asked.

I have the best boyfriend of all time, I have to say. He is so kind and so sweet, a little over-protective, but still!

"Sure!" I said, finally getting off the floor. I ran to him and he placed a warm arm over my shoulders.

"You are really cold, did you know that?" he said.

I giggled (really did I just do that? I never thought I would be one of those girls) "Yeah, but I bet you will warm me up"

As we walked into the common room, the room was silent but full of people....strange, and what's more they were listening to a radio (we have TVs, but only one, and it's really crappy)

"_-we have reports that of the 4 teenaged Power People attacking the small town, 2 made it back to the school, and one is now being held for questioning about the incident while the other is being held for attacking one of us ." _The whispers around the room started but were immediately silenced by the others. This must be the report about the 'accident' down in the town, but really, those norms had been attacking **us! **Not the other way around, they actually kidnap kids who go down to the town, and I guess they caught another one.

"_On a positive note, scientists in the same town as the attacking Power People have finally completed a cure. With this cure, Power People will be freed from their powers."_

A female voice aired the radio, with the sound of wind and people in the background _"We are just so happy that those poor children up at the school can finally be normal again. Some children I think are driven insane by the fact they can't be normal, I think that's why the some of those teens come down from the school and attack us"_

The male host of the show continued _"The cure will be ready in a matter of days, now to sports-" _but that was the end to that.

The room was full of panic, people clinging to friends or lovers, I moved closer to Trent, he was my rock, I felt safe in his big strong tan-stop thinking like that Gwen! There is a major crises on your hands and all you can think about is the hot boy holding you close right now. Wait, why is that a bad thing…ever?

"A cure?" a boy yelled "They want to cure us?"

"That's what they're saying!" a girl with small wings on her back said.

"We are fine the way we are!" another girl said "they want to change us!"

"But why?"

"Because they want us to be like them" an older female voice said. Trent and I turned around and saw Miss Watson standing in the door way, a flash of lighting cracked just behind her as the rain and thunder started up again (_creepy_....) before she continued, walking into the common room with the students parting a way down for her "For many years, the Norms down in the town have been blaming us for when a power teen goes onto their land. We do nothing at all to harm them, yet they say we attacked them"

"Taking that student is the last straw!" she said, she turned around and now stood in front of the stair case. "They are doing tests on her while the other is being held captive! And when they finally develop this _cure _they will use it on us! With force! Students, you have seen the effect of the mob, they have killed a student and said it was his insanity that killed him. I ask you to stand with me! To fight! We shall take back those students taken from us! We shall eliminate that cure! We shall be victorious!" she yelled.

The room was filled with cheers, students yelling for joy that they finally would be able to be accepted in society, even though they would have to kill to do so.

Oh this was bad, so very very bad.

Miss Watson looked pleased with herself. She looked at me and smiled, then I realised something.

I almost forgot.

Miss Watson can control minds.

I grabbed Trent's arm and looked up at him, his face full of panic. "Trent, it's her. She's the controller!"


	19. Trapped

Bridgette's POV

I woke up.

At first I thought it was a dream, I didn't remember a full day, yet here I was in my tank, clearly a new day by the way I felt I had missed it all because I slept through it.

I sat up slowly, feeling around my neck at my gills, my breathing apparatus missing from my neck, but that was normal. What wasn't normal was that I was in a skin tight swim suit, dark blue just a few shades lighter than my fingernails, covering my ankles and sleeveless, but reaching all the way up my neck, like a full body turtle neck without the sleeves.

I also noticed my skin was bluer. There were still the marks all over my body that I could see on my arms, but my usual pale skin was now a thing of the past. Instead I was a light blue, I checked over my body, I still had webbed fingers and toes, but as I reached down my back, I felt a very small fin on my back, nothing big, an inch at the most.

I reached back for my pony tail, instead of my free flowing hair though, I found a very long braid floating around my body, and another thing, it was a dark blue. My blonde pony was replaced by a blue braid.

I'm never bothered to do that since my hair was too long to do it, plus I like having the freedom of pulling my fingers through it when I get bored.

This braid was a symbol of being trapped and confined.

I panicked.

I didn't know where I was, as clearly this tank wasn't mine, I was dressed in clothes I had never seen before, and I was blue.

Panicking is not good. Must breathe. In and out, in and out.

I swam over to the side of the tank, and looked out, and instead of seeing my room back at the school I saw cell guarded by electrical bars.

I am defiantly not home. I swam all over the tank, trying to find a way out, but instead found nothing.

I was trapped.

"Help!" I screamed, swimming around, trying to find a weak spot. Finding nothing "Help me please!" I screamed.

I have to calm down, you see, I'm scared of being alone, and as far as I could tell. I was alone, in a tank, in a room, where I had no idea where I was....well, that's just fucking great! (Sarcastic...if you didn't realise)

"Let me out!" I screamed again, banging on the wall opposite the cell with bars.

"Bridgette?" a voice questioned somewhere. Oh crap, since I lost company of people, now I have to learn to live with the little voices in my head. "Bridgette is that you?" wait, the voices would know who I am. So that would mean I'm not alone....I don't really know if that's a good thing.

"Who is it!" I called back, I ran to three other sides of my tank, noticing how small it really was, till I looked out at the cell across from me "Who are you?" I asked

The person rang to other side of the cage and I knew at once who it was. Geoff.

He was wearing a baggy grey jumpsuit, his hat was gone and his hair was lank and around his wrists he wore bracelets. Unlike the ones that protected us though, these were heavy duty ones, almost reaching his elbow. And unlike me, his cage was barred, with electrical currents that would most likely shock him, not kill him. Hopefully.

"Bridgette! Thank god!" he yelled in a watery voice (I'm in water, he's not...duh!), running to the side of his cage and getting as close as he could to me without touching the bars. "I thought they took you"

What? "Take me where?" obviously Geoff had woken up perhaps hours before me, because of the gaunt look on his face, and he knew what was going on while I didn't. "Geoff where are we?"

He sighed, even with the space between us I could tell he really didn't want to tell me in case he freaked me out even more. I waited, for a second or an hour, I don't know. Geoff calms me, but the second his face took on that look of defeat, it felt like time had stopped.

"We're in a waiting bay. They take us out, do tests on us, take blood, see what we can do, how much we can withstand. You haven't been taken yet since you've been out of it for so long. But, as you can see, they've taken me" he said this, lifting his arms.

"What happened to you?" I whispered, but it was quiet enough for him to hear me.

"They tried to see how far I could stretch, it was really, like, painful, they tore most of my muscles in my arms 'I wasn't ready' They told me, I'm still too young to stretch far enough. So they're going to fix my arms and try again" he said.

Geoff must be in eons of pain, tearing a muscle is not pleasant, and to tear all of them in your arm must be worse. Let alone in both arms. We had to get out of here, they only gave him a couple of days before they would try that horrible thing on him again.

"But I'm worried about you" he said simply, dropping his arms

Me? What do I have to worry about, so what, I can breathe in water and I'm blue. Big deal, what can they do with that? "Huh?" I got out, giving a puzzled expression.

"When they were looking at you, they said...they were going to see how long you could last out of water...without your apparatus" oh crap! Oh crap! They are going to kill me here. This is not good.

I can't last long without it, and since I've been accepting my body changing blue and getting more tattoos back at the school I couldn't last more than an hour without it. Now that I'm blue and I have a fin on my back, I'm guessing I won't last long without water.

I gotta get out of here. This is beyond bad, this is dangerous. Why did I come here? Why am I here? How did I get here is actually the main question, how on earth did I get anywhere near here. I've never been into town at all, so something must be up.

"Why are we here" I yelled at him

"I don't know!" he yelled back....well, there goes that lead "I just woke up here this morning, I've been talking to the others and they told me what it is like here, then about a couple of hours ago they took me for that...test"

Then that proves I have no memory of where I have been for at least 36 hours, a day and a half is gone. And I never knew what happened.

They say on the news that they capture power people, do tests on them so they can learn what makes them tick, but to tear the muscles in someone's arms...that's just torture! Where are the laws against this? This place is hell. It must belong to some cruel and sadistic Norm, wanting to see if he can kill us. Some of my teachers do tell us that they have no reason to fear us. Yet they do.

Is it because we look different? Because we act different? Because we have something they don't have? Is that why they fear us? We should be more scared of them, the second one of us is exposed it's all out war. The day I was found, the kids on the beach threw things at me, they yelled at me, made me feel like dirt.

'_Weirdo!' Monster!' 'Freak! _They yelled at me....freak. I am a freak. That's why I'm here, that's why all these things happen to me.

I sighed, bubbles issuing from my mouth.

I am a freak. I'm blue.

Everyone else in my class looks normal enough. My class. But wait. He said...others? Oh my god, they must of caught the others. I know I don't like Heather, but I don't want her to be tested here. "Others?" I asked Geoff.

He nodded towards the other cages. "They have other people here, people they caught in town. Like, these guys barley had a chance to figure what the hell they were before they crazy psychos came and shot them! Now they're here, for maybe a couple of months at the least." He said, throwing up his arms to express how bad this was, but gritted his teeth the second they got higher than his head.

My poor baby, my boyfriend, my lover, my friend. He was in so much pain right now. And I wasn't there to help him. I must have hit my head pretty damn hard to be knocked out that long.

"Sooooo, we're stuck here?" I guessed, Geoff nodded, well, that's just great! I'm stuck in this tank with no way out. Yey me! Again, sarcasm is heavily used here. There must be a way to get out of here. I started t beat on the walls, away from Geoff, so not to freak him out by my freak out.

I started to bang on the clear solid wall opposite Geoff, as I did I noticed a small panel just in front of me, it had numbers on it, most likely for someone to type in a code. The only way out, was from the outside.

I sighed and slid down the wall, holding onto the clear wall as I slid down. I looked up and noticed the cells on either side of Geoff, holding people who had been here for awhile.

On Geoff's right was a small girl looking at me. She was 9 at the most and her white hair was hanging around her moca face. Her small hands moved around erratically, small pulses of energy emitted from her hands to the tips of her fingers like electricity, she looked at me with curiosity, either she has never seen a freak like me before, or there is not entertainment here.

On the other side of Geoff was a older man, late 20s probably, kinda cute, he was trying to bust his way out of his cell by going to the back, then taking off like a cannon to the electrical bars, he then got zapped and fell to the ground, passed out. I'm thinking he did this quite often since no one other than me gasped when he hit the bars.

I wonder who is sitting next to me, whose lives have been ruined by this place. This prison.

The young girl looked at me, her hair making small electrical pulses, and the man, passed out on the ground, both wearing the same sort of jumpsuits, both had skinny arms and a dead look to them, I looked back at Geoff and he frowned at me. As if agreeing how sad this place was. He went to the back of his cell and fell asleep, after all the pain he must be going through him, I wouldn't bother to wake him.

"Hello" the girl quietly, a wave of electricity going from her heart to the tips of her toes to the top of her hair, "Welcome to cell block 4" she said in a robotic voice.

Oh great, they brainwash people here too.

"Nice to see you awake at last. I mean, you were awake before, but now you have a personality"

What the hell is this little girl talking about? "Huh?" I said, the second time in one day.

"They bought you in here yesterday, in the outfit you are in now, but you didn't panic at all when they locked you up in there. So I assume that you must have been under control since then" she said, glancing at my outfit then looking back at my face "The jump suit must of been too heavy"

I pressed my body up against the wall, my hands trying to reach out to the girl, "What do they do to me when I first come?"

"They take blood" the man said next to Geoff, getting up and rubbing he back of his head "See what you can do, stuff like that. Be lucky that they didn't try anything on you before that. They usually give you a day or two before the real fun starts" he said, grinning coyly.

I gulped, this guys has been far too long.

"It's not so bad after awhile" the girl said "They don't try to kill you, you get close to it, but they never push you over the edge"

"How long have you been here?" I asked

"A month" the man said at the same time the girl said "I don't know"

Then footsteps came down the hall, echoing off the hall, I stayed silent, falling to the floor and pretending I had yet to awaken. I heard the sound of people snapping on gloves and the mummer of an "Aurora Munroe" before the sounds of retreating footsteps told me they had left.

I got up again and looked out my cell.

The little girl was missing.

I sighed and sat at the back of my small prison, just waiting.

*

"Do you hate them?" someone asked awhile later. I got up from my cell and looked over to the man across from me "Do you hate Norms?" he asked again

Do I hate them? I do...I really do, but it's mostly the ones who do this I hate, the ones who start all this fear against Power People. Most Norms are just ignorant of us and fear us "No" I said back to him "Do you?"

"I do a little. Mostly it's just the bastards who do this to us" he said, smirking. "Most of the guys here would tell you the same. We don't hate all Norms, most of us have Norm families, we hate the ones who do this and the second we get out of here, we are planning on making them pay"

"But what about the ones who don't want to harm you?" I ask, holding my palms against the tank "If a Power person had the chance to take over, would you let them do it?"

He paused, thinking about his answer carefully. I had to ask, since I know that someone soon is going to be taking over the world (the Controller) "No, I wouldn't let them." He said at last "If some idiot like that wanted to do that, and failed, we would be in worse shape. We're better off doing it peacefully...or as peacefully as we can" he said, smirking again.

"That's good then." I said, then I heard a voice, the owner who I couldn't see, yell out next to me.

"I agree, I would fight to save our rights" the person yelled, that had a ripple effect.

Though out the cells everyone was agreeing that getting our point across peacefully was the only option. But the second they do get out of their tiny cells, they were going to kill the people who made this place.

Fair enough. I would do the same for what they did to Geoff.

*

When Aurora returned she looked dead, her little eyes were sad and empty. The other prisoners were calling out names as they passed, hoping to get out as many insults before they were killed or something like that to the lab coats.

She went quietly into her cell and sat down on the floor, going quietly insane.

They don't just kill people here

They kill their souls.

She sat still for a moment before the closed the doors behind her. Then she screamed "Mom! Help me!" she screamed, over and over, I had to cover my ears, more so that I couldn't listen to a girl miss her mom, it was going to kill me on how sad it was. The lab coat nodded one of the guards, they opened the door again and ran in, tacking her to the ground.

When they let up, Aurora had a collar around her little neck, she tried to pull it off, zap it off, but her power was useless.

Or wasn't there anymore, since the little pulses of electricity that kept her fingers alive with life, were gone.

Now she was Normal.

She screamed louder.

I was ready to yell at them to let me go, to leave Aurora alone, that they were the freaks of nature for doing this to her, before they moved a cell to the left. They were going to try to stretch Geoff's arms again.

But they weren't looking at him.

"Cell 484. Bridgette Grace. Female. 16 years. Water Breather." This woman read off a clip board. Somehow I felt so special when she read off my whole life like that. Sarcasm again! "Experimentation for today, see how long she can last out of water"

Oh Shit. The woman stopped reading and looked at me her face showing no emotion. "Open it up" she said to her college. While he typed in my code the woman pulled an apparatus out of her coat pocket. This one more modern, the water could still be seen, it had two large circles filled with water where my gills would be and it had a skinny metal holding the two circles together.

Over all it was really cool. Too bad that it was going to be used for evil.

I started to panic again, letting my instincts take over. So basically I saw nothing as I tried to swim around my cage, screaming my head off. I was going to die here! I banged on the wall in front of that stern faced woman, but she showed no sympathy in her eyes. Just determination to kill me!

Then she was gone. Most likely to get someone else to hold me down while they dragged me to whatever horror they planned.

I still banged around my cell as the water started to pour out of it slowly, getting lower quickly, not much time to get water in my gills before I had only a couple of minutes in the air before I suffocated without water.

I ran to the front of my cell, still banging on the wall. What I saw surprised me.

Standing in front of me, grinning like an idiot.

Was Izzy.

She stood before me wearing her red hair in a bun and green one piece suit lined with yellow, she pulled up a visor (most likely to stop any bugs or stuff getting in her eyes while she ran) and grinned at me. Very superhero and very cool. She looked great but the topic at hand was that she was _here_!

"Izzy?" I yelled at her, she cackled insanely, yep defiantly her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course!" she said simply, she let the water drain out of my cell, then opened the door so I could get out. She passed me the new breathing apparatus and I put it on gratefully. "We have to be fast though" she said, running quickly to the other side and typing with speed so fast that I couldn't see her fingers onto Geoff's control panel. Trying to find the right code.

Only a few seconds later she opened the cell and I launched myself into Geoff's arms, crying. I wanted to stay like that forever. Be safe in his arms. Forget this terrible place and just go home. Wherever that was now.

"No no, go. We gotta go! I set off all the alarms when I had to get you guys" I heard her say, but I wasn't paying attention.

I did pay attention when she started to drag me down the hall away from the cells and out a hole in the wall, I'm guessing Owen made. "We gotta go! Miss Watson is the one, we gotta regroup! We gotta go, come on guys! We have to go! Go! Fight! Win! Miss Watson said she's going to make the Norms pay, and I don't think in a good way, we have to stop her! All the others told me not to get you, they thought you were dead, but I said no way, so here I am now!" she said quickly, putting her visor back on.

We ran out after her to Owen waiting outside, he wore his normal clothes but added knee and elbow pads, she ran up him quickly, kissed his head then ran off into the giant hole Owen made in the next wall. "Hey guys!" he said, picking us up and hugging us.

Can't breathe! Geoff said the exact same thing, and Owen let us go, but only so we could get onto his back. "Sorry guys" he laughed in his happy way "Hold on" then he started to run.

Just then a bunch of armed guards came forward. Oh shit. But Owen just knocked them over like they were bowling pins. I struggled to stay on Owen, my wet suit still wet from before ended up with me getting no grip. I started to fall down Owen's back but Geoff stretched out his arms, pulling me back up.

"Thanks" I said, kissing him quickly on the cheek, he smiled back. See that's why I love Geoff, he's a good guy, so sweet...a bit forgetful at times. But there is no way you could make it out without him.

He covered my body with his...moving a bit fast, aren't we? Oh no, but he was strenching his arms around Owen's shoulders, and his legs around Owen's waist, kind of making a Geoff back pack, with me as the contents, I would a Geoff back pack. But it was really sweet as he protected me from the cold, and I felt so much safer now.

He kissed me on the cheek and I giggled, I felt so much lighter now that we were out of there.

Even though I was only aware of being in that place for only a couple of hours, it felt like days.

But, that little girl, Aurora was still stuck back there, even that guy. They were still there. We had to go back, but I don't think we had enough time, and Izzy wasn't insane enough to go back and save a girl she never heard of.

Izzy rushed back to us in seconds, "Come on! Come on! Faster! Faster! They're catching up! Go! Go!" she said quickly, she then started to push Owen faster up the hill, away from the prison and into the dark forest that surrounded the town and the school.

As we ran deeper and deeper into the forest it got darker and darker, I'm so glad I have people here, Geoff's arms around me. Being alone in a forest kind of freaks me out "Why are we-" I started to ask before I got cut off.

"Going here?" Izzy finished for me "because I said before that Miss Watson is the evil one! Duh! Gwen figured it out then ran upstairs to tell us, everyone panicked, so we had to come up with a game plan. Since we were the only ones who knew about this, we made a run for it, but almost a third of our class is either willing to fight with her, or is under mind control. Well the rest of the school is willing to fight with her as well as Noah."

"So, the rest of us gathered some stuff that we would need and some food and we made a break for the forest, since Miss Watson is all powerful, she can control anyone, even with the Bracelet wards that I made, so they were a bust. But we discovered that if you get a certain distance from her, she can't get you. So in, like, 10 minutes we ran as far as we could. She hasn't been bothered to try and find us so far"

"Why?" Geoff asked "I mean, as we saw before, we have some pretty powerful people. I mean, look at you guys" he said, looking at Owen and Izzy as they ran "You broke into that place, rescued us, hit down like a load of people, and still got out. How could she not want you?"

"We don't know dude" Owen said, shaking his head "maybe she'll get us later, or maybe she just wants us to come willingly, whatever the case, we are going nowhere near that school till we figure this out"

Wow, that was a lot of information to take in that fast. So, Miss Watson is the evil one, she wants to take over the world and make sure that Power People are in charge, she has 500 teens with extraordinary power at her command and we have....I don't know 15 at the most. Great.

"So, who have we got?" I asked

"Everyone but Lindsey, Beth, Noah, Tyler, Eva, Justin, Katie, Sadie and Ezekiel. They others are with us, some of them a little less willing since the main reason they got stuck there was because of Norms." Owen said

That's okay then. We have some really powerful people on our side, but all the same, Eva can kill a person with her strength, Justin can make anything possible and keep you in your own little world, Ezekiel could come up behind you and you wouldn't even know, Beth could rip out your spine easily, Lindsey would look like your friend then stab you in the back, Katie and Sadie could make an army of themselves alone, Tyler...couldn't really do anything, and Noah.

Noah, although he was less powerful than Miss Watson, knew everything. What we are doing, saying, thinking at anytime. Noah could tell Miss Watson where we are, and he can control some people, not many, but he could do it. So he is just the same amount of threat as Miss Watson

So we are in real trouble here, and all we had to defend ourselves and the rest of the world with was 13 teenagers.

We are so screwed.

*

What felt like an hour later we found ourselves in a little camp site. There were a few tents and fire going but there was no sign of people anywhere "Hello! I'm back!" Izzy cried out, pushing her visor back up. Owen dropped us on the ground and sat by the fire, picking up a sausage off the ground someone didn't finish "And I brought company so get your butts out here!" she yelled.

"Izzy! We told you not to bring any more wild animals!" Courtney said, jumping down from a tree. Like Izzy, she was wearing an outfit, her's was grey suit that fell off both shoulders. It had a giant white belt and white gloves and long white boots to mid-thigh and a white cape. Dork alert! "Oh my god! Bridgette?" she gasped "You're alive?"

"I should ask you the same thing!" I said, last that I remember, Courtney was on her death bed, now she was here...wearing a very dorky outfit "What's with the outfit?"

She looked happy but then glared at me "Well, it's easier for me to move around in than my other clothes...plus it's more uniform" she said, glancing at Izzy then back at me and Geoff.

"Like, where are the others?" Geoff asked.

"Here!" Duncan yelled out. He didn't change much, just wore a black jacket, but his attitude had, now that his best friend was back. "Geoff! So glad you're here man!" he walked over to us and grinned "Come on out guys! It's really them"

"What are you talking about? Of course it's us" I said

I heard someone laugh, but not in a nice way and guess who it was from, that's right. Heather.

She came walking out like a model in a very short maroon one piece outfit. She had her long hair pulled back and unlike Izzy's and Courtney's outfits, her's was like a swim suit more than a uniform. She also had on really, _really _long black boots, pretty much covering all her legs, around her neck she had a strap to hold up her black cape.

"Lindsey? Shape shifter? Remember?" she then caught sight of us and ginned "Oh Geoff is very useful" she said, snaking her hand around Geoff and walking around him, oh she is so dead, no one touches _my_ man, then she glanced at me "However Bridgette is not use at all"

"No use at all?" Leshawna yelled at her, her outfit consisting of tight black pants and a black leather jacket, dark grey top and gloves. "This girl is useful to help not to kill you!"

"Leshawna!" I yelled, flinging my arms around her. She hugged me furiously back. Seeing Leshawna again made me feel all the better.

All the other lined up for me to see them, the boys mostly wore black leather jackets except for Cody, Harold and Trent, who all wore alternate outfits more suited to them. Harold's being a dark blue and red with utility belt while Cody just wore pretty much the same thing he did before except a utility belt, a long sleeved yellow shirt and goggles which he had pushed up on his messy hair, and Trent wore a long brown trench coat and black shirt under it.

The girl's outfits, let me just say, wow! Some of them were just smoking hot! The girls all stood tall and proud in their uniforms, while Gwen walked out. Her's was a very cool black one piece suit, it had very short shorts and it fell off both shoulders, but covered her shoulders were covered with a leather jacket, complete with her trade mark black gloves. She wore kick ass boots and a choker necklace and smiled at me, but a bit embarrassed.

"Nice clothes guys" I said, barley holding in my giggles.

"We should say the same thing, Blue" Gwen said, smiling back at me. I then realised I was wearing pretty much the same thing. Oh.

Oh and she called me blue, that's just great. She must have seen the look on my face "Sorry if I offended you" she said

"No no, it's fine. I guess I should get used to being called that" I said. We stayed still for another moment "Well, not this isn't fun, but has anyone got a coat I can borrow. I'm sort of freezing my ass off here, this is a wet suit, not a super suit"

Izzy ran off into a tent than ran back out, then I felt someone lift my arms. I looked down and I was in a black leather jacket. Nice.

Duncan ducked into one of the other tents, and when he came back out he chucked something into Geoff's face. "We bought a pair of your old clothes" he said "Get dressed and we can talk about what we have to do next"

It's nice to be out of that hell hole, I never want to go back but since I've been here, I felt like we are getting ready to go into war. I mean, everyone is wearing a uniform.

*

I watched Geoff walk into one of the tents, he has got such a cute butt, then turned back to the others. Most of them had walked off, muttering about trying to find some more wood, and I was left facing Gwen. "What's with the clothes by the way?"

"What's with yours?" she said back, watching as the fire flickered

I paused. Why was I wearing this? "I don't know" I said at last. "The last thing I remember is going to bed back at the school...and that was almost 2 days ago"

"Strange" she said to herself then paused again. I was glad for the silence, but I hadn't seen these people in a few days and I needed them to think I was normal, plus they could know where I was for 2 days, I mean that's 2 days I'm never going to get back.

"No really, who designed them?" I said, with a bit of a laugh, but I stopped when I heard a stern voice behind me.

"I did, for your information" Courtney said, snapping branches as she walked forward, she stayed on the edge of the clearing, "What's wrong with them?" she said, glaring at me.

And I wonder why I didn't miss her as much as the others "Nothing at all. But aren't they...I don't know...a bit revealing?"

Courtney snorted, "I made the base design, I just got the others to add or subtract things. These outfits are more than practical for fighting. Easy to move in and they provide some protection. It's not my fault some people decide they want to show too much leg" she said this, jerking her head behind her to Heather.

"Okay, but what's with the jackets?" I said, fingering my own jacket.

"Fire resistant, bullet protected, can withstand harsh weather conditions and free moving, just like the uniforms. Plus Duncan can't burn this one off me" she said smugly, crossing her arms. "They are more practical to fight in than our normal clothes"

Wow, she did all that with just a bit of fabric "So who designed this wonderful fabric?" I asked

Izzy rushed in carrying like half the forest "Me and Courtney! A bit before Courtney got knocked out she got bored, then I got to talking about Duncan, and she said he hadn't burnt much of her stuff lately, but she wanted to be on the safe side. So we started to design this stuff. It took us awhile but we finally got it. And since Courtney is apparently a fantastic seamstress I let her at it"

"Just too bad that some of the outfits she made weren't used" Cody said sadly.

He's right. What would it be like to have the rest of the team here, helping out, in their outfits.

*

I was sitting in front of the fire, watching as it went from early evening to almost pitch black night. I was thankful that finally I was getting some peace. Unlike the cell I had back at...that place, I was here with people who I knew and loved. Who would protect me.

"Hey" I Geoff say behind me, I turned around and smiled at him. Geoff was probably my soul mate, or something like that. So what if he was annoying at times, but everyone has something wrong with them.

"Hi" I whispered, he sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders, I leaned into him and put my head on the crook of his neck.

See, unlike other relationships I've had in the past. This one is real. From the beginning, I haven't had to lie about my look, about why I like to swim so much. Nothing.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, pulling me from my day dream of touching him, getting closer to him

"Mmmm" I murmured "I was just thinking of the little girl back at that place...Aurora. What did they do to her?" I said this, running my hands over Geoff's pants' legs, the smooth pattern calming me down.

"Well, they got her a month ago, her mom was captured trying to protect her and her dad was captured a year before that. But she said both of her parents were trying to make a better life for her."

"They sound like our sort of people" I sighed "Geoff, do you ever wonder why it's us that's been chosen?"

"Did you discover religion in that place?" he said sarcastically

I rolled my eyes "No, it's just...why us? Why no someone else"

He paused. Maybe I blew it? I never talk about my power if I can help it since it alienates me from others, but I never really stopped to think why Geoff never talked about it. I mean, he uses his power all the time for fun or for a reason, but I never use mine if I can help it. "I guess Bridge, it had to be someone...I'm just glad it was me and you"

I pushed him away, how dare he say that, that, that this curse is a blessing? "Why? This is not something to be proud of"

"Yeah it is Bridgette. Look would you rather go through life thinking you aren't special at all? Grow up, get a job, stay back home in the same job till you die? Or would you rather have this power? Have this adventure? Be someone!" he said "This power, it's a gift for me!" Geoff jumped up and pulled me up with him. "Bridgette, you wouldn't be who you are if it weren't for this gift"

I paused.

Was Geoff right? Was this thing a blessing rather than a curse?

"I still think it's something to hide Geoff" I said, pushing him off me and walking to my tent. "A gift is something you can give back" I said coldly before I shut the flap behind me, mostly to myself, but I'm sure he heard.

I ran in and fell onto the ground, crying my eyes out. We can't be. We can't be together if he thinks I'm beautiful.

I'm not.

*

I cried for my family. That they had to hide me and would most likely be killed if anyone found out about me.

I cried about Geoff. He loved me, he loved my power. But I hated my power. And now him.

I cried about my controlled friends.

I cried about those people in the cells.

I cried for the little girl.

But mostly. I cried for me.

I cried until I had no more water left in my body.

*

I came out of my tent rubbing my eyes, avoiding everyone's eyes. It was a couple of hours later and I was forced out seeing as I was 'part of a team' we all sat around the fire, trying to think of the best way of trying to get into the school undetected. Seeing that they had two mind readers on their side, I'm guessing the odds are very low.

"So has anyone got any bright ideas?" Heather opened with, leaning heavily on one foot.

"I don't know" Cody started "Could you give us any cover?" he asked

Heather snorted "I'm a Weather Witch, not a bloody invisibility cloak" she leaned forward almost enough so you could look down her shirt "I could do it, but he would still figure it out"

"Well it's our best bet so far" Trent said, throwing up his arms "We just use Heather as cover and we go in and fight"

"No offence" I said, everyone stared at me, okay, deep breathe Bridge, just say it "But that's stupid. There are over 500 teens in that school and we have 15, there is no way we can go in there fighting. We need an army"

"And where do you propose we do that?" Duncan smirked at me. Okay, he is really getting on my nerves now. I don't know what Courtney sees in him.

"Back at...that place" I couldn't bear to say the name "there were at least 500 other mutants there, some of them might be willing to help. We just let them get their dues on the guy who owns that place, and they're willing to help us"

"You mean it?" Harold asked, dropping the stick he was using to make a plan with "_500 _of them?"

"Well guys" Izzy said, running out with super speed to stand in front of the fire "Looks like we are making ourselves a break out" she grinned. I had to laugh, good old insane Izzy made anything seem possible.

This, I think though, might make us.

Or break us.

What am I getting myself into?

**So might have noticed, some of you have made comments, and yes, I base some of this on X-men, and the play on Aurora Munroe is a play on Ororo Munroe(otherwise known as storm) so basically I made up that Ororo had a daughter and Logan is the father...I'm really into the whole Logan/Ororo relationship right now (if you are too, read "the trouble with weather" by I'm a quitter) so it's just a play on that.**

**As always, review and make a girl happy! **


	20. Excuses, Excuses

**Harold's POV**

Okay, if I could have a super name, I so bags Captain Alberta!

I know I can't do anything like the others can, but really, where would these people ever get help?

I mean, I can see things, know things, and it's awesome. I also have this super sense of smell.

For example, my lovely Leshawna smells like chilli peppers. Red hot and sexy peppers. When she gets angry though, the smell over whelms me and I wish I could block it out.

But the thing is, Leshawna is different to the other girls. Their scents are not as powerful, but Leshawna's is all I think about.

We were all standing on the cliff overlooking the prison where we found Bridgette and Geoff, watching and figuring out what to do.

And I have to tell you, even with my awesome power. I was scared.

"So are we going to pose for a painting or are we going to do something?" Duncan (that idiot) said behind me. I smelled his gasoline scent before I heard him, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust, the others all had smells. Bridgette smelt like fresh sea water, Cody like copper, Courtney like ice (yes it does have a smell) Heather smelt like rain and DJ like flowers. Everyone had a scent which made it easier for me to track them with.

"I'm thinking! Gosh!" I snarled. I really was thinking, it was pretty hard to think clearly when all I could smell was Leshawna's tempting smell.

Okay, got to think Harold. We need something to distract the guards while I get in to shut down security. But one questions arise.

How the hell do I get in?

Then it hit me, we set up a distraction first, then I run in while all the guards are looking the opposite way. And when I say run, I mean run. And really fast. I turned around and looked at Izzy, who was jerking her head around in a quick pace, trying to do something, it kind of looked like she was listening to invisible music. She really needs a chill pill.

"Okay, I got an idea" I said, but getting cut off by Duncan.

"Finally!" he said sarcastically, before Courtney hit him in the back of the head. I like that girl.

Gwen rolled her eyes and looked back to me "Keep going", I nodded and pointed towards camp and started walking towards the light (not that one!) I needed to have some light from the fire to show the others what I was thinking. I of course didn't need it, but the others are blind in the dark.

"As I was saying, I need a distraction to get into 'that place'" Bridgette had forbade us from saying the name of the prison in which she was kept "So, someone will just go in there, get caught, then start to make a full on riot, making all the guards close by come to help" I picked up a stick and drew a quick drawing of the building, two Xs and arrows pointing to the entrance.

"While this is happening, I will run in" I drew another X and an arrow into the building, pointing to one side of the building which I saw with my X ray vision to be where most of the controls where. "On Izzy, go to the security office, get rid of them, shut down security, and let the rest of you in and try to shut down some of the cells in the blocks"

The group paused, obviously impressed by my plan to do this. "Who's going to be stupid enough to do that?" Courtney callously said.

"I'll do it" Duncan volunteered "I know what a distraction is....plus it gives me an excuse to burn a building down"

"Then I'm going with you!" Courtney quickly said, I stared at her, what was with her lately? The second Duncan did something, there she was 'making sure he didn't get in trouble' by stalking him around till they came back, usually she or he came back in a huff "I can't let you do anything reckless!" I knew there was something going on though. His scent was always on her.

I shrugged, if there were two of them, then I don't have to worry about getting them in a group later. "Fine, fine" I said mostly to myself. "Okay, when I get in, I'll send up a signal for you to move in. Cody" he looked up "I need you to make ear pieces so I can keep in contact with you all"

Cody nodded, but the problem was he needed the pieces for this. How were we supposed- oh spoke to soon. The second I said Cody's name, Izzy ran off and came back with arm loads of cell phones. If she ever wanted to go to a life of crime, I say she would make the transition well. "Here!" she said, dropping them all on the ground.

The scent of brand new metal arose as Cody concentrated hard to make the phones fall apart, then come back together again as he made the ear pieces. They were mismatched but hey, I would take what we could get.

I handed them out to the others who all put them in their ears, or put them somewhere safe. "we will make groups of two in each and I will be separate, 4 of the groups with try to break out as many cells as they can while I try to deactivate them from the control room while trying to stop security."

"Sounds simple enough" DJ shrugged,

"Totally" Duncan smirked at Courtney "Go in, kill anyone who gets in our way, get out"

Courtney gave him an evil smile that sent chills down my spine "I like it"

"Okay" Gwen said, backing away from Courtney "Creepy"

"We attack tomorrow" I told them, dusting off my hands. I would think up the minor details and tell them in the morning. So far they just needed to know that they were going into a building full of armed guards, probably prepared for an attack like this.

"But-" Bridgette started.

"Tomorrow Bridgette" I told her again "We need to rest now and get into the right state of mind. So we wake up early tomorrow and attack before dawn. You're free to do what you want now, but we have to go to sleep early" I told them all. I was amazed that everyone kept silent, no one spoke up and tried to contradict me. Wow, I never had so much power. "I'm going to check out the perimeter" I told everyone and walked off back to the cliff.

I liked the cliff, it was peaceful. We were just a short distance from the school, just out of reach from Miss Watson and her mind reading ability. We came across the prison by chance really, I noted that some scents (stronger than usual) were in this area. Of course we saw the prison and knowing that Bridgette and Geoff were kidnapped just before the incident we went to go find out if they were there.

Izzy ran into the prison and ran back out in the same minute, saying that she saw Bridgette and Geoff. That's when we made up our first plan. It worked (duh) but now they had 10 times the security and we needed to get everyone out. I know I told everyone we could do it, but I was doubting myself.

There was a crunching, then the smell of peppers filled the air. Leshawna. "You okay, you didn't look so good baby?" she asked me, standing just next to me. I liked Leshawna, she was the only one who was kind to me, the only one who actually cared about me. We were so different.

I was pale as milk while she was as dark as chocolate, she had attitude I had none, everyone loved her and she didn't care if they didn't. I was forever pleasing people. So different yet I wanted to be with her, for her to kiss me and for her to call me her 'string bean' or 'honey' or some other affectionate term she always used with me.

"Yeah...I'm fine" I muttered. She patted my arm, pulling me in closer almost like a hug. "Leshawna, how do you feel about....me?" I asked. I felt Leshawna stiffen next to me. Oh god I screwed this up.

"Harold baby. I love you" Yey me! "Like a friend" oh...damn. "I'm sorry but we are so different and I don't think it will work out....I love you though...always remember that" she told me, walking off.

"I'll win you back, Leshawna" I whispered as she walked away, her beauty overtaking me "I love you"

*

I woke up with a start. Today was the day of attack. A big mission but we had bigger coming soon. Before I knew it the team had discussed the battle plan several time, we wished each other luck, and we had all split into teams and we getting ready for my mark.

Courtney and Duncan were all set to walk into the prison with us all ready to run in after them. With my super hearing I could hear everything they said as though it was happening right in front of me. I sat on the edge of the cliff just watching them on the edge of the forest, covered by trees but with my vision it was like they were in the middle of the desert.

I looked around and saw the others in groups of two on the edges of the forest, ready to run in when I told them that the security had been taken out, they all had their super suits on and I have to say, some of them were really sexy. Rawr!

"Everyone ready?" I asked into the ear piece.

"_Bubbles is set!" _Bridgette said excitedly.

You probably wonder what's going on the Bubbles? Well, we thought it anything happened and someone got onto our communicators and got the recording of this mission or anything, they would get our names, our real names, and would find our families. So for the sake of the mission we all came up with an easy nick name.

Or as I like to say, a Super Name.

Everyone had a reason to their names, for example, we called Bridgette Bubbles because of her breathing apparatus always bubbling away and she could breath underwayter.

"_So's Bambie_" DJ said on his (because Gwen said he was so sweet and his power was animals).

"_Wizard is all set" _Trent said (because he could make things move like real things).

"_Sparky is good to go" _Cody said (because Leshawna always called him that as he would so upbeat).

"_......I don't want to say it, it's so stupid" _Heather said after a long pause.

"_Just say it" _Gwen commanded.

"_Why do I have a nick name and Gwen doesn't?" ._

"_Because nothing went with my name, and since your name is Heather and you're a bitch we came up with your name"_

"Guys, no names!" I said over my communicator

"_Fine! I'll fucking say it" _she sighed "_Weather Witch here"_

"_So is Stretch man!" _Geoff gleefully said (because...actually if you don't get this then go to hell).

"_Bowling Bowl is ready to make some holes" _Owen said (Heather called this him out of insult).

"_And Sonic is ready to hit this place!" _Leashawna said in her sweet, sweet voice (duh!).

"_Whiplash is ready!" _Izzy screamed into hers, and combined with my super hearing, the fact she was sitting next to me (my partner in crime), and she yelled it into her ear piece it did not end well for me (we named her this as anyone who rode her, and she stopped suddenly, said they always got whiplash). I heard Heather and Duncan cackle on the other ends before Izzy screamed into the communicator again "_Sorry!" _

"Whiplash shut up!" I yelled at her, she just gave me an insane grin and I rolled my ears, making it go onto the two most important at the moment "Frostbite, Burn, you're good to go"

From my position I saw Duncan nod at Courtney and say into the communicator "_Okay, Frostbite and Burn going in.....how did we get these names again?"_ Duncan asked, unaware they hadn't turned their ear pieces off.

"_Because we cause pain apparently"_ Courtney said, flicking back her hair and then letting it fall over her shoulder again while Duncan made sure all his piercings were done. _"Plus it's nice if we have names that match each other, I mean we are total opposites in power"_

"_Not to mention we are dating"_

"_That's what you call it? I assumed that after one kiss and me being a coma for almost two weeks would not qualify as dating too you"_ Courtney sniffed

"_Hey! What are you talking about! I did nothing to you and you are giving me this whole 'cold shoulder' no pun intended, treatment"_

"_That's the way I work" _Courtney smiled, then pulled him into a kiss, we had no time for this! I was so sick of this on/off relationship and this was hardly the time for them to fuse together (let me tell you, waking up at 3 in the morning was not a happy day for me, but everything made up for it when we found Courtney and Duncan in her tent, and their powers had formed some sort of concrete substance between their lips...it was hilarious).

"Get on with it guys!" I said to them, using the ear piece.

"_Got it Alberta_!" Duncan gasped as Courtney let him go. Yes you heard, Alberta, Captain Alberta. That's my code name and don't wear it out. Of course some of the others refuse to call me Captain (the same ones who laughed at me just before...and Courtney) but the others all called me Captain for short.

I watched as Courtney and Duncan walked towards the prison, of course guards came out to meet them but being Courtney, she just iced them against the wall. _"So simple it's boring"_ she then opened up her portable board and hopped on it, turning herself into her ice form and making an ice rail for her to ride down on _"Duncan walk in, get the guards distracted and I'll come in"_

"_Why can't it be the other way around?"_ Duncan complained but turned into his fire form none the less.

"_Because you'll kill everyone right away, just give me one sec to get the big guns then we can play"_ she gave him a suggestive wink and slid off to the side of one of the giant wall and hiding just behind a giant pillar on top of the wall, freezing a guard as she did so.

Duncan rubbed his fire hands against each other and smiled _"Show time"_ he said, then ran into the compound and started to set the grass and whatever on the ground on fire. Of course the guards all tried to shot them but Courtney took them out but left plenty for Duncan to blow up. Those two deserve each other, they are both so evil it's not funny.

"Okay now!" I yelled into my communicator, Izzy started to run and we got past the security in the main hallway, we ran past the guards so fast that all they must have seen was a green and blue blur, finally we reached the main control centre. Izzy dropped me onto the ground and she started to work on the code, her fingers playing over the small panel, typing the combination over and over until she found the right one.

Eventually she did and we snuck into the room, there was a guard on standby, just about to call back up for Duncan and Courtney but he heard the door open and turned to see us. "Take him out Whiplash" I said

"He he! My pleasure!" she grinned evilly

"Hey what is-" the guard tried to say, but Izzy had already punched him out cold, tied him up and sat him in the corner in 10 seconds. I sat down at the chair and typed in the codes to get all the cameras working, into my ear piece I finally said the words that the others were all waiting for "You guys are good to go" meaning that they could come in now and get all those Power People out of their cells and be free once more. "You can go help Sonic now Whiplash"

"Yey!" she said, jumping up and down with speed and ducking out the door before she ran back "Watch me on screen!" she said happily before running off again.

I laughed and turned to main hallway, and true to her word, all I saw was a greenish blur but I did see her stop, see the camera, wave up and down and yell "Hi Captain Alberta!" then run off again down the complicated hall way. Outside the others were all running past the guards, mostly because they didn't care about a couple of Power People sneaking in against their own asses, as you could either get it frozen or burnt.

"Remember!" I said into the ear piece "Stretch man and Bubbles, cell block 4, Weather Witch and Bowling ball cell block 3, Sparky and Wizard cell block 2 and Whiplash and Sonic Wave are cell block 1. You know who protects and who gets the people out, work fast before reinforcements come in. Frostbite and Burn keep going and try not to kill anyone"

"_Don't hold your breath" _they said at the same time, Courtney landed back onto the ground right behind Duncan and they started to use teamwork to beat off the guards, which I swear, they had an endless supply of.

I turned over to the screen of Geoff and Bridgette _"I said I'm sorry"_ Geoff said, trying to work out the code that Izzy gave them and type it into all the key boards with his super long arms while Bridgette took care of the guards using her skills of fighting and flexibility. It was really sexy to watch.

"_I'm not mad about that"_ she said, doing a few back flips to move away from the guards then punched them in the face. "_you just don't know how I feel Ge- Stretch"_

"_Sure I do Bub, I mean, I really really like you and you never let me in, you never tell me anything and I'm trying to guess"_

"_Can we-ugh"_ Bridgette paused while she flipped again and landed on top of a guard then flipped her think braided blue hair so it would hit a guard in the face _"Talk later?"_

Geoff looked defeated and moved on, I typed in the codes for the security to be called off, but it was going to take me a long time. I knew the numbers and letters I had to use but now I had to get the right combination plus I also had to work on opening up the cells in cell block 4. As I did this I heard Heather scream as she used all her electricity power in her body to try and get the cells to open.

Owen was running up the hallway near Heather and knocking down anyone who came near her. They worked well together, if only Heather didn't yell at Owen for every little thing and Owen didn't eat her food. Heather's hair was all over her face as the winds around her went whipping around as she tried to call on a surge of electricity to close down the cells.

The screen I was looking at went all fuzzy for a second, so I switched onto Heather "Weather! Calm down, I can't unlock the other cells if you try to do that electricity thing"

"_Do you want them out or not!"_ she screeched, I pulled the ear piece away as she continued to yell at me _"Because if you want to try doing this, be my guest!"_

"Okay! Calm down!" I yelled back at her, the screen came back on and I quickly got up and looked for the others. Nothing so far, they were all safe. "Just get Bowling ball to break the bars or something!"

"_Ah!" _she yelled again. She tried to gain more power and then walked over to the cells, touching them with her hands. The moment she touched the cells they sizzled and shut off, as did the other five cells next to it.

I heard a cackle, I knew letting Izzy in on this was a bad idea! Leshawna was her partner and she was clapping her hands, sending wave after wave of guards down. Of course they tried to shoot her, but she just clapped again and they bullets fell to the ground. Izzy was running up and down the cells, letting her fingers race up and down the board to try and find the right code.

It was one of the slower methods as Izzy took a full five seconds to undo a cell. "_Baby!" _I heard Leshawna ask.

"What is it my precious"

"_You know I asked you not to call me that"_

I sighed, once again she was trying to forget what I said to her ever happened "Sorry, what is it?" I asked.

"_Why on earth did I get stuck with this crazy hyper hose beast and not someone sane?" _once again I heard her clap again and the guard fell over. The people who were just released from their cells stood in a group behind Leshawna, holding onto each other in fright.

I glanced over to the other cell blocks, the Power People who were released from their cells were up and fighting, fighting fire with fire (literally). "Sonic, you are placed with Whiplash since you are so....um?"

"_This better have a good ending!" _

"You are so calm and peaceful, I thought you might calm her down"

Leshawna gave a breathy laugh "_You are such a brown noser, but I still love you.....like a friend" _she finished.

"Well hold in there. Everyone is almost done." I studied the other cell blocks, Trent and Cody had already finished (thanks to Cody ability, he was able to open all the cells at once and Trent was able to make all the objects in the room come to life and chase off the guards. Heather had just cracked up the last cell and was running off by herself while the people followed.

Geoff and Bridgette were still fighting, but I was slowly getting all the cells open. I only needed a few more codes and I could open all the cells in that block, letting everyone free. "You're the last once" I told Leshawna.

"_No we aren't!" _Izzy screeched into her ear piece, I dropped it onto the ground as she tried to burst my ear drum. What was wrong with that girl? From my position in the chair I heard her screech still _"Just opened up the last cell Captain! We are good to run!"_

"_You mean roll!" _Leashawna yelled at her.

"_Whatever!" _she yelled. I saw her blurred figure run off the screen, obviously to find me. Leshawna, my treasure, yelled at the other people who were recently trapped into cells to use their powers to fight off the guards while they tried to escape. I bent down to pick up my ear piece off the ground and wondered what I should tell Leshawna, to tell her or not to tell her, that is the question.

I heard her scream at a green guy to 'get his lazy ass moving and work' before I decided I would tell her later.

"Be careful" I said into the ear piece.

Leshawna laughed, but not in a mean way, it was sort of like a sad chuckle. _"Don't worry about me baby"_

I smiled as Izzy ran into the room, "Harold! How are we going?" she asked, I wheeled back to the computer and started to type like mad, feeling the past of the computer and knowing where files were hidden in the large data base.

"We are so close, only a few more cells in cell block 4 and everyone is free",

"Great" she said, running over to the other computer and typing with super speed. I pulled up file after file of each Power person, listing details such as their names, powers, home, family. Basically everything on earth they could ever have on a person.

"I got to delete this stuff" I said

"Okay, just do it fast" fast.....what does that mean in a world of Izzy?

"_Whiplash, Captain. We have a problem" _Gwen said. She was out in the courtyard, fighting off the guards while she kept a watch for anyone else who might be coming to help this prison.

"What is it?" I asked as another load of people ran out of the walls and into the safe guard we made up.

"_They have a whole bunch of guards coming" she answered back._

"Oh shit!" Izzy yelped, typing up the last code before she dragged me out of the chair. "Time to go, time to go! TIME TO GO!" she yelled at me.

"Wait! People are still trapped in cell block 4-"

"I got them out! Don't worry! There isn't enough time to wait!"

"What are you talking about!" I yelled at her, I wanted to slap her, but when I did that last time she slapped me 50 times in the same few seconds "We can take on a few guards, we did last time"

Izzy pulled on her few strands of hanging hair in frustration "That's not it" she said. Izzy had that look, like she did something wrong. Very wrong.

"Oh my gosh Izzy! What did you do?" I yelled at her.

"I accidentally set the self destruct code"

"You WHAT!" I yelled. She nodded weakly, I ran over to her computer and saw the countdown was for another 5 minutes. Oh we are so screwed. "Izzy go help Geoff and Bridgette. I'll make my own way" I said, running out the door. I saw her green and yellow blur run out after me.

What was wrong with that girl! How can you accidentally set a self destruct code? I stuck my ear phone in my ear and tried to contact the others. "Bubbles! Stretch man! You got to hurry up!"

"_Why?" _they asked at the same time.

"Because Whiplash set the self destruct code"

"_Shit!" _I heard Geoff yell. _"Dude! We got so many cells left. Oh hey iz"_

"_Hi! Let's get busy!"_

"_Okay great" _I heard Bridgette say "_We'll keep going. You get out and warn everyone"_

"Okay, over and out" I said, switching off them. Oh we are so doomed, I ran down the halls, meeting no one as I passed. Thank god Izzy came down here before she would have taken out all the guards.

'Count down in T minus 4 minutes' a cool voice said over the hall ways as I skidded down the hall. Oh crap! How am I supposed to get out of here? I don't know what to do. Wait! What am I thinking? I have a power!

I moved my glasses out of the way and turned on my X-ray vision. The world got a certain tinge of red but I could see past the walls, around the doors (into the female locker room! Bonus! But no one is in there....sad face) and outside where the others were running outside with all the other prisoners. My sensitive ears heard the screams and yells outside and my nose smelt the clean purified air of a medical lab.

And the smell of a person. "Help!" someone screamed, a small girl I think it was "Somebody help me!" Okay. Major turning point in my life. Should I go to help this girl? Or should I save my own butt? Go, stay, go, stay. Which way do I go?!? "Help!" the girl screamed again.

"Okay! I'm coming!" I yelled towards the voice, oh why did I say that? I ran down the halls, running closer and closer to the smell of sandalwood (the scent of the girl), it seemed out of place in there clean white halls. I ran down the hall and crashed into the wall, but when I leaned close I heard the sound of panting. The girl was trapped in this room on the other side of this wall.

Code, where's the bloody code box. I searched frantically for a door, wait! There it is. I bent down and felt the history of the code pad. 4923 I typed in, and the door magically opened. Inside the room it was full of sharp objects, needles and metal. Tanks full of water with breathing things in them. In the middle of the room was a table, and strapped to the table was a young girl with white sparky hair. "Oh thank goddess!" she yelled to the sky.

Goddess? Oh I get it, the young girl had darkish skin, something related to Courtney I guess, but her white hair threw me off. Must be part of her power. "Please help me! I'm stuck!" she yelled, and as if to show me, she struggled again. I ran over to her and tapped in the code for the metal handcuffs to release her, she jumped up the second she was free, her hair flickering with electricity.

Okay, Bridgette mentioned that there was a girl in there with white hair and the power of electricity....how many other kids with white hair can there be in the world? "Are you Aurora?" I asked, dragging her down to the ground.

She started to run. Well that was rude. "Come on!" she yelled at me. "This place is gonna blow!"

Oh yeah...forgot about that bit. "Okay, run!" the sound of her soft footsteps were slowing down as she stopped at a cross section. Unaware of where she had to go she stopped, I grabbed her small hand and pulled her after me.

"T minus 60 seconds" the cool voice said.

"Almost there!" I yelled, the scent of fresh trees and dust outside making themselves more obvious. "Guys! We got 60 seconds!" I yelled at my ear piece. "Get out of here!"

"_Why?" _Courtney drawled.

"Because this place is gonna blow" I yelled at her, we were so close to being free.

"_Oh that can't be good" _I heard Duncan say to Courtney

"_Really?" _Courtney said back to him, her voice dripping with sarcasm _"what GAVE IT AWAY?" _she screeched.

"Frostbite! Burn! Just get everyone out! I'm coming out now!" I yelled at them. Gosh those guys could argue for hours but this was not the time.

"What about my parents?" Aurora asked, trying to turn back. "I need to get them"

"They would have gotten out. Come on please!" I asked her, dragging her out the door. Oh sweet sweet air! How I missed you.

"10" the voice said over the court yard. "9"

"Run for your life!" Geoff yelled, the last of the people following him. He held Bridgette's hand and was running past me. "It's gonna blow!"

"8" Aurora tired to keep turning back, but I continued to drag her to the opening of the courtyard and into the tree.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I yelled. Izzy ran past, picked Aurora up, and ran off into the forest.

"7"

I was almost there. Only a few more yards and I was free. The others all ran past me as I was so much slower than them, "6" I was going to make it, I was going to make it. "5"

"Come on baby!" I heard Leshawna yell, her sweet voice made me pick up my feet and run faster "Come on!'

"4"

"3"

I ran out the gate (the last one out ) and ran into the forest and ducked behind a giant rock. "2"

"1"

BOOM! The ground shook as I hid behind the rock, the sound still vibrating in my ears, I looked up and saw the sky turn red with the explosion, then wet with rain as Heather must have tried to put the many fires out with her power. I waited until there was no sound on the other side of the rock. Then I stood up.

Where the prison used to be was a giant crater, nothing left at all. There were bodies of guards on the ground where they were killed before the explosion or afterwards. It felt horrible, to know that we had killed those people. But they trapped Bridgette and Geoff in there for so long, they were experimenting on Power people. They left a _little girl _in the middle of a lab to die!

"NO!" I heard a woman cry out. I saw someone with white hair running out to the rock I was hiding behind, a man followed her running towards the rubble that used to be their prison. "Aurora!" she screamed, the tears cascading down her face, the sky darkened and the rain fell harder.

"MOM!"

"Aurora!" the man yelled, turning back to the forest opening his arms up just in time for the white haired girl to jump into them. "We thought we lost you" he whispered into her hair, the woman turned around, hugging onto her daughter and the man. The sky lightened up and it stopped raining.

"That is so sweet" Leshawna said beside me.

"Yeah, it is" I said to her. The smell of peppers setting off all my senses. Why couldn't I tell Leshawna I loved her, I almost died today without telling her my feelings. "Leshawna, can I tell you-"

"_Idiot! Come in. Burn to about to be burnt, come in" _Duncan yelled over the ear piece.

"What!" I yelled back.

"_We have to get this plan into action. Now. I think Watson would think something was up" _

"Fine" I said, snapping it off.

Leshawna nodded to an unknown voice as she got a similar message from Gwen, she switched it off after agreeing to come. "Come on baby. Let's go" she said, taking my hand and dragging me after her. if only I could tell her my real feelings when she took my hand like this, when she called me 'baby' or when she protected me.

But I knew she would give me the same old excuse.

**HEY! Sorry this took so long! I got really into this other story I was writing and I was seriously thinking of putting this on hiatus. But my friend read my story and she said she would kill me if I didn't write the next chapter.**

**So I would like to thank my die hard fans.**

**My beautiful subscribers.**

**My fantastic reviewers.**

**And my slave driver. MK.**


	21. My New Power

**Do you really want to be me?**

**Gwen's POV**

Will there ever be a day or night  
When I don't have to worry  
About hurting those I love with a single touch

At arm's length is where I am  
I remain untouched by love

I am touched by violence  
I am in contact with hate and greed  
I feel and absorb the darkness in their hearts

It hurts when I remember  
I have their memories, their anger, and their hate

They have my touch  
And now they lay there, drained of life  
And those I care for stay away

I cannot have their happiness, their joy  
I cannot drain the ones I love of their life

So when he looks at me  
When he reaches for that kiss, that touch  
I pull away in despair, my skin still covered

"It is the human touch that matters"  
And I cannot have it

Would you really want to be me? I ask you as Gwen, the untouchable girl. I have their memories, the awful times of my friends and lovers always in my head. Tearing me apart. Do you want to be me?

*

I'm in the Jason.

The blackness is overwhelming, like I'm being buried, alive.

"Help!" I scream. "Where am I?"

"Nowhere" a voice says, echoing around the black Jason. "Everywhere....depends"

I turn around, feeling my hair slap my face. "Why am I here?"

"Isn't it obvious" I shook my head "You're dreaming"

"Why am I dreaming this?" I yelled, trying to walk out of the blackness but nothing happened. I kept walking, turning around as I walked "Is this a message from the beyond or something?" I yelled as a joke.

The voice chucked "No. But this is something you must remember when you wake up" I paused. What are they talking about, was this my imagination acting in overdrive, or is this a real message from 'the beyond' "You are the one"

"The one what?"

"The one who will save the others"

"How?" I asked, yelling out again, "How am I supposed to save everyone?"

"That is for you to figure it out"

"Why me?" I yelled. "Why not someone else"

"Because you are the one Gwen....there is no denying it"

*

I gasped as I woke up. I patted down my legs, my chest, my face.

Yeah I was all here, I exhaled, I'm safe, and I wasn't trapped in a stupid little black hole with no one and nothing helping me out and some stupid voice telling me I'm 'the one'.

I am here now, with my friends, freed prisoners and Heather. We saved a whole bunch of people yesterday and we were just resting now after we busted everyone out, since we are going to attack the school tomorrow and we need all powers at their fullest when we beat Watson's ass.

I looked down and saw that I was still in my suit, minus the necklace, jacket and boots. God I love those boots. Bridgette mumbled in her sleep next to me and I noticed how sweet and innocent she looked. Her long blue hair was taken out and lay all over her face, covering her cheeks and most of her torso and the girl next to her.

Next to her Courtney had taken off her outfit and dressed in her bra and boy shorts and was cuddled up next to Bridgette, almost like sisters. Next to her was Heather who had also taken off her cape and boots, Leshawna was snoring next to Heather, all so sweet and innocent. It was a large tent and we were forced into sharing it since some of the more badly hurt Power people needed it to be protected for the night.

The others convinced me that I wouldn't touch them in my sleep, but I didn't trust them. That's why I wore my gloves and stayed as far as I could from them with my pillow between us. Also because the little Courtney in my head told me if I stole her power she would kill me.

Bridgette mumbled in her sleep, moving closer to Courtney, who started to freeze people in her sleep recently. Her hands started to freeze up and started to ice up Bridgette's hair, touching her cheek.

She shivered as the ice started to spread across her shoulder, making small icy patters on her shoulder. I got up and pushed Courtney, her eyes snapped open and she grabbed my wrist, making it ice up. Then she saw it was me "Gwen!" she hissed "What the hell?"

"You're freezing Bridge in her sleep" I hissed back, shaking my wrist. She threw it back to me and got up from Bridgette, the ice moving back into Courtney's hand and making Bridgette less.....I wanna say blue with cold, but she's already blue.

Courtney huffed, moving her butt so she could slip her a spare leather jacket and her old pants on, then escaping out of the tent. I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but the noise of early morning kept me awake. "God damn it" I muttered, pulling my boots and jacket on and opening the flap to the outside world.

No one was really up yet, there were some people who milled around in the mass of people who slept on the ground in hundreds of blankets we stole from 'the prison' down just below the cliffy part we, I mean 'the saviours' (as we were being called now) were up in the higher part so we could check out for danger. Out of the 5 tents we brought all of them were occupied with me and the girls, the boys and the other 3 tents by the people who were almost dead, including this kid with white hair and her parents.

It was a touching story, really, and this is me that is saying this story is sweet. The girl, Aurora was being protected by her parents until her dad was taken then her mom and her were caught. Now they are all together again even though they all thought the others were dead.

Courtney was up (well duh Gwen), watching the dead ashes of the fire turn to ice as she concentrated on something far away. "You know" she started, startling me "You saved us all....and it kills me that I couldn't" the ice started to freeze up to form an iceberg.

I laughed without humour "Would you really want my power?" I asked.

"Yes" she answered

"Wait, what?"

"You can have any power you want Gwen. Anything you ever wanted you can take" she turned, her eyes icy like they were in her room so long ago. She must have seen my freaked out look because she shook her head and the ice from her eyes left but the cold feeling didn't leave. "You could have easily just touched Miss Watson yet you didn't"

I stared, the Duncan in my head told me to burn her shirt...I'm not sure if he is telling me that because he is mad at Courtney or because he is hot for her. I'm thinking option B, "I wouldn't do that"

"Why?" she asked, turning her body around fully "This whole thing would never have happened at all if you tried"

God, what's got her panties in a twist? "So you're telling me even if I touched Miss Watson in the first place you would have rescued all those people in the prison with Bridge and Geoff" she faltered, looking away. "That's what I thought"

"I mean, I would have tried.....do you know how hard it is to see you being the most powerful one there is, and I can't even protect others. Jesus Christ Gwen, my code name is _Frostbite _like I'm something to be avoided"

"You are something to be avoided" I muttered under my voice.

Her eyes narrowed and turned cold, while her hair started to gain little icy strands "What?" she hissed

I neither denied nor agreed to what I said, I had something more important to tell her than that I didn't like her that much "You wouldn't want to be me. I can't touch another person. Ever. And I have voices in my head"

"And?" she asked, rolling her eyes

"And? That's all you have to say?" I asked her, my voice rising but staying down because of the people sleeping around us "I have voices in my head!"

"Do they tell you to burn thing?" she asked, her eyes ranking over my body and lingering over my gloves

"Well Duncan does" I looked to the tent where the guy in question was probably snoring his little head off "Look, you don't want to be me. How would you feel to never be able to touch another person ever again?"

Courtney glared at me before she sighed, turning back to the ice before her "I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to be you" but I still heard her mummer that I had all the power.

Oh well that makes me feel so much better about my life. The ice queen would rather be in her own little twisted world, pining for a hot headed guy, then be me...who would want to be me?

I don't even want to be me. I can't touch, I can't feel, I can't love. But I've fallen in love with Trent. I just can't ever touch him. Why me world! What did I do in my past life that would ever justify for you to put such a cruel curse on me! _But I still love you _a voice whispered in my head, the voice echoing and soothing my fears, the voice was harmonic and so familiar. Trent. _Gwen I love you._

_Even with the touch thing? _I asked him, looking at my own hands, the stupid gloves have ruined my life.

_Yes _the answer was simple, even though the question was hard. That's why I loved Trent's voice the most.

While Courtney and Duncan always asked why I was doing things, Trent always was concerned on how I felt when I was doing something. Duncan wanted me to do it even though I could be killed, Courtney asked me if it was worth it as I could get caught, Trent asked me how I felt and if I needed help from his real self I should just ask.

Okay, that's really weird, saying which one of my voices in my head I liked most. _Yeah you are weird_ Duncan said to me.

But Courtney shut him up _shut up you idiot...but yeah Gwen you are weird_

_Shut up. _I told them both. See what I have to deal with? They have to argue in real life and in my head!

"Gwen" Duncan said again.

"Ugh, leave me alone" I muttered out aloud

Oh, but no, the stupid Duncan in my head has to keep going "Gwen! Hello!" then I felt a hot hand on my shoulder, turning me around. Oh, must learn to figure out which voice is in my head and which is real.

"Sorry, what were you asking?" I asked, seeing Courtney roll her eyes and mumble as she stalked off to the girls tent to wake up the others (damn...I love that job...whatever)

"We need to get everyone together to sort out the plan for the Watson attack" I looked down and I noticed for the first time that Duncan wasn't wearing a shirt, although it was really cold out. He must of noticed me staring and he wiggled that eyebrow of his "Like what you see Hun?" he asked.

I snorted "Nah, seen better"

"Really? Where?" he asked, faking a look around. I laughed as he joked around with, I playfully swatted him on the back of the head.

He lifted a hand and scratched the back of his head, exposing his chest even more to me "You idiot, you're going to catch a cold or something" I told him, trying to push him.

Instead he pushed me back, not horribly, just in a fun way, "Oh yeah, what about you! Look what you're wearing!"

"Better than you" I smiled, he pushed me over, but I grabbed onto him hoping that I wouldn't fall over. Unfortunately Duncan wasn't able to stop from falling over. So we tumbled to the ground in a mess, "Ah!" I yelled, but I was laughing.

Duncan was all warm and his hotness came off him in waves and was keeping me warm. But we were close. Too close "Oh, um" he said, the smile falling off his face as it did mine "Wow"

"Awkward" I said, trying to move, but only I moved in the same direction as him and his face came another inch closer to my face.

Suddenly I heard a gasp, Duncan jumped up quickly and I was left dizzy. "Courtney wait!" I heard him cry then he followed her out of the camp and towards the forest.

I looked around and saw that they had already left me and that the others were moving around in their tents "Need help getting up?" I asked myself in a deep tone "No no, I'm okay" I pretended to be me, I pushed myself off the ground and dusted off my pants...or my excuse for pants. They are so frigging short!

This is going to be a constant reminder why Leshawna will never make anything for me again. She's one of those 'flaunt it if you got it' girls. I have legs and boobs (apparently) so she told me to leave it to her to design the best outfit for me. And now I've ended with a one piece with short shorts and off the shoulder top. In black, of course.

While I sat down and tried to figure out what to do about my touch thing Courtney stormed back into the area, her eyes white with rage. She ducked into the tent and yelled at the others to get out and a few seconds later, in semi-dress, they tumbled out of the tent to get away from Courtney who was yelling in rage. "What got her pissed?" Bridgette asked, glancing around just to make sure Courtney didn't hear her.

"Duncan" I told her. Both she and Leshawna nodded in union. The tent started to ice up slightly, but we all knew better than to go into a small confined area with Courtney when she was upset. "Good that you're up any way, Harold wants up to start planning the attack for tonight"

"What's to it" Leshawna said, pulling on her jacket "Go in, take down anyone in our way, then hit Watson upside the head"

And people wonder why I like Leshawna? She is like a big sister, really a loving person and makes you laugh "I like that plan Shaw, simple, easy to remember" I laughed, "But I think we need a back up just in case"

She shrugged then laughed, Bridgette finished braiding her hair and looked up from her work, smiling, but then the smile slid off her face. I turned around and saw Geoff stepping out of the boys' tent. Leshawna glared, she was like an over-protective mom, mess with her babies (me, Bridge, DJ, Harold) and you will get something shoved up your ass.

"Leave it" Bridgette told her, flicking her braid over her shoulder and sitting down on the log.

Harold finally left his tent, wearing his full on 'super outfit' (I add in finger quotes because he was the loser who named them) looking around he noticed all but two were at the meeting. "Where's frostbite and Burn?"

A scream of rage came from inside the tent. "Oh that is it!" Leshawna yelled. But I knew if she went in there Courtney would just freeze her ass, I pulled up Leshawna.

"Here, let me go in" she nodded and I slipped past into the tent, shivering in my jacket. Everything inside was frozen, including the girl who created this winter wonderland. She glanced up at me and glared.

"You!" she snarled, standing up. But I just rolled my eyes, ungloved my hand and touched my index finger to her forehead. I felt her power drain into me, but I only held on long enough so she would be without her power, not her consciousness.

I've trained myself to tone down my power, the first time I touched someone I held on only for a second and he was unconscious for 3 months. Second time Duncan grabbed me, he only fainted (he still denies it) 3rd was Trent and he only became really weak. The fourth time I touched someone (which was Courtney) my powers had come to recognise that I was going to use them so they toned themselves down a bit (as Izzy and Noah had told me) I was no less powerful but it meant I had to hold onto a person for longer to drain them.

I wish I knew that the first time, clearly seen when I thought I knocked Courtney out the first time, she only succeeded in coming back and almost killing everyone, though I'm sure she could do that any time she wanted.

But Courtney knew me. She knew what I was doing. I only touched Courtney's head for a few seconds before she retched herself away. Mad as hell.

Oh shit.

"You think you can take me?" her voice echoed in the icy hollow way. She started to walk in front of me, I forced to back out of the tent. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. She's mad. Oh she's going to kill me! I fell myself fall onto the ground outside of the tent and everyone staring at me.

Some of them came forward to try and stop her, but she sent an icicle towards them, making them back off. Oh this is Karma. This is Karma for sending my lab partner into a coma. I said I was sorry okay! Courtney threw out her hand and was about to send some ice to cover my entire body, tapping me into my own personal coffin.

I threw up a hand in front of my face and in front of me, I closed my eyes and turned away. But I never felt the cold. Wow, death is very nice to people like me. I must have done something good. I opened a crack of my eye and saw Harold and Leshawna staring at me, their mouths open. But they weren't disoriented with ice in my vision.

I looked back to Courtney, her ice wide. And then I saw it.

My hand was alive with fire. Flickering and moving and stopping any coldness. I pulled my hand close to me to inspect the flames. Then it hit me.

"Holy crap!" I screeched, jumping up and seeing the flames move along my hand to my arm "I'm on fire!" the flames spread to my chest and my feet started, it was all moving slowly around my body. "Courtney! Freeze me!" I yelled at her, jumping up and around a little bit because frankly, I'm freaked out! I'm on fire! What the hell is going on!

She tried sending out some ice, but it only succeed in stopping the fire for like 2 seconds, the others all started to panic, but I was too preoccupied with myself on fire to care. "What do I do?" I screamed.

"I know!" Courtney yelled, and before I could stop her she grabbed my face with her bare hands. Immediately I felt her icy power flow into me, her face was gritted in pain as she gave me her power. _Let her go! Let her go! Let her go! _Two voices in my head screamed at the same time. The fire on my arms and body left me, and I pulled Courtney away.

DJ jumped out from behind me and caught Courtney before she hit the ground, passed out.

Then there was silence as the group stared at me, while I looked at my hands, which had frozen over slightly.

"What the hell was that?" I finally said.

*********

"Duncan!" I yelled.

Yeah, we are looking for Duncan now, since he is the only other person we know with the power of fire we thought it best to ask him some stuff. Like if he set me on fire. We were all searching in the forest, hoping that Courtney didn't toss him over the edge of the cliff.

But she was pretty pissed so I wouldn't be surprised. We hadn't been searching long, before I heard a voice above me.

"I'm up here" I heard the criminal say.

I looked up and saw that Duncan was glued to a tree, not with ice, no with some other sticky substance. Must be that kid who can make webs. I laughed when I saw him and he just frowned. Then I heard the snapping of branches before Heather found me. "What's so funny?" then she saw Duncan trapped in the tree, and she laughed as well.

"Oh hard de har har" Duncan said sarcastically. "Now get me down"

"Well good morning to you too" Heather laughed

"I see the assassins failed again" Duncan smirked, struggling.

She glared at him, but then her gaze lightened "Cute, hey, how does it feel to be beaten up by a girl?"

"She's not a girl, she's Courtney" was his reply. _Freeze his ass _the little Courtney told me, her voice louder than normal.

_No. _I told her. "How did you get up there?" I asked him.

"Can we talk about that later? Just get me down?" I rolled my eyes and got my pocket knife out of my boot, climbed up the tree and started to try and cut the stuff binding him. I kind of worked but it was taking me forever.

"Little help?" I asked Heather. She rolled her eyes and used her power to summon up winter air, blowing on the binds so that they would freeze. Then I broke it using my knife handle. I laughed as Duncan hit the ground with a loud thump.

"I guess she's pissed" he hissed as I climbed down from the tree.

"You have no idea" Heather told him, then she stalked off "WE FOUND HIM!" she yelled.

We walked in silence and I was thankful that we were so close to camp, I didn't want to tell him the freaky thing that happened to me. "Why did you all look for me?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, just that I expected maybe just you, Geoff and DJ to try and find me. Not Heather.....Courtney must be really pissed" he laughed but he stopped when he didn't see me laugh. "Oh god, she killed someone, didn't she?"

I looked at him, eyebrow raised. "No....but yeah, she's pissed."

He groaned "Then when did you come and get me?"

"We need you.....for something important" I told him as we stopped over a fallen branch on the outskirts of the camp. The randoms in the tents had left to go find family or something in the large group down in the lower part of the forest, only the very broken hadn't left. I saw the others had already gathered around the empty fire place.

I'm sort of glad Courtney is up again after her mini-nap, she was leaning heavily on Bridgette who was stroking her hair as she stared at the ground. They were both in pain of broken hearts. I sat down across from them next to Harold and Trent on my other side, Duncan found a seat next to Geoff and DJ and then we started the meeting.

Harold stood up next to me and stood in the place where the fire used to be. "Okay, so we all know about the miss-hap this morning involving Gwen and Courtney. Now the question is what was going on?"

"From what I could tell" Izzy said in a rush "Gwen has progressed onto the next stage of her power"

"Which is?" I asked

"Using powers you have collected to protect yourself" she said, she raced around to me, I noticed her usual bun was gone and her hair was all over her face. She picked up my arm and started to poke it "When Courtney tried to freeze you, you used the power collected from Duncan to protect yourself. Only you didn't know how to turn it off"

"What are you guys talking about" Duncan said, jumping from his place in the circle. Courtney glared at him and set an icicle to his chest, which he melted just in time but a small piece of ice still hit him pretty hard. "You're saying that Gwen caught on fire when Princess here tried to freeze her?"

"Yeah" Izzy said, as though it was obvious, when I was still trying to get around the fact that I caught on fire. Shit it was scary. "Anyway, if you train you can properly use these powers better."

"But. But?" I said lamely

"Gwen, you are the final piece of the puzzle" Harold said, feeling closed in a little right now. "With you, you can battle everyone and we can win the fight"

Holy crap, I was the final piece of the what now? "Huh?"

"I have a plan" Harold told us, the glint in his eyes scaring me just a little.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure out what was going on in his little head. "It's completely safe" Izzy told me, grabbing onto my hand. Oh crap, oh what are they going to tell me?

"How do you know?" I asked them.

"Uhhhh....." Izzy finished. Okay, if she thinks it's safe then it's most likely not. And when she doesn't know for sure, then you better believe that it's no where near safe, most likely life-threatening.

"Oh god" I looked at everyone, they avoided my gaze as though they all knew what was going on "What's the plan Harold?"

He stood up, in full leader mode "My plan is for you to gain powers from everyone in this group that way you can protect yourself as you try and take Miss Watson's power"

"WHAT!" I yelled at him, moving off my log, but tripping over it. Izzy ran around to try and help me up but I moved away from her, she tried to help me "Are you all crazy! I can't do that!" I moved away from Trent who was trying to pick me up from the ground.

Harold, with his stupid cool calm over his stupid face and while Izzy and Trent tried to calm me down he just made it worse "Gwen, you've already got 3 powers, you only have 10 more to take on but we will do it slowly and we will train you along the way"

"No way!" I yelled at him "There is no fucking way!"

My anger took control, and I knew that my eyes had turned white, my body was cool with power and I felt the air freeze around me. "Gwen! You got to calm down!" Trent begged me. I started to cry, I didn't want to but I just knew something bad was going to happen to me, I was panicking and the tears started falling down my face. "Please Gwen. You have to control this"

Then he hugged me, I wanted so much more but a hug is what I needed. I wanted him to hold me closer, I wanted to feel safe and loved, but this is all my body would allow. Stupid power. "Fine" I sniffed, holding Trent closer to me "I'll try"

My stupid dream came true! I was going to save everyone but was I going to risk my life doing it?

I mean, I was going to in the first place, but this is so much different than I ever imagined.

***

This is insane. There is no way this plan is going to work. "Again" Duncan commanded, his usual hot confident ego gone with the flames that put out on the ground. What a dick. Just because his 'girlfriend' saw us together she over reacted and then she stuck his ass into a tree that doesn't call for her....oh no, wait it does.

Okay back to the main story. Harold came up with this crazy plan. I, Gwen, was going to be the one who stopped Watson. How well-okay, Duncan just hit me in the head with a flame ball. "Again!" he told me.

I summoned up Courtney's power and threw an icicle at him, he dodged it just in time. Damn it. "Leave it Duncan!" I screamed at him "I can't do it anymore!"

"Whatever" he muttered as he stalked off.

I had already absorbed and learnt ever other power in the group except Trent. But I wanted to sleep, it was hard work. I learnt how to knock over trees with a simple punch, how to gain enough speed to break the sound barrier, I learnt how to make rain, hail storms and tornadoes. To freeze a person till they pass out, to burn a tree till it sets everything else alight, I learnt how to ignore the extra sounds and to make a phone talk to me, how to talk to animals, how to stretch till I covered the ground, and how to be as flexible as Bridgette.

I learnt everything.

Yet I still didn't know how to work Trent's power.

I sighed and started to walk back to camp to find him. I'm so tired, I've been up for the last 8 hours straight. After I learn Trent's power I had maybe an hour to rest up before we attacked in the dead of night. The others right now were preparing the Power people in the camp, making sure they all know how to use their powers to their advantage.

"Argh!" I yelled to the air, making the trees move as Heather's power took over a little bit. _Getting tired Gwennie? _She asked

_Leave her alone _Leshawna told her

_Come on Gwen! _Izzy's hyper voice sounded, talking faster than she ever said out loud _Take the real Heather on! She can't do anything! Use Duncan's and my power to fry her butt! Do it! Come on, you know you want to!_

"Shut up!" I whispered but all the voice came back to me "Leave me alone!" I yelled at them, trying to hold my head together but the voices were all too much. Why do they insist talking to me!

I felt a hand on my shoulder "Gwen? Are you okay?" Trent asked me. I put my gloved hand on top of his and turned around to look at him. The kindness in his eyes melting me. He kissed the top of my head, the bit covered in my hair.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I took his hand off me and into my hand. "Let's get to work shall we?"

"Sure" he hugged me closer.

We started to walk to some cups and stuff that were placed near the logs, ready for me to bring to life with Trent's magic touch. "Hey, I think I might need a bit of extra power" and then I got up on my toes and kissed him. My absorption was on low, just enough to take his power. The little Trent in my head I think danced for joy as I kissed the real Trent. "Thanks" I muttered against his lips, feeling him go a little weak from me draining him.

"Anything for you" he told me, lifting his chin to lay it on top of my head. "Come on, better get to work before Harold get's pissed"

I hugged him closer, I never felt something like before, and I think it was love.

I think I love Trent.

But. I could never let him love me.

I could never give him what he wants.

Oh wow, this power sucks. My life sucks! I can't even kiss the guy I like without draining his life.

I bet Courtney wishes she wasn't me now. I have to save everyone by draining them and then I'm almost going to kill myself trying to take down the most dangerous woman of all time. All by myself...except for the extra voices in my head.

Most people take it for granted. The simple act of touch. The feel of a hand on a friends shoulder, the caress of a lover, the way two people's fingers can entwine as they walk hand in hand. They don't realise what it is to be without it.

I do.

I will never be able to hold hands with that special someone, never feel their lips on mine. I'll never know what it's like to feel the skin of a lover, to touch and caress as we make love.

Most people will never know how alone this makes me feel.

The war is coming. And god hoping that my power for once in my life will actually be useful in saving a life instead of taking one.

**This chapter was inspired by the poem in the beginning, a beautiful poem by BD-Z which I saw fitting for Gwen, it's very sad. Thank you so much for your permission! It's actually about the X-men character Rogue and I love it.**

**I would once again to thank my readers for waiting so long for me to post, just getting back into the habit!**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, next chapter we are starting the war! **

**I want to dedicated this chapter to MK, who is doing her bio test today. Hope it went well!**

**And I got my legal studies test tomorrow! Wish me luck!**

**And to my other fans who have stuck it out with me. **

**You are the best!**


	22. Death is bleak

**Heather's POV**

The thing about the weather is that you can't control it.

It's meant to be something that no one can be in charge of, the rain, snow, thunderstorms, the sun, tornadoes and the winds, they all bow down to my command. I can make a perfect day become a horrid one with just a change of my mood, it's amazing what I can do.

I am all powerful, one of the best here, but there is one thing I can't defend myself from. And it's the thing I fear most.

My death.

I know my death will come for me one day....it's inevitable.

The only thing that no one can control, everyone has got to die sometime and all the power in the world can't stop that.

I want to die later though, I want to die when I am old, when I have lived my life, I should wish for that.....but I know I'm going to die young. It's just something that I see for my future, but, I don't want to die now, even though we are at war. Some people want to go out fighting, I don't, I want to die surrounded by my loved ones and a million people who are scared of me but still respect me.

But this war made me realise, that sometimes you have to change your choices, and go with the flow.

*

We were silent.

Watching the school, prepared to attack, when that loser, Gwen, stepped on my cape. Chocking me "Watch it!" I hissed at her, massaging my throat. She just rolled her eyes. How dare she!

I helped her out today! I taught her how to control some of the weather (not as much as me. I still want to zap her in her sleep) but enough so that she can knock an army down with the winds. "Whatever, Weather bitch!" she muttered.

"It's Witch!"

"Close enough" she shrugged.

I went to grab her when Leshawna grabbed my arms.

"Don't!" she hissed at me "Or I'll gut you and hang you out to dry, you skinny white hoe"

"Excuse me, well at least I'm not so huge assed, greasy haired, 10 bucks ain't cheap enough for a shirt, chick!" I said, louder. I tried to attack her, maybe step on her throat and see how she feels to be chocked, but I was held back by the others.

I zapped them with my power, I love this thing, before I was distracted by the nerd "Guys, shut up, I think they have a super hearing dude in there"

"How can you tell?" Duncan asked.

Harold paused "I can just feel it" he told us. Okay, well, I'm not going on some nerd's feeling of someone in there being able to hear, I want to zap Leshawna up the butt with a lightning bolt.

Courtney rolled her eyes "When do we attack?"

"When Izzy come back" Harold said in the same tone.

I pulled my cape down a little bit, sometimes I wonder why I just didn't join with Watson. Lindsey and Beth both did and they were able to sleep in their own beds and get real food while I was stuck with dehydrated crap and whatever we could find in the forest, at least I had my own tent. Oh, but oh no, I had to give mine up and share with the girls.

Let me tell you, waking up with the tent half frozen is not my ideal way to wake up. God, I can't wait until this war is over. I flicked my hair over my shoulder and noticed that Harold was staring at me, or more pacifically, my chest. "Hey Harold" I hissed, "Eyes up here" I pointed to my eyes, he blushed like mad and turned back to the direction of the school, although Leshawna glared at me, as though it was my fault.

Boring, boring, boring. God when is Izzy going to get back, I want to attack the school already and have a good hot meal where I don't gag on every bite. Oh speaking of gagging, Izzy's back. "What's the news Whiplash?" Harold asked her as she came to stand next to him.

"They have the more stronger peeps on the perimeter, so people with powers to change to a stronger shape or fire power stuff like that, I heard them talk about how they had people with 'great minds' on the outside of the building and the closer you get to Watson they have people who are able to avoid any power we throw at them completely" she told him.

"So what you are saying, that people like Eva are only a mile from us" DJ asked her, "and people like Beth are closer to Miss Watson" Izzy nodded.

"I also heard that they have traps along the way, I don't know what type, but they are made to capture" Izzy told him.

DJ shook his head and patted a nearby Rabbit, and giving it a carrot that he grew "Well, damn!" he muttered.

At least we had some sort of safe food this week, I just thank god that DJ wasn't taken in by all of this, otherwise I would have nothing to eat for a week. Some people's powers are actually very useful, hungry? Out in the woods and nothing to eat but leaves? Call DJ and he will grow some carrots or berries or something for you quick.

Great, now I'm hungry. Shake it off Heather, focus on the mission. Don't cry.

But....I'm scared.

I never told anyone about this, but I'm actually afraid of what could happen to us. We could die right now, I might be killed, this mission is dangerous and here we are, still going through with it.

Okay, keep it together Heather, don't cry, you can do this. You are not weak! You are strong - oh god I sound like a crazy person. And I'm not the one with voices in my head.

I shook my head, trying to get the images out of my head. "Okay guys" Harold started "In less than 5 minutes they are changing the outside guards, that means when they are confused we attack." He picked up his head phones and started to talk to some of the people we chose in the large group we saved from that prison place "You guys attack the ground, and remember, we are not trying to kill.....but if they threaten you then defend your life. We don't want to lose anyone"

"_Got it_" the wiry voice said.

Harold nodded, idiot, they can't see you! He turned back to us "Okay, stick together guys, we are the strongest and we are there to protect Gwen until she has a chance to drain Watson"

"Nice knowing you" I sniggered, but I was hit over the head by the fat assed Leshawna "Hey!"

"I don't like you and you don't like me, we both know that" Leshawna whispered, glancing at Gwen who was talking with Trent "But Gwen could actually die in there....please for once could you think of someone else"

"Why are you not being all bitch like right now?" I asked her.

"Ex-cuuusse me?" she drawled.

"Just that I'm saying, before you would be beating my ass for saying something like that to dear precious Gwenny"

Leshawna sighed, rubbing her eyes before she looked at me again "I just don't want any more stress for Gwen, she has a big job to do and I don't want her to freak that she could be killed" she told me, whispering the last part.

"All of our lives are on the line Leshawna" I replied "You ever thought that this is how I deal with the fact that in the next hour we could all be killed? And our hope lies with her power?" I felt my eyes burn with tears, shit, don't cry Heather! I wiped my eyes with my hand "Look, I'll protect Gwen, but I'm scared too. Just think of that" I hissed.

Damn it! I will not let her see me cry! I turned away from Leshawna and wiped my eyes with my hand, I felt the water on my cheeks and I knew that I was crying. God dam it! I felt a warm arm across my shoulders and I moved away from it, but I felt Leshawna hold me closer, the sound of fabric rubbing against fabric "Heather, I'm sorry-" she started.

"It's okay!" I told her, moving away from her again.

Leshawna pulled me closer again "We're all scared Heather. Just that....my way to deal with this is by hurting you....and I'm sorry about that. I got to protect my own, ya know?"

"I know. My way of dealing with this is by hurting everyone else.....I guess that's why my name means 'bitch'" I shrugged, I can't believe this, I'm opening up to this girl! Actually, no, this is making me feel a little bit better......a little bit.

"Aw! You know that's not what your name means girl" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes "We all know that's what it means. I'm okay with it, just.....that sometimes I wish that people would see me-" we were cut off by Harold yelling at us.

"Guys! It's time to fly!" he told us, then into his mike he yelled "Team beta go!" he yelled, and then the screams and yells of all the power people next to us came, the rumble of the ground as they ran, flew and rolled to the school.

They all came forward, the ones in the sky flying with wings or with their powers. I wanted to fly! Oh lord get me out of here! I want to feel the wind in my hair and the feel of no responsibility! The bangs and screams of fighting going on, the perfect distraction before we went in and got that bitch........not me, the Watson bitch.

We waited another few moments. "Hey!" Leshawna told me, her arm moving away from me so she could take off her gloves to get a better sonic sound with her clap "When we get out of this, we'll go get a pizza with the team together" she smiled.

"As long as it's healthy" she raised her eyebrow at me "Who am I kidding, if we get out of this alive I want a real pizza, meat-lovers all the way!" I jumped up from my spot on the ground "Let's take down this bitch!" I yelled as I started to run. I heard everyone behind me and I saw the school coming up, the fight already started.

The surreal splendour of the night and the beautiful green of the school was gone, it instead was red with fire and black with bodies that had fallen, there was always movement, and noise. Owen started to run past me, and I used my power to fly above him. "Charge!" he screamed as he knocked down everyone in his way.

The plan was that I would fly above the school and go in that way, checking out and taking out anyone in my way. That way if someone took Owen down (which I seriously doubt!) then I could zap them, and when we were down I would simply fly back down and run ahead of Gwen and protect her. I started to rise but I was brought down by my ankle. "Hey!" I yelped.

"Thought you got away, huh!" I heard someone growl, I turned around and saw that Eva had gotten hold of my ankle. Oh crap! I tried kicked my leg as she but she just tightened her grip on me, almost breaking my ankle.

I screamed in pain, I couldn't think as she whipped me over her head and slammed me to the ground. I summoned up my powers, trying to zap Eva but she just jumped on me and hitting my arms to the ground. Oh, I don't want to die like this! If I have to die I would rather die by lighting.....that way I'm immune and I still look hot.

I yelled as she hit me in the nose with her man elbow....oh that is it! I paid good money for that nose! I clawed Eva in the eye, but I think I just made her madder. "AH!" she let go of me to cover her eyes but when I tried to fly I felt pulled down, I jumped but my boots weighed a pound. I looked around and saw that chick, Bec, from our power class.

"Hey Heather. Long time no see" she sneered. Stupid pink haired freak, I tried to lift my arms but her density power kept dragging me down, I kneeled over my body heavy. Shit I was meant to be protecting Gwen and now she was probably already ahead, I tried to open my mouth but it just hung there, unable to move. "Nice knowing you" she smiled.

She twisted her hands, and I felt my cape strangling me. I gagged when suddenly I felt all my body come back into being, I looked up and saw that Bec was lying on the ground, knocked out. "What the hell?" I asked as I stood up.

My arm was almost ripped out of it's socket, "Hey!" I yelped.

"Move your skinny white ass!" Leshawna yelled at me, she shoved me forward and I tripped a little bit before she picked me back up "Get back to flying, Gwen can protect herself with her powers. You were almost taken out by the man"

I smiled at her "Thanks" and I got up in the sky and flew above them, higher and higher. I saw Owen knocking everyone down, he had ventured off and was beating down people around them. Duncan and Courtney were sticking together like glue, fire and ice everywhere, oh look! An Eva ice sculpture! Burn it Duncan! Burn her!

Izzy was running around, like the maniac she was, and knocking down others in her way. Oooooo! that guy's nose is going to be broken. Ouch! Oh shit, someone trying to hit Gwen, I tried zapping this rock person away from her but Leshawna used her power to knock her down.

"Watch it!" another person yelled, her wings almost hitting me in the head, mostly because in her arms was another person who was trying to knock her out of the sky. "Pixie dust coming through" I laughed, what a stupid name.

I finally landed on the roof and watched as the selected protectors of Gwen ran through the door, okay.

This is my moment.

My time to show my worth to the team and protect Gwen.

I nose dived off the building, falling, falling, falling...actually this would be a pretty cool way to die to. Everyone looking at me while a made a dramatic death....I would look pretty bad though.

I stopped about a foot off the ground and landed, running into the main part of the school after Gwen, DJ, Trent, Leshawna and me. The others were all fighting outside. Cody had made himself a gun with his powers and the rest of them were using their powers to keep people from coming into the school and stopping us.

"Go left!" Gwen yelled, going left.

Deeper and deeper we ran through the halls, trying to reach the floor and room where Watson was most likely hiding out in, but we encountered her guard before we expected it, Ezekiel (that sick homeschooled freak), using his force field to knock us on our asses. "Ow" Gwen muttered, getting back up.

Ezekiel's eyes were blank...under mind control still.

"DJ, you got to take care of him!" I yelled at him.

"But I can't!" he told us, trying to stand "I don't believe in violence" why did we bring him again, anyone got an answer?

"It doesn't have to be violent" Gwen told him, backing away from Zeke while Leshawna used her powers to knock him down but he just used his powers to block off the waves, "Just sit him or something. We need to get past him"

Suddenly Chris popped into the middle of our little group "Boo!" he yelled.

"Ah!" DJ screamed. But Gwen just rolled her eyes and took off her glove and touched Chris's face, draining him of his teleporting power.

"Fine, DJ look, we haven't got time for you to get over this fear." Gwen said, turning to Zeke, who happened to turn invisible "Well that's just great! Zeke has gone and turned invisible and will block our way! We haven't got time for this! Pretty soon Watson will figure that people got behind the 500 people out there and she will try to control you guys.....and I don't want that! I need you guys!"

I felt something move next to me, someone breathing in and out in shallow breaths "Guys" I whispered.

"I can't do it! I can't fight!" DJ told us.

"Guys" I said louder. But they still ignored me.

"Could you at least try?" Trent asked "I would do it but there is nothing in these halls and there is a window right there!" he said pointing to the first floor window, which had a giant tree outside.

Then I saw a glint next to Gwen's throat, like a knife "Gwen move!" I yelled before I jumped on her, kicking my foot up in the process. There was an oomph of pain from both directions. I got up from off of Gwen and next to her head, stuck in the wood of the ground, was a sharp knife, that was about to kill Gwen.

"Whoa" she muttered. She looked up at me "Okay, do you want to kill me?" she shrieked in my ear. I jumped off of Gwen, I just saved her fucking life and this is how she repays me? By making me deaf?

"Yes, but I didn't do this" I told her "It was Ezekiel you idiot! He's invisible and he's got weapons! Oh and no need to thank me for saving your fucking life!" I yelled at her. "I'm meant to protect you, not kill you as much as I wish, but let's kill each other later because there is a person in here under mind control, invisible and has a knife!"

Gwen glared at me but I got the knife from out of the ground "This isn't mine! Where on earth could I hide it?" I told her simply, gesturing to my revelling (but so hot) outfit. Then she finally, finally got that I wasn't trying to kill her.

"Let me see the knife" Leshawna asked, coming to stand next to Gwen and taking the knife from my hand and looked at it, "Yeah, this defiantly not yours, it hasn't got enough blood on it" she let the knife fall so she was just holding onto it and then looked me in the eye "What do we do now?"

"Panic!" Gwen squeaked looking at the knife, in a rare moment of, well, panic.

Then I saw something, a purple bracelet.

I pointed out the bracelet and Leshawna grinned grabbing Gwen around the neck and holding the knife against her throat. Then she laughed and she started to change, Leshawna got thinner, her skin lighter and hair....blonder.

"Lindsey" I snarled.

"Hey hey! Nice to see you again Heather!" Lindsey said, sounding smarter. Through the wall Beth appeared and Ezekiel reappeared next to Lindsey's other side. "Nice of you to bring the weapon" she told us, pointing to Gwen. "Miss Watson tried for so long to get Gwen but, she just can't be controlled"

"Why?" Trent asked "Why couldn't Gwen be controlled?"

Lindsey looked at us, her eye's cloudy with mind control "I dunno" she shrugged "But thanks for Gwen" she pointed out.

Gwen grabbed onto Lindsey's arms and started to burn her "Take this bitch!" she yelled, gritting her teeth as she used the power.

But Lindsey just laughed at her "Please, I'm just using this body, I don't feel anything. But when Lindsey wakes up she's going to feel these burns" Gwen let go of her arm, Gwen is a lot of things. But she's not stupid. Lindsey isn't going to let go if we freeze her arm and saw it off, but this isn't Lindsey talking to us, holding Gwen to her death, this is Watson....in Lindsey form.

"Where's Leshawna?" Trent asked her.

Beth laughed "She's.....hanging around"

"Seriously, how long have you been waiting to say that joke?" I asked her. Beth's stupid little face glared at me and I smirked, suddenly I heard a boom, boom, boom and the ceiling fell apart, sending wood and plaster everywhere and making everyone cough.

"Oh! That white girl is going to have some serious questions to answer!" Leshawna coughed, wiping the dirt off her face. It was the perfect distraction to reach forward and grab Lindsey's arm.

The difference between a burn and a zap of lightning is that lightning affects the brain as well since it's a shot of electricity through your system.

I summoned up my electricity and zapped her, Lindsey screamed and let go of Gwen long enough for Trent to grab her and drag her out of reach. "You bitch!" Lindsey screamed, trying to flatten her hair back down but then held out her fists in a fight.

"Lindsey! This isn't you!" I yelled at her as she tried to punch me but I ducked "You are under mind control you idiot!"

"Heather" Gwen said in worry, backing away.

"Leshawna, stick on Beth" I told her

"Protect yourself girl" Leshawna told me, the she started to follow Beth who had just phased through another wall.

I jumped on Lindsey and hit her in the nose and while she recovered I gave another order "DJ, I don't care what your fucking morals are, you have to try and stop Ezekiel."

DJ shook his head at Zeke. "Dude, you almost killed my friend. So I'm just going to put you somewhere nice and cosy so you can have some thinking time" and then the plants started chasing him down the hall, until he turned invisible "Damn it" and he started to chase after the invisible Zeke.

I turned to Trent who looked scared while I held Lindsey in a head lock while she tried to bite me, turning into my sisters and brothers to throw me off. "Trent, take Gwen and-" the window blew up suddenly, knocking us all to the floor, glass cutting my arms and fire hitting me and setting my cape on fire "Shit" I muttered as I tried to put it off. "What the hell was that?"

My question was answered the worst possible way, "Oh look Duncan, they think they can win" a icy voice drawled. Oh man.

Duncan chucked darkly and then they walked through the smoke of the window "I know, my dear, they are so wrong"

Shocking, shocking, oh this is bad. And what is with the personality change? "What the hell is with you guys?" I asked them.

They both looked at each other.....I don't think I'm going to like this. Obviously they are under mind control, after they tried so hard-they tried so long to stay in their own minds. Now they are just pawns in Watson's domination game.

I don't really like them but....I'm the only one which can survive this, I'm not as powerful as them. And definitely not together am I going to stand a chance, I can hold them off as long as possible.....but I'm not going to survive this. Well, at least I die young and hot.

"I'll take Frostbite and Burn here, Gwen, just drain Lindsey, Trent......look after her" they both nodded.

Except Lindsey ran off "And chase her! She could come back to bite you in the ass later!" I yelled at them as they ran down the hall after her.

I turned to my death, slowly, prolonging my life as long as possible.

"Take care of us?" Duncan asked Courtney "What does she mean by that?"

"I think she means to _beat_ us" Courtney told him. They started to back me down the hall, I fell over and tripped over the glass, wood and plaster that littered the hall. I was coming closer and closer to the window at the opposite end of the hall "When we all know that will never happen....she'll die trying....a cold frozen death"

"Don't you mean a fiery one" he asked her, making his arm all fire like. Courtney started to ice up her body.

"Either is fine with me" she told him.

"I don't know. I guess we should give her the choice." He smiled, looking away from Courtney and too me with those stupid evil eyes "Hey Heather, how would you rather die. Freeze to death-"

"Or burn" she asked turning to me, her head cocked her head to the side. "Either one is good with us'

"We haven't killed in awhile" he finished for her.

I fell to the ground, landing on my butt. I used my hands and legs to try and move me further away from these mad people who spoke like one. I cut my hands on glass, the blood seeping from my hands. The tears started up again, my death was coming for me, in the form of the gods of ice and of fire, as they have been referred to.

"Guys this isn't you!" I yelled at them, but they kept coming, like the fighters they are "Please! Remember guys! Remember who you are and not what Watson tells you who you are!"

Courtney smiled, a cruel ice cold one "It's too late Heather." She said, shaking her head as her boyfriend lifted me off the ground, strangling me and burning my neck. I tried kicking him but his hot fire body made me burn my legs, causing more pain than it was worth "We are gone"

"Maybe we'll come back if Miss Watson loses" Duncan told me, looking at me while I died, his fingers gripping tighter around my neck.

"Which she won't" Courtney smiled. "We know you can fly Heather, that's why we have to kill you before we throw you over the side of the building....otherwise you might come back to us" then she smiled again and picked up a heavy blunt object.

I smiled at them "You guys forget, but touching me...mmmm, not a great idea" I grabbed onto their arms and used my power to zap them. They flashed with the flow of electricity, but I didn't kill them. What? I'm not like that, I haven't killed yet and I don't plan too, I just have to knock them out, and it won't be that hard.

I jumped out of the window, making glass shatter on the people below and flew up to the top of the building, hoping for a moment to cool down but I knew I had to get ready for my show down with Frostbite and Burn, the bringers of pain as their names meant. At least on the roof I can use my power, I call upon the rain.....come on! Rain for me!

I concentrated so hard when I was knocked to the ground by an ice cold body. "Ha ha!" I laughed as the rain finally fell, putting out Duncan with a lot of steam and a groan.

One down and only one to go.

I hit Courtney over the head and jumped up from my spot on the ground, but she just laughed from her position on the ground, her laughter echoing off everywhere.

"Thought you got me babe?" a voice said behind me, I turned slowly and saw that Duncan.......was still on fire.

Must be some sort of power thing, I mean, his fire didn't burn me as bad as the normal stuff, but that might be because he turned down the heat for Courtney, so he wouldn't melt her, but it just might be a natural part of his defence and he only burns people if he wants too.

"Fuck my life" I muttered as it rained, Courtney and Duncan came back together again, Courtney's eyes were pure cold ice and Duncan were coal black, they were both their respected powers.

At least....no I got nothing.

They both grinned then they ran for me. I ran back as they tried to hit me, I fell to the ground and just as Duncan came another foot closer I whipped out my leg and knocked him to the ground, making him hit his head on a pole. I think he might be out but I still got Courtney (who is likely really pissed off since I zapped her and kind of knocked out her man) to stop.

She screamed, "I might not be myself Heather, but I know when I'm madder." she said icily, glaring at me, her white hair flying around her face. "Just think of it this way, part of Courtney actually wants to hurt you know" she smiled cruelly, I don't know what I'm meant to do, Courtney is a black belt in Karate, she's got the power of ice and she's mad as hell.

I have a snowball's chance in hell to win this fight.

Courtney ran at me and I ran away, running to the door that would lead me back inside the building and away from this crazy bitch, but as I reached for the knob she pinned me to the door(with amazing strength I have to admit) glaring at me. "Courtney! Snap out of it!" I screamed at her, but she just looked madder. I lifted my arms and used my electricity to zap her but she flipped backwards, hitting me in the face with her shoe.

The ice queen glared at me from a fighting position of the ground, she then stood back up and I gulped reaching for the door knob, but just as I found it she sent a jet stream of ice at the knob, freezing it so I was unable to get to it.

Wait I second, I can fly! (Stupid blonde moment) I summoned up my power and I started to lift myself off the ground but Courtney sent icicles at my head, I tried to dodge them but one came about an inch from my face and I fell to the ground once more.

I stood up quickly and I was hit in the face with an ice cold punch, I stumbled backwards and I felt my nose. Not broken, yet. I didn't even have a second to recover as Courtney punched me in the stomach, I tried to hit her too but she did a spilt to avoid me and instead I almost fell over due to the momentum that I had gathered to hit her.

She did a swift kick and I fell to the ground, almost hitting my head, the rain got in my eyes and the world was fuzzy, Courtney jumped back up and made a long sharp icicle in her hand, and then smiled at me. But then I grinned back as an idea hit me, I sent a gust of wet wind and it distracted Courtney for a second, I was able to jump back up and send a lightning bolt at her.

Courtney dodged it just in time, doing a back flip to avoid it, but snapping her piece of ice in her hand in the process. I sent bolt after bolt at her, going for minutes just sending these bolts. But she was able to dodge them all, doing back flips and twists in the air, she was able to send a few shots of ice at my head. I moved way before they got me but soon I was freezing my hair with how close they got.

I'm getting weaker and weaker. I never used this much power at one time before and I was already weak from a fight.

I had bruises all over, I think a broken nose, I was bleeding.

Duncan even looked better right now! And he's lying on the ground behind me with a massive bruise on his head, his fire put out and a mowhak....I'm not letting that go, that thing is disgusting and gross.

I blinked, but it was long, but it felt so good. The pleasant darkness was welcoming. My arms were so tired from being held in front of me, aiming where the lighting was going every few seconds. I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth, trying to summon more lighting.

The bolts of lightning got slower and slower, and I think Courtney was able to tell. "Getting tired Heather?" she mocked me. "Don't worry, we'll put you out of your misery soon"

"We?" I asked her, sending another bolt but she was able to walk away from it, WALK! I am so tired, I started to struggle to stand. "But there is only you" I said weakly.

Then I felt burning hot arms around my neck, strangling me, "Hey there darling. Miss me?" Duncan asked me. I felt his head look up at Courtney and she smiled at him.

His fire burnt my back, causing burns on my back, my suit over heating. I gagged as he held me tighter against his body the smoke and heat from my body chocking me with their awful smell. I tried to zap him but all I could summon up was a tingle, I was so weak, I'm just so tired of this fight and I think they got that.

Courtney walked towards me, making another long, sharp, ice white icicle in her hand as her hips swayed side to side. "You know, I liked you Heather. Powerful, strong, but you were just too hard to control. Too much going on in your head...too many issues" she said, speaking right from Miss Watson "And if I can't have you, no one can"

She grinned at me, but it wasn't a human expression, she was no longer human, she was a machine, a pawn in this game.

"It's time for your death, Heather" she told me as she raised the icicle above her head, and I prepared for my death.

**I know some of you wanted this to be in Heather's POV and I've been meaning to for awhile to write a chapter in her POV, but nothing was right. But finally I got a good one.**

**I know the name and topic of this chapter is a bit depressing, but I wrote in one line how she was going to die and I decided that should be the theme. Next chapter takes off where we left it! But in another POV, so be ready for an action packed chapter!**

**-Raven**


	23. My Responsibility

**Chapter 22**

**Gwen POV**

I can catch on fire, I can knock down a building with just a punch, I can, literarily, do anything I want.

Except the things I want or going to have to wait, until I take Miss Watson down a notch.

But I have to save the world, that's right, the goth girl with the powers to kill is the one that has to save the world from our own kind.

Sometimes I wonder why I was given this power, it would make more sense for me to have something lame. Some people say that my power is the best, that they would give anything to do what I can do. But as Ben Parker says 'With great power comes great responsibility'.

"Lindsey!" I screamed after her, Trent's foot steps following me.

Stupid blonde bimbo!

"The second I get hold of you I'm going to kill you!" I screamed again, but all she did was laugh. God! I summoned up Courtney's power and I sent an icicle after her but she turned just in time.

I growled in frustration and ran after her, I had to stop Lindsay, if I didn't then she could easily kill one of the others. God I hate mind control! I started to run faster but a piece of ceiling almost hit my head and I was forced to run into a wall. "Ah!" I shrieked as it missed me by an inch.

I felt some hands on my shoulder, "Trent! We got to keep running!" I said, pulling away but he held me back. I turned around slowly and saw it wasn't the thin calloused fingers of Trent, but the nail polished chipped ones of Beth.

She grinned at me, "Hey there" she spitted, pulling me into the wall.

I yelled again as I felt a mass pass through my body, then I fell to the floor in a room with no doors. Beth grinned at me and started to pass through the wall again, back to the fight and to my friends. But I frowned at her, I stood back up and I ran to her.

Her grin faltered as I ran to her to and she tried to pass through the wall, but I was able to grab her empty hand just in time.

Beth screamed as I took her power, but the difference is this time I kept held of her until she passed out. Beth was now stuck in the wall, her head and body hanging while she was in a mini-coma. I felt her memories take over and I held myself against the wall. Me getting braces, being bullied at school, flying above the entire class full of students and all looking at me in confusion.

Some people taking me away and taking me home to the small town again. Me being pushed onto a plane and seeing Gwen passing me. So this is how some people were treated when they found out their powers. I went in peaceful but I had a choice in the matter, what would it be like to be found out, forced to pack in an hour and then get on a plane to god knows where.

I touched Beth's face with my gloved hand "I'm sorry" I whispered "I'll make sure these people never hurt us again" I told her. I let go of her face and fisted my hand, I turned to the wall. The only way (or the quickest way) to get out of this situation was to walk through the wall.

What the hell do I do to walk through I wall? I tried feeling light as air like Beth described to me so long ago, okay I can do this. I can walk through a wall, I can do it. I stepped towards the wall and took a deep breath is and ran to the wall.

And I crashed.

"Ow!" I muttered as I fell on my ass, rubbing my head. Not my best idea seeing as I can't get through the wall.

I'm useless, how am I supposed to save everyone when I can't even use Beth's stupid power. I only use everyone else's power by accident. I'm stupid, I can't do anything right. I screamed out and hit the floor. "Why! Why me!" I screamed as I stood up.

Why am I the one who has to stop her! Why do I have to stop Miss Watson. I hit the wall with my fists and I fell through on my front, "What the hell?" I muttered, but I could barely hear myself over the noise outside. I looked back at the wall and saw Beth's butt hanging out, her legs still limp from her mini-coma, but I saw no hole from where I escaped.

I did it! I got through the wall! I got up and started to run again, I ran to Miss Watson's office. All our plans had agreed that Miss Watson would be in that room, that she would be watching the fight through her giant window, watching people die, watching her power being put to bad use. But the problem was that only two people had ever been directly to her office, and their memories are a little fuzzy, and worse that I couldn't even recognise where I was anymore!

We knew it was a big office, we knew it had be high enough to see everything, we knew it had be where she could watch the fight, but with the faltering lights, the ceiling falling in and the walls falling apart it was a miracle I was still alive or that I knew which way was which.

Suddenly I ran into someone. I fell to the ground again and saw that Trent was holding a gun up to my head "What are you doing? It's me!" I yelled at him.

"Like a believe that" he hissed at me, pure anger in his eyes.

"Trent!" I said, backing away "It's me, I swear" I cried out to him, I felt a hot tear running down my face. "Please, it's me"

He laughed at me, shoving the gun against my forehead, "Like I haven't heard that before Lindsay."

I cried again, the tears streaming down my face as I cut my hand on some glass, "Please, please, please, don't kill me" I said. It was Trent, there was no way I could hurt him, he was going to kill me.

"Prove it" he hissed, "Prove it's really 'Gwen' I'm talking to"

I raised a shaky hand and moved down my glove on my left hand, showing him my wrist. "Look, there's no purple bracelet."

He laughed cruelly, "don't you remember Lindsay, you cut that off so you could trick me the first time"

"Why would she do that?" I asked as I lowered my hand, another bang and crash to the building made it falter, Trent tripped a little but went back to holding the gun against my head. "Please Trent-"

"Shut up, Lindsey, please. The only people left are me and Gwen" he hissed. "I've lost my friends." He muttered, "I lost my family when they took me here, I've lost everything and I don't want to lose Gwen"

I backed up, everyone was gone, how much longer before Trent was going to be taken over as well, "Trent! It's me!" I told him again, the only way I could prove it was to hurt Trent.

I made myself feel empty, so that whatever he tossed at me would pass through my head. Then I grabbed held of his wrist, pulled myself up with Izzy's speed and kissed him. Trent's power was draining fast due to my fear and my heightened power Trent passed out, but before he hit the floor I saw Trent recognise me and smile.

It's up to me now, "I'm so sorry" I whispered as I wiped the hair from his face "But I'm going to fix this. I'm going to save the world" I picked up his gun and put it in my pocket, in case anything happened and in case anyone stole it and used it as a weapon. Or tried to kill Trent.

I summoned up Izzy's speed and started to run, I have to find Miss Watson and put her out. Permanently.

That bitch has taken everyone I care about, and those I really doing care for, but they are all gone or are going.

I finally found a hall that wasn't damaged to badly, I saw some people coming for me but I sent up a thick wall of ice, blocking them from me. I heard a bang and I tripped, staring back I saw that the ice had a crack in it and noise could be heard now.

"We gotta kill her" I heard them whisper, Harold's power kicking in so I could hear it all and partly see through the ice. "Gwen has to die so that we can come out safely" Leshawna said. She must be taken over, there is no way that she would harm me.

"But this is a solid wall of ice, yo" Ezekiel said on the other side "There is no way we can get through it"

"Oh yeah?" then a saw a shape move towards the ice again, it grew two limbs and then they came together at once, making an awful sound that I had to block my ears, another crack appeared in the wall.

I turned and started to run again, down the hall I went faster and faster. I kept running until I found a door. A door that looked fine, it was perfect and unaffected by the damage that the Power people had down to the rest of the school by the war.

I ran to the door and pushed it open.

Sitting at her desk, in perfect innocence, was Miss Watson. She sat there, watching me, over folded hands. "Gwen, nice of you to join me at last"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, walking towards her and taking out the gun, aiming at her head, but she just smiled at me "Why are you killing all these people, your students?"

She looked at me, shrugging sort of, but her eyes were so evil I couldn't look away "I don't want to do this. But you saw what happened to Bridgette at R.A.W"

"R.A.W, what is that?" I asked taking another step forward, god, what is with this woman. I should take her out, make her pay for making Trent try to kill me, to make Duncan try to kill me. To make every god damn person try and kill me.

"They are the ones that trying to eliminate us. If one of you get out of line they send you to our schools and for the ones that stay out of line they send you to the prisons, they experiment on us. That town down there know all about us but the government pays their media to shut them up"

"Why just them, why doesn't the rest of the world know about us?" I asked her, taking another step but she still smiled at me.

Watson gave me a humourless smile "You don't think people have found out about us? You've seen those memories of the others, the way that Courtney was dragged out of her school, when Bridgette had to hide from her own friends in the ocean, how so many parents had to be convinced not to kill their own children due to their power"

I remember all the memories of my friends and enemies, some of the lucky ones never told their families, they were just accepted to great schools. A great opportunity for anyone. But for some people, for the people I absorbed, like Trent, their parents tried to kill them. Their friends tried to kill them. It was awful, when I first absorbed Trent I had this horrible nightmare where my religious father tried to kill me.

I was able to make it out when I told the table to trip him and a toy chest to trap him in there for a few hours so I could get away. Then these guys caught me and pulled me into a van. I never made much sense of it, since all the memories I collect are out of order, but with all three absorptions of Trent I got a lot of his life now in my mind.

And I have to say, I'm so glad that I was sent a letter.

"But what do R.A.W do with this people? I mean, eventually they would find each other and tell the world. If enough get together then people would have to believe them"

She pointed her head down to the direction of the town "They get relocated down there, to the town. Then they all figure out about the truth and try to broadcast it to the world. But as I said before R.A.W pays off their government and they only think it's being broadcasted to the world. For those they can't relocate or there are too many, they mind wipe them or tell them that they were imaging the whole thing. Leave them in bliss"

"But you killed off R.A.W with your imbecilic stunt to get 'Bubbles' and 'Stretch man' out of their facility. You made them mad Gwen. And the town suspects they are being lied too as well. So the only way we can all be saved is to come out to the world" she continued.

I took another step forward, trying to convince this woman that this idea was wrong "But you saw what happened with all these people. They get scared, they try to kill us"

"I never said there wouldn't be casualties" she said. She got up from her seat and walked to the window, I backed away slightly, keeping my distance from her but my eye on her. She smiled at me over her shoulder "You should know Gwen, you know how scared people can be. But Gwen, they weren't lying about a cure for us"

"What do you mean?" I asked, watching as it started to rain outside "I thought that was all a hoax, hopes for the town" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"No, hopes for the town is when the government hires actors to make fake crimes where they capture Power People. R.A.W gives them the real good news about Power People, telling them when they catch those powerful ones or when they make a jump in their awful cure" she turned to me and smiled again "That's why we have to take down R.A.W"

"But we did that, we took them down" I told her, confused, didn't she just say that we took them out? I should shoot her, I should shoot her now.

She turned around and took a step towards me, I backed away, afraid if she got to close she could control me as well "I thank you for that, but you did not destroy R.A.W. They have their main base a few miles in the middle of nowhere. What you destroyed was where they kept all the Power People, where they did tests and such, but no, R.A.W is still out there"

She came closer to me, only a few yards from me, I was next to the book case now. I tried to pull the trigger but I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill a person. Even one that was just as twisted as her. "What about Noah?"

Watson laughed "Noah took off long ago, taking Justin, Katie, Sadie and Eva with him. I don't know what he is going to do but I think he has the same aims as myself"

She took another step and I gripped the gun harder, if I couldn't kill her then I could always throw the gun at her. Watson just laughed at me again, boy is this bitch getting on my last nerve. "You're not going to kill me Gwen, you can't. You're weak. You've always been weak. But together, we can protect our own kind, kill off those who don't understand."

"Do you not hear yourself!" I yelled at her, but she still smiled, but it was more twisted now. I felt a stabbing pain in my head, it was so bad that I had to let one hand go of the gun and hold it to my head, in an attempt to stop the blackness coming over me.

I can't get scared, if I get scared then she gets control. I must not be scared of her. I must be strong. For my friends, for my family. My little brother and my Mom, they protect me and keep me safe. They didn't question me when I put that guy in science class into a coma, they just tried to protect me.

It didn't work out to plan since here I am, looking at this evil woman in the eye and I have to kill her.

She took another step to me, we were only a few feet apart now. "Work with me Gwen, we can save the world. A few might die but it's all for the greater good" she told me, arms open, as if to welcome me.

No. This is not how we save the world. I gritted my teeth as I dropped the gun then ran behind her, I took hold of her neck and I glared at her. "There are better ways to save us. Your way will get us all killed"

"But we won't die Gwen." She hissed as I held her closer, my ungloved hand hovering over her forehead "You and me together"

I considered it, for about a second.

No, I have a choice, I can save the world, I can everyone and not just some. I can do this, but to do it a few people will be have to be put away, for the greater good. I held Watson closer to me "Thanks for the offer, but I think I like the plan I got now" and that's when I touched her face.

I held on, but unlike every other power I've had in the past, this one was a lot worse, and I screamed in pain as I felt so many thoughts come into my head, all this power! Thoughts, control, everything that Miss Watson could ever think of was going into my head, but I had something else yet to come.

I could hear everyone's thoughts as well.

Bridgette's screams of terror as she saw awful things, DJ being corned in the building as he tried to fight back, Heather's inner dialogue of how she was going to die as she watched Courtney walk towards her with a long sharp blade.

All this power, and suddenly all the control she had over everyone was gone. The sound outside stopped but I ignored it as the woman in my arms slumped and fell to the ground, I put my hand to my head, pushing some hair and dirt off my face. The many minds that Watson was controlling fell out of her grasp and but the fighting didn't stop.

Those people out there were doing it by their own choice.

I'm pretty sure Watson was out, so I stepped over her and ran out of the room. I had to get to the top of the building, to see who was dead and what was happening from above. I ran down the clean halls and saw that the wall of ice was still standing, I hope to god that they aren't under control any more. I need some people on my side.

Another bang and the ice came down, smashing on the floor.

Ah shit.

I fell to the ground as the ice skidded across the floor. "Gwen!" someone yelled. I tried to block out whoever was coming for me, but they grabbed my arms and forced me to look at them.

I looked up and saw Leshawna's face, her face grimy with dust and blood, but a small smile on her face. "Leshawna?" I asked her. She nodded and picked me up, dusting the dirt of my shirt.

"Hey there girl, you did it! You got Watson!" she yelled happily, hugging me.

I hugged her back, it's so good to have someone back on my side. But we have maybe 450 people who really want to kill the Norms. "Leshawna, we have to get to the roof. If I can put one good thought about Norms into their heads then they will stop."

"Well what the hell are we waiting for!" Lesahwna yelled, taking my hand and making me run, she let go of my hand but she ran ahead of me, holding onto her gun. We don't need it anymore but I feel better "Let's go and stop this!" she stepped over the ice.

We stepped over Zeke's body, "What happened to him?" I asked as we ran, trying to find the door to the top of the building.

"He's been under control for weeks Gwen, he passed out when he found out that he's been controlled for so long. He's lost weeks of his life" we jumped over a whole bunch of glass and swung open this door, running up the stairs. "What about other mind control boy?" she asked, talking about Noah.

"Gone" I told her.

We swung open the door to the roof and saw that three people were already there.

"Duncan!" I yelled, the fire demon turned to me and shook his head, turning off his fire and dropping Heather to the ground, she gasped for air, feeling the burns on her neck. Courtney did the same, shaking her head and letting her sharp icicle shatter on the ground.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked, shaking his head.

Heather got up, "I'll tell you what you almost did" she said, her voice raspy and burnt sounding "You almost killed me, you stupid son of a bitch!"

I ran past him and looked over the side of the building to the people below. So many of them, so many people that have to be stopped.

And I never learnt how to use this power.

"Hey guys, talk later, help me now!" I yelled at them as Heather started to get upset.

Okay, concentrate Gwen, got to concentrate. A good memory, a good memory. I got to get these people to remember something good about Norms. I must do it to save them all.

I closed my eyes and let my mind go blank, blocking out the entire world.

Then I thought.

_Remember something good in your life, remember when you were young perhaps, when you had a friend who was always there for you, or a kind stranger who helped you for no reason._

_Remember a little brother or sister who loved you no matter what, who looked up to you, your older siblings who took care of you. Your parents who took care of you through all the bad times._

_Just remember the good times._

_The bad times made you who you are, but the good times are what keep you sane._

I kept thinking this over and over, _please, just remember _I thought, I held on tight to the building, using all my energy and power to make sure every last person was going to be peaceful. I looked over the side of the building and I saw that the fighting had stopped, people looked around in confusion but they stopped fighting all the same.

The held up their hands, trying to stop people from hitting them. It didn't take long but eventually the fighting all stopped.

"Thank god" I muttered, I felt something hot stream from my nose. I held my hand to my nose and saw that my nose had bled from all the effort, I wiped it on the sleeve of my jacket before I stood up.

The door swung open again and Trent, Harold and DJ ran onto the roof, upon seeing me with blood Trent ran over and hugged me, burying his face into my hair. Harold looked over the edge of the building to the people down below.

I let go of Trent and with him still holding me, we walked to the side of the building with the others, just looking down at the war that had ended. Don't get me wrong, there were bodies, from which side I can't tell but there were causalities.

"Thank god it's over" Trent muttered.

I shook my head "It's not over, not by a long shot" they all looked at me I confusion "Noah is still out there and he's going to try the same thing again, and this time, I think he's looking to kill, he's going to expose us to the world"

"But we're already exposed" Heather said, rolling her eyes "Don't you listen to the news?"

"That's fake. The place that took Bridgette, R.A.W, makes fake broadcasts to trick the town down there. Down there, that's all the people that know about us." I said, looking over the edge I saw that people had moved away, trying to find others and see if their friends were still alive.

A girl down below found her boyfriend's body and now was crying over it.

A brother was crying over his brother and hitting his face to wake him up.

A daughter held onto her mother, shaking her, begging her to wake up as she cried.

"We have to control those who want to expose us" Courtney said finally "If we get found out who knows what kind of peril the world is going to be in"

"I agree with princess here. I want to show the whole world we can do, but you saw the kind of people were down in the town and we all know what our families were like"

"What do you suggest then?" I ask.

Courtney, still looking over the people "Some sort of control, like R.A.W, but for the benefits of our people. We use it to keep them safe, be a bit more cleaner than R.A.W was."

"Like we never exist" Duncan finished for her.

Heather groaned "Please don't start that up again" the wind swept over our bodies as she got upset "Your freaky finishing off each other's sentences deal was lame enough before when you TRIED TO KILL ME!" We all turned around and saw that Heather had some of her hair burnt away, it was shorter now. "I just want to go back to a normal life!"

"Another reason we need this new company" Courtney told Duncan "Putting dangerous people away"

Duncan turned to her "Can we put her away?" he whispered. I sniggered at him.

But Duncan was right. To save everyone we had to keep them unaware that we were there.

"So that's the plan" I said, everyone turned back to me, in a sort of circle now, we all looked at each other. Heather with burns and singed hair, Leshawna with a cut on her cheek and dust on her face, Duncan with a rip in his jacket, DJ with a gun shot to his arm, Courtney with a bruise forming on her cheek, all were dirty and bleeding. "We have to be kept a secret"

They nodded in agreement and Trent held me closer, I disengaged him a little and walked forward a step, looking at everyone in the eye. They were all fighters now, we were stronger because everything that we had seen in just a few weeks.

"Guys, we defeated one of the worst villains to date. We kept our existence a secret and in the years to come I see us still being strong. No matter what, if we fight as a team, we can all be stay safe. Be normal"

"Even if we break off now we are still connected. And if I call for you, even if it's tomorrow or next decade...you better be ready for the call" then I turned from them and ran, jumping off the building.

I know what it must look like, that I'm killing myself, but when I jumped off I used Beth's power to start flying. I got to keep my family safe, my mother and my brother, the others can take care of themselves, but my family came so close to being killed.

Maybe not today, but eventually when someone evil took over they would get the idea that our race is the only one that could and should survive, then they would kill all the Norms.

So I have to stop Noah before he killed the world.

As the wind hit my face I turned around back to the top of the building, and I saw the others looking up and me, either waving or turning away. I'm sad to leave them, but I have to save the world.

It's me that has to save them all.


	24. The Next Chapter

**Hey! Raven here! **

**Just want to say that Season 2 is starting in a few days! So be prepared!**

**Also, I have gone back and updated chapter 1-5 so go back, re-read. (actually go back and refresh your memory on the whole story line)**

**I have a few new introductions for costumes, and before you get confused how I describe, just look up **

**For Duncan. look up on google and in images "Gambit evolution" and it should be a single guy, with cards.**

**Courtney. look up "Emma Frost" and it should be a single blonde woman (full body) **

**For Heather, look up "Storm X men comics" and it should be a white haired woman in the middle of a storm in something i described before, just thought you should get a better idea.**

**Just use your imagination a bit, haven't got all the links but these are the ones inspired by Xmen uniforms.**

**So, thank you for waiting so long and be prepared for part 2 of Total Drama Heroes! **


	25. Total Drama Villains

**End part 1**

**Part 2**

**Total Drama Villains**

**Mini preview**

The ringing from Gwen's phone woke her up from her sleep, getting up from her dirty hotel bed, she yawned as she picked it up. Looking at it she saw that it didn't have a caller ID on it, shrugging, she looked at the message anyway.

"You don't know me but I know all about you" she read out loud "I know everything about you and I know who you are looking for."

Looking around the room, as if to search for cameras, Gwen looked back at the phone and saw a new message. "You haven't much time" she murmured.

Shutting the phone Gwen slipped her jacket and gloves back on and picking up her back pack, looking to see if she had left anything she picked up her phone again and dialled a number. "Cody, yeah it's me, I need to know where the others are"

"We need to get the team back together" she said before she shut the phone, running out the window and taking off into the sky.

**So you want a new season? Just leave a review telling me if you loved this season, but I'm going to be taking a break, going back and fixing up this season. So just hang in there.**


	26. Note! Must Read!

End part 1

Total Drama Heroes

Enter

Total Drama Villains

Find it on Mystique84 profile.


End file.
